Calm before the Storm
by i-am-the-fandoms
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is changing and it's because of Steve Rogers. Was she falling in love or it is only for children. And what does Steve think? Falling in love has never been crazier. Set after AoU - story updated with MINOR SPOILERS. The Soldier and the Spy, Stevetasha, Captasha, CaptainWidow, Steve and Natasha, Romanogers, whatever you wanna call it fluff/smuff M.
1. Chapter 1

The night had been a spontaneous idea - much like all of Tony's other ideas, mostly revolving on crazy antics, challenges that only ended in tired Avengers, and all you can eat contests between Thor and Clint. To Natasha, it seemed he was trying to spend as much time as possible together.

But hanging out at the lobby of the shared Avenger's Tower was a surprisingly peaceful event. It was also the first time all of the group was spending their first night as official roommates - or rather _towermates._

One by one, they tumbled, walked and loudly announced their way in - all of them greeted happily by Tony and a grinning Pepper Pots.

Natasha had been the first to arrive; having secured a flight a day before and wanting to end her forced vacation after finishing up the training for the new Avenger recruits (that's the excuse she was giving herself for being so _eager _to come back to the tower). She watched, perched casually on the island counter-top as Tony paced around the living room fidgeting with a gadget while asking JARVIS if anyone was on their way up, stuck in the elevator, had gotten in unannounced…

"Tony's been like this since he came back," an amused Pepper said, leaning against the island counter next to Natasha, "It seems Iron Man does have a heart, and after bonding over the prevented destruction of New York and the screw up with Ultron, he gets a little too excited for another round of shawarma with his team."

"Having us all accept his invitation to live here must have made the excitement level shoot through the roof," Natasha said, half laughing.

"We were pretty surprised when everyone decided it was a good idea. I expected you…" Pepper said slightly blushing at her unspoken words, but Natasha smiled and finished her sentence.

"You expected the Black Widow to keep to herself?"

"Pretty much, although I couldn't be happier. With you in the building, at least I'll have a counter attack strategy to all this testosterone."

"And...everyone's arriving today?" Natasha asked, schooling her practiced voice to a tone of disinterest and coolness. Pepper sipped her water and shrugged.

"Knowing Tony, he probably harassed them to be here today. No one complained; however, his dear old friend Captain Rogers won't make it...I think he'll be coming until later this week. Tony seemed bummed about it but, of course, he didn't let it show."

Natasha didn't expect the rush of warmth that spread through her body and straight to her cheeks as Pepper mentioned the name she wanted to hear. Chiding herself for acting like a schoolgirl with uncontrollable hormones, she schooled her voice yet again.

"Bummer, seems our Captain will miss out on the whole gang reunion."

"Right…" Pepper said, looking directly at Natasha, "I haven't heard from him since the separation at the new Avengers facility. How was he, you know, after the whole...Ultron ordeal and the Hydra and SHIELD take down to top it off?"

"He was…" Natasha started, but she couldn't find the words without evoking thoughts of D.C. - specifically on a certain escalator, a certain surprise explosion, and at a certain Falcon's nest, then followed by darker memories of mind control, Red Room nightmares, and a disappointing farewell, "He was Steve Rogers, the Captain America everyone loves - out to save the world with a shield and soldier serum."

Pepper chuckled and turned to the sound of the elevator. Once again, Natasha reprimanded the fluttering of hope and elation she felt when her mind couldn't help but think that maybe Pepper was wrong. Maybe her partner was arriving sooner than expected.

Three sets of eyes, one excited, one cool and steady, and one hopeful, all turned to the opening elevator doors. Disheveled hair, a faded button down, and khakis walked in - Bruce Banner. Natasha tensed, not having seen him since he flew away. She had avoided thinking about him and Steve had helped. Together, they had found the comfort they were looking for so desperately...as partners. _As partners_, of course.

"Science bro!"

"Tony, hey thanks for the invitation," Bruce said, as Tony walked over to hug him with the enthusiasm of a nine year old at Christmas. The hug, Natasha could tell, was longer than Banner expected and was comfortable with.

"Don't go all green rage monster on me, Brucie pal. Want a drink, blueberries, world peace?"

"Maybe we can start with a place to put my bags," Bruce answered with a slight chuckle, "Hi Pepper...Natasha."

"Bruce." Natasha answered as she jumped off her spot and walked over alongside Pepper to properly greet her teammate with a casual handshake.

"Dr. Banner, it's nice to see you again," Pepper said, ever so charming, "Tony never learned manners, so I can help you with that. We've set up your rooms already, JARVIS can give you the passkey code once you settle in."

"I'll take you over to your floor," Tony chimed in, "I know a little itty bit of manners...and I want your take on this thing." Waving the gadget he was working on carelessly, Tony and Bruce walked over to the elevator doors once again and left for the moment. Natasha felt as if Tony had done this on purpose, giving her time to adjust, or most likely, giving _him_ time to do so.

"Please tell me Tony at least told you what floor will be yours?"

"I'm all settled."

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I could use some help setting up some drinks for our pending heroes."

"Let's get to it then."

Not long after Bruce, Clint walked in speaking animatedly with Maria Hill. Without their own luggage, Natasha assumed that Tony had already gotten to them.

_Three down - two more to go._

* * *

Not that Natasha was counting or expecting or hopeful or anything - she convinced herself of that much as she aligned tumblers on the counter. Grabbing one and walking over to Tony's extensive collection, she poured herself a vodka shot. Never too early to calm down and stop acting like a prepubescent teenager with a crush.

Not that she had one.

"Nat," Clint called, walking over to her as Maria and Pepper said their hellos and welcomed Bruce and Tony into the room.

"Barton"

"How was the training and vacation afterwards?"

"The training was smooth, as everything is when Steve is involved. As for vacation, I got a nice tan, cleared a bit of red, you know, the usual. You?"

"Well forced vacations kinda helps when you have never ending projects at home."

"Nice to see you're finally acting on that - your excitement was starting to get a bit too much for me," Nat said, gulping down her shot.

"Ooh, shots fired Romanoff - I guess I'll have to wait it out to have a good enough comeback."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Nat - I know you a bit better than that. Your last visit proved me _right_ and Laura _wrong_. I knew I wasn't missing anything...I'm Hawkeye for crying out loud," Clint said, walking away with a triumphant smile on his face. Natasha cursed herself for speaking to him about Rogers. But damn it, it was just reporting her trainings to Barton. Simple, step by step procedure and strategies - noting out of SHIELD mission protocol.

But somehow she had slipped.

She knew even thinking about it - him - was wrong. But how to stop it.

"Whatever, I have a week to get it together and that is more than enough time. I can handle it."

Giving in to another shot, Natasha walked over to the couches and joined her teammates in their conversation, forcing herself to be completely engrossed in the topics.

_8:00 p.m. Three down - two more to go._

At exactly 11:43 p.m. a whirlwind of light and swirls of blue appeared on the balcony where Tony was once thrown out of by Loki - which he remembers with fondness. From that mini hurricane appears Thor dressed in full armor and a smile wide enough to break his jaw.

"Avengers!" Thor exclaimed loudly - joyously - as he walked into the living room. He placed the Mjolnir on the counter top and greeted everyone with hugs strong enough to bruise ribs.

"What have I missed? It seems our green friend is having a good time," he said, taking Bruce into a one-armed hug, "Let us celebrate our gathering as one that we shall soon forget!"

"Finally, it's a party!" Tony exclaims before jumping of the couch and retrieving every bottle he could carry. Pepper sighed, Maria cheered, Clint brought the glasses, Bruce winced, and Natasha sat back and thought about how much alcohol they'd need to pass out.

Surprisingly enough, it was three bottles of whiskey later that Clint and Bruce were out cold, their heads resting on each others shoulders. Tony and Thor were arm wrestling on the island counter (Tony with his respective Iron Man sleeve - much to the enjoyment of Thor). Pepper, Maria lounged by the sofas, legs propped up and under pillow cushions, margaritas in hand, talking about Stark Industries and SHIELD start-up.

Natasha held on to her vodka bottle and shot glass as she listened in to the women's conversation. It wasn't that she was disinterested, but couldn't help feeling like she didn't belong in the conversation. Instead, she took the role of interested student and tried, unsuccessfully to invest in the topic.

Sooner rather than later, her mind began to wander off to her missing partner. She had heard of his never-ending journey looking for Barnes, but she didn't know the details. At the moment, nothing frustrated her more than not knowing, not being there, and not...not...not...seeing him.

But you'll see him soon. One week. _Four down; one to go. _

A week is enough to get back to _normal._ Stop being a child.

"...I was asking Natasha about that. I haven't seen him in so long, I really hope he doesn't take back his decision to live here," Pepper said, Natasha catching only the last bit.

"I'm sure he won't. Rogers isn't the type to back out on a deal. Besides, being around his team will do him good," Maria said, looking back at a severely inebriated Tony, "And will do them a lot of good having their captain around to whip them into shape. Whether they like it or not."

"Last thing Tony told me was that he was somewhere in Germany...or Russia...hopefully staying out of trouble."

"He's where?" Natasha asked, the vodka in her system making her eyes shine, "When did Tony tell you this? Is this why he isn't coming until the end of the week?"

_Tickets to Russia should be easy to get tonight. Just to check up. _

"Um, it was about two weeks ago, Nat. Tony received a message from Falcon. But, if I'm not mistaken, they were heading out of there already. I'm not sure where they're now."

"It's probably the margaritas talking, but," Maria said, refilling her glass, "I wouldn't mind him walking in here with that new suit of his. Being his partner is a tough one, huh?"

Natasha blinked slowly, trying to control her annoyance at Hill's comment. Why would it bother her so much.

_Because it's true._

"Harder to keep him from going full Captain America on you. I got used to it."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Pepper asked, catching Natasha off guard.

She had asked herself the same question every night as she tried desperately to either find an untarnished cover or clear some of her ledger just to pass the time. The answer was simply - Black Widow took care of her own problems. But things were starting to change.

Steve...no _Rogers._..don't get attached - he was changing things.

"Had to find a cover. After our party with Ultron and the intense training for the new guys, I needed a little R&amp;R. Besides, Wilson was going with him. If he needed me, he would have let me know."

_Where did that come from?_

"Was it the other way around as well?" Pepper asked. Clearly the tequila was getting to both of them. Maria was handling it better, but after two bottles, she was surprised Pepper was still talking.

"Um, I didn't need help."

"That's not what she meant, Nat. You know it," Maria gigged. She scooted closer to Natasha, gulping down the last of her drink. Pepper was turning to her as well, as if there was something juicy coming.

"I'm sure Rogers would have aided me, if I would have needed it. Aside from being freaking Captain _AMERICA_, he's my partner."

"You like him?" Pepper asked, her eyes staying closed longer than open. She smiled sheepishly and laughed. "It's just girl talk, Natasha. No harm is saying he's cute. And a gentleman."

"You're right," Natasha said, "You both have had enough to drink."

"Spoilsport. If you don't answer the question, it's kind of like your answering it anyways, right Pepper?"

"Mm-hmm"

Natasha frowned as memories in a stolen car came rushing back to her.

_Damn it._

"Fine." she sighed, leaning back on the cushions. Maria smiled widely and Pepper tried to stay awake. "Of course he's handsome. I think that was included in the _super soldier_ part. He lives up to the legend, that's for sure."

"Setting him up with dates was fun to watch. I'm not going to lie; I wish I would have been on that list," Maria said, laughing, "You should start doing it again."

"I'm not doing that anymore."

Maria smiled, as if satisfied, "No, I guess you can let him find the one, which I'm sure he has already...anyways, I'm about done. I'm not going to wait for those two to break Harlem. I'll be heading to my floor now. I just hope I make it there."

"You'll be fine. I'm just worried about Pepper," Natasha said, not daring to think about the words Maria had just said to her. She wasn't going to think about that. She was going to stay calm.

_Calm._

Catching the movement of the women leaving, Tony and Thor got up, laughing at each other's loss. Tony, mumbling about power sources, walked over to Pepper and carried her up.

"This isn't over, Shakespeare in the park. Rematch tomorrow - winner gets all, like we discussed."

"As long as you make it a challenge for me," Thor said, laughing heartily.

"You're on. For tonight, though, my fair lady needs her sleep. Stay awake, go to sleep, call the chitauri, just don't get shawarma without me. Thor, you're on the 20th, JARVIS can give you the passkey…"

"Sleep well, my friend and thank you for your hospitality."

Tony then took Pepper and disappeared to the left of the hallway, extending all the way to their bedroom. Once they were gone, Maria said her goodbyes stumbled over to the elevator doors.

"I think you should help her out, Thor. She's staying with me, 19th floor. Otherwise, she'll pass out in the elevator. I'll try to get these two up and to their respective floors," Natasha explained, watching Thor grab his hammer and swing it carelessly around his hand.

"Very well, Agent Romanoff. I'll make sure she is safe and sound in her own home before I take my leave of her. Will you be okay with them?"

"These two? Please, I've handled them at their worse...what's a little alcohol."

"Very well," he said, laughing, "I will see you tomorrow."

With that, Thor walked over to the elevator doors and helped Maria onto them. She waved a goodbye at Natasha and probably slipped into unconsciousness by the time the doors closed. Thor was quick enough to hold her up as they left.

Natasha turned to the sleeping forms of Bruce and Clint; hoping neither of them would put up a fight. Clint didn't worry her. Bruce didn't worry her. The other guy did.

One week. One week of taking care of the others. Of staying calm. Of staying sane. Staying safe. Not compromised. Not weak. Just safe.

Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. Black Widow, could definitely get it together in a week.

She began to put several of the bottles away when the elevators rang again.

Possibly Thor feeling the need to help - well, he could take Bruce. If anyone could handle it, it would be him...or Rogers.

Natasha didn't turn as she placed the bottles on the cabinets, labels out and tops screwed tight as if none had been taken out for a night with the Avengers.

"Hey Thor, you mind taking another ride up the elevator to take Banner?"

"No ma'am, I wouldn't mind. But, last I checked, my name was still plain ol' Rogers."

The shiver that went through her spine stopped her momentarily. It was the voice - the one she had missed more than she knew, more than she wanted to admit. Turning sharply with wide eyes and a smile that wouldn't hide, she saw what she was needing.

Dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark brown leather jacket, stood Steve Rogers, with his too-blue eyes, endearing smile and clean cut appearance. Steve Rogers, in his tired and beautiful self.

And all Natasha could say…

"Steve"


	2. Chapter 2

"Natasha"

"You...were supposed to come back by later this week. What are you doing here?"

"Finished up early. Sam needed a break and according to Stark's 200 text messages these past few days, I need to get settled in," he said, walking over to Natasha after dropping his bags unceremoniously on the couch Maria and Pepper had been occupying.

"Where do I take Dr. Banner?"

"22nd, right above yours. I believe Tony wanted _you_ to be his downstairs neighbor," she said, making him chuckle, "but in case Banner get agitated...well easier way to get out."

"Thank you Dr. Banner. I don't think I could take it if I was the first door Stark would knock on in case he needs sugar," Steve said grabbing a hold of an unconscious Bruce and hauling him to the elevator doors, "I'll be right back to help you with Agent Barton."

Natasha nodded and turned to face Clint. He was way gone for the night, no use in pretending like she could take him down to his floor herself when Captain America was around. Instead, Natasha took the easier route and kept taking the used tumblers and shot glasses to the dishwasher.

_Easier to avoid Rogers, too._

After a good ten minutes, Steve came back and headed straight for Clint. She noticed out of the corner of her well trained eye that Steve was shying away from fully using his right arm. Wounded, bruised, or any type of hurt - Natasha couldn't help the urge to call him out on it. That way, she could be the one to tend to it.

"Barton goes down to the 18th."

"Got it. I noticed the insignia on each floor, by the way. Did Stark really...why am I asking of course he did…" Steve laughed, grabbing Clint without effort.

"I thought they were interesting, until I got to Banner's - then I lost it."

"Leave it to Tony to use an angry Hulk expression for Dr. Banner."

"Also, once you drop Barton off you come right back up and let me look at that arm. You're not sneaky, Captain Rogers."

Steve blushed slightly, looking at her steadily then, like a fleeting moment of vulnerability, he turned. Without meeting her eyes, he shrugged.

"It's nothing, really. I should be fully healed in a bit."

"_Steve_."

"Fine. I'll be right back."

Natasha smiled and turned back to drying off what had been washed already. If she was honest with herself, she was just making time, knowing that if she didn't have a week to get her mind straight she'd have to do it as a crash course. Time alone with the captain was going to give her the practice she needed to stay level-headed throughout the days with him living just a few floors above her. How she had gotten from partners to this blurry mess was beyond her, but she speculated it was when he bluntly told her, without hesitation or ulterior motive, that he trusted her...with his life. Honesty like that was bound to shake and shatter anyone. She was sure of it. Hearing the elevator bing again, she dried off her hands and walked over to where he had placed his bags.

"I take it was a great gathering," Steve said, a shy smile threatening to grace his features, "Sorry I missed it."

"You were here for the clean-up, that's what counts," she winked, and patted the spot next to her, "Come on soldier, let's get you cleaned up."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve answered, shrugging off his jacket, much to the chagrin of Natasha as his white t-shirt strained against his muscles, and taking a seat. It wasn't what she expected at all. By his calm exterior, she expected for Steve's shoulder to be bruised or scratched lightly. What was before her was a pretty bad wound that had been haphazardly cleaned up and bandaged - possibly by the captain himself.

"Steve, what the hell? This isn't _nothing_...did you get stabbed?"

"Maybe Sam wasn't the only one in need of a break...I may have met with an unstable Bucky earlier today...and I may have defended myself without trying to hurt him. I also may have tried to clean it up myself while flying back home."

"Shitty job, captain. You'll tell me the story later. Right now, you need that cleaned up before your serum decides to close this wound up for good. I'm assuming there's a first aid kid somewhere in this tower."

"I trust Tony to have that much common sense…did Tony already bring back J.A.R.V.I.S."

"He let me know he did, so it should be good."

"Um...J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"_First aid kits can be found in each of your floors, Agent Romanoff, as well as the gym, locker rooms, all three labs, and the machine room. Unfortunately Mr. Stark did not want to include one here, stating this room was strictly reserved for fun_."

"Figures. Okay, Rogers, we pass by your floor first. I'll help you with the bags."

"Thanks Natasha," he said, grabbing what seemed like the heaviest one and slung it over his left shoulder. Not a single wince or sigh came from him, so Natasha assumed he was doing fine. She grabbed the remaining bag and walked over to the elevator with Steve.

"Do you have your pass-code?"

"I do. Stark made sure to text me that...and every single detail of what all you guys were doing since you moved in."

"Every detail?"

"Yup. I'm not sure if I believe him or not...when it comes to Stark, I never know."

The elevator stopped seamlessly and the doors opened giving both Avengers access to a sleek, dark grey hallway. Before them, the door to Steve's apartment floor was engraved with a silvery outline of his shield, under it the pass-code lock appearing only after Steve stood before it. Without trying to shield Natasha from his code, he pressed the sequence of numbers. It gave Natasha a triumph to know he trusted her like that.

The doors opened up to reveal a simple, clean living room. Steve seemed surprised by the simplicity but overall content. To the left were glass panels with a view of the city, and to the left a simple kitchenette with the basics, in case eating with everyone else seemed like it would require too much energy.

"Pepper decorated. Believe me, Tony would have filled this place with 40's memorabilia and red, white, and blue decorations enough to make even you wince."

"Remind me to thank Ms. Pots, several times…" he said, walking over to the hallway that led to his room and several others. Curiosity getting the better of both of them, he opened each door to peek in. The first was a fully equipped art studio, something Natasha was really not expecting.

"They probably read my files in depth…" he said, closing the door and opening another one. Once again, astounded by Pepper and Tony, they stood before a mini theater room fully furnished with a large screen t.v., a wall full of the latest and cult classic films of each era, and a dark blue leather couch.

"This was Stark, definitely," Steve whispered, reaching out to close the door. He stopped suddenly, his lips forming a tight line.

"Rogers, no more stalling. First aid kit now," Natasha said, walking down the hallway and entering what she assumed would be the guest bathroom. Not first aid kit there.

"Probably in my room," he said, walking over to the what seemed like the biggest room. Surely enough, the first aid kit was conveniently tucked away in the bathroom cabinets.

"Alright Rogers, take it off and sit still," Natasha said, as she opened up the kit - nothing like a regular first aid kit but something definitely more suited for an Avenger. She noticed Steve pull up his t-shirt and throw it in the hamper in his closet before emerging and sitting at the edge of his bed. Natasha kept cool, counting her heartbeats to keep them from skyrocketing as Steve's perfectly sculpted chest came to full view. Instead, she focused on the nasty gash on his shoulder. Familiarity was going to save her now.

Without another word, Natasha climbed onto the bed and started moving her hands; cleaning, wiping, mending, all on automatic. If her brain even tried to notice the muscles on his back or the sharp angle at which his waist disappeared into his jeans, she would mentally slap herself and keep working.

"Did you have a nice time after the training?" Steve asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Natasha was taken out of her default mode by surprise, pressing just a little too briskly at the wound.

"That bad, huh?" Steve teased.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that…I, um, no. I had a great time. Cleared up some long overdue red pending from _our_ last take-down, the usual Widow-y stuff."

"Did you even take time to, you know, figure out what you want concerning...?"

"I already had. How about you? Figured out what you want?"

"No, even when I tried. It wasn't like after Hydra, hell...this wasn't even like after New York. What Wanda reminded me of...I had to learn to let go of the past and find a place. I'm not gonna lie to you, Nat, I found comfort in you...all that I need to fix now is Bucky. Unfortunately, I learned more than what I expected. Tougher than what I expected. I know he wants to be found, Nat, I just have to figure out how."

"You'll get through to him, Steve."

The name slipped through her lips naturally, scaring her. Cursing inwardly, she went back to bandaging up the wound. She figured she was still processing the way her name, a nickname, sounded when his deep, soothing voice uttered it - processing the way he said she had been his comfort. Natasha finished bandaging up his shoulder, careful not to touch his skin as she ran the bandage across his shoulder to hold it in place.

"Thanks...for the words and the wound."

She sat next to him and lightly bumped into his left side, grinning. He looked up to meet her gaze and smiled. It was a smile that could disarm her, and she wondered if he knew the effect he not only had on her, but on most of the female population.

"Glad to have you back, captain."

"Glad to be back, agent."

She smiled, not wanting to leave but wanting less to intrude. He had probably flown out of wherever he had been early today and needed as much rest as she did. However, noticing her gaze drift off, he was one step ahead.

"You can stay here if you'd like. I can sleep on the couch. You're half asleep already, Natasha. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up longer. The wound could have waited."

"It wasn't a big deal, Rogers...but" she said, knowing she shouldn't but doing so with as much fervor as possible, "I'll take up your offer. I'm running on automatic right now."

"Not a problem."

"You don't have to…" Natasha said, in a small voice she didn't recognize, clearing her throat - she tried again, "You don't have to sleep on the couch. C'mon, Rogers, it's a king sized bed. I'm sure we both fit."

Without waiting for a response, she toed off her shoes. Steve was thankful his room was dark enough to hide the heated blushing that was currently taking over his face when he nodded and mirrored her actions. Trying not to stare as Natasha wiggled out of her jeans, he turned and rummaged his bag for pajama pants and an extra t-shirt for her.

"Do you happen to have…" Natasha started, but Steve was once again ahead of her by turning to toss over a freshly laundered shirt.

"Here you go," he said, changing out of his own jeans and slipping on his pajama pants as quickly and quietly as possible. Natasha smirked and turned around politely as she shucked her own fitted tee and slipped on Steve's shirt. It smelled like him, a spicy, male scent that was wholeheartedly _Steve Rogers._

Slipping into bed, Steve pulled the covers until he was completely snuggled in. Natasha smirked and figured he was shy, reserved, not willing to lose his virtue to a black widow.

"I was frozen for 70 years...I try to be as warm as possible every chance I get," Steve murmured, eyes closed and facing the ceiling.

"How the hell do you do that? Get out of my head," Natasha said, hiding her astonishment unsuccessfully. Steve laughed, eyes still closed.

"Stop thinking so loud."

"Really...soldier serum includes mind reading? What am I thinking about now?"

"Funny. Go to sleep, Natasha."

"Chicken"

"Fine…" he said, finally opening his eyes, "It's not that you think loudly...it's just that with these past events, I feel like you're the one I understand the most."

Few things could leave Natasha speechless and she didn't understand why this single sentence Steve uttered, in his hushed voice, would. She felt like Steve understood her, he didn't judge her or her past actions. Just like she understood that there was Steve under Captain America, being one and the same but different altogether.

"Satisfied?"

"Hardly so, yet...but I'll get to it," Natasha said, earning a confused smirk from Steve.

"And then you go and say things like that and I'm back to square one."

"Goodnight Rogers" she said pressing her head against his new pillows and her back against his side. She didn't mind that her back rubbed against his arm or that it would have taken her two minutes to get to her floor, in fact, she mused that was the reason why she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

At exactly 5:16 a.m., Natasha was curled into Steve's back, her arm around his waist, their hands intertwined under the covers. They slept peacefully unaware of their intimate entanglement, until a series of loud incessant knocking broke the silence.

"Capsicle, I know you're in there! Open up!"

Silence

"I know your pass-code, I can go in if I wanted...but I can wait ten more seconds."

Silence

"Damn it, Cap! J.A.R.V.I.S."

"_Let me call on Captain Rogers, Sir. He still seems to be sleeping._"

"Let him know I'll wait in the living room."

Silence

"_Captain Rogers, I'm sorry to interrupt but it seems Mr. Stark does not take silence as an acceptable answer._"

"Five more minutes, J.A.R.V.I.S." Natasha murmured, curling more into Steve's bare back. His arm tightened above hers as he stirred from sleep.

"_I want to inform you that Mr. Stark is waiting in the living room and is not a patient man._"

"Just five more minutes...too early," Steve said, voice deep from sleep. The rumble that came from his chest made Natasha smile. Sleep was better than she thought, with him next to her.

"_Captain Rogers, I must warn you that Mr. Stark…_"

"No need to let him know. I'm here! Capsicle! and _LITTLE RED_?!"

That effectively woke both groggy Avengers. Steve cringed, Natasha fumed, Tony smiled widely.

"Sorry to _interrupt_ another zucchini game."

"It's not even 6 in the morning, Stark. What the hell do you want?" Natasha asked, avoiding direct eye contact with Steve.

"I know there isn't a valid reason as to why you walked in here," Steve said getting out of bed and walking over to Tony, "but it's 5:30, Stark."

"Little Red and Capsicle. I'm still wrapping my head around it."

"We were just sleeping, Stark. Got here pretty late and Natasha helped me clean a wound up."

"Very well, then" Tony said, leaning to his side to get a view of Natasha, "Should I come back in 20 min?"

"Shut it, Stark!" Natasha said, throwing a pillow at his face with precision.

"Testy. Okay. Fine. Let me know when you guys want breakfast. I'll be with the others," Tony said, as he turned to Steve's door.

"And you won't be gossiping, Stark."

"Capsicle, I'm offended you'd even think that."

The no-bullshit looks Tony got from Steve and Natasha shook him to the core as he nodded silently. Looking like a lost puppy, Tony walked out and soon they hear the almost silent opening and closing of Steve's floor door.

"Do you trust him?" Natasha asked, looking at Steve's back, trying unsuccessfully to avoid his lower body.

"Not one bit," he said, turning to her with his too-blue eyes, "Unless we want to endure teasing, I suggest we're there to keep his mouth shut."

Natasha didn't know how to feel. She didn't mind if the rest of the group teased them; half of her wanted to see Steve blush, see his reaction. On the other hand, she didn't want him to be uncomfortable. She wasn't going to think of how she was feeling at the moment - she wasn't going to be awkward or avoid the situation because she'd be a damn fool if she denied her sleep as the best one she's had since she last saw him.

"Your call, Cap?" She ended up saying, a slight shrug flowed through her arms. She watched carefully as Steve looked at the door then to her.

"How much damage can Stark do that we can't handle?" Steve asked, walking over to her and slipping under the covers. Natasha smiled, mostly because she liked the sound of _we_ coming from him and obviously because sleeping next to Steve was overall gratifying.

"You okay with…"

"Go to sleep, Rogers," Natasha said, as she, once again, curled into him - his chest. She knew he was blushing, and she loved it. He placed his arm around her waist lightly and chuckled.

"Five more minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Five minutes turned to an hour and a half of dreamless sleep, and while Steve knew that Tony was breaking Harlem with everyone else, he couldn't bring himself to pull Natasha from her slumber. Her arms were tightly wound around his waist, her cheek pressed across his chest. He didn't know what to do - that much was certain. Natasha had always amazed him; he wasn't afraid of her, as he knew many were, but there was still something about the woman wrapped around him that made him...feel this way...different. He tried to avoid it after Ultron, now he couldn't - not after how terribly he had missed her company.

She was beautiful. She was intelligent. She was smart. All that was painfully evident, but Steve had the distinct pleasure of seeing a vulnerable Natasha not too long ago. It made him want to never lose the friendship and understanding and trust they had come to build. And while he definitely did not want to read anything into it, having her sleep here with him, use him as a human sized pillow was daunting. He witnessed her get over - what he imagined - was the closest she would ever get to a romantic disappointment. But, he helped her through it, spending as much time together as possible and learning from each other the homes they could build through their trust and friendship.

"Nat…" he called slowly. She simply held on tighter. Sighing, Steve lifted her fingers, one by one, slowly off of his chest and moved slightly. Seeing that Natasha hadn't responded, Steve tried again, sliding off his bed and cradling her head so that it would rest comfortably on his actual pillow. Happy that he didn't disturb her, he walked over to his forgotten bags from last night and began arranging his clothing where they belonged, ever so careful not to make a sound. Once he finished with his closet, he walked over to his bathroom. Placing all the toiletries in their rightful place, he brushed his teeth, inspected his now-healed wound, took a shower, combed his hair - all in perfect order until he was, as usual, crisp and clean. Wrapped in a towel that hung on his hips, he peeked out from his bathroom doorway and found Natasha as he had left her. Slowly he opened the door and walked over to his closet as quietly as possible to get dressed. He enjoyed a few minutes of silence as he pulled on his jeans and a freshly laundered gray t-shirt, routine things to stop the thoughts that didn't necessarily need to be there - thoughts revolving around her. Steve opened the door of his closet and was faced with a very awake Natasha leaning casually against the door frame.

"Are you always this considerate with the women that sleep in your bed?" she asked, starting him. She had meant to do so, having been awake since he got up. She watched him as he arranged his room, stealing glances over to her as she pretended to be asleep. She heard the water running and saw him peek through the doorway. Her heart stopped a little when he emerged with only a towel around his hips, hair slightly damp from his shower. She smiled when he walked into his closet and shut the door, forever the gentleman.

However, the question seemed to startle even her, as she waited patiently for an answer her wide smile became ever more forced. The thought of women in his bed wasn't something she really wanted to think about so early...or ever.

"I'm sorry that I woke you," he said, blushing as his eyes trailed down to admire her in full - she was still only wearing the t-shirt he had loaned her the night before. He had to focus and say something. "I tried to be as quiet as possible. Apparently I didn't have to be."

"It that a yes?"

"You will not start setting me up on dates again."

"You never went on any of them? Did you call the nurse?"

"She wasn't a nurse."

"Yeah, and you're avoiding."

"No" Steve said, grabbing his shoes and sitting by the bed to put them on. Natasha stood before him, as casual as ever, making it hard not to look at the toned curve of her legs.

"No, you aren't considerate with every woman in your bed…" she smiled, her eyes twinkling with unadulterated amusement, "Or no you never called the nurse?"

"No, I didn't call the nurse. I was busy looking for a long lost friend I thought had died. Before that, I was trying to avoid a crazed A.I. try to destroy the planet by throwing a city sized meteor at it. Before that, oh yeah, looking for the lost friend. And as for the other question…" he said, "You don't have access to that sort of information."

Two can play this game.

Steve stood and started fixing the covers of his bed, making sure that his pillows were nicely pressed and propped at the head of his bed. Natasha sighed exaggeratedly and walked over to the other side of the bed. Without her devilishly gorgeous smirk from fading, she started helping with the covers.

"Are you going to turn around when I get dressed?"

"Yes"

"Okay," she said, her smile getting bigger, "Turn around. In the meantime, let me in on our plan of attack. How are we going to shut Stark up?"

"I was kind of relying on your death glare for that...playing it cool might be a little out of my reach."

"Death glares worked this morning, why not again...right?"

"Right"

The right they had agreed on before heading to the lobby blew up in their faces as soon as the elevator doors opened.

Of course _Of course **Of course**_

Of course they were greeted by the wide, playful sets of eyes from Tony, Clint, and Maria - all huddled around the island counter, coffee cups in hand, gossiping at a careful whisper. Steve sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, maybe I will have to play it cool."

"Yeah...it'll be fun."

"Captain...Little Red" Tony said. His too-sassy smirk hit them both straight in the face as Steve and Natasha walked over to the group.

"Good morning," Steve said, walking over to grab a cup of coffee knowing he'd need it. He felt Natasha close to him. Mirroring his actions, she grabbed a cup.

"Do you take yours with anything?" She asked, reaching for the sugar or cream. Steve shook his head.

"You?"

"Same" she said, holding her cup out to him to fill.

"Oh, so you guys are finally like a thing now, huh?" Clint said.

"Here come the death glares…" Tony whispered, earning a back-handed shoulder slap from Maria.

"Actually…" Steve said, taking a sip from his coffee, "We thought you guys already knew."

Watching Tony and Clint spit out their coffee in surprise was enough for Natasha to know it was going to be a great day.

"I told you - cough it up!" Tony said, hand out towards Barton. Maria shook her head laughing and turned to Steve and Natasha.

"They placed their bets seconds before you guys got here."

"Well then," Natasha said, reaching over to take the two hundred dollar bills that Clint was offering to Tony, "I suppose this belongs to us then."

"No, no, no…" they both whined as Natasha turned to Steve.

"Looks like now we have something to do, sweetheart, let's go have breakfast."

"So much for playing it cool," Steve said. There was a laughter in his voice that made Natasha's heart flutter slightly. "You pick."

"Hey...wait a sec...so what is going on with you guys?" Maria asked, Tony and Clint behind her, as Steve and Natasha made their way to the elevator.

"What, can't two hungry people go have breakfast?" Steve said, grabbing Natasha's hand with surprising ease, "See you guys later."

Natasha froze for a moment, feeling Steve's hand in her small one. It felt good. It felt like something she always wanted to feel. His hands. Shaking off her initial state of shock and giddiness, she followed him to the elevator, mentally picturing the looks of shock from Maria, Tony and Clint.

Once the elevator doors opened, Pepper appeared. She smiled, her face looking still slightly tired and pale from last night's drinking.

"Good morning, Nat...Steve" she said.

"Morning...we'll be back later, Pepper," Nat said, as they both stepped onto the elevator. She didn't miss the double take that Pepper did as she actually noticed what was going on around her.

"Wait, Steve, you're back! Why are they holding hands? Wait, what?"

But, sadly the doors closed before both Steve and Natasha could continue enjoying the looks of their friends. Steve let go of her hand as soon as the doors closed, and she wasn't ignoring the feelings of loss at not having the innocent contact with him.

"That was better than playing it cool. It actually shut them up enough for us to get away from that."

"And we got two hundred dollars out of it," Nat said, smiling. "Nice move, Captain. It may be restricted information for me, but I can piece the clues together. Let me guess, the too-smooth-for-your-own-good deal came with the serum, as well?"

"No teasing from you, too, Nat," he said, looking over to her, that playful look in his eye and laughter in his voice still very much alive - much to Natasha's pleasure, "You're my only escape from those guys."

And if the entire morning wasn't enough to melt Natasha, those words effectively did.

* * *

Breakfast was lighthearted, fun, and comfortable - something either Avenger was not used to but needed and enjoyed. Natasha found herself in a state of bliss as she fell deeper and deeper into her Steve conundrum. She didn't know what these feelings were - she didn't understand them, but she understood him. That was enough for her. The peace and comfort they had carefully built at the new Avengers facility was not forgotten. Easily, they slipped back into it.

Meanwhile, Steve found himself in a place he hadn't felt in 70 years - home. He knew that if anyone was going to make him feel that way, it would have been Natasha, what he didn't expect was for him to feel it so quickly, so naturally, as if he had known her all his long, long life. This is what it was like to have a life, to have friendships that were worth everything. To Steve, nothing could have felt better.

Breakfast turned into a quest for Natasha to find her Captain a bit of variety to his wardrobe. After assuring him, more than necessary, that what he had looked good, she did make a point that t-shirts, jeans, khakis, and plaid button downs were not going to be enough if you were living with Tony Stark. There would be balls, and parties, and charity events that would always require an Avengers appearance. Steve didn't mind. It was more time to spend with her - alone.

She noticed the blush in his chiseled face when they took the escalators down to the lower floor at the mall. He noticed when she blushed as he stepped out of the fitting rooms, dressed in a navy blue suit and tie.

She noticed him taking a bit more liberty, touching her shoulder as he pointed to something across the building. He noticed the eagerness she had wanting to extend their outing, preferring to visit another shop, a walk to another store, instead of heading back to the tower.

The bubble they had created burst when Steve received a text message from Tony urging him to meet him at the lab.

"You think it's just a ploy to get me to talk?"

"Well, I'm sure Captain America is immune to bribery and mind-numbing science talk. I think you'll be safe."

"Right. And if Stark actually does need me there, I can make sure he doesn't get the whole team into trouble with some questionable invention."

"Too bad we'll have to skip on the movie...it was going to start soon."

"We'll get to it," he said, smiling.

"Very well. This Saturday. And don't you dare be late."

Natasha didn't miss the slightly saddened smile that graced his features when she said that, and without giving it a second thought, she smiled back. It had been a great morning and she was going to make sure it happened again.

Once they were back, Natasha felt very unwilling to let her time with Steve end. She wanted an excuse to see him later; she wanted to further explore this feeling. But she didn't know how to actually go about it, so instead, she opted to do what she knew best.

"I think I'll be wasting my time at the gym," she said, looking over to him, "But, please let me know ahead of time if Tony did, in fact, build something that could possibly explode."

"You'll be the first to know."

They parted ways quietly and without any contact, much to Natasha's dismay. Her imagination was getting the best of her when she opened the door to her room and changed into workout gear. Hopefully, Barton would be there to spar with her. She was itching to give him some good hits for having teased her this morning.

Last night's questions about her feelings towards Steve fell into the backburner when he was around. Hell, with him next to her she didn't have any questions. It was frightening, but it was also exciting - a new mission where she could show off skills she didn't know she innately had.

But, she was also exploring things within her she didn't know she would or could feel.

These thoughts occupied her mind as she walked over to the sparring mat where Clint was standing, holding a glove close.

"Hey there, gambler, need a sparring partner?"

"If it isn't the woman of the hour? Honeymoon over? Actually, it took you long enough and a couple of terrible attempts to ignore those feelings - _really_, Banner - to accept you were drooling for the Captain, don't you think?"

"Oh you're asking for it, Barton?"

"Yeah, well you took my money this morning without hesitation. You and Steve owe me two hundred bucks."

"Two out of three and we'll give it - each."

"You're on."

Meanwhile, Tony showed Steve several upgrades to not only his suit, but arrows for Clint, guns for Natasha, and several add-ons to his very own shield.

"You can't really do better than vibranium but, see this here…" he pointed, "Let's you track your team, and vice versa - for when you know, earpieces don't work out for us. Added a couple more things, of course, this isn't your actual shield, but very close to it. You still don't let me near the real one when you're not around."

"With good reason, Stark. This is great but, is it durable. I mean, my shield can get pretty banged up. I don't want you blaming me for not taking care of your toys."

"Aw, you do care. Well, let's try it out, Capsicle. Besides, isn't your girlfriend waiting by the sparring ring?"

"You're gonna start with that again?" Steve said, walking over to the elevators next to Tony.

"When did I stop?" he said, "You and Red gave me quite the shock this morning. It was like finding your two friends in bed together...oh wait, that's what happened."

"Nothing happened. She helped me with a stab wound a had gotten earlier that morning before I decided I needed to come back. It was late. We were both tired."

"Yeah, because the trip all the way down to her floor would have taken hours."

"Well, this trip is taking about that long…"

"Counting down the seconds to be reunited with-"

"Stark, I will definitely shut you up if you don't," Steve said, as the doors to the elevator opened and let them step into the hallway before the gym doors, Clint and Natasha could be seen sparring vigorously. Staring at Natasha, reddened and glistening, was probably why Steve didn't notice the blonde that suddenly stood before them.

"Agent Carter," Tony said, snapping Steve back to reality, "Fancy meeting you here, did Fury send his handful of agents out for field work."

"Actually, it was Agent Hill that called me. We're still trying to establish some sort of ground...ground Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, and Falcon decided to shake."

"For the better, trust me," Steve said, hands tucked into his pant pockets as he remembered the disaster Hydra had turned S.H.I.E.L.D. into.

"I do. Gathering the agents that were willing to pay the price for freedom is difficult but we're getting there.

"I'm glad. And, I never got to thank you for alerting me. And keeping an eye out when it was all starting."

"My pleasure, Captain Rogers," Agent Carter said, stretching out her hand. Steve shook it firmly and was taken by surprise when she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He knew it didn't mean much, practically anything from his part, but the awkwardness in his mind knowing Natasha had recommended he ask this woman out, made him stiff and slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, Agent Carter, Hill will probably be here shortly. Cap, let's get that shield prototype checked out."

"Nice to see you, Agent Carter," Steve said, following Tony as they entered the large gym room.

"Don't look now, Captain Lover-boy, but it seems like Red was checking out the competition. Hey what happened after we left?" Tony said, making Steve turn to see Natasha on the floor, refusing Clint's help in getting up. Her face looked flushed and dangerous.

"Hey, partner in crime, little red…" Tony greeted, handing the shield over to Steve as he got his own Iron Man glove onto his arm, "Having trouble sparring, Romanoff?"

"Shut it, Stark. Or you're next…" She said, panting in quick, little breaths as she tried to regain her breath, "What are you guys doing here, I mean, aside from playing kiss the captain with Agent Blonde?"

"Um…not playing that, for sure..." Steve muttered.

"Um, just...checking this shield prototype...making sure it's durable for battles and missions."

"Hmm…" Natasha said, and before anyone else reacted, she whipped out a gun and shot at the shield three times, "Durable enough."

With that, Natasha sauntered over to her water bottle, took a drink and walked away leaving Tony, Clint and a very troubled Steve looking at her every move.

"What was that?" Tony asked, hardly moving

Clint stood between them, mouth slightly agape.

"Was that what I think that was? Cap? What happened?"

"Something far too familiar…" Steve answered before hurrying off to catch up with her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa, whoa" Clint said, calling after Steve, "Where are you going? Is it even safe to go after Romanoff right now?"

"Legolas is right. Don't you want to give her some time to cool off. She shot at the shield...we didn't even know if it was going to hold. I mean it's sturdy...bulletproof, but...damn, she shot with passion."

"It's the second time I've been shot at like that...maybe not safe, but worth checking it out," he answered, looking over to both.

"You definitely have a death wish, Cap," Tony said, laughing, "Anyways, we know the shield works...while you're out risking your life, Barton can help me further check it out."

"You will be missed," Clint said, "This might be the best time to let you know that she lost the last round of sparring, _distracted _you could say. You guys owe me the money you took earlier...each."

"Betting without me, Barton," Tony said, shaking his head.

"She started it - was sure she'd get two out of three...so sure, she even bet Steve's money. Guess the blonde incident made her whole plan backfire."

"You think this is all because Agent Carter shook my hand?"

"Correction, Cap, she also kissed your cheek," Tony added, making Steve sigh.

_Why would that make her this upset?_

"Looked a little closer to mouth action from our perspective."

"She encouraged me to ask her out...she even mentioned it this morning…"

"She was gathering intel, Rogers. Pepper does it all the time."

"Maybe she wasn't expecting you to actually talk to her…she wasn't expecting competition."

"It's not like that, guys, Nat and I are friends. Close friends, yes. But...I mean, we were just teasing you all this morning. It wasn't anything serious..."

"Correction once again, Cap," Clint said, amused, "Nat and _I_ are close friends but she's _never_ slept in my bed, no matter how tired or banged up...just saying."

"She doesn't feel that way."

"What happened after we left the Avengers facility?" Tony asked

"Nothing, we helped each other out...with training and the visions Maximoff placed in our heads."

"You mean she actually shared the vision with you?" Clint said, stunned.

Silence from all three Avengers made the scenario a little more tense for Steve as he contemplated the whole situation. He couldn't fathom Natasha being jealous. But then again...

"Damn it. If you don't find me within the hour, ask J.A.R.V.I.S. for my vitals."

Throwing the shield over to Barton, Steve jogged over to the elevators to catch up to Natasha. He was thinking of ways to approach her, not really knowing how she was going to react put him on edge. He wasn't going to deny the surprise and elation he felt as Natasha shot at the shield; it was twisted, but it had reminded him so much of Peggy. He liked that. Mostly because it took him back to a time he missed. Not because he expected a chance with Natasha as he once had felt and hoped for with Peggy; they were just friends. She had just gotten over Banner. They were just friends...close friends. Right? _Right? _

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"_Yes, Captain Rogers?_"

"Where can I find Natasha?"

"_Your floor, sir._"

"Armed and dangerous?"

"_Armed, no sir. Dangerous, perhaps. It seems she helped herself to a bottle of vodka from the lobby and took it to your floor. She appears to be waiting for you, as she has two shot glasses ready._"

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"_Good luck, Captain_"

Natasha waited patiently, sitting on the floor of his receiving area, legs crossed next to the glass center table. She was fuming. Mostly because she had lost the third round of sparring with Barton _but_ if she hadn't been so damn distracted with Agent Blonde manhandling _her _Captain, then she wouldn't need the shots of vodka she was about to consume.

Sure, shooting at his shield wasn't the best move - but he was a super soldier, if the shield hadn't been sturdy enough, he would have healed.

Why she was waiting in his floor - well, she didn't want to answer that to herself. She knew he wouldn't be long, probably wanting an explanation. What would she say? _Jealousy_...no. Never. She had encouraged him to call Agent Blonde. It wouldn't be his fault if...no, no, no. No excuses. She didn't know when she had gotten into this beautiful mess, but she was not going to back out now. Natasha was curious.

When the doors to his place opened up, she noticed he wasn't surprised to see her. It made her happy to know he had asked around for her knowing J.A.R.V.I.S. would have easily known. Steve made his way to Natasha, a cautious look in his eyes.

Natasha was as silent as he was, watching him settle next to her on the floor with enough distance between them to be safe from any other hidden weapons.

"We owe Barton money," she said, pushing the shot glass closer to him.

"He had the pleasure of telling me himself before I left them to do their damage," he said, looking over to her as he grabbed the shot glass.

"Cheers."

They both drank up, with practiced ease and set the glasses down on the table. Natasha refilled them both slowly. He knew she was avoiding a conversation, so he humored her with two more shots. The tension in her shoulders was evident, though, and Steve didn't know how to correctly approach the situation. All he could do was be blunt with her; he was never good at beating around the bush for answers, especially with her.

"So...I'm sure you saw Agent Carter when we got there. Seems Agent Hill is trying to gather all of the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were not Hydra corrupted."

"Shouldn't be that difficult. I mean, everybody's files are everywhere…" she said, swinging the shot to pour the liquid down her throat, "I'm sure _the nurse_ is good at her job...enough to do her task within an acceptable time frame."

"Right...I'm sorry if I upset you somehow...enough to shoot at me. I mean, thankfully I had the shield with me, but damn Nat. Warn a guy."

"I am not upset."

"Okay, Agent Sass, then what's going on?" Steve asked, turning fully to her, "We're friends. And I know, I'm in the wrong business, but whatever, friends talk. So talk."

Natasha turned to him, her face slightly flushed. Steve didn't know if it was because of the alcohol, the sparring, or the conversation. Whatever it was, it made her look good. After having his eyes opened by Tony and Clint, he noticed her in a new light - one he was beginning to really like. Of course, he had always noticed her. He wasn't blind; however, he never allowed his thoughts to be more than what they should. He respected Natasha as a friend, a partner, and a woman. Now, though, he was allowing himself a little more leeway when it came to his thoughts about her.

"I didn't expect Agent Blonde to kiss you."

"Well, I thanked her for warning me the night Fury was in my apartment and for looking out for me. She could have easily been an agent working for Hydra, but she wasn't. I thanked her for it. Besides, a kiss on the cheek is a common form of gratitude, isn't it?"

"It still took me by surprise. Besides, that _kiss_ seemed a little close to your mouth, don't you think? Maybe she wants you to call her for that follow up on the coffee date…"

"I'm still too busy...apparently trying to figure out what you're doing with me or to me…" he said, chuckling, "What else is wrong?"

"I lost a bet against Barton."

"I'm sure we can coerce him into another bet that will get our money back. What else?"

"I'm fighting curiosity…"

"About?"

"Restricted information I don't have clearance for."

Steve smiled, it was a simple smile but one that reached his eyes and made them shine with amusement. Natasha was mesmerized, wanting very much to kiss him and placate her growing desire to know more about him. For him to know more about her.

"Fine. I'll give you clearance for right now. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how you really kiss."

The darkening of his blue eyes sent shivers down her spine. She knew it was a long shot - her captain was first and foremost a gentleman. But she knew that wasn't the only side to him.

"Nat…" he whispered, "I…"

"You gave me clearance, Cap, now I'm gonna take advantage of it."

Without another word, Natasha leaned forward, grabbing him by the front of his t-shirt. He came closer all too willingly, in her opinion, which only made her more confident. As their lips met, she couldn't help but sigh into the kiss, opening her lips to explore. Steve didn't miss the beat, snaking one arm around her waist and another hand behind her head, to tangle into her hair. The kiss was a mission neither wanted to stop; lips parted, tongues explored, teeth scraped and bit and clashed. Steve felt Natasha shudder as her palm pressed against his chest. He wanted, desperately, to pull her closer - onto his lap in order to wrap his arms around her slender waist, but he waited. He was patiently enjoying the feel of her hair through his fingers. Natasha was making desires he didn't know were laying dormant within him come to life.

Their kiss escalated slowly, both too consumed in wanting to know it all. Natasha tried unsuccessfully to hold back a moan when Steve ghosted his lips over hers as they caught their breaths quickly. She felt close to heaven as his hand gripped her waist, feeling triumphant it was her in his arms. Natasha felt him pull her closer to him, and she obliged willingly, swinging her leg gracefully over his lap. With this new position, her head slightly higher than his, she bent down to meet his lips once again, her hands gripping at his shoulders as his held her hips possessively.

"Steve…" she whispered, not sure what she wanted to say or if she was taking simple pleasure in whispering his name. He cradled her face in his hands, strong and warm against her skin, pecking her jaw with light kisses. Natasha's eyes remained closed, her mind traveling to thoughts too good to ignore. She didn't know about him, but she wanted more. Her body moved on it's own, pressing and grasping and always wanting more.

"Steve, you…" she whispered again but he didn't let her finish, not with the way she was moving. Steve felt it, felt as her body moved on it's own accord. The feeling of newness and ease mixed together as he continued his exploration of her. It was easy to get carried away with her - he had a feeling she wanted it too, but this desire was moving faster than him reasoning. She felt good in his arms, warm and full of curves, dips, and muscle plains that seemed like a dream. He mapped out her body, her features, knowing exactly when she shuddered, and gasped, and moaned between kisses, as he tasted her neck. He knew, _he knew_, if they didn't stop kissing their actions would lead them to something more, but he couldn't bring himself to stop...not yet.

Natasha couldn't help it as her fingers traced the hem of his t-shirt, itching to get under and _touch_. It didn't matter what as long as she was toucher Steve, her Steve. She didn't expect their first real kiss to be this heated or this beautiful, but it was and she was _loving_ it.

"Steve, you were…" she whispered, making him chuckle between kisses.

"Maybe next time, you'll be able to finish the sentence."

He felt her laugh through his body, a delicious feeling he wanted to feel again and again.

"You were holding valuable information from me," she said, the kissing nowhere near ending. Steve laughed, throwing his head back slightly to look at her. His carefree smile disarmed her.

"Well, granted, we're not in a crowded mall escalator or running away from gunned agents out to kill us. That can seriously affect someone, Agent."

"Nice to know the risk of Stark barging in isn't enough to hinder this time."

"Stark is probably still afraid to approach you so we're clear."

"I guess we didn't do a lot of talking."

"We didn't do what friends normally do, so I take it it's okay," Steve said, amused at the Natasha Romanoff that sat before him, not hindered by emotional restraints. She kissed him lightly after every sentence she uttered and made sure to touch his arms, or his neck, or his face when he was talking to her. It made him feel light; this feeling was too easy to like.

"If we kiss again, will it escalate to something more?" she asked, her hands traveling to grip the hem of his shirt again. He looked at her, knowing he couldn't lie.

"I don't think I'm strong enough for it not to," he whispered, close to her lips, their foreheads touching. She smiled, one that Steve would possibly never forget.

"I like those odds."

"Nat, I don't want to be an outlet because Banner is here," he whispered, the look in her eyes made him cringe but not regret putting that out there.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to make you feel that way...it's just that I've been thinking about this since our first kiss...I..."

It was all Steve heard before he took her face in his hands to kiss her again and make her forget that caring for her was impossible.

However, before their lips met the whole floor shook, somewhat violently. Steve closed his eyes and sighed, Natasha doing somewhat similar actions.

"_Sorry to interrupt, Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers, but it seems Mr. Stark and Mr. Barton have accidentally fired a weapon they were trying out on the shield prototype through a wall, with the encouragement from Thor, might I add. They are now trying to prevent Dr. Banner from changing into his other colorful form."_

"Thanks for the notice, J.A.R.V.I.S." Natasha said, pinching the bridge of her nose but otherwise not moving. She slumped forward to his chest, cradled in his arms, "Speak of the devil..."

"Stark barging in seems like a great alternative, right about now."

"I was thinking the same thing. We could have scared him off with a pillow to his face again."

"Or another few shots at his wannabe shield."

"You know we'll have to go help them, right" Steve said, feeling her body relax more and more in his embrace. He wasn't going to admit how much he hated Stark's inopportune timing, but it was a respite from all the heated action. Enough time to let his mind catch up to his racing heart. Natasha sat up and kissed him lightly, once again.

"So much for the odds…"

"_Notice update. It seems Mr. Stark, Mr. Barton, and Thor have failed to control Dr. Banner. They are now restraining him in the gym room."_

"Okay, okay, we're on our way," Steve said, the evident frustration in his face and voice something Natasha truly enjoyed. Without budging, he looked at her with a lopsided grin - boyish and ever-so attractive, "Seems we're needed, Nat."

"Will it usually be like this?"

"Probably."

"This wasn't in the lease agreement."

Steve laughed, helping Natasha stand before he did. The sound rejuvenated Natasha, it made her feel better instantly, vowing to make him laugh as often as she could.

"After this fiasco, though," she sighed, as the floor shook once again, "We're going to continue with my full clearance."

"Yes, ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

Few things could have prepared Steve for what they encountered at the gym as he tried with all his might not to laugh. Hulk in his enraged glory was swinging Barton and Tony, half-clad in his Iron Man suit, from their ankle, one in each hand while Thor held on for dear life - his arms wrapped around Hulk's neck, war cry belching from his reddened throat.

"We didn't actually shoot _at_ him," Tony yelled as he swung by Steve and Natasha.

"It was just a bit of fun," Barton continued, "How could we have known he was….ahhhhh….passing by."

"Now would be a good time to call on Mjolnir," Thor yelled through the loud roaring of Hulk, "but, I mustn't let go….agghhh, or I too, will be swung from my limbs…"

"Dr. Banner," Steve said, cautiously, "You need to calm down."

"I don't think a timeout talk is going to work here, whoooaaa…."

Hulk roared at Tony, flinging him up and down, shaking the other two in the process

"Capsicle, I'm a second away from hurling lunch…"

"Shut it Tony," Natasha said, standing behind Steve, not completely over her Hulk-episode in the Helicarrier some time ago, Hulk in closed confinement was never a good idea.

"Dr. Banner, you need to let go of your friends. Now," Steve said, his Captain America tone seeping through his voice without fail.

"Hulk...not calm," he roared, "Stark...Barton...Thor...children!"

"I won't hold it against you, Brucie, I swear," Tony said, after another violent shake.

"Hey, it's okay…" Steve said, calmingly. He stretched out his hand towards Hulk, walking towards him slowly, "It's alright Dr. Banner. Just calm down. We'll go have some tea. That'll calm you down. Relax."

Hulk looked at Steve and slowly his expression changed, his eyebrows relaxing back to their regular place. His shoulders stopped shaking enough for Thor to let go and step back from the calming Dr. Banner. He quickly ran over to where Steve and Natasha stood.

"Now, how about you let go of Barton and Stark, that way Nat can kick their ass for you," Steve said, making Hulk smirk and nodd.

"I'll even let you watch, Banner, but you have to cool off."

"You know, bargaining for our asses while we're still here," Barton said, crossing his arms while hanging upside down, "Harsh, Cap. I thought we were friends."

"Not now," Cap responded, seeing Hulk turn to Barton, eyes glowing a bit more green, "Dr. Banner, stay with me. Let' s calm down. Ignore these two. They'll keep their mouth shut from now on."

The silent nods of both upside down Avengers was a blessing to Steve and Nat. Little by little Hulk looked less like a green rage monster and more like the calm doctor that usually kept order between the guys when Cap wasn't around. Dropping Tony and Clint unceremoniously, Banner was close to regaining his composure.

_Just a little more..._

"You're doing great, Dr. Banner," Steve encouraged. Nat looked at him with a small smile thinking that only minutes ago she was sitting comfortably on his lap. The change between Steve and Captain America was phenomenal and incredibly attractive.

"C'mon Banner, I'm ready to kick their ass. It'll be fun," she said, smiling at the doctor. He smiled softly.

"Well, damn, Banner," Tony said, groaning as he got up, "Way to break the rest of the room. Ours was a little tiny gun shot...but you...yikes!"

With that, Tony slapped Bruce across the back, once again eliciting an angry response from the almost tranquil doctor.

Natasha sighed, Thor groaned, Clint stayed still, and Steve regretted two things: not having his shield and not shutting Stark up for good. Before they all had time to do anything else, Hulk appeared once more, his gaze following Tony.

"Shit"

* * *

Two incredibly long hours later, banged up Avengers filled into the lobby one by one - all of them cursing at Tony and Clint. The last one to walk in was an embarrassed and very tired Bruce Banner.

"I'm very sorry guys," he said, walking over to the kitchen counter to finally prepare his tea.

"I'll take one of those…" Steve said, groaning to get up from the floor he plopped himself on as soon as he entered. Natasha sat, unmoving on the couch, her hair fluffed and tangled from the encounter, face slightly covered in dust from the destruction caused in the gym room.

Thor sat across Natasha, his head leaned back while Tony limped over to the bar. Clint followed him quietly and sat on one of the barstools, wincing.

"It was just a bit of fun," Clint said, smiling over to the others, "and the repairs for the gym are already going on. We'll be able to use it by tomorrow."

"At my expense, I might add," Tony grumbled, pouring whiskey over to tumblers.

"It was your fault to begin with, Start," Natasha said, her voice fuming with a dangerous tone.

"But, I'm writing up all of you," a voice boomed as the elevators opened. Maria and Pepper came in, both looking like disappointed mothers, each holding a stack of folders, "All the windows broken, every workout machine has to be replaced, mirrors, walls, ceiling, lighting, the damn floor is full of holes, even the elevator doors need to be replaced. You have all been here for less than a week, _a week_."

"Tony, do you have some explanation, seriously, a whole room?"

"Pepper, it was an accident. We were testing out some new toys," Tony said, drinking up.

"I don't care, all of you are going to be pushing papers for a week. _All of you_. I'll hand out your files and I expect them today in order to give you the next one," Maria answered.

The collective groan from all the Avengers broke the silence.

"All of us?" Thor complained.

"Oh, who didn't break something at the gym?" Pepper asked, her arms crossed in front of her, foot tapping.

"I'll turn mine in as soon as possible, Agent Hill," Steve said, earning a dismissive "boo" call from Clint, Thor and Tony.

"I didn't expect anything less from you, Captain," Maria said, giving him the one of the few thin files. Following him, Bruce walked up to take his file.

"Dr. Banner, I assume you're blaming yourself for most of the damage. Believe me, it wasn't," Pepper said, looking over to the bar where Clint and Tony were serving themselves a fourth drink, eyes downcast.

"Agent Romanoff, you're next. Come get your file," Maria said, her stern expression lessening as she saw Natasha sit up slowly. The corner of both their lips quirked up.

"You three," Maria said, "Get the best files. We're looking for agents still loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. and you get to gather intel and write up whether the person is recommended or not."

"I don't need to be here for the massacre," Steve said, smiling over to Tony, "I'll be over at my floor if you need anything. Agent Hill."

"Don't call me Ms. Potts, Steve," Pepper warned, causing him to blush.

"Yes...Pepper."

"Thank you."

"I'll be going over to the lab, too. I really don't want to see the floor being wiped clean with them," Bruce said, a light chuckle following.

"I see favoritism," Tony exclaimed, standing up, drink in hand, "I call not fair."

"Sit down, Tony," Pepper warned effectively.

"I promised to kick their asses for you, Banner, but we'll leave it for another day," Natasha said, grabbing her file and following the other two past the mother-hens and to the elevators, "Have fun, guys."

The elevator doors closed before the group was able to witness the future torture Maria and Hill were going to subject the others too.

The small room was quite, slightly tense, but overall okay.

"I really am sorry, you guys. I could have avoided-"

"Nonsense, Dr. Banner. We're in for an interesting time here. I'm sure most of it will be instigated by Stark. There's nothing to apologize for."

"Yeah Banner," Natasha added, "Besides, we all needed a little exercise."

"Thanks," he said, his sad smile threatening the corners of his lips, "Isn't this your floor, Cap? I'll be heading down to the labs."

""Right," Steve said, glancing subtly towards Natasha. She nodded, a clear message that she'd be alright, "I'll see you guys later."

Stepping out of the elevator, Steve walked over to his doors without glancing back. Natasha hardly restrained her urge to follow him, knowing Banner would think something of it, although he wouldn't say anything. Instead, with all her willpower, she stood back, deciding it was best to get this file over with, take a shower, and head over to see Steve with dinner.

"I'll see you later, Banner," Natasha said, walking out of the elevator and into her floor, "Stay calm."

Walking in, she threw her file onto her coffee table with precision, and headed over to her room. Throwing her dirty outfit into the hamper, she headed to her shower. Steve and their kiss floated into her mind with ease as she shampooed her hair. It was more than she had expected from her do-gooder captain. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself in his arms again. He was strong and gentle and oh-so wonderful. The light tingles she felt in her stomach caused her to think about him more. Slowly she started humming, as the soap from her body and hair was rinsed out of her.

"_That was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it doesn't exist_…" Nat sang slowly, her voice ringing softly over the sounds of the shower. She washed off the dirt that remained from her body, moving to condition her short, red locks.

"_You are the only exception, you are the only exception…_"

"Natasha!"

The voice startled her, a voice she definitely didn't expect. She poked her head out of the shower door and saw Maria opening the door.

"Hey, I've been calling your name for the longest time," she said, smirking, "Nice song you were singing…"

"I wasn't singing, for the record."

"Right. Well, I already took care of Stark, Barton, and Thor. You, Rogers, and Banner don't have to finish those files. They've already been processed. I just needed something to shut them up faster."

"Remind me about this during Christmas."

"We saw the video feed through J.A.R.V.I.S. Seemed like Cap was pretty close to calming him down before Tony acted like, well, _Tony_."

"Yeah, the time-out technique actually works," Natasha laughed, sensing Hill wanted to ask a little more, "Just spit it out, Hill."

"Well, I'm going down to the labs to let Dr. Banner know he doesn't have to finish his file and to cheer him up. He'll probably blame himself for the damages. I was thinking, you know, to save time, you could go up to tell Rogers."

Natasha smirked as she turned of the showerhead and dried off. Wrapping herself in a towel, she opened the door and found a casual Maria sitting, legs crossed, on the bed. The devilish smirk she was sporting wasn't lost to the spy.

"That sounds planned."

"Pepper and I made plans to have dinner. I was planning on inviting you, but, thinking about it...I'd rather you spend more time helping Cap get settled in. And _c'mon_, you spent the night together."

"Nothing happened."

"Something did. Aside from making Pepper and I fangirl over both of you together - which I suspected for a while - you know something changed."

Natasha stayed quiet for a little longer before looking up to Maria. Her cheeks blushed as she realized what her friend said was true. Of course her thoughts on staying cool around Steve were burned to ashes, a new flame sprouting from them causing curiosity and want and _affection _to burst out of her.

"So, you just want to force me to spend more time with him, is that it?" Natasha asked, knowing that defensiveness wasn't the best answer, but, she was still Black Widow.

"Seriously Romanoff, it doesn't take a genius to see it won't take much forcing. Order some dinner for the two of you, get dressed, go up to his floor. Then you tell him all the files have been looked over and processed, from there, I don't know, suggest a movie, play cards, get kinky in front of a roaring fire," Maria said, making Natasha roll her eyes chuckling, "If you get stuck, text Pepper...last resort me."

"Okay," Natasha answered, knowing Hill was guiding her through these things because Natasha was the best. The best spy, the best seductress, the best fighter, the best liar, the best marksman - but, when it came to actually exposing her emotions, she was a dead duck. That aspect of hers may have been stunted long before the Avengers, or Steve, or even Barton. With a nod, Hill smiled and walked over to her door.

"Should I wait up for you?"

"Shut it, Hill."

* * *

"Hey soldier"

Steve looked up from his folder, his eyes lighting up the moment he hear her voice. Natasha could smell the freshening scent of his minty shampoo as she got closer to him. He smiled instantly at her, standing from his seat.

"Nat"

"I brought Chinese. You haven't eaten, right?"

"No. I was starting to get into this report. I am hungry, though."

"When are you _not_?" Nat said, handing the take out bags to Steve's outstretched hands. He placed them on the center table and walked over to the kitchenette to grab some plates and drinks. From the corner of his eye, he saw Natasha sit down on the floor as she took out several cartons of take-out. He wasn't going to fool himself; he'd been thinking about her since he stepped out of the elevator earlier this afternoon. Although, he didn't expect her to come by, Steve couldn't be any more grateful. Walking back, he noticed Natasha throwing the folder back to the couch without care.

"Don't we need to work on those?"

"Actually, no. Hill let me know that Banner's files and _ours _were already processed. She just didn't want Stark complaining more than he already was."

"I like favoritism," he smirked, sitting next to Natasha, "Dinner it is, then."

"Don't play dumb, Captain. I'm back to continue with full clearance. I have more questions and concerns."

"Right," he answered blushing and looking over to Natasha with a small smile. She passed over a carton of fried noodles for him to taste.

"Nothing difficult, Cap. Just a couple of procedure questions."

"Why does it feel like it's still going to be difficult?"

"Well, you can always lie about your answers," she said, popping a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"You know I won't."

"That's what I'm counting on," she said, turning to him eagerly. She plunged her chopsticks in the carton of noodles he was eating from, leaving him mesmerized by her easy-going attitude. It was truly a sight for him to witness - one he was sure never to forget. Her shoulders were soft, no tension in her movements as she moved carelessly around him. To him, she was beautiful. Knowing her past didn't change anything; on the contrary, the captain now felt more sure that she had more redeeming qualities and humanity than any other Avenger. Beautiful, smart, deadly: yes; but also caring, unflinchingly loyal, and overall good-hearted. She was perfect in everyway and knew she was becoming more and more important to him than any other person he knew. Their earlier kiss just the start of his feelings towards her; feelings he had not fully immersed himself in because he was convinced he couldn't have anything from them. Now, though, the glimmer of hope was too bright, too beautiful to ignore.

"First question," she said, startling him from his daydream, "Will you ever call Agent Carter?"

"What?"

"Simple question, Rogers, answer it," she said, impatiently.

"No. Aside from still being too busy...I don't think…" Steve said, pausing to find the right words to express his feelings without pushing her too far, "I don't think we would be anything more than friends."

Natasha seemed to think over this question before her deep, green eyes locked into his. Her eyes were alive; that is the only way he could describe it. The jade orbs flickers with specks of light and a vivaciousness that bewildered and enchanted him.

"Is there anyone else vying for your attention, Steve?"

"Hmm, I don't believe so," he said, "But then again, I wouldn't have noticed easily."

"Too blind to see all of the women drooling for you, Cap?"

"Too busy looking at you."

"You're too charming for your own good, Steve."

He held her gaze, both trying very hard not to laugh or smile uncontrollably. They finished up their dinner in a short comfortable silence with an occasional nudge or glance from either of them. Once finished, Steve got up to clear the plates with Natasha following closely behind with the trash.

"One more clearance question for today, then I'll let you off the hook until tomorrow," she said, standing before him. He nodded, curious to know what she had in store for him, "Will you kiss me tonight?"

"The moment you wish for it, Nat," he said in a soft, deep voice that made Natasha's insides melt instantly. She stepped closer to him, the electricity between them unbearably addicting. Holding his hands in hers, tightly, she looked up to him.

"Now would be good."


	6. Chapter 6

Those four words repeated in the captain's mind again and again sending shivers down his spine. Naturally, he didn't hesitate to fulfill her request, pulling her closer to him. Circling his arms around her waist, he picked her up to have better access to her wonderful lips. She, too, took advantage of this new angle and curled her arms around his neck - a classic movie kiss that made her feel like she could have a clean slate and be whatever she wanted.

However, at this moment, she was sure nothing existed that would make her want to be anyone or anywhere else. He turned them around, sitting her on the counter-top. Natasha felt it the perfect moment to wrap her legs around his waist to prevent him from leaving her side. She didn't stop kissing him, couldn't stop. Every part of her wanted to touch him, to see him.

"Steve…" Natasha whispered, his forehead touched hers softly, lips so unbearably close, "There won't be any distractions this time…"

He looked at her, not entirely certain of the meaning hidden between the lines. Steve Rogers was a man with antiquate values, as Stark would say, and knew her implications weren't the purest and most innocent. The morals and values he was instilled with told him that it was definitely not appropriate to feel the heat radiating off of her in not-so-appropriate places so comforting. _However_, he was a man, not only that, but a man dangerously close to drowning in passion and...was it love? He wanted Natasha Romanoff, with her crumpled edges and her sweet smiles. He wanted her in his bedroom to worship. Scary feeling, indeed, but all too desirable to pass off as nothing.

He didn't realize Natasha's whisper was a hidden question and his silence had tensed her up slightly. Looking up, their eyes met - gazes darkened with desire. The internal battle pulled and pushed him. If it hadn't been for her soft, exposed skin and her vulnerable expression, Steve would have been more a man out of his time, but, _damn it all_ \- he was falling in love.

"I wholeheartedly hope not," he finally whispered. Her face lit up making all of her self-consciousness and insecurities fly out the window. Yes, Black Widow did have insecurities, very few of them and always enhanced when Captain America was around. _Natasha Romanoff_ had insecurities _and _was self-conscious whenever _Steve Rogers_ was around - a two-combo destruction within her that she could not overcome.

Lifting her off the counter, they proceeded to kiss and walk over to his bedroom. Both the soldier and the spy were nervous - incredibly and surprisingly so; inexperienced in ways that left them exposed and vulnerable because they were playing with real, raw emotions. Steve placed his precious Black Widow over the covers, careful not to break contact with their lips. She wasted no time, finding the hem of his shirt and slowly inching her fingers closer and closer to expose his perfect frame.

"Steve, take it off. I want…" she said, in a needy whisper as he assaulted her neck and collarbone with moistened kisses, his breath ghosting over her sensitive skin, "I want to touch you."

He smirked, lacking cockiness but exuding a self-confidence that made Natasha's legs tremble underneath him. With practiced ease, he shrugged of the t-shirt, letting it fall to the floor besides their already forgotten shoes. Keeping her word, Natasha grazed her hands over his chest, shoulders and back; greedy to touch every inch of him.

_Mine_

Too deep in thought with her exploration of him, she didn't realize how smoothly he lifted her shirt to expose her abdomen. She gasped at the feel of his hands on her bare skin and wondered just how much better it could get to be when his hands were in other parts of her body. Completely comfortable with him and unashamed to act like the woman she was, Natasha lifted her arms, a giggle escaping her swollen lips.

"Your turn to take mine off, Captain."

Steve smiled, kissing her one more time before propping himself up to his knees. Slowly, he pulled on the hem of her shirt, leaving her blue lace lingerie for him to admire. She heard him gasp softly and it pleased her to know he wasn't ashamed of his actions either; he wasn't one to hide the effect Natasha had on him, especially right now.

"You're so beautiful, Natasha," he said, looking at her, "Never forget that."

"Don't let me forget."

Without another word to waste the valuable time they shared, Steve plunged back to her waiting lips and arms. It was surreal, being in the arms of her captain when not even three days ago she had denied any sort of romantic entanglement to Stark, Barton, and Pepper when they had eagerly asked how their mission to take down Hydra brought them closer. Now, glowing in the ambiance of that closeness, she surmised it was time they lacked before - the time that she needed for her mind to catch up to her heart, for her eyes to see him again so her heart could beat as it had during the Hydra ordeal. Time to forget about saving the world and be themselves. Now they had that time and she was a fool if she was going to waste it with doubts, walls, and fears.

Steve didn't believe his eyes as Natasha arched and sunk under him, not fully one yet, but neither hesitating to get there. He kissed with fervor, tasting her neck repeatedly, nipping at her jaw and lips. His hands caressed at will, tracing the contours of her waist and abdomen, circling her belly button and traveling up to the valley of her breasts. He was in a dream, a spell that made his deepest desires come alive. Natasha Romanoff, a work of art inside and out, in his bed and gasping out his name in panted whispers. It was too good.

"Beautiful," he repeated, kissing her scars, her birthmarks, her smoothness. He would never forget her movements, her noises, her scent. Not once did he question his actions, opting to not dwell on immoral and moral actions. No one would convince him that what he was feeling for Natasha was wrong. It was becoming clearer now - she was such an important person to him and was cementing herself in his heart. Steve wasn't sure if it was already love, but he knew that if encouraged, this feeling would encompass his being.

He flicked the buttons of her jeans open and pulled them down, exposing her even further. She marveled at his strength and gentleness. It was impossible and so was Steve Rogers. It was a moment that would change their lives.

"Nat?" he whispered, moving to her lips. He kissed them without haste. Seeing her nod brought a smile to both their faces. They were going to take this step - not caring if it was soon or about time they did so. Moving in synchronization, Natasha unbuttoned Steve's jeans, eager to move further.

"_I am truly sorry for the interruption, Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff."_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Natasha answered, groaning as J.A.R.V.I.S. broke the passionate bubble they were so carefully building.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., please, please tell me Stark isn't setting fire to the building."

"_He isn't, sir._"

"Is Barton in the vents spying where he's not supposed to?" Natasha asked.

"_No, ma'am."_

"Has Dr. Banner lost control?"

"_Thankfully, no."_

"Did Thor find another long, lost brother out to conquer humanity?"

"_We are safe in that aspect, sir._"

"Then, I believe we don't need to be interrupted," Steve answered, a hint of indignation in his voice.

"_I beg to differ. Director Fury is waiting at the lobby and has requested the presence of everyone._"

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S." Natasha answered, as she felt Steve's head drop between her bra-clad breasts. His arms were still wrapped around her waist, her leg still over his hip, arms on his shoulders. A frustrated chuckle escaped his lips.

"Do you think destiny is trying to prevent us from what we're playing at?" she asked.

Steve looked up from her breasts, hair slightly mussed. The certainty in his eyes made Natasha feel silly for asking.

"No. I refuse to believe that," he said, kissing the middle of her chest, "I just think we're the two unluckiest people in this tower."

Natasha laughed, not expecting Steve to tell her that. The sound was music to his ears, making him forget the small fear that crawled up when she doubted, even for a millisecond, what they were doing.

"And what are we playing at, Steve?"

"At being us. I want to know where this is going to take us, Nat. These things you make me feel...I want to know more about it. I will not go on without knowing more of _you_."

"I want that, too," she said, tracing his lips with her finger, "And, if it doesn't work out between us, I know having these memories, these feelings, will be worth it."

"Then let's give _this_," Steve said, grabbing her hand, "a try."

"And we'll talk about the other stuff later?"

"Whenever you're ready to do so...you know I'll wait as long as you want."

The answering smile was enough for Steve to feel like, no matter how many interruptions, he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

"Well," Tony said, as he passed by Steve and Natasha who were entering the lobby, "You guys look like you were..._busy_. Cock-blocked by a dead guy?"

"Not another word, Stark," Natasha answered, punching Tony with one hand and running her fingers through her hair with the other.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, still sore, Red," he answered, "Besides, think of it as better me than our zombie director over there."

"Stark," Steve warned.

"_Fine_"

Ignoring their friend, Steve and Natasha walked over to the living room where Fury, Hill, Banner, Thor, and Barton were already gathered in. Natasha avoided Maria's amused stare and sat next to Steve.

"Director Fury," both Avengers greeted, eliciting an almost imperceivable chuckle from Clint.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury nodded, "Captain Rogers. There is something very important we need to discuss concerning the rebuilding of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Enough to bring you back from the dead?" Tony commented, "Interesting."

"We're dealing with threats from Hydra agents everywhere; it was impossible for me to stay hidden too long. However, I cannot take leadership for now. It would be too much of a risk. Gathering S.H.I.E.L.D. agents from all over has been a pain in the ass, and we still have a long way to go. We need someone alongside Agent Hill, someone whose loyalty we would never question."

"That's a lot of responsibility for a _someone, _Director," Clint said, "Why don't you just tell us who this person is."

"Whoever this person is, Fury," Tony said, "Remember S.H.I.E.L.D. is now growing from inside the Avenger's tower. Anything that starts up has to go through us. No major secrets that will, I don't know, risk all of humanity, right?"

"Hydra will not grow into our organization again, Stark. That's why you and the rest of the team is here for. To prevent situations like that."

"But with all due respect, sir," Steve said, standing up to take a stance next to Tony, "We cannot prevent situations that we don't know about or are not properly informed of. I will not put this team in the line of danger without fully knowing everything we should know. If we are Earth's last line of defense, as you put it, then whoever will take the responsibility of bringing S.H.I.E.L.D. back up will understand that and treat us as such."

"I'm glad to see the disagreements between the two of you are part of the past," Fury simply answered.

"Subject changed, Fury," Tony answered, standing taller with Steve next to him. He knew Fury needed both of them, team leaders working together and with him. It was not the time to work them up over secrets.

"We are working as a team now, Director Fury," Dr. Banner said, "Yes, that has been resolved, but it can all be shattered if we are not informed accordingly. You are talking to a group of people that are willingly putting the weight of civilization on their shoulders. As long as S.H.I.E.L.D. is rebuilt remembering that, I'm sure we won't have a problem."

"Whether I would like to or not, it seems the person best qualified for this would willingly inform the team of whatever catastrophes besiege our cities, endanger our people, and what details could possibly risk your life in any mission...especially you, Captain Rogers, everything you'd desire to know."

Everybody looked around to each other, not understanding much of Fury's speech.

"Is it someone already working with Agent Hill," Natasha asked, tensing at the thought of the mystery person being Agent Blonde.

"Yes, Director Fury, do not taunt us with riddles and half spoken secrets. Has someone come to your attention that is as worthy as you say?" Thor asked, leaning forward eager to hear the response.

"This will come as a shock to most of you. Remember that what was done needed to be done."

"On with it, Fury," Tony said.

"You all know him as Agent Phil Coulson."

The silence that followed Director Fury's statement was profound and lengthy. Natasha turned to Steve, his stoic face reddening with what she knew was anger. She looked over to Agent Hill who seemed less surprised about the whole situation than everyone else in her team.

"Is that supposed to be funny, some joke for us to overlook S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrecy," Steve said, "We all were there when Agent Coulson was killed in action."

"You said it yourself, threw the bloodied card on the table, literally," Tony said, anger as evident as Steve's.

"And it was the truth. However, the beauty of truth is that it is ever changing. Coulson was dead, now he is not," Fury said, stepping in front of Steve and Tony without faltering.

"How is that possible?" Bruce asked.

"Our last resort method. We had the procedure stored for a rainy day. The day Agent Coulson was shot was pouring."

"How long?" Thor asked, "For how long has he been alive?"

"Long enough."

"No more bullshit answers, Director," Barton said, "Many of us grieved and tormented ourselves over responsibility and fault."

"How long, Director," Steve asked. Natasha did not recognize his tone of voice; commanding, secure, and oh-so dangerous. It angered her to know that Fury was causing this upheaval amongst her team, her friends, and mostly Steve. She didn't want him to be corrupted by the lies and secrecy that surrounded him. She would not take part in that anymore, around him.

"Shortly after the events in New York," Fury answered.

Tony and Steve, hardly contained their anger, opting to pace around the room before answering. Thor stood and crossed his arms, head shaking, while Bruce rubbed his chin, sighing in thought. Only Clint and Natasha sat unmoving.

"And so, he is to take over S.H.I.E.L.D. while you take to the shadows?" Natasha asked, "Why now? Why tell us he's alive now?"

"Is it yet another ploy to bring us to do something of yours, Director Fury," Thor said, voice dangerously low, "Or are you reopening, as Barton said, wounds of fault and responsibility in order to save the world once again."

"You can criticize, get angry, yell and scream all you want, but the bottom line is Agent Coulson will assume this responsibility until further notice. He is the best we have at a time like this, and Agent Hill needs all the help we can get."

"Very well, Fury," Steve said, voice matching Thor's, "We have now been informed. I suppose whenever another lie is due for clearing, you will let us know."

"It is my job to keep every situation perfectly coordinated and accounted for, Captain Rogers. I know it is not your cup of tea, but it is what works for us in order to keep safety our priority. I suggest you begin to understand that," Fury said, turning to the elevators to take his leave, "We'll be seeing each other soon, Avengers."

With that, Fury was gone leaving the whole team dumbfounded and upset. Steve turned to the rest, sighing.

"I suppose this is the time we come together against all odds," Bruce said, standing up.

"He's right," Barton added, "We all know Agent Coulson is what we need and what we trust. Hiding him must have had a good reason."

"A reason I'm sure Agent Hill knows," Natasha said, looking directly at Maria.

Maria sighed and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. Putting her on the spot wasn't the best thing to do, but it certainly would help alleviate tension and clear up questions.

"I do, however, I will let him explain. He hasn't been hiding. Agent Coulson has been leading a team of agents and working on coming to terms with the fact he was revived. I'll let him give you the his answers. However, why we didn't tell you from the beginning? Well, it was an operation that was risky enough as it was. Getting the word out was not our priority."

"This is enough for tonight," Tony said, turning to Steve, "But we will stand by what we said. If S.H.I.E.L.D. is wanting our cooperation, we will want answers."

"Right," Steve answered, "I suppose we'll talk about this once Agent Coulson gives us more information to go on and how we're going to play a part in rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. In the meantime, I suggest we try to get past this and trust that Fury knows what he's doing."

"I need a drink," Clint said, breaking the tension and managing to make Thor and Bruce smirk.

"I am with you on that. A drink would definitely soothe my aching mind," Thor said. Maria stood and gestured Natasha to join, but it was too much for her.

"I'm heading to bed. Another lie to process takes a toll…"

Without looking back she walked over to the elevators and down to her room. Guilt plagued her constantly and she once again feared herself and the lies she had told believing they were from the _good guys_. Getting ready for bed, she curled into bed and stared out her window, wide eyed. Thankfully, she soon felt the warm embrace Steve offered as he slipped into bed besides her.

"Hey," he whispered, "Don't torment yourself, Nat."

"Not with you here…"

"Good."

"How did you get in? Did you learn how to pick locks in Nazi Germany, too?"

"I was polite. J.A.R.V.I.S. helped."

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately for Natasha, sleeping next to Steve really did mean _sleeping next to Steve_. The bucket of freezing water that was thrown at all of the Avengers was enough to tire her and everyone else completely; it happens when ledgers are so red. Lies, so many of them, were creeping up to her and she didn't want to tread on eggshells again. Natasha Romanoff had walked out of the lobby as the Black Widow, walked out on the bomb Fury had dropped on them to keep her facade of cool and collected spy. But, she was compromised now. And because of that, she couldn't simply walk out unaffected. Questions arose inside of her - who was she and what did she stand for?

She was scared to answer.

But Steve helped her.

So, sleeping next to Steve and really just sleeping had turned out to be exactly what she needed in order to remember she was not alone. She would clear her ledger slowly, with the help of her friends, as infuriating as Stark and Barton were, as calm as Bruce was, as brash as Thor was, and with Steve to remind her why she was doing this.

The best thing out of all of the confusion and hurt was the comfort she felt the moment Steve embraced her. He didn't need to say more; she knew he wouldn't let her torment herself over what she had done in the name of S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra. Now, she woke up with warmth all around her - Steve's strong arms around her waist, which made her feel good. Her legs were tangled with his. That made her feel even better. Her face cradled in the dips of his godly chest - now _that _made her feel great. Steve shifted, waking slowly, but Natasha didn't budge. Still pretending to be asleep, she felt Steve awaken, look down at her, and kiss the top of her head.

The clock read 6:57 and Steve Rogers was already wide awake. Although he didn't want to disturb Natasha, getting up and going was tempting. His mind was already thinking about breakfast for both of them - he knew it was somewhat outdated of him to surprise her with breakfast in bed, or was it? Modernity was slightly daunting, still. He shifted again, slightly away from her. Natasha's grip was strong. Her legs were wrapped in his, and if he didn't know any better, he'd think they were clinging onto him purposefully. Smiling, he grabbed her fingers in his hand to pushed her away. Not surprisingly, she slapped his hand away and held on again. Steve didn't contain his soft laughter, delighted to see a side of Natasha Romanoff that was only meant for him. He tried once more, this time entangling his fingers with hers and pushing her away. Natasha smiled, eyes still tightly shut, and pushed back. Steve threw his head back, chuckling, giving her a better access to wrap herself around him. Trying once more to disentangle himself from her, Steve pulled away completely, but Natasha was too quick.

"Agent Romanoff, am I being held hostage?"

"You are still withholding valuable information, Captain Rogers, so, yes, you are being held hostage until further notice. Escape is futile, in case you were wondering" Natasha whispered, her voice light with playfulness. Her head buried in the crook of his neck as she spoke, showing no signs of wanting to get up but fully awake.

"There is no way I can bargain with my captor?"

"I may be inclined to listen, depends on what I will get in return. Talk."

"I can offer breakfast, all inclusive and your choice."

"Hmm…" Natasha said, pushing Steve onto his back and crossing her arms over his chest to rest her chin, "Will you steal some of Banner's coveted tea for us to drink?"

"Yup."

"Do I get to hurt Stark if he gets snappy with us?"

He laughed, making Natasha smile. Steve crossed his arms beneath his head, making his biceps bulge; the whole view was heaven sent from Natasha's point of view.

"Naturally."

"So far, you're making a good bargain. I'll still get the information I want from you, though."

"Fair enough," he said, then his eyebrows furrowed, "Will _we_ withhold information from _them_?"

"I...I want to for now," Natasha answered, "We can define this for ourselves first, and use the valuable privacy we have right now...because once we tell them...well…"

"We'll never hear the end of it and privacy will definitely be gone," Steve said, finishing the thought. He had to agree having this growing relationship under wraps was what he wanted - not because he was ashamed of his feelings or of Natasha - but rather, because he coveted her and time alone with her. If they hardly had time to spend together now, how would it be if their friends kept budding in to tease and poke at them. No, Steve was ready to take this slowly because it felt important to him.

"Correct. Will you be able to keep a secret, Captain Rogers?"

"I think this time I can," he said, "So, am I free?"

"Yes, and I believe blueberry pancakes were promised."

"Yes, they were. I'll meet you downstairs in 15?"

"Deal."

* * *

Steve made his way up to his floor without incident, without meeting anyone on his way up. Heading straight to his room to change and get through with the morning routine, he took a minute to realize what was happening.

He was starting a relationship with Natasha. A _secret_ relationship with Natasha.

A smile broke through his face when it dawned on him, one he couldn't shake off. This was the first romantic relationship he was embarking in and while Peggy had been his first love and a woman he was surely never to forget, they were never given the opportunity for this. His chance with his beautiful Peggy was ripped away from him the moment the plane that crashed down and sent him to a 70 year sleep. Now, he was given a second chance with a woman as equally beautiful, smart, and independent as Peggy. A chance at something that was truly going to be his and his alone. Somewhere he could possibly belong, someone to belong to. Suddenly, spending 15 minutes away from her presence felt like too long. Rinsing his face, he grabbed a towel, dried it off and headed over to change. He had breakfast to make.

Similarly, Natasha dressed in a bit of a haze. She had never been one for relationships - experienced in seduction and getting what she wanted from men. And now? Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow in a relationship? With Captain America? Yes, her world was surely changing. After years - all her life - of being told what to do and how to act and who to eliminate, suddenly here was a man who was giving her a chance and choice. She was not going to deny it to herself; she was excited and figured that the strange sensation in her stomach were the butterflies she had heard Pepper talk about sometimes. It made her feel uneasy but...strangely happy. Slipping on a pair of black boots over her jeans, she rushed over to her elevator doors having taken longer than what she and Steve had agreed upon. Who could blame her for wanting to look good and taking the extra steps to do so.

When she got to the lobby, Steve was already halfway through finishing breakfast. Natasha hadn't expected him to be there already, and let him know that as she sauntered over to the bar stools that surrounded the kitchen island counter.

"How are you even here already? I tried to hurry."

"I didn't know it was a competition, Agent Romanoff?"

"Very funny, Captain. Did you already swipe the tea?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know what you wanted. You want to pick it out. I do remember offering a chance to have everything your choice."

"Yes, you did. Is it worth the freedom?" Natasha asked, teasingly, handing him the tea bags she picked. He took them from her and turned to fill the kettle.

"I did find some aspects of being held hostage great," he said, smiling at her, "But breakfast is important...and I think I would have been missed. So would have my captor...who looks very beautiful, today, if I may add."

Steve placed a stack of freshly made pancakes in front of her, leaning in to steal a kiss. It caught her by surprise, not expecting her...her..._boyfriend_ \- _weird_ \- not expecting him to kiss her clandestinely, but it brought out an unexpected feeling within her - a competitive feeling.

"Steve," she gasped, slightly blushing.

"I never thought I'd catch Black Widow by surprise," he said, chuckling and setting down a plate for himself in front of her.

"We'll see about that...the one to surprise the other with kisses the least will have to pay Barton the money we owe him," she said, extending her hand to him.

"How can I say no?" Steve said, taking her hand and pulling her quickly towards him again. Their brief kiss sent the same shivers down her spine than this morning and last night. How he did it, she didn't know, but she never wanted him to stop.

"How are you always so fast?" she asked, peeved about already losing so early in the game.

"Super soldier," he said, "and...not fast at everything."

Natasha barely had time to process what he said, and more importantly how he meant it, when the elevator doors dinged, signaling that they were about to have company. She was only able to catch the wink in his eye before he turned to the doors, leaving her blushing furiously and with an uncontrollable heat centering between her thighs.

Tony walked in with Pepper in tow, talking animatedly.

"Good morning," Pepper said, acknowledging them first and grinning widely at the sight of both of them.

"Ah, the inseparable duo as of late," Tony said, walking over to sit next to Steve, "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Pancakes. There's enough for both, if you'd like some. They're on the counter," Steve answered, smiling at Pepper.

"Always so thoughtful, Steve," Tony said, "Don't pass up on Cap's pancakes, Pep."

"Sure, some for both of us, and," she said, "I think the kettle is ready."

"Oh, right," Steve said, standing to retrieve the kettle, placing it between the four of them as they sat, each perched on a stool. Tony grabbed cups, handing one to Pepper and the other to Natasha.

"Is that Bruce's tea?" he asked, looking over to Natasha.

"Don't look at me," she said, stabbing a piece of pancake with her fork, "Captain America stole the tea, sadly Bruce isn't British."

"Very funny. If I recall correctly, a certain spy coerced me to do so."

"You say it as if you didn't have another choice, Rogers," Natasha countered, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"It's safe to say I didn't."

"Something is different," Tony exclaimed, promptly ending the teasing between the secret lovers. Pepper and Tony exchanged a glance before looking back to them, "What's going on?"

"You mean, why are we having fun when just yesterday we were reminded that there's secrets all around us, Stark," Natasha said, effectively changing the conversation. She still was the best, and Tony fell for it easily.

"Don't remind me that Agent Coulson is alive - it was difficult enough to process that information last night. What are we going to do about that, Cap?"

"I'm not sure what Fury has in store, but I know that S.H.I.E.L.D agents all over need our help and Hydra agents need to be eliminated. I suppose once we speak to Agent Coulson we'll be able to coordinate accordingly. However, how secretive he'll be about the new S.H.I.E.L.D., as Fury was, and how much in the dark we'll be...I'm afraid we'll have to wait and see."

"The only thing we have going for us is this tower. J.A.R.V.I.S. will monitor the growth of S.H.I.E.L.D. inside out. I may have misread the Hydra intel we found at the helicarrier long ago - we found their weapons and I stopped looking from there, but it won't happen again. This time, we'll be on the lookout."

"It will still be up to Hill and Coulson to determine how much will be in the systems and how much won't. This is Fury we're talking about," Natasha said, "Both agents will still work for him."

"Nat's right, if anything, we'll have to prove ourselves and go the extra mile everyday to make sure information is not being withheld. I'm sure, once S.H.I.E.L.D. is back up we'll have high clearance, I was level 8 before. I don't see why things should change. And knowing Agent Hill, Coulson and Fury will be the few with higher clearance, the chances for us to find information we already don't know about will be minimal."

"I'm sure," Pepper said, making all three Avengers turn to her, "That you all will find a way to keep this world safe, and all you have to make sure of is that your teamwork is running smoothly. If S.H.I.E.L.D. can be infiltrated, make sure the Avengers can't."

"Spoken like a true hero, Pepper," Tony said, smiling proudly at his girlfriend, "But, Little Red is right, let's stop thinking about this and try to enjoy the rest of our time off. I have a feeling we'll be called into plenty of missions soon."

"Of course I'm right, now let me finish my pancakes in peace," Natasha said, smiling secretly to Steve. Their glances went unnoticed as the rest of their team showed up, ready for the day's activities.

After breakfast was finished, Natasha remembered she was still losing her bet with Steve. All she had to do was find the perfect moment, when no one was looking in order to lay one on her Captain. She scanned the lobby and began thinking of her next move.

Thor and Steve were in conversation over understanding their new STARKphones, with Tony hovering over them, rolling his eyes. She'd have to distract both of them enough to lock lips. Hopefully, Pepper would help with Tony. She was typing away at her laptop, sitting by the bar - far away enough to concentrate on her work, but close enough to stop Tony from doing something that would destroy another floor. Bruce had his nose deep in a book, probably research for a new project he and Stark were working on - or a how-to stay calm in a room full of explosive heroes. Barton was cleaning his arrows next to her, mumbling about wanting to use them.

"What?" she said, turning over to him.

"I have all these new arrows Stark came up with, an arrowhead that magnetizes when it hits it's target causing metal to come crashing to it, immobilizing the target - do you understand that, Natasha - magnetized arrowheads. I am aching to use these!"

"I'm going to remind you about that when we're neck deep in battle, which could be at any time."

"Yeah, well, it looks pretty calm right now."

And suddenly, Natasha had the perfect opportunity to win her bet, using _all_ of the Avengers.

"Barton, let's start a competition...one that rids you of boredom."

"Keep talking."

"Everyone plays. Whoever can hit all the hidden targets in this building will win. All we have to do is get Stark in on this without Pepper saying no. Set up targets, chose our color, and ta-da, we're not bored anymore. I'm sure Stark has something along those lines."

"On it," Clint said, rushing over to Stark. Whispering over to him, and carefully avoiding Pepper's stare, he let Tony know of the plan. Natasha saw Stark's face light up slowly, until his devilish grin was from cheek to cheek.

"It's done, Legolas, I've been planning this day for months. Laser tag. I have everything ready. Give me 3 minutes."

Clint looked up to Natasha, giving her a thumbs up, then headed over to tell Steve and Tony. Seeing their confusion in the matter, Natasha stood from her place and tried to stifle her laugh when seeing Steve. Not only was she going to save $400 but she was going to kick everybody's ass at this game.

"What are you all up to, don't try to deny it?" Pepper asked, not even looking up from her laptop.

"Pepper, I assure you nothing will get destroyed," Natasha said, "At least, I hope not."

"Why do I bother with all of you guys, anyways. I'll be in our floor; hopefully, Tony has the brains to leave our room out of his games."

"I'll let him know," Natasha said, watching Pepper grab her stuff and shake her head as she headed to the elevator.

"What exactly is laser tag?" Steve asked, turning to Clint and Natasha.

* * *

"Okay," Tony said, laying out the entire table with his gadgets, "Each one of us gets a laser gun and a vest pertaining to the color you choose. If you are hit by another player, the shooter will earn 50 points, _if _shot in the designated areas. Also, there will be 500 targets hidden in the tower because c'mon, we're Avengers. Once all targets are accounted for, the game will end and scores will be added up. The target's point value will depend on the location. Understood?"

Thor opened his mouth to speak when Tony interrupted.

"The targets will disable when the first person shoots at them, after that, the target will not glow - the little red dot, in case you were were wondering, Capsicle. It's all wired together to count up for us. Targets start from 20 points up to the golden snitch, 100 points."

Steve opened his mouth this time, about to say something when Tony interrupted once again.

"You are able to shoot people multiple times, that is why each of our guns will be a different color. The color will identify the person and will automatically add up points. The whole tower is up for grabs, except our floors - Pepper does not want anything to do with this. All of the targets are already installed. Questions?"

"Yeah," Clint asked, "How is all this set up already?"

"I don't sleep."

"No kidding," Steve muttered, looking over the table in front of him. He mused it was going to be easy, just like target practice with moving and hidden objects. The vests looked strange, resembling a bulletproof vest aside from the arc-reactor looking target in the center - the designated areas, he supposed. Those were paired up with dangerous looking guns - toy versions of F2000 Assault Rifles but modified with the necessary equipment to shoot lasers instead. Each gun was black with the gun's telescope colored differently; blue, gold, silver, green, purple, and red. It didn't take a Stark genius to realize Tony had been expecting this to come up...or he was planning on forcing his fellow Avengers to play sooner or later.

"Also," Tony said, looking over to the whole group, giving them a funny look, "There will be no teams or sides or truces or anything of the sort."

"Why are you looking at me?" Natasha asked, "Believe me, I wouldn't need someone to rack points up for me."

"Just checking. Well, then, everybody ready to pick and spread out?"

"Sure," Bruce said, "Although, I'm sure sixth place has a nice certificate of appreciation…"

"Sure, Brucie," Tony said, clapping Bruce in the back, "Let's get started, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

"_The system is now up and running, sir. All players have their scoreboard set up and points will be automatically counted. I will advise the team when all lasers have been disabled in order for the game to end. You will be able to check positions in the lobby where I will present the final scores. I remind you, once again, Ms. Potts has expressed her strictest orders to avoid breaking any electronics, exercise machines, floors, doors, windows, and most importantly to keep Dr. Banner from getting infuriated and Mr. Stark from - and I quote, sir - acting like a petulant child if he does not get the chance to shoot any Avenger." _

Steve strapped up his vest, the blue light glowing in the middle of his chest, and contrasting against his white t-shirt. He was too busy adjusting it and listening to the A.I. when he noticed Natasha standing in front of him, casually inspecting her gun.

"Not only am I going to win, Rogers," she said, smirking, "But I'll win our little bet as well."

"Two-Zero doesn't seem like you will," Steve answered, admiring her - her red vest was tightly hugging her frame, gun in front of her.

"We'll see about that," Natasha laughed, "When laser tag finishes, we'll count the kisses and know who won."

"Yes, we will. Save your money, Romanoff, you'll need it."

Before Natasha could respond, Thor's booming laughter broke through the room. Both turned to see everyone in their gear, ready to go. Bruce lingered in the corner, somewhat unsure of what he was getting into and it seemed Tony was convincing him to stay on board.

"You will lose your money, surely, Barton, for no one wages against Thor Odinson," Thor said, laughing, "I accept your petty bargain."

"Betting without me again, Clint," Tony said, all attention turning to the archer.

"Well, I know I can beat you Stark. Next on the list is Thor and, well, Thunder God here just accepted the bet. If I win, Thor will have to dress like Loki, for a month; slick, black hair included."

"But if I win, Barton, you shall act as my servant for a month; everything included."

"What exactly does first place get, by the way?" Bruce asked, making everyone turn to Tony for an answer.

"Aside from bragging rights? Well, let's see. Winner gets tower boss rights for a three weeks - all Avengers included. Losers must do it, _must_!

"Well, this game just got better," Natasha said, winking at Steve.

"Let's go," Tony said, excitedly, dragging a vexed Bruce with him.

* * *

Natasha was leaning against the corner wall of the hallway which Tony had conveniently dimmed. She was in the locker room, expecting Barton to be hidden in the vents above this room. They had all filed out of the lap floor and spread out, she took notice of Steve walking down the hall to the right before disappearing through a door Natasha was sure were the stairs. He looked back at Natasha, as if tempting her to follow him. She fell for it and moved towards a disappearing Steve, and while doing so had been distracted by the bumping sounds in the vents. _Barton_

Easy targets first, she supposed.

And that is why she was in the locker room, waiting for her prey.

She spotted a target, hidden in between the lockers, the glow catching the corner of her eye. Natasha pointed the laser smoothly and without missing. One down, now to search for Barton. She came out of the shadows and walked silently around the room, hitting a couple more targets.

"I knew I could lure you in, Romanoff," Clint said, falling from the vents and landing in front of her. Natasha retreated to the closest cover and laughed.

"All you have to do now is try to shoot me. Good luck with that."

They were both aiming to shoot, Natasha getting close, but not close enough.

"Time to give up, Nat - I've got a Thunder God to destroy," Clint said, shooting at her. The purple laser hit her ribs, too low for the target to count it. Natasha ran to the end of one locker, climbing on top of the row with practiced, silent ease. She had his vantage point now.

"Out of luck, Clint," she said, making him turn and step away for cover; however, it was too late. Natasha shot and aimed with precision, knowing well she had managed to get him.

"Damn," he muttered. Quickly, Natasha jumped off and ran for the doors, Clint following close behind.

They reached the extended hallway; Natasha running into the elevator and closing it before Barton was able to catch up to her. She heard him curse again, far more colorfully and jump back into the vents.

Next floor; more points.

* * *

Steve knew this was a game, but the way Tony was hunting him - he was inclined to think otherwise. Tony had walked into the same floor he had and had been battling out a chance to rack up their very own 50 points. The lower office floor where Steve believed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were being retrained and recruited by Agent Hill and Carter, was darkened by a bit, leaving the desks and cubicles to act as perfect barriers for the two Avengers.

"Is the gun a bit too complicated for you, Capsicle. Should I have given you a single shot pistol instead," he laughed, "Or should I have brought your reading glasses for you to be able to spot the targets.

"I'm doing pretty good," Steve responded, coming out of his hideaway and straight into Tony's line of sight. Too fast for the Iron Man, Steve shot directly at the his target three times before Tony reacted, "Work on focusing."

"Argh, old man's got game."

"And _you_ need to focus," Steve said, spotting four targets as he ran for cover. He had to get to them before Tony did _and_ avoid getting lasered - all in a day's work. He ran to the other side of the room, missing the golden laser light by a fraction before he got close enough to aim at the target. Disabling it, Tony noticed and took to finding the others.

"Tell me, Cap, what's going on between you and Red," he said, missing the target.

"Not this again, Stark," Steve answered, "Why is teammates not enough?"

"Because, if you really are just teammates, then you are one blind captain."

He saw Tony shoot the laser to the second target, while Steve - having already found four - disabled the other one. A lonesome one remained...

"I'll take your silence as _yes_, you are blind," Tony said, laughing

Steve took the opportunity to shoot at his target again, earning a groan from Tony. Retreating back to cover himself from the direct shots Tony was giving him, he smirked. If only he knew.

"Stop being nosy, Stark, it gets you shot."

"Fine...one more, Stevie, before we move on to the next office," Tony said going from cubicle to cubicle as he got closer to a good shooting range. Steve ran for it, knowing it would expose him, and ducking as much as he could while Tony mimicked the Hulk in a laser-rage. He crouched closer to the target, wasting no time in shooting it.

"Time to get to the next office, Stark," Steve said, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I'll get you next time, Rogers," he said, running out the door and into the next office room.

* * *

Thor hadn't seen Bruce enter the newly built gym, too busy looking for targets to aim for. It wasn't until a green laser brushed against his thigh and back, did he know there was competition in the room. He turned, the laser obviously not aiming and him and saw that the doctor had already racked up points before him.

"Great aim, Dr. Banner, perhaps I should have wagered with you," Thor said, taking cover, his silver laser shooting at a target close to the vents.

"I'm not one for bets, Thor," Bruce's calm voice broke through the silence. He crouched over to another cover, aiming and missing another target which Thor took advantage of and shot at. Grimacing, he decided to use more brain and less brawn when confronted with the Norse God. He rushed to another corner, noticing Thor was taken by surprise, and aimed his laser behind a workout machine. Thor retreated from his spot and moved closer to check if Bruce had hit the target this time around; thinking the doctor had poor aim and the points would be for him. Bruce shot his laser again, prompting Thor to aim his gun. Bruce then aimed for Thor's chest piece and closed his eyes before shooting. The loud groan from the blonde let Bruce know his plan had succeeded.

"You have tricked me, Dr. Banner, for there is no target here," Thor said, laughing, "And you have shot me."

"I'm equally surprised as you," Banner laughed, noticing another target perched on the corner opposite of where they were. He wouldn't be able to reach it from there, so running to it was the only option.

"Nonsense, you plotted the trickery!" Thor said, his amusement still evident in his voice, "I am most definitely glad I did not wager against you."

Bruce laughed and half crawled, half dragged himself from one machine to the other, keeping a close eye on Thor who seemed slightly distracted by the sound in the vents.

"We may have company soon," Bruce said, shooting at the target and hitting this time. As if on cue, Clint came crashing down the vent, gun aimed at Thor who quickly retreated further into his hiding spot behind the a heap of punching bags.

Bruce stood and while Barton was too busy looking for Thor, he aimed for the archer and shot.

"Banner, did you just...shoot me?" Clint said, incredulous.

"I think it's time for me to leave so you guys can hash it out," Bruce said, running out the doors to the gym and narrowly missing both silver and purple lasers all around him.

* * *

Natasha ran down the hallway, having narrowly escaped another laser battle with Barton. She had racked up a few more points in the process but hadn't managed to get Clint again. Cursing, she adjusted her vest, ready to turn the hallway and set off to some office floors when she heard footsteps behind her. Prepping her laser gun, she pointed behind her, walking back slowly to turn the corner. She kept her eyes open for any other noise because she knew Barton was close. The hall that led to the elevators was coming up soon, and she had to be ready. When her back collided with another, she froze, and took a millisecond to turn around, gun still pointed.

Similarly, Steve had escaped Tony; being well ahead in the points system, and ran to the door that lead to the stairs. No one used it but him, which was advantageous. He jogged up the steps and into the top floor. It was quiet, the hallway clear of any obstacles or Avengers. Steve shot two targets before hearing it; the ever-light footsteps of someone coming closer to him - Barton, Bruce, or Natasha. He pressed his back against the wall, treading as lightly as he could. Steve couldn't pick up on the footsteps again, and wasn't sure from what side it was coming from now. Had he been wrong...imagined the sounds? Aiming his gun, ready to shoot, he was taken by surprise as his back collided with another - albeit a smaller one, one he knew very well. When he turned, the gun was already pointing at him.

"Captain Rogers," Natasha whispered, her voice velvety smooth - a smooth that made Steve's hair stand on end, "Now it get's interesting."

They were pointing at each other, smirk's hidden behind the shadows of their guns. The lasers were directly centered in each their targets, but neither shot.

"Natasha," Steve said, cocking an eyebrow, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I've got a bet to win," she said and pushed their guns away at the speed of light, pressing her lips against Steve's. It was too heated a kiss, and all too quick.

"Two to one, now," Natasha said, grinning widely.

"But more points for me," Steve said, shooting her target and heading for cover.

"You'll pay for that, Rogers."

"I know I will," he said, ducking as she shot at him, the laser missing his target by a hair - she was getting too close for comfort. If Steve wanted to be successful, he would need to kiss her and get out of there before getting shot with her laser. Of course, that would only make her more dangerously competitive, but it was such a beautiful sight - he didn't mind it one bit.

Natasha was just around the corner, having retreated to make him come to her - it was the way it usually worked. Suddenly, she heard a door open and close.

_No_, he couldn't have left the floor they were in. She groaned, peeking down the hallway for a sign of him. The darkened silver-gray walls showed no super soldier and she was stunned to think he had actually left.

Damn it, he wanted _her_ to follow _him_. And, of course, he took the stairs.

She was walking into a trap - Natasha knew that, but she just couldn't resist. Steve Rogers was going down.

Natasha walked over to the stair doors next to the elevators and paused before opening it. He was bound to be waiting on the other side. She readied her gun and opened the door slightly. No one was around. Confused, she peeked closer, leaning almost halfway through the door. The stairs seemed empty.

"I don't think there's anyone there," he said, from behind her. His hands were on her waist instantly, turning her with ease and fusing their lips together.

"Damn it," Natasha muttered, unable to resist opening her mouth to the kiss. She was Black Widow, though, and didn't waste time to shoot him when they separated.

"Payback's a bitch."

"So is losing three to one," Steve said, with a small smile.

Shooting him once more, Natasha took to running up the stairs, followed closely by Steve. The laugh that erupted from her lips was contagious. She was heading to the lab rooms, knowing there would be plenty of targets and hiding spots to make her game with Steve much more interesting.

Passing the gym room, Steve and Natasha noticed a silver and purple laser show - Barton and Thor waging an all out war against each other. The next floors were empty, prompting both to run in, find targets and disable them while aiming at each other. Steve managed to get Natasha four more times, sneaking in one more kiss while she shot him twice but managed to level the playing field when it came to their kiss bet. Now, four to four, the game was getting good.

Running to the next floor, they ran into Bruce and Tony, gold and green lasers sporadically shooting at each other, while they discussed some scientific aspect neither Steve nor Natasha were interested in. With a slight nod, they went in taking the remaining targets, each shooting Bruce and Tony twice, Natasha hitting Steve once more and Steve surprisingly sneaking in a kiss without the others noticing.

The last of what they saw was Tony aiming to shoot Natasha, missing miserably as she got one more shot at Steve.

* * *

"_I would like to inform all players that the targets are all accounted for. The game is officially over. Positions have been filled, and a record of who won the bets established has been selected. On another note, Ms. Potts is very pleased to know that no permanent damage has been done."_

Steve was hiding out in one of the first office floors, Natasha not very far away. She stood, her curls bouncing in the process as she placed her gun on one of the desks near her.

"Well, that was fun…"

"It's not even over. We still need to know who won."

"Didn't take you for a competitive type," she said, walking up to him and digging her fingers at the hem of his jeans to pull him forward, "Too bad I won the kiss bet."

"No, no, I'm sure I did. What was it? Fifteen to nine?"

"Don't play dumb, Captain. You know very well it was thirteen to eleven. Close, but I came out on top."

Steve shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist, laughing. He took her in his arms and kissed her - something that was meant to be light and playful but ended up pulling them into the frustration they had been collecting these few days.

"I say we get our scores. I gloat about getting first place and we meet at your place to…" she whispered, kissing him once more, "decide who won the bet."

"Hmm," he said, teasingly, earning a light punch in his arm from Natasha, "Sounds perfect."

"Alright, then let's get going."

They went up the elevator in playful silence, Steve playing with Natasha's hair and her running her hands all along his chest and arms every now and then. It continued until Thor and Barton joined them, laughing boisterously at their points. Neither admitted losing. When they got to the lobby, Tony and Bruce were already there, a drink in Stark's hand, a cup of tea in Banner's.

"Good, we're all here. J.A.R.V.I.S.!"

"_Yes, sir. I'll bring the screen up presently."_

A second later, a holographic screen appeared on the center table in the living room. The Avengers quickly walked to it, eager to know the results of their heated game.

"Alright...let's see…" Tony said, "On with it, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"_Very well, sir. Sixth place goes to Mr. Stark with 175 points."_

"_Last_ place with _175_ points...me! Someone cheated!"

"Or you weren't paying attention," Steve added, earning an eye roll from Stark.

"Not possible. I call re-match."

"Tony, let J.A.R.V.I.S. read the rest of the names," Bruce said, laughing.

_"Fifth place goes to Dr. Banner with 230 points."_

"Impressive Dr. Banner. A competitive score indeed," Thor said, slapping Tony in the back, causing everybody in the room to laugh.

"_Fourth place goes to Mr. Odinson with 485 points._"

"Yes!" Clint yelled, jumping off the sofa as a groaning Thor sunk into one.

"How could this have happened? I succeeded in shooting his target repeatedly. I refuse to accept I have been beaten by a mere Midgardian," Thor complained.

"But, I probably got more targets. Black haired Thor, here we come!"

"_Third place goes to Mr. Barton with 495 points."_

Thor's groan was louder, as it filled the room making Barton's victory that much sweeter. Natasha and Steve sat next to each other, awaiting the next names.

"_Second place goes to Ms. Romanoff with 760 points."_

"Fuck," Natasha muttered under her breath and avoided eye contact with Steve, who was trying to contain his chuckling.

"Cap got first place. Why am I not surprised?" Clint said, plopping himself back on the chair next to them.

"_Indeed, Captain Rogers gets first place with 940 points."_

"Holy cow, Rogers!" Bruce exclaimed, "You must have been really into the game."

"I had to be on my game with these two," Steve said, pointing at Natasha and Tony, "hunting me down."

"How many times did you get Natasha?" Clint asked, "J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"_Captain Rogers shot at Agent Romanoff's target and succeeded 16 times, Agent Barton. His highest target was Mr. Stark with 31 successful shots."_

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want," Tony said.

"_Concluding, Captain Rogers won the entire game and has tower boss rights for three weeks, earning the highest score. Agent Barton won the bet, by ten points, against Mr. Odinson who will be obligated to dress as his brother, Loki, for a month. Agent Romanoff won the bet against Captain Rogers, final count 13 to 11, he will be obligated to pay Agent Barton the $400 from a previous bet."_

Natasha's smugness as she turned to Steve was quickly shot down by the confused stares of the rest of the group.

"Secret bets, huh," Clint said, "What is this 13 to 11?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the follows and faves - makes me want to write more and more everyday. I do want to give a fair warning: after watching Age of Ultron, I have shifted the time-line a bit. There are some minor changes in the previous chapters (mostly in this chapter). You don't need to read the chapters again; however, it would help to understand this update. If you decide not to re-read, it's not a problem, just keep in mind minor details have changed. **

* * *

"I thought you weren't one for wagering, Steve," Tony said, leaning forward as if interested. It made Natasha want to roll her eyes; instead, she mimicked him.

"Didn't you get last place for not minding your business, Stark?"

"Technically, no."

"But it helped," Steve said

"Avoiding the answer only makes us more curious," Clint said, "And whatever it is, Steve, you owe me $400."

"We bet against each other...to...see who got more points...per floor," Steve said, "Natasha racked up more points in 13 floors, I did 11."

"Does the answer satisfy you all?" Natasha said, secretly impressed at Steve's well thought lie - although she knew he would hate to call it a lie - an alternative, perhaps. The collective nods from the group ended that topic of conversation rather quickly, and she wasted no time in turning the tides, "So...black haired Thor, huh?"

"Do not remind me, Agent Romanoff, for I had not conceived the thought of losing. It has taken me quite some time to think through this."

"I think a visit to collect a new outfit is in order," Clint said. The excitement radiating off him was amusing and sent the other Avengers laughing.

_This was going to be a great evening._

And it was. Thirty minutes later, Maria Hill had been called and told to bring the darkest hair dye she could find; Tony insisting for it to be L'Oreal. Thor insisted for it to be washable within the time-frame, pleading Maria for a non-permanent dye - no matter what Tony said.

Now, with Steve, Bruce, Clint, Maria and Pepper watching from the living room, Natasha and Tony got everything ready to dye Thor's hair. The outfit would be procured the following day, but no one wanted to wait for the hair. And while Steve knew just the idea of Thor's new appearance would be interesting enough; but Natasha's excitement as she sat him down was too distracting. She walked from one side to the other, his body disappearing under a black cover which she tied behind his neck.

Tony was busy behind them, mixing the chemicals that came in the box, which lay on the floor in torn up pieces - his evil scientist laugh could not be ignored by the rest.

"You may want to stay out of the sun for the rest of the month, buddy," Tony said, shaking a small bottle furiously, "To get that nice deathly-pale color your brother sports."

"Shall I not be mistaken for him, and what will happen then?" Thor asked, still trying to get out of his punishment.

"I'm sure you'd have to lose some muscle first, Point Break," Tony answered and grinned widely as he lathered Thor's golden locks with deep black paint.

"You're doing it wrong, Stark," Natasha said, grabbing another pair of latex gloves and squirting a hefty amount of dye on her palm, "This will get the job done faster."

"Someone needs to get the camera ready - Jane's gotta see this."

"Barton, put that device down. Do not make me call on Mjolnir; believe me, friend, you do not want me to place it over your chest."

"We didn't play on 24 floors," Bruce said, suddenly - thankfully, only Steve heard him. Turning to him, Banner repeated, "We didn't play on 24 floors."

"What are you talking about, Dr. Banner?"

"You and Agent Romanoff…13 to 11...Tony only had 20 floors set up with targets. I should know, I helped him set it up early on."

"20 floors?" Steve asked, fiddling his thumbs and avoiding Bruce's stare, "How 'bout that? I suppose J.A.R.V.I.S. must have counted more because….we headed down to more floors."

"You're a terrible liar, Cap."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Thinking of an excuse to cover up a bet raises suspicions, you know," Bruce said, smiling, "Makes me confirm what I already believed…"

"And what's that?"

"You and Agent Romanoff are good for one another. I'm happy for you both."

"Coming from the guy that was willing to -" Steve said, but was cut off mid-sentence by Bruce, who held up his hand softly.

"Agent Romanoff and I confused safety and security for something else...and after everything that happened, I left to find my home. She stayed because this is and was her home...and you stayed - both of you share that, the most comforting thing we can have - home. Natasha and I...we identified in ourselves the monsters we didn't want to be, but you don't fix a broken piece with another. _You_, Steve, are good for her because you help put back her own pieces. You don't try to make her whole with other broken ones."

"I left as well…" Steve said, his voice suddenly lacking some conviction, "After training our new Avengers, I left once again in hopes of finding Bucky. I left too."

"And look at how she looks at you now, Steve. She trusts you; something I feel is hard to find in the life of a spy. After Ultron, we were left to deal with our fears. Tony took time off with Pepper. Clint had his family. Thor had his home. I retreated back to my seclusion. You two were left to battle the similar demons alone...finding a place to belong. Well, Captain Rogers, I think you belong somewhere now. And maybe she hasn't figured it out, but, she does too."

"And you figured all this out because 13:11 doesn't add up to 20?" Steve asked.

"And because, for two top of the line S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and experienced combat-stealth fighters…" he said, grinning, "You're not good at hiding to kiss each other."

Steve blushed - he felt the heat in his ears as Dr. Banner looked at him serenely.

"I heard this from the leading authority of waiting too long...and he may have a second chance now...don't miss this opportunity to secure your home, Steve. Both of you deserve it."

"Thanks," Steve said, looking over to Natasha who was busy finishing up Thor's hair, "I won't - just...keep it to yourself for now. We don't need Tony breathing down our necks with inappropriate comments or barging in on privacy. He's catching on fairly quickly already."

"It might be because she can't stop looking at you."

"Right," he said, chuckling slightly, "You okay with this?"

"Natasha and I really didn't have a window to miss, Steve. With you, she does. Don't let it happen. As for me, I'm okay. I realized replacing what I can't have with Betty with bits of Romanoff isn't fair for either of us."

"I'll trust your word then," Steve said, looking at him. There was no trace of regret or sadness in the doctor, which brought the captain a lot of relief. Soon, though, his train of thought was distracted by Nat's voice.

"All done, Odinson, now we'll wait about 20 min, then you'll rinse it off."

"Take care of her, Cap."

"I don't think she needs that, but I'll prevent hurting her," Steve said, smiling. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Natasha looking at both of them. He knew she would want to weasel the information out of him later, and somehow, he thought that talking about it might be good for both of them. It had been some time now; however, if she had felt deeply for Dr. Banner, then he needed to know what he was getting himself into.

"Alright," Clint said, standing and freeing a spot next to Steve which Natasha promptly took, "Who wants pizza?"

* * *

After watching her team devour pizza like cavemen; Thor and Steve finishing two boxes each, Clint hogging one for himself, and Bruce, Tony sharing one. Natasha and Maria were hardly able to share another box and took slices from where they could, not feeling as hungry as the rest.

Sipping on iced tea Tony had pulled out of the fridge, Natasha thought about seeing Steve and Bruce talking. She had tried not to talk about it with Steve, convincing herself that the feelings she had once felt for Bruce were tempting, but all too fleeting. Had she felt truly connected to him? Had she felt this level of understanding? She didn't consciously try to compare both, but she couldn't help it. The time she spent with Steve after Sokovia and the Avengers facility brought her tranquility, closure of her vision - especially when in close range of the Maximoff girl, and a want she did not know she needed.

"Want another slice, Red?" Tony asked, pushing the box forward.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," she answered, looking over to him.

"What's got you down, Romanoff...second place?"

"I'm not down."

"Oh, then you're just ogling the captain?"

"Again with this, Stark."

"Don't be so obvious," he countered, biting his pizza with a smile. Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Stark. I will murder you slowly if you decide to spread rumors, taunt me, or tease Steve, you hear me?"

"Pepper will protect me," he said, shuffling away from her slowly and sitting on the other side of Steve, "Or maybe Cap will."

"I will what?" Steve asked, confused at why Tony was hiding behind his bicep. He knew Stark was simply teasing, his eyebrows furrowed together comically, glaring as if terrified at Natasha.

"Protect me, Captain. Red wants to turn me into a human version of mashed potatoes."

"You probably did something to deserve it," Steve shrugged, biting off from another slice of pizza.

"This is how you repay all the sacrifices, all the teamwork, _all the cooperation_, Rogers," Tony said, dramatically, "After everything…"

"_Stark._"

"Alright. Side with her. I'm used to it."

"Why are you being dramatic, Tony?" Clint said, throwing the last box away, "_Again_."

"Usual treason."

"Who dares commit treason here?" Thor exclaimed, walking back into the kitchen after disappearing with Hill to wash off his hair.

Everybody turned instantly. Tony and Steve's jaw dropped, Natasha choked on her tea, Bruce covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a sound - all silent except for Clint who laughed so hard he fell of his bar stool.

"Hey Morticia, can you give us a turn? Let's see it all," Clint said, laughing.

"I do not comprehend. Who is Morticia and why should I turn?" Thor said, picking his hair up in a low ponytail.

"Forget it, Cher. I can't wait to see the whole outfit too."

"Who's Cher?" Steve asked, turning to Clint.

"Argh, forget it. You two are killing the buzz."

"I have not killed a single soul or buzz," Thor said, sitting down, slightly embarrassed by Clint's teasing, "And I do not understand, as Steve, what you are referring to me as. What is a Cher?"

"Stick to wielding the hammer, blondie," Tony said, after finally closing his mouth.

"Not blondie anymore," Maria reminded, looking at her hands, "Well, I have to head out and get this out from under my fingernails, unless I'm going for a filthy look."

"Have a nice date," Natasha said, winking at her.

"A date? Who's the lucky guy, Hill?" Tony asked

"Not Captain America," Hill said winking at Steve, making both the man in question blush and Natasha grind her teeth slightly. She chided herself for feeling such pity jealousy, especially when it was Hill who was _teasing_.

"I'm...sorry," Steve said, somewhat unsure of what to say for the first time in ages, "I'm sure your date will be wonderful."

"I'm sure Sam will tell you about it later," Maria said, walking off to the elevators. Catcalls by Tony and Clint didn't go unnoticed and before she left, Hill rolled her eyes and waved them off dismissively.

"Now, even though Rogers is the old man, I think I'm going to turn in already," Clint said, "Some of us need beauty sleep."

"I'm with you there. Pepper will no doubt look for me soon, not because she misses me, but because she wants to make sure I haven't caused another destructo-bot hellbent on global destruction. You mess up once..."

"Then we should all just get ready for another day," Bruce said, standing and throwing the few napkins that littered the counter-top, "I'm sure Fury will be visiting soon. If we're heading into something once again, we need as much rest as possible."

"An upside to all this," Steve said, his voice a stern reminder, "Is that we're not the only ones here to help. Sam, Rhodes, Vision, and Wanda. We're not the only ones carrying weight on our shoulders."

"Thanks for the bedtime soul-lifting," Tony said, clapping Steve on his back as he walked away, "Same time tomorrow."

"Just go," Steve said, rolling his eyes for only Natasha to see.

One by one, they all left until Natasha and Steve were the only ones left. She still felt a thorn in her side - a small one, but still there - reminding her of the private talk Steve and Bruce had. She didn't want Steve thinking she was insincere. The two men who trusted her completely were ones she never wanted to hurt, one of those was Steve Rogers. He also happened to be one of the two men _she _trusted completely. It was important to her.

"Hey," Steve said, taking her hand lightly, as if she might punch him for taking her out of her daydream, "You've been uncharacteristically quiet, and that's saying something...because you're not much of a talker."

"I'm fine, just…" she started, and suddenly felt the urge to backtrack. Would pointing it out seem like there were possible lingering feelings for Banner. There wasn't, she was sure. Those days of confusion had ended long ago - when Steve proved to be more than one of her closest friends.

"Just?"

"We agreed that one day…" she said, still hesitating, but knowing she had to go on, "One day we'd talk about the thing with Banner."

"Ah, yes, _the thing_"

"Are you teasing me, Rogers?"

"Not at all, Romanoff."

"It was a fun evening, wasn't it?" she asked, not knowing how to start and preferring to change the subject.

"I never thought I'd see the day I'd see a black-haired Thor. By the way, who's Cher?"

"Singer. We'll listen to her later if you want."

"We'll see...you don't know how to approach the _thing_, Nat?"

"You're reading my mind again."

"Forgive me," he said coming closer to her. She was engulfed in his scent - a mixture of spice and freshness...and home, "But, am I right?"

"Well, maybe we should talk about it now?"

"I told you I'd be comfortable waiting as long as you want. I'm not here to rush anything, Nat. It may not be the best option for me - waiting - but, for you, I would."

"You don't have to be such a charmer all the time," Nat said, pretending to be peeved.

"Someone told me it was part of the super soldier serum; therefore, there is nothing I can do about it. Charming and America's poster boy."

"Careful," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, "You're starting to sound like a patriotic version of Tony."

"Ugh," he shivered, making Natasha laugh, "Don't ever let me get to that point...please."

"Not if we want to get along. So, of course, I won't let you get to that ever…"

"Ever sounds like a long time…" he said, almost a question.

"Yes, it does," Nat answered, looking down at his chest, "I may not be the best at talking, but I am good at keeping my word. I want this, Steve. And I'm giving you my word that I'm completely invested in this and I don't want to let you down, or taint you or corrupt you...I just…"

"You, Natasha, are too beautiful a person to corrupt someone. Yes, I'm not going to dismiss your past and pretend it didn't affect who you were and are as a person. Maybe the old version of you, the one without a choice, would not hesitate to corrupt someone. Now, you are just...beautiful."

"I don't feel anything for Bruce. Not anymore. I won't lie to you, besides, you know well. I did feel something once. But you were there for me and I realized maybe I was just scared to approach you. You are _good_, Steve, the embodiment of it. I didn't want to be unsure or scared. But, I was miserable when you left to look for Bucky again. Something inside me snapped."

"You could have come with Sam and me. I invited you multiple times; figured maybe you needed more time alone to think things through. I didn't want to bother you or be a burden."

"And you are talking too much, Steve. Just kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."


	10. Chapter 10

Steve kissed Natasha deeply; she was getting used to this fusion of lips easily. Their natural progression from teasing, heart-felt conversations, mission discussions, and sexy talk between kisses made Natasha fantasize about a life where, if there wouldn't be any extraterrestrial threats or out of this world danger, Steve and her would make for a happy life.

"Nat?"

"Steve?" she mimicked, looking at him through her long eyelashes. Yes, she was using her feminine wiles to rattle him up; but, he was hers. She was allowed to do so - whether he knew it or not.

"I...I…" he said, looking at her, blue eyes piercing green, "I'm glad you're sure about this and if you ever don't feel this way…"

"Even if I just gave you my word, a promise I intend to keep?"

"It's not that I _doubt_ you, Nat. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you ever don't feel like this about me...I want you to remember we were friends first. I will always trust you and I hope you will trust me. Nothing that happens along the way will change that. You will always be important to me."

"Always."

"Good," Steve said. He smiled down at her, a smile that lit up his whole face. Natasha figured it was the same reason why she was smiling like an idiot. They were giving love life a chance.

"Where did we leave off?" she asked, her arms still holding him tight around his waist. He chuckled and leaned forward eagerly.

Their kiss was meaningful - as if sealing their affections. And while Natasha was eager and ready to take it further, she knew it was up to _both_ of them. But, damn, she had it bad.

It wasn't her fault - _not really_ \- not when life presented you with a person as pure and honorable as Steve Rogers. What she wasn't ready for was the surges of unexpected jealousy. Twice she had felt it in less than a week: Agent Blonde and Agent Hill….Hill, _really_...she knew better than that.

_What was wrong with her? Steve was kissing her - time is ticking._

She sunk into his embrace and hoped that this kiss was hot enough to make him blush. Natasha Romanoff didn't want to corrupt Steve Rogers, except for one specific way. She already knew she was attractive. Now, she needed to hear Steve tell her. It may be selfish, but damn, she could feel her insides quiver at the thought of his voice telling her sweet words during intimate moments.

Yes, a corrupted Steve Rogers in that aspect was definitely not a bad thing.

"Steve, how much time do you think we have left together before someone else interrupts us?"

"I'd say...hmm...about 10 minutes."

"Not very exciting, huh…"

"What do two people who want to spend time together do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's a bit of a loaded question…" he said, blushing, "One I'm not sure how to answer."

"A blushing Steve is one of my favorites," she laughed, and took his hands in hers, "How about we take it easy for tonight and watch a movie on your list...unless you've finished that?"

"I've got a couple pending."

"Then, let's play the domestic couple. We'll go up to your mini-theater, which I'm slightly jealous of, we'll pick out a movie and you can do that one armed hug around my shoulders," she said, furrowing her brows, "I've seen this done before, and I've done it when I needed to lure a mark in...I want to know what it feels like for real."

"I haven't done that either," he smiled sadly, "I was too busy creating fake names to get enlisted, then all I knew was war...then ice...and now…"

"Too busy, right?"

"I _was_ too busy," he said, smiling sadly.

"Until now," she beamed, "Let's go."

* * *

The soldier and the spy were sitting on the couch of his darkened room, covered by a deep red blanket courtesy of Natasha, who before going to Steve's floor, changed into shorts and a t-shirt - _domestic_ \- and brought with her a blanket she intended on leaving there. He sat on the corner of the impossibly comfortable sofa, with Natasha stretched across it, her head resting on his lap. They had decided to watch Rocky, and it seemed Steve was enjoying it.

"How many of these are there?" he asked softly, still eyes still glued to the television as the final boxing match came to a close.

"More than you think…"

"Fury only recommended this one and the third installment."

"Those are the best ones," she said, sitting up to look at him, "Unless you'd enjoy watching the U.S. duke it out with Russia in Rocky 4."

"That sounds...interesting. Did you like it?"

"You would have disliked the Cold War," Natasha said, avoiding the question and going deeper into her thoughts, "It was two counties bullying the other with threats on an all out nuclear war. Just like when we took down Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. Fear and freedom."

"Then you and I wouldn't have gotten along," he said, smirking tenderly at her.

"Oh no, not at all," she said exaggeratedly, "I would have been sent to hunt the courageous Captain America down...maybe seduce him and then bam, Russia: 1, U.S.: 0."

"Such little faith in me," he teased, "Maybe I would be sent to get _you_, seduce _you_ and _then_ bam, U.S.: 1, Russia: 0….but, I don't think I would have been good at that."

"Why?" she said, still chuckling at he had said.

"I don't like bullies," he said, remembering Dr. Erskein, "Doesn't matter where they're from. I doubt I would have stood for what was going on at the time...making people hate a country with propaganda or false information...that's not freedom, it _is_ fear."

"Would you have rescued me from the Red Room then, Captain Intensity?"

"If you would have needed rescuing, yes. You probably would have shot me, but I think I still would have tried."

Natasha laughed, and pressed closer to Steve - leaning against his chest and feeling his arm come around her to secure her shoulders, just as she had asked earlier.

"Full clearance question," she said, suddenly.

"When does this full clearance end?"

"Until I have no more questions. To sweeten the deal, Captain, I offer you clearance too," she said, seeing his eyes fill with surprise and...was that tenderness or affection?

"Alright. Ask away, agent…"

"In Sokovia, when we were looking out into the sky, when I told you it wasn't a bad way to go…remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"Were you afraid of dying?"

Steve was stunned to answer, mostly because Natasha looked at him with a vulnerability he was not used to.

"No. It wasn't the first time I was willing to exchange my life for others, and I don't think it will be the last."

"And that's what makes you a wonderful hero, Steve, your selflessness. It's beautiful…._I _was disappointed," Natasha said, "Disappointed that my life would have been a series of battles and missions and targets. I felt the vision I saw thanks to Maximoff, again - right in front of me. I was so scared of the graduation ceremony - I didn't want that. From that point on I was a machine. Then, there we were, on the brink of dying and I felt jilted. I cared for Clint and his family, but I never truly told him how much I trusted him. I never told you, even when you did. I was content that if I were to die right then and there, I was going to do it next to you, but it wasn't enough."

"Hey, Agent Intensity," Steve said, making her laugh, "We didn't die. Maybe it was a sign for us to start living, maybe a chance to find a place to belong…."

"And I will," she said, pulling him from the collar of his shirt to kiss him, "Come on, Captain...let's make this make-out session count before we get interrupted again."

They laughed between their kisses, reveling in their play at domesticity; however, they knew it wouldn't last. Living in a superhero filled tower, literally glowing with self-sustainable energy, for all of New York to see, wasn't the most peaceful place. Especially for a clandestine romance.

And, without surprising them much, a voice broke through their comfortable and heated silence.

"_Captain Rogers, you have a visitor waiting at the door. Agent Hill." _J.A.R.V.I.S. said

Natasha didn't bite back her groan, as they let go of each other and turned to pause the movie, credits already rolling.

"What does she want, now?" Natasha groaned.

"It would be rude to leave her standing there, Nat. Hopefully it isn't something to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. or Fury."

Getting up reluctantly, Steve walked out of the room and towards the doors.

"Agent Hill," Steve greeted, "Didn't you have a date?"

"That's why I'm here," she said, voice stern with a hint of desperation in it Natasha picked up on quickly as she waited by the doorway unseen, "I received a call from Sam. It's the Winter Soldier. It seems he's looking for you."

Steve's face drained in color as quickly as it flushed back, and Natasha saw him tense up. Agent Hill took out her phone and showed him, what Natasha assumed, were messages from Falcon.

"Is Sam alright?"

"I hope so. He's in pursuit, last he messaged. It seems the Winter Soldier...Barnes...followed him to the restaurant we were supposed to meet. I'm not sure what ensued."

"Meet me downstairs in a few minutes. Keep the coordinates coming."

"Yes, captain."

Without another word, Hill exited the floor and Steve stood in his place. He sighed deeply, his hand coming to rub his eyes.

"When do we leave? Because, obviously, we're going together as partners, right?"

"Right. You've fought Bucky and know what we're getting into, suit up and leaving."

* * *

Steve and Natasha drove towards Brooklyn - the coordinates of Bucky's last seen location sent to Natasha's phone. Zooming down streets and alleys on Steve's motorcycle, Natasha thought about the strain he was feeling at the moment. Bucky was his last tie to his old life - and Peggy, although her health deteriorated more and more each day.

Static filled their communicators suddenly, then flat-lined.

"Hill?" Natasha asked, "Do you hear me?"

"_Oh we hear you loud and clear, little red_."

"Stark, what are you doing?"

"You hacked into the line - Hill could be communicating right now," Steve said, "Go back to sleep."

"_I don't sleep, Capsicle. I'm peeved, upset, desolate." _Tony said, through the com, "_You didn't invite us to the party."_

"This isn't a mission, Stark. This is Bucky. Sam, Romanoff, and I have faced him before - I didn't want to involve anyone else."

"_Too late, already involved, buddy. I've honed in on his coordinates. He's making a hell of a ruckus." _

"You're tracking him?"

"_Not quite. J.A.R.V.I.S. is tracking Falcon. We have eyes on him, heat sensors signal he's hot on someone's tail - someone missing an arm. Anyone you know?"_

"Where are they now, Stark?" Natasha asked, although it seemed Steve knew where he was going.

"_Give me a sec…."_ he said, looking through information, "_Seems like Capsicle is about to get blasted to the past. Remember your old home?"_

"We're on our way. I know you're already close, too, Stark," Steve said, making a sharp turn that made Natasha hold on tighter, "Last time I saw Bucky he was still very volatile, so don't do anything stupid."

"_I make no promises. See you in three minutes."_

"Steve, how volatile?" Natasha asked.

"Just be ready."

They turned on a last corner, Hill's car appearing close behind. Farther into the darkened alley, Falcon was restraining Bucky and avoiding a dagger to his limbs. Steve and Natasha jumped of the motorcycle and headed towards the action, ready to use as much force as possible to restrain him.

"Bucky!" Steve called, making the long haired man turn. The look on his face terrified Natasha, reminding her of a look she once had.

Bucky grunted, elbowing Falcon with force and breaking the hold. When last they had seen him in Russia, they met a different fighter - more Bucky Barnes. Now, donning the attire Steve had first seen him with, Barnes was back to being the Winter Soldier. His black mask and eyes blurring as he moved quickly to avoid and deflect hits and kicks.

Steve threw his shield at him, knocking Bucky off balance and giving Falcon enough time to step back.

"Bucky, you need to calm down," Steve said, his shield magnetizing back to him. He lifted his hands, walking cautiously closer to the potential threat. Natasha and Hill stood behind, hidden in shadows, guns ready.

Bucky ripped off his mask and let out a strangled sound, half growl half groan.

"That is not my name," he finally said.

"James Buchanan Barnes, fought in WWII as part of the Howling Commandos. Together, we destroyed Red Skull. Hydra is the enemy, Bucky, not me."

"Stop!" he yelled once more. Natasha and Hill ran closer, surrounding him.

"We're not here to hurt you, Barnes, but you have to lower your weapon," Hill said, "Otherwise, we'll be forced to restrain you."

"You are my mark," he said, pointing to Steve. Natasha tensed, knowing well the Winter Soldier always finished off his marks. She looked to Steve, his shield ready.

"Steve, he's going back and forth - brainwashing is hard to get rid of," Natasha whispered, hoping everyone heard her through her com piece, "Remember how I fixed Barton?"

Steve's slight nod made her relax as he stepped closer.

"You are Bucky Barnes. I can show you."

"Stop calling me that," Bucky yelled, aiming to dig his dagger at Steve but was blocked by Iron Man landing between both of them within seconds.

"Calm down, Rocket," Tony said, through his armor, "We all have bad eyeliner days."

"Rogers, this guy is either going to run or attack," Natasha said, knowing from experience, "We'll have to knock him out quick."

"I know," Steve said, his gaze never leaving Bucky.

"Stand down, soldier," Falcon said, his hands up.

Steve and Tony mimicked him, showing Bucky they weren't there to attack. He, however, had different plans, throwing his dagger at Natasha. She jumped back; not fast enough causing her right arm to be scraped by the blade. Steve moved faster than she had ever seen and stepped forward, blocking the other punch coming towards him.

Engaged in combat, both soldiers punched and kicked repeatedly until Steve was able to knock him back using all the strength he had to push his shield against Bucky's chest. The Winter Soldier flew across the alley, and crashed into the darkened brick wall.

"Stand down, Bucky," Steve said, his voice straining.

Tony stood behind him, repulsors ready. Falcon, Hill, and Natasha surrounding the area. Bucky calmed considerably, focusing solely on Steve,

"I'm sorry, Buck, but it's for your own good," Steve said, looking over to Tony.

Before he could react, Tony slammed his iron glove against his head, knocking him unconscious.

"See, what would you do without me?"

"Probably keep my sanity," Steve muttered, "Falcon, think you can carry him back to the Avengers facility?"

"I'll meet you there."

"He'll have information on Hydra, Captain, I need to inform Fury and Coulson," Hill said.

"If we get him to talk."

"We will get your friend back," she said, walking back to her car, "I'll meet you at the facility."

"I'll alert the others," Tony said, turning to Steve and Natasha, "If we find something, we'll need all the Avengers."

Flying off, Natasha stepped closer to Steve.

"You're hurt?"

"I've had worse," she said, smiling.

"I suppose we're at U.S: 1, Russia: 0, no scrapes on me," he teased. She rolled her eyes, making Steve's heart flutter uncontrollably - really all she had to do was look at him and he was putty in her hands. Seeing Bucky throw a dagger at her brought out an instinct to protect her, although he knew well she was a better skilled combatant than anyone he knew.

"I smell another bet," she said, "Cold War bet, whoever racks up the least points by the end of the week has to spend the entire day with Stark."

"You've got yourself a deal, Romanoff. I already have boss rights at the tower, and I'm sure I can get Thor and Clint into a bet to free me from those $400, seeing you spend the day with Stark is the cherry on top."

"Dream on Rogers," she said, turning semi-serious, "By the way, I'm beginning to form a theory, Captain Rogers."

"And what's that, Agent Romanoff."

"Every time we attempt...intimacy...something dangerous or unexpected happens. Hulk destroys a floor, Fury brings back the dead, Bucky shows up."

"Unluckiest pair, remember?" Steve said, making her laugh. He took her hand and together they walked back to his motorcycle, "We have a pattern to uphold."

"Yeah, until we get so frustrated we kick everyone out of the tower and have our wicked way."

"Don't tempt me, Romanoff," he said, kissing her lightly, "C'mon, let's get to work. We don't want Bucky to wake up and beat the crap out of Falcon."

"Such language," she said, jumping on the motorcycle.

"_Seriously_"


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived at the facility before the rest of the Avengers, with only Falcon and an unconscious Bucky preceding them. The total darkness that surrounded them quickly faded as the lights of the building began to glow.

"We're back," Natasha said, letting go of Steve to jump, "How long do you think we have before the rest get here?"

"Not much. The only ones I'm unsure of are Fury, Hill...and Coulson. He still has some explaining to do."

"And I'm sure Stark won't hesitate to start the questioning."

They walked hand in hand to the entrance, stopping only to punch in the entrance code. The lighted facility, oh so familiar to them, lit up instantly. Alerted by their presence, Sam poked his head out, Steve and Natasha letting go of their hands quickly.

"Glad you're here," he said, coming to them, "I don't know what to do with him. He's still out cold."

"Let's get him to the med wing, he'll need plenty of water," Natasha said.

"And we'll need to disarm him completely to prevent any injuries in case he gets aggressive around the others," Steve said, and led the others to walk to where Bucky lay.

"You think he'll sleep through the night? I kind of had a date he ruined…"

"We can give him some sedatives. He probably hasn't slept in days," Natasha answered, "Someone might still be messing with his brain; Barnes was going back and forth with aggressiveness."

"Hydra's still out there. If they're still getting to Bucky we're probably on borrowed time. They may keep tabs on his whereabouts," Steve said, looking at his friend. Bucky looked like he had gone to hell and back, bruised and cut up. His long, black hair was tangled and hardened with dried blood, sweat and dirt. Guilt filled Steve's mind as he tried to convince himself it wasn't his fault - either's fault.

Steve lifted the unconscious Bucky off the floor and walked behind Natasha and Sam over to the medical wing. Dropping him in one of the barest rooms, equipped with a bed and a night stand, they arranged it so that Bucky was unarmed.

Natasha worked diligently, keeping an eye on Barnes, in case he was coming back. She looked through the cabinets of the supply room and got a strong sedative ready. They needed a calm Winter Soldier in order to get him back to being Bucky Barnes.

"I don't know how much he remembered, Cap," Sam said, "He knew where he was going and I don't think it was a coincidence he ended up in your old neighborhood."

"We'll get these questions answered when he wakes up," Steve answered, his eyes worried, "If he's willing to talk."

"He might," Natasha said, entering the room again and heading over to administer the sedative, "Cognitive re-calibration."

As they finished up and turned the lights off, they heard the ruckus of the other Avengers arriving. Thor and Stark landing heavily from their flight with Barton and Banner following close behind in a jeep.

"How's he doing?" Barton asked, as they got into the building and were met by the others.

"Sedated at the moment," Natasha said, "Hopefully it calms him down to get him talking tomorrow."

"Did he have anything with him?" Tony asked, walking out of his suit, "Hydra paraphernalia?"

"Nothing. Enough weapons to bring down a superhero team," Sam said, earning a chuckle from Thor and Banner, "But that's about it. Thor what happened to your hair?"

The question brought everyone to laughter immediately, except for the Norse God who tightened a hold of his hammer and eyed Barton dangerously.

"I lost a bet to Barton, unfortunately, and how he has charged me with resembling my brother."

"It's...um...it's new," Falcon said, his lips quivering with restrained laughter.

"Oh, enough," Thor said, running a hand self-consciously over his hair, tied loosely in a low ponytail, "It is not that different."

"_Right_" Barton said, "You went from Olsen twin to Dita Von Teese, darker, sexier...Jane will love it once she gets the pictures."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Already did, thunder god," Barton said, leaving Thor reddened and speechless, "Already did."

"I will hurt you," Thor began but Steve quickly stepped in, shielding Barton and putting his hands up for Thor.

"Back to business, Fury and Hill are coming, probably to interrogate Bucky. They'll be accompanied by Coulson," Steve said, apprehensively. He watched the other's expression change slowly, from previous playfulness to resentment.

"That'll be something. We have to stay calm" Bruce reminded, shrugging, "For now, let's focus on this guy. Barnes may have lingering ties with Hydra that will help S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Maybe I can take a look at that metal arm?" Tony said, making everyone turn, "Do you think it would help if we place some letter magnets on it. I don't know, maybe _You Are Bucky Barnes_ so he won't forget."

"Now is not the time, Stark," Steve answered, although his expression changed from bleak to amused in seconds, "We'll see if you can get close to it tomorrow."

"And when will Fury and Hill arrive, for it is well into the night. Perhaps rest or sustenance would do you three good," Thor said, pointing to the trio, "We will stay awake."

"Well, my date was ruined so I didn't get any dinner," Sam said, turning to the secret couple, "You won't say no to food?"

"Just thirsty," Natasha said, "But not tired. I don't think we'll be able to rest, anyways."

"Then food and drink it is," Steve said, as they all walked over to the cafeteria style room in the facility and giving Thor the chance to smack Barton behind the head without anyone else looking.

* * *

"No, no, nope, you cannot beat Thor in an arm wrestling match. I don't care how close you were the other night. Doesn't count. The guy has a mean arm," Clint said, rubbing the side of his head.

"You insult me Katniss," Tony responded, crossing his arms, "I just needed a little more encouragement, maybe a better angle."

"Tony, you'll end up spraining your arm," Steve said, chuckling, as he sipped a beer next to Natasha. She gulped down another water bottle and laughed.

"Steve's right, c'mon, I beat you. Thor will do so as well," she said, "Remember?"

"Yeah, well, I was being poisoned by my own arc reactor, Red. Made me a little weak. Now, I am stronger, far more powerful."

"This attitude started Ultron, didn't it?" Banner asked.

"Low blow, science bro," Tony said, grabbing Bruce's shoulder, "You know very well, that was _our_ baby - both of our love was put into him."

"Then let's agree never to have another one."

"_Fine…_" Tony said, grinning towards Steve, "We'll just have the dynamic duo over there make one next. Imagine the possibilities."

"Can you even last a day without bringing this up, Stark?" Steve asked, wanting to change the subject, not only to save embarrassment, but because he knew it was a slightly sore topic for Natasha. Tony didn't know what she had gone through.

A second too late did he realize Natasha had tensed next to him. Her stoic face unreadable, but he knew better. He knew she how she felt about that; having told him about her nightmare vision and Red Room experiences in detail, Steve knew Natasha felt like a machine, empty on the inside and had even confessed her regret in not being able to one day have a family.

_Damn Stark._

"If I try hard enough, I'm sure I can," Tony said, but Steve wasn't listening. Not really.

"Stark, tower boss rights apply here?" Steve asked, looking at him. Tony nodded and squinted his eyes.

"I feel a bet coming on, Capsicle. Make me the happiest man in the world and say yes?"

"You will avoid teasing us about dating or relationships or anything of that sort - Natasha and I will have no more of your shit, Stark….at least for the remainder of our stay here."

"Language, Capsicle, _language_!"

"If you don't," Steve said, rolling his eyes amused, "You will pay Barton the $400 I owe him, doubled."

"I like this," Clint said, "The stakes are all for my favor."

"And what happens if I do avoid the teasing?" Tony said, leaning forward towards Steve.

"Then you'll be following my orders as, how did you put it..._tower boss_."

"I take it back. Tower boss rights only at the Avengers Tower."

"Oh, Stark, stop being a child," Thor said, laughing, "Although I know you will not resist the temptation of teasing our friends."

"Of course he won't," Natasha said, pleasing Steve secretly now that she was over the gloom, "And I want to be there when he pays Barton."

"Alright, fine," Tony said, leaning against a counter, "I know when I'm outnumbered. I will not tease Rogers and Little Red while we're here, blah blah blah...if I do, I'll pay Barton $800. _Happy_?"

"Tremendously so," Steve said smiling and finishing his beer, "If only we could have this peace and quiet all the time."

"You'd be miserable without my quips, Capsicle. Admit it. Oh you can't...just like Thor can't admit I'd beat him at arm wrestling…"

"I will take you up on that challenge, Stark," Thor said, chuckling at his friend, "For I know you will not stand a chance."

"Bring it on, Point Break. I'm ready for you."

To say that the rest of the evening was spend with the rest of the Avengers surrounding their competitive teammates in peace was an understatement. While Stark did put up a fight, mostly because embarrassing Thor with Loki-look-alike comments made the Norse God lose focus, he ultimately lost three of three.

It then proceeded to have Banner up against Barton - the only one who would probably take it easy on him - aside from Steve. Leaving Natasha and Steve to duke it out.

"I don't mean to sound rude, Nat," Steve said, grabbing her positioned hand.

"Then don't," she teased, leaning forward enough to expose the top of her chest. Steve looked at her with scrutiny, wondering when she had lowered the zipper of her suit.

Banner and Clint started their arm wrestling, while Thor and Tony watched between both groups. Steve saw Natasha smile at him, a dangerous smile.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Steve said, avoiding anything but her eyes.

"I can try," Nat answered, knowing well that the slight pink on his cheeks was because of her, "But I know what I'm up against, super soldier. I'll have to use other skills to get you."

"It won't work," he said, laughing only with her. Her eyes gleamed as she pressed against his hand; her strength formidable but not enough to overpower him. She was beautiful, he thought, when she was in her element - fiery red hair framing her face and brows close together in concentration.

"I fear Rogers and Romanoff will be in this position for quite some time," Thor said, looking over to them, "The same thing cannot be said for Dr. Banner and Barton."

"Done so soon?" Tony asked, turning his head to the others.

"Three out of three," Barton said proudly, "Maybe next time, Banner."

"Come on Capsicle, just crush your girlfriend already, stop being all handsy," Tony said, making everyone freeze, "_Damn it_."

"Fastest $800 bucks I've ever made," Clint laughed, "What was that...20 minutes?"

"That is not teasing," Tony said, "Little Red is a girl...and his friend...am I right, Cap?"

"I'm sure that's not how you meant it, Stark," Steve said, lowering Nat's hand to touch the surface. She cursed in Russian, something only Steve and Clint understood and held her hand up again.

"Just pay up, Stark," she said, "Everyone loses...not as much as _you_, but they do…"

"I'll offer double, Legolas…" Tony said, "If Cap wins, 5 out of 8, you owe me. If Nat wins, I pay you."

"I'm sure Steve would let her win just to see you pale while paying me $1,600...hell, I would do that too."

"He wouldn't," Natasha said, looking at Steve, "Would you?"

"No."

"Settled then, I'll have to win 5 out of the 8 for Tony to pay. I've never had more motivation in my life, and that's saying a lot."

"Bring it on, little red," Tony said, clapping Steve's back, "No one messes with my man, Cap."

Steve rolled his eyes and readied himself for a fierce Natasha - and he was right. She was formidable then, now - she was fire. He didn't know where she hid such strength in her petite frame, but was glad to know that she would hardly ever be overwhelmed in a fight. He had already won one round; all he had to do was beat her 4 more times.

The second round was considerably longer, Natasha using all her will and strength to overcome Steve's but to no avail. He won the second round fair and square, leaving her with a competitive feeling she couldn't shake off - as well as a fire within her that was surprising. Who knew it would be such a turn on, probably all just adrenaline, but still oh-so-sexy.

The third round was much to her advantage. She took the opportunity when she saw it - while the others were engaged in a conversation, Natasha caressed the inside of Steve's thigh with her foot, making him jump and lose focus. One point for her. Tony groaned and Clint cheered her on, all none the wiser.

Steve's blush only heightened both feelings within Natasha.

"That's not playing fair, Romanoff," he whispered.

"I use all my strengths. It just so happens being a woman is one of them."

Round four was tougher. Steve was now on alert and not easily distracted. Natasha was determined to win. No matter what. However, a back and forth motion of his arm and Steve had her wrist touching the counter-top before she could curse. Once again, she felt heat rise within her - definitely not anger or blushing. A far more primal urge. Shaking it off unsuccessfully, she placed her hand again.

By the fifth round, Tony was already counting up his winnings, teasing Barton repeatedly. Natasha was fueled by this and with an unnatural flick of her wrist, she had the element of surprise and had Steve's wrist hitting bottom.

The frown in Tony's face was worth millions.

"3 Steve, 2 Natasha," Banner stated, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Tony."

"Remind me again, why Nat and I agreed to this?" Steve asked, giving the whole team a once-over before ending it with a wink at Natasha. She didn't know how her facade remained stern and unaffected when all of her insides turned to jelly.

"Stalling, Rogers? Not a very good tactic," she said.

The sixth round was easy - Natasha returned to her feminine wiles and struck when Steve's wandering eyes made him lose focus. _Yes_, maybe she tried very hard to have him look. _Yes_, she was enjoying it as well. And _yes_, he was most certainly _not_ dead. The darkening in his eyes proved that every time he looked at her now.

"Tied," she said smiling.

"Not for long," he replied in a low voice that made Natasha want to forfeit the game and have him all to herself. This reaction to him entertained and shocked her. Never had competition been such an interesting turn on for her, but feeling Steve's strong hand against her made her mind go wild with creativity.

The seventh round was faster. Steve probably used all of his strength to easily overcome Natasha's. The moment he grabbed her hand, he pressed her wrist to the counter, not giving her a chance to get him far more flustered than what he already was. It didn't help her situation. Only heightened it.

"It has been an interesting fight," Thor said, voice booming, "However, if Rogers defeats Romanoff, the game ends. If it is the other way around, we will go to the battle royale!"

"Not happening," both Steve and Tony said.

"Finally, we're getting along, Capsicle," Tony said, sitting close to him like a child ready to open birthday presents, "Make me richer."

"That isn't motivation, Stark. I really would like to lose, but I'm afraid Nat would hunt me down for letting her win."

"Oh, yes. I would."

"I don't care for reasons. Just win, Stevie. We'll share the prize."

Without answering him, Steve placed his hand opposite Natasha's. She was fiercely concentrated. It seemed to him, she was focusing all of her strength and energy. He was tempted to let her win, but he couldn't do it.

The eighth and last round was not what Steve expected. Natasha was fire again, fire and spirit. He probably fell a little more in love with her there, gazing at her like a love-struck puppy. Her face was flushed, cheeks tinted pink. Her brows furrowed together, teeth sinking softly into her bottom lip. A slight sheen of perspiration alongside the top of her forehead framed her face. This is why he was mesmerized. She looked so real and passionate - granted, he was probably looking at her through rose colored glass, but who would blame him. The woman fighting to win a round of arm wrestling was his girlfriend - the second time in his life he felt the seed of love.

But, no matter how strong he felt for her - he was not distracted enough to lose his strength. After what he felt were the longest 15 minutes of his life, he was able to bring her wrist down to the counter. The deafening groan that erupted from Clint's throat was not enough to shut out the cheers and victory screams Tony opted to perform for the group.

"Good round, Agent," Steve said, placing a strand of her red curls behind her ear. She looked at him, half smiling - a look in her eyes he quite didn't understand.

"Steve, let's wrap this party up," her whisper a sultry sound that brought chills to his entire being, "I want you in my room now."

Gulping and heavy breathing. That was Steve's immediate response.


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha wanted to run out of there, holding on tight to Steve's hand - too obvious though. How she had gotten to this point, she wasn't sure, but was not questioning it - it was his fault anyways.

"Nat…" he whispered, his voice low and heavy.

"I know we can get away from them. We'll be sneaky…"

He opened his mouth to respond, but before Natasha could hear his answer, Tony interrupted.

"Does this mean I can tease you both again?"

"No, boss rights are still going. You tease, you pay," Steve answered, looking away from Natasha momentarily, "Although...Barton now owes you $1,600."

"Don't remind me…" Clint answered.

"Well, for the remainder of the stay, Tony will be obligated to not tease," Bruce said, cutting in before Clint continued to complain, "If he does, he'll owe Steve or Natasha $800. That could work?"

"That's treason, Bruce," Tony said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, the rights as tower boss are still in effect and it is only suitable for the last place to follow orders," Thor agreed, "I am sure our stay here will not be long and exceed the captain's tower boss reign."

"Excuse me," Tony said, in his usual sass, "You are all gambling for _my_ money."

"You do it everyday, Stark," Barton replied, "Everyone's agreed. If you tease, you pay - only you, though."

"So, basically, I'm paying for the wedding."

"Stark," Natasha said, her voice dangerous, "That's one. Pay up."

"But...but...we hadn't agreed yet," he complained.

"Technically, we had," Steve mentioned, "Everyone agreed."

"Pay up Stark, we've all got places to go."

"_Why the rush, Red_?"

"You want to pay more?"

"_Fine_," Tony said, pulling out his wallet and handing over the cash, "I'm assuming ladies first?"

"Yeah," Steve said, with a smirk, "Besides, we know there will be more coming."

"Do we really have places to go?" Falcon said, surprising everyone. They had all seen him doze off and hadn't had the heart to wake him up, after all, he had taken the greatest toll from Bucky.

"Did we wake you, Bird-man Number 2?" Tony said

"No, getting a cramp in my neck. Wake up and hear all of you fighting over money, typical hero thing to do, by the way."

"We do have places to go," Natasha said before anyone else answered. She was going to get her alone time with the soldier and no one was going to stop her now.

Especially the collective groan from all of her teammates as they looked to Steve for affirmation.

"We have to make sure the perimeter is secure. Whoever was brainwashing Barnes was following him around after Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. They could be following now," she said, "We have to make sure we're alone up here."

"Right, and why didn't we do this as soon as we got here?" Barton asked

"I was thirsty," Natasha said, simply and without more explanation.

"Thor," Steve said, taking over after Nat gave him _the look_ \- one he knew well now, "You scan high ground to the South, alert us if there's any movement or if you see Fury coming in. Banner you can stay here and monitor Bucky, make sure he's staying stable for the night. Stark, you take the North side. Make sure no one is coming in on us. Sam, Barton, Nat and I will be the ground - scan the perimeter. If there's movement, we'll get to it - just make sure to alert us."

"Ay, ay, cap," Sam said, "But, can I remind you it's about...three in the morning…"

"Then, let's get on it."

Thor and Tony took off ten minutes later, flying opposite directions. Bruce left to the med wing and assured Steve he would make sure Bucky was okay, leaving the other four to scout the area from below.

"Barton and I can take this side," Sam said, pointing towards the direction Tony flew, "Birds of a feather stick together."

Clint chucked and swung his bow back to hitch on his shoulder.

"I wish I had a rhyme for soldier and spy but that's dangerous enough," he said, "We'll regroup in in the hour."

"Right," Steve said, hooking his shield to his back, "Hopefully it'll be a dull scouting. Then we can get some rest. Fury shouldn't be long if he comes in tonight."

They broke off into groups, Steve and Natasha heading South - exactly what Natasha wanted - alone time. If it was woods she had to work with, then she would. Once they were well away from the facility, she reached for his hand.

"Finally," she said, pulling him closer to her, "I just wanted you alone."

"I thought you were serious about the perimeter search," he said, smiling down to her, "Nat, we have to-"

"Steve, I want you," she said, crushing herself to him completely. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her as they leaned forward to kiss. Her heart fluttered and her body sighed an urgent _finally. _When they separated, she could tell he was needing her as much.

"You know I feel the same way, Nat…"

"Oh no, you will not give me any _buts_, Rogers. Kiss me like you mean it."

"And if Hydra did follow Bucky here?"

"First I'll shoot them for interrupting us, then I'll shoot you for not moving it along. Now, kiss me soldier," she said before crushing her lips to his again. Steve didn't put up much resistance.

How could he when Natasha's warm, compliant body was glued in front of his? Yes, it took less than a second for him to kiss her back and forget about any Hydra threat, if any. His arms snaked around her, one to cradle the back of her neck and bury in her hair, the other stayed firmly attached to her waist, fingers digging into her suit. He wasn't sure how conscious he was when he pushed her against the nearest tree, her legs now wrapped on him.

"You'll be the death of me Nat," he said, when Natasha gave him time to breath, "I can't say no to you."

"Mm, then don't," she whispered, sounding very close to a moan. It called to him in a way that surprised and excited Steve.

"Nat," he said, equally hushed. Her name should have been said as a warning, a hesitation; however, it came out as eager as her previous words. There was fire in his heart - _desire_.

Steve's hands caressed the sides of her torso, running slowly from her hips up to barely graze the sides of her breasts, all the while, he kissed her - lips, jaw, neck. Natasha was in ecstasy and had to grab hold of his strong shoulders to keep herself upright. Otherwise, she would melt, tumbling to his chest with no control.

"More," Natasha whispered, finding just the right amount of strength to lower the zipper of her suit to expose her midriff. Steve looked at her, at the curve of her chests as the suit relaxed against the strain of the zipper, suit still covering what he so desperately wanted to touch.

"Here?" he asked, slightly incredulous.

"Why not? I can't wait any longer Steve. I've been thinking about it since the other night…"

"So have I, Nat, don't get me wrong...but...you deserve more than a tumble in the woods," he said, his breathing hard and their foreheads touching.

"But I _want_ a tumble in the woods. I want to be ruffled and tousled by Captain America," she teased, grazing her hand down his chest. Natasha leaned in to kiss his neck, nibbling her way to his jaw, his cheek, and finally his lips.

He kissed back with ease, his hand pressing against the curve of her hips, slipping lower and up again. Steve really didn't want to stop, but knew they should scout the area. His heart and mind debated - technically his mind and his _lower regions_ debated. But it truly wasn't a competition simply because his Natasha was relentless.

"Let's get this thing off, shall we," Natasha said, detaching the straps of his shield and sending it clattering to the soft patch of Earth under them, "Now, off comes the suit."

"In a hurry, Nat?"

"I won't be in a few minutes," she said, smiling back to him, "I just want less armor and more skin…"

Steve felt her nimble fingers dip under his suit armor and blue undershirt, touching his burning skin. He caved then, letting go of her to peel off the top armor of the suit. Steve didn't miss the glimmer in her eyes, knowing she had gotten what she wanted. Once the top of his suit was on the floor, Natasha and Steve met once more, their lips fusing together in a heated exchange. He didn't hesitate longer, pulling her from the tree she was leaning on and lowered her to the ground to rest above her discarded suit. Now with more access to her body, Steve lowered his mouth to kiss the middle of her chest all the way to her taut abdomen. Natasha felt feverish and trembled at the feel of his lips on her skin.

_This was it_. She was going to be his, and he was going to be hers.

Steve marveled at her innate beauty - a woman as powerful, strong and intelligent as her - perfect in his eyes. He watched her smile, slipping off her cuffs, shedding her belts and gun holsters.

"I can't wait any longer, soldier," she said, still openly flirting with him. Didn't she know he was already wholeheartedly bewitched. Without warning, she flipped them. Now straddling him, Natasha giggled - something Steve had never heard her do - her hands finding their way to undoing his belt buckle as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Steve," she whispered, through their kiss, "I feel beautiful with you…"

"You are beautiful, Natasha. Always have," he answered, cradling her face with both his hands and shaking off the leaves nestled in her hair, "Even with dirt and leaves in your hair."

"How _rude_, Captain…" then sat up, "Now, let's find out how mind blowing this will be…"

Steve chuckled, throwing his head back slightly. This casualness between them in the middle of such a heated, passionate moment was all he wanted. Togetherness. Steve trusted Natasha could be herself with him and he didn't feel alone with her. She had undone his pants, her hands busy - eager - to keep going. Nat lifted the hem of his undershirt as Steve sat up, making it easier to strip it all the way off. She kissed his neck, ran her hands across his chest - hugging him to reach his wide, muscular back.

Yes, Steve was definitely in heaven. He slipped his hands under the opening of her suit, circling her small, naked waist. There wasn't enough of her - roaming and lingering in curves that drove him wild with a sudden need, Steve reached her shoulders and pushed the fabric back. Natasha gasped, surprised by the sudden chill that caressed her back as it stood exposed.

He gazed at her, she noticed. Looking at every inch of her skin - scars, birth marks, swells and dips - everything. When he touched her, she couldn't hold back a throaty moan. His fingers touched her lightly, almost as if it were the air she had just felt.

"Steve...more…touch me more," she said, encouraged by his hungry look - blue eyes now darkened and so alluring. She fell into their trap.

"As you wish," he whispered, pulling her hips closer to his - chests collapsing together. Natasha gasped, feeling him - his need for her. Steve touched her - just as she said; across her silky back, caressing her exposed breasts - everywhere he could. Steve kissed her - just as she wanted; assaulting her neck, her throat and placing a tender kiss between her collar bones.

More than ever, he wanted to tell her that he loved her. Before he could; however, a thundering roar shook the forest then lit up with the shots of Iron Man's repulsor beams.

Nat and Steve looked at each other quickly - differently now. His eyes filled with worry; hers with unease.

"Was that Hulk?" she asked, "You don't think Barnes woke up…."

"Didn't sound like it...not sure though," Steve said, frustration evident in his shoulders and expression as they disentangled. Natasha pulled her suit back up, while Steve buckled up hurriedly. Another set of beams were heard - Stark wasn't very far. They moved quickly, jumping off the ground and gathering their clothes to get dressed.

"Shit," Nat grumbled, as another round of beams broke silence, followed now by a strike of lightning, throwing on her holsters and cuffs while Steve grabbed his shield, ready to go.

Without hesitating another second, the couple ran towards the blasts, hoping Barnes had not been the one to cause the commotion. Neither Natasha nor Steve could see explosions which was a good thing. They hadn't ventured nearly as far as they should have, but were more than a couple of miles out.

"Do you see anything?" Nat asked, slightly behind Steve as they jumped a small creek toward the Avengers facility.

"No, I don't," he said, looking back to her and grabbing her hand, "Come on, Nat. Don't fall behind. If Hydra is here, we need to get there quick."

Nat took his hand as they neared the facility - both breathless from their previous activities and their sprinting, both hoping nothing was going down without them.

Steve was frustrated. That was underestimating it; having been so enthralled in Natasha, this commotion came over him like a bucket of iced water. His mind, though, was not as over their episode. He wanted her - had been so close to have her in his arms and…

He shivered slightly. _So close_.

But they were the unluckiest couple - that had been established.

Natasha was in the same boat. The same stress addled, sexually frustrating boat. Cursing Hydra under her breath, she fumed. Steve and her had been so in tune, so focused, so damn close.

The only way to rid herself of this stress was to turn those enemy agents to dust.

Steve could see the clearing to the facility coming up and alerted Natasha when another round of repulsor strikes were shot - this time coming towards them.

"Get down," Steve said, grabbing his shield and throwing himself over Natasha as the shots hit a tree besides them, sending branches, leaves and chunks of bark all over.

"You okay?" she asked, peeking from under his shield and not seeing anyone coming at them, "I don't see anyone."

"Neither do I," he answered, getting up quietly followed by Natasha, "What the hell is Stark doing...we should have used comms for this."

"And have them hear our earlier activities, Captain. I don't think so."

"We probably wouldn't have, hmm…you're right, better without them," he teased.

"Are you flirting with me while under attack, Rogers?"

"Perhaps," he said as they took to running again. They neared the facility and were faced with complete peace and quiet.

"What is going on?" Natasha asked, turning around, "Stark! Thor!"

No answer.

Steve and Natasha looked to each other worried. Opposite them they saw Falcon and Hawkeye emerge from the forest land looking equally confused.

"Did you shoot anyone?" Falcon yelled, as the group rejoined in the middle of the back field.

"No," Steve answered, "We heard Stark and Thor, ran over here as fast as we could. I didn't see any one."

Suddenly they heard Banner's voice call at Tony. Running towards the front of the building, armed and ready - the group scouted out and took to the shadows.

Finally voices could be heard.

Natasha pressed her back against the building wall, still hidden in the shadows. Steve, Sam, Clint standing on guard, waiting for her signal.

"I got eyes on Banner, calm and unharmed. No eyes on Thor. And Stark….." she said, peeking again, this time tensing up, "_Stark_."

"Stark what? Nat?" Clint said, before she walked off - feet practically stomping on the ground - ready to attack.

The three followed her; finally getting a view of what she had seen.

Before them stood Banner, waiting at the entrance of the building, looking as shocked as the rest. Thor stood in front of a couple of jeeps - S.H.I.E.L.D. issued. And Tony, repulsor ready aiming at Agent Coulson who was standing behind Fury and Hill. All three agents were heaving, as if having run around the field. Probably the case.

And no Hydra agent in sight.

The groan from Sam, Clint, and Steve brought Tony's attention. He turned back and waved at them.

"_I'm going to kill him_!" she yelled, taking a hold of her gun with smoothness. Steve had to catch up to her and try to restrain her.

"Nat, calm down."

"I'm gonna _kill _him, _Rogers_! There's _no one_ here! _Stark_!" Natasha yelled, "What is your damn problem!"

Tony turned, lifting his mask.

He was in so much trouble.

"Red, _come on_, Coulson said hi. He. Just. Stood. There. And. Said. _Hi_." Tony said, turning to the agents again.

"And you thought it was fine to shoot at them! Damn it, Stark. We thought Barnes had escaped or Hydra was attacking," Clint said.

"Not to mention shooting at us," Steve interjected, "Stark, you shot at _us_."

"Sorry Capsicle, I...got _carried away_?" he said.

"I'm going to kill him," Natasha said, walking over to him but being stopped by Steve. Stark was going to get an earful from her.

It if hadn't been for him, she would have been Steve's…yes, she was going to kill him.

"I'll help," Sam muttered, earning a disapproving glare from Steve.

"You all settle down," Fury said, taking his hands up, "Stark, we had discussed this."

"Fury is correct, Stark. Put the weapon down and apologize to our friends and for attacking even me," Thor said, "We are glad Son of Coul is alive and well. We do not wish him dead."

Tony put his repulsor down, hesitantly and ordered the suit to open up.

It was what Natasha needed. Before Steve could react, Natasha walked over to Stark and punched him out.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am overjoyed with all the follows and the reviews! You guys make my day every time a get a message that I have a new follower/favorite/review. You guys keep me working on this story to make it as fun and interesting as possible. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

"Aaghhh," Tony moaned as he began to look alive again, "Dangerous….little….red….get her away…"

"You asked for it," Clint said, throwing a hand towel soaked in cold water over his face. Tony sat up right away, surprised and groaning. He looked around the room - scanning for Natasha who was sitting the farthest from Stark and being held on to by Steve. Stark shivered, rubbing his jaw.

"You very much deserve it, Stark," Hill said, her arms crossed in the usual authoritative manner, "Overreacting is an understatement."

"Maybe I shouldn't have approached you that way," Coulson said, getting everyone's attention, "And I know that I have some explaining to do. I would appreciate it if I could have the time to do so….however, we have bigger problems to face right now. Explanations will have to wait."

Fury looked around the room assessing the tired, sleepy Avengers; however, there was work to be done and it could not wait. Nodding to Captain America, he turned again to the rest of the group. They all stood (still making sure Nat and Tony were pretty far apart - for the sake of seriousness).

"Look alive, Stark," he said, before continuing, "The Winter Soldier's reappearance isn't a coincidence. Hydra has been tracking Barnes ever since they lost control of him back in D.C. Now, we have Ex-Agent Brock Rumlow popping up in our radar."

"He survived?" Sam asked, "A building was falling on us and he _survived_?"

"Hydra's a tough evil to destroy," Steve said solemnly as he fought flashbacks - until he felt Natasha next to him.

"Damn right," Fury said, "Agent Hill was able to pick up Rumlow's radar tonight - coincidentally, he was waiting patiently three blocks west from Barnes' point of capture. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he knew we'd capture him and might know where to find him now."

"We could have been on his tail, then," Nat said looking over to Steve guiltily, "If we hadn't been shot at by a deranged iron man…."

"Right, not my highest point of the night…." Tony said, shrugging.

"And it won't be the last," Clint said, frowning, "But, anyways...let me get this straight. We have some Ex-S.H.I.E.L.D Hydra agent out brainwashing Cap's bestie after surviving a ass-kicking from Falcon and the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. building falling on him. We don't know who's giving him orders, I assume? And this Rumlow fella is probably out there as we speak. Correct?"

"Correct on all accounts except on one thing," Hill said, "We have reason to believe the person, or rather _thing_, aiding Rumlow, is a weakened Ultron - or a prototype version of him."

They all tensed.

"Ultron? You're kidding right?" Banner asked, incredulously, "Vision claimed he destroyed the last one of the bots."

"And the whole island was destroyed," Thor said, reigning in his outrage, "How is this possible? How can this be?"

"Abnormalities have been appearing in our radars. There are still traces of Ultron technology in Wakanda. We have been monitoring a man known as Klaw, known thief, had a brief encounter with Ultron before the A.I. ripped his arm away," Agent Hill explained.

"How does this connect with Hydra?" Sam asked, "We're talking about two entirely different pains in the ass."

"Barnes is the connection," Coulson answered, looking over to Steve, "When Barnes was taken by Hydra and experimented with, he was the crown jewel. Baron Von Strucker didn't waste time to know everything there was to know about him."

"It isn't hard to make that connection. Strucker had close ties with Hydra and Red Skull. It wouldn't surprise me if he knew of Bucky's capture details," Cap said

"Exactly," Coulson said, "And when my team and I did a declassified clean up of the Hydra outpost in Sokovia where the scepter was found we were able to extract information that was previously destroyed."

"J.A.R.V.I.S. got that information," Tony said, "I was there first and saw what they had destroyed. There wasn't much."

"Yes, but you don't have my agents. Agent Johnson was able to extract information dating back to Cap and the Howling Commandos, including the capture, torture and outcome of the Winter Soldier program. Every classified detail."

"How does this all connect to Ultron?" Thor asked, impatiently.

"Before Ultron returned to Sokovia, he apparently took the information Strucker was hoarding about Hydra. We have found traces of Ultron and Hydra information in an abandoned facility, possibly a secret Hydra outpost in Wakanda," Hill explained.

"And Ultron is using this information?" Cap asked.

"Not really," Coulson said, "Ultron is not really back. The traces we have found are Ultron-like and we are on alert. If the A.I. figures out a way to return to his physical form he can use Hydra information to strike again."

"But why would he be interested in Hydra? Last time we chatted," Tony said, "he was hell bent on destroying us."

"Because he can see order in Hydra," Banner said, looking over to Cap, "I'm not saying he's right, but going with the way Ultron understood chaos and order - it's easy to assume his technology would find Hydra and its database of information attractive."

"And because it's all out there," Natasha said, crossing her arms, "Ultron can find it all and have access to what Strucker had."

"And how do Rumlow and Barnes fit into this?" Clint asked, looking over to the rest of the team who were too wrapped up in understanding the connections.

"Rumlow was given medical attention by unknown sources and transported to Wakanda. We assume he was taken to the possible Hydra base. It is possible that Hydra and what is left of Ultron are working together, using the regenerated Rumlow as a way to get to Barnes," Fury explained.

"What do they want with Bucky?"

"Our sources have reasons to believe Barnes is being sought after in order to keep him as the Winter Soldier - with a slight modification," Hill said, looking straight at Steve, "It is possible Hydra is looking to implant Ultron technology in Barnes. In that case, if Vision is ever able to cut access again, Ultron can still function as a brainwashed Winter Soldier. He'd have the human body he was aiming to have with Vision, without the threat of it having a mind of its own."

The room went silent. Steve was already trying to figure out a way to stop Hydra's attempts at taking Bucky. He felt Natasha's small hand against his lower back, a touch of reassurance not seen by anyone but Banner.

"Then we have to act, and fast," Bruce said, "What is the next step?"

"You mean it isn't sleep?" Sam asked

"Interrogating Barnes is a priority. We have to know in what state he is in and how many times has Rumlow gotten to him, why he keeps escaping or why he is being let loose," Coulson said, "We'll send some of you out to inspect the base at Wakanda and make sure that there is no activity going on; if there is, we get rid of it."

"We split then?" Clint asked

"It would be the best option. We need to inspect the base at Sokovia as well - look at it with different eyes now. When you were there, it was solely Hydra we were looking for. Now, we're searching for anything that ties Hydra to Ultron and the Winter Soldier program. Director Coulson and Agent Hill will take charge of the operations, starting right now," Fury said, turning to Coulson.

"Then let's get started," Tony said, with renewed interest, "I thought we had ended Ultron and I will not let it get to what happened again. Not this time."

"Cool it, Stark," Cap interjected, his voice raised slightly, "We're doing this together now. No outside plans."

"Alright, alright," Tony answered, still rubbing his jaw, "No need to go all Caps-lock on me."

He snickered at his own joke, causing Natasha to glare at him.

"Who's going where?" Nat asked, making everybody turn to her, "What? If I'm stuck with the Iron Idiot, I might punch him again. Chose wisely, Coulson."

"Point taken," he said, "Barton, Stark and Falcon will head over to the Sokovia base, make sure to sweep the place completely. You will have a team of agents with you if you are met with Hydra resistance. From our data, the place is now abandoned, so it should be easy. Go in, sweep for information, get out."

"Thor and Hill will head out to Wakanda with Maximoff, Vision, and War Machine - you will scout the area. If there is heavy resistance, you will alert us. We'll get the rest of the team over to the base. Our main priority is to destroy any Ultron regeneration, any trace needs to be destroyed. Agent Hill will do as much recon as possible, we need to know who is leading Hydra now."

"Do the others know of their participation in this mission?" Thor asked

"They have been alerted and are expected to arrive soon," Hill answered, "And have been briefed with the severity of the mission. After a quick rundown, we leave."

"That leaves Banner, Romanoff, and Captain Rogers to monitor Barnes. You will need to interrogate him when he wakes. We expect Rumlow to make an appearance here. Captain, you'll have to take care of that. I will return with my team and head out to identify remaining Hydra bases. I'm counting on these first missions to be successful."

"So do we" Steve said.

"Then rest up, we leave in a couple of hours," Coulson said, taking out files for everyone, "Here's some light reading to get you ready."

* * *

Natasha was tired - having gone through an emotional roller coaster in the past hours. Once the others had arrived, Stark and his team left to Sokovia. The team headed to Wakanda was getting briefed - and by the look on their faces as she gazed through the glass wall, it wasn't going to be easy.

Sure, she could have been in there but she was better off with her own team - ready for Barnes to wake up. Walking down the halls, the sun rays of the morning already seeping through the building. It could have been a beautiful sight if she was working on an hour of sleep.

"I'll work through a perimeter," she heard Steve say as she rounded the corner to the room Barnes was, "You can stay here and monitor Bucky - when he wakes I'm sure Nat can calm him down if he's aggressive."

"Vitals and brain activity are steady. Let's expect him to wake any moment now, so if you're going to make the rounds for Rumlow, now is the time to do it….you sure you want to do it on your own?"

"If he slips past me, Nat will be here to alert you or slow him down. And that's if he really is here - there has been no sign of him all night."

"Then you shouldn't be gone for long," Nat said, walking into the room, "I have a feeling we're going to be called to fly off to Wakanda anyways."

"That's reassuring," Banner said, with his usual sarcasm, "Hopefully, we'll have Barnes on our side."

"My friend is in there somewhere," Steve said, grabbing his shield, "We'll figure out how to bring him out."

"I'll walk you out, we need to give you a communicator before you race into the forest. That way you can keep Stark under control when it gets to be too much for Barton or Wilson," Natasha said, giving Bruce a nod towards Barnes, "You okay, there?"

"I'm fine," he answered, "Just make sure they don't get in here if Hydra's out there."

Without another word, the couple walked out of the room silently. It was some time before Natasha spoke, breaking Steve away from him evident gloom.

"I guess I'm beginning to see the positive side of Stark shooting at us last night…" she said, smiling at him. He turned and gave her a curious smirk.

"And why is that, Agent Romanoff?"

"Well, just imagine if Hydra would have found the Black Widow and Captain America in the middle of a horizontal tango," she laughed, "It would have been pretty hot, but I'm sure there would have been a lot of explaining to be done."

"That is true," he laughed.

"By the way, I love it when you call me _Agent Romanoff_ with your Captain America voice. Do it again."

Steve laughed, a triumph for Nat - really she just wanted him to stop worrying for a second. He hooked his shield to his back and turned to her before grabbing a pair of ear pieces and heading towards the building's main entrance.

"You will definitely be the death of me, Nat," he said tenderly tucking a strand of her straightened hair behind her ear.

"No, not _Nat_..._you will definitely be the death of me_…." Nat said, mimicking him and leaving the last piece of the sentence for him to finish.

"_Agent Romanoff_," Steve said, in an effective whisper.

"Hmm, are you sure you want to go in there alone," she teased, "I'm more than willing to go with you."

"As much as I'd love your company, Nat….I'll repeat it, you deserve more than a tumble in the woods...but you are relentless, love. And _I _am just a man."

He chuckled slightly, earning another smile from Natasha, who was in awe at the easiness in his nickname towards her. Steve had just called her _love_ \- had he noticed? Had it just slipped out? Did he want to call her that? Why the hell was she acting like a schoolgirl with elevated heart rhythms?

"Go kick some ass and then you'll see how relentless I can really be," she said, teasingly. Grabbing both his hands, she looked down at them. Together. She liked that.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, turning on his comm piece and giving one to her, "I'll let you know if I find anything."

"And I'll let you know when Barnes wakes up."

"Thank you," Steve said, walking away from her.

"For what?"

"For not calling him the Winter Soldier."

He smiled and turned to jog off into the clearance in search for any sign of Rumlow, leaving Natasha on the verge of swooning - but the Russian spy didn't swoon (she was an assassin for crying out loud).

Smirking to herself, she turned and walked into the building once again to make sure the Wakanda team was ready to go.

Not a minute went by before she was met with Agent Hill ready to board the quinjet. The rest of the group, Wanda waving a goodbye to her as she headed up the boarding ramp, was ready to go.

"We're all set," Hill said, "The second quinjet is ready for takeoff as well, in case we need back-up. If so, you should be able to get there in a couple of hours - hopefully, we'll have time to seek cover until your arrival."

"And what of Stark and the others?"

"Due to arrive in half an hour, their jet will be ready to head to Wakanda right after. Cap?"

"Out looking for Rumlow," Natasha said, crossing her arms. She really did want to go with him.

"Still upset your rendezvous with Steve didn't work out last night?" Maria asked, a devilish smirk threatening her lips as she placed the comm piece in her ear.

"You and Stark should stop hanging out."

"Stark does it to be a pain in the ass. I, on the other hand, am genuinely curious. As your friend…"

"You just want to push me towards Steve for the guilty pleasure," Nat said dismissively.

"_Yes_, Pepper and I have been itching to figure you both out. I know something is going on...I can feel it...and I felt your suit was a little too unzipped last night."

Natasha controlled her smirk, not giving anything away. If she wanted Maria Hill to know, then she would tell her directly - none of this teasing.

So why hadn't she told anyone that she was almost in love with the greatest person alive?

_Right._..privacy...but maybe Hill wouldn't blab….and would probably help her keep Stark off their backs…..

"I still don't understand why you're so insistent in pairing Steve and I together."

"I'm surrounded by people who already see you together - Stark and Sam are your biggest fans."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, he keeps telling me about it - how Steve wouldn't shut up about you while looking for Barnes. I'd say he knows something too."

"And what if we are?" Natasha said, with an air of disinterest, "Nothing would be different…"

"Except we get to tease you about being an adorable couple - something I feel both of you would utterly be embarrassed by. C'mon, the two most tough-as-nails no-nonsense agents in an adorable relationship," Maria teased, "We'd have material for the rest of the year."

"Which is why we don't tell you," Nat said, eyeing Maria's expression from the corner of her eye as she let that slip.

"The toughest part is not knowing whether you're serious about this or not. But being Fury's right hand for so long taught me a few things, too, Romanoff," she said, "The way you two look at each other is a clear sign my gut feeling is right."

"Then keep it to yourself," Nat said, looking straight at Maria, before she got onto the jet, "We're still trying this out. If I'm confirming this with you...it's because if ever I need your help to keep Stark off our backs, then you won't ask so many questions."

"So I can't tell Sam?" Maria said, her lips forming a formidable grimace.

"Not yet. Steve and I…" she said, admitting their relationship out loud for the first time, "We don't have good track records. This is the first time in years we feel trust and affection….and….I want it to work without Stark or the rest of the team to make it awkward."

"Consider me a silenced ally then," Maria said, her grin back on her face, "Pepper will be so jealous when the word is out and figures I've known from the beginning."

"Knowing secrets really gets you going, huh?" Nat teased, laughing, "I'll make sure to let Wilson know."

"Sure, sure, lover-girl," Maria said, turning her ear piece on, "We'll keep you posted on the activity so stay tuned...and Romanoff...I'm happy for you."

With that, they departed. Natasha walking away from the jet as it lifted off and took to the sky rapidly. All the commotion had almost made her forget that she was now in the same facility she grew close to Steve in - after being dumped by the same guy she was now partnered with to keep a brainwashed soldier experiment safe while her secret boyfriend was off looking for a Hydra ghost agent in the woods.

Her life was just that interesting.

Sighing, she walked into the building and turned on her comm piece.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Why are we all ignoring Thor's new hair?" _Wanda asked to no one in particular, "_Why is it black and so….slick?"_

"_Was it that you desired a new appearance?"_ Vision asked, equally interested.

"_You look a great deal like your lunatic brother now, New York beware,"_ Rhodey said.

The laughter that exploded into the comm pieces was enough to make Steve chuckle. Once Thor's groan and whining was heard, even Natasha laughed.

"_Ah, that…"_ Barton replied through fits of laughter, "_That is a reminder, my friends, never to mess with the Hawkeye."_

"_You seriously did not just refer to yourself in third person,"_ Hill teased, "_Perhaps pairing you with Stark was a bad idea."_

"_Tell me about it,"_ Falcon muttered

"_You do know I am part of this fun little group chat, right,"_ Tony's voice chimed in, "_Everyone is simply jealous they don't get to ride with the cool kids."_

"_Are conversations always this enjoyable?"_ Vision asked.

"_At times it is much more entertaining,"_ Thor responded

"_And sometimes it gets much worse than this,"_ Natasha added. She rounded the corner back to the med wing as she heard more laughter - the Wakanda team engaging in a teasing conversation back and forth between explaining jokes to Vision or Thor.

"How's he doing?" Natasha asked Bruce who was looking through some scans.

"He's stable. Started to gain a little more consciousness, so it could be any moment now that he wakes up. He was seriously dehydrated, which probably added a great amount of stress. Hopefully, he'll want to keep his IVs."

"Tough call. I'm pretty sure last time he woke up in a hospital bed, they weren't being so nice."

"Yes, sometimes people react or do things without thinking…" Banner said, and something in her gut told Natasha he wasn't entirely talking about Barnes now.

"Well, I'm sure Steve can set it all right again."

"Right," Banner answered, "Any signs of Rumlow?"

"Cap?" Natasha asked, pressing her comm piece closer to her ear, "Any sign of him?"

"_All clear. My guess is Rumlow didn't follow us here. I'm starting to think he may have wanted us out of the neighborhood. Heading back in a few minutes."_

"Good. It seems soon we'll be four."

"_Be right there."_

"I'll let Director Coulson know - he can sent a team to scope the perimeter in Brooklyn," Nat said, "Still weird to call him that…"

"_Still weird to know he's alive...but at this rate, I should be used to people coming back from the grave - myself included."_

"Was that an attempt to be funny, Captain?"

"_Judging by your tone of voice…._" he responded, with a chuckle, "_I think I have to try harder."_

"_Are you guys done playing middle school couple, here?"_ Tony teased followed by an immediate response from Clint.

"_That's another $400 for Cap!"_

"_Thanks for the support, legolas. As I was saying, We arrived to Sokovia. No signs of intelligent life. We'll sweep the place and let you know when we're out."_

"_Make sure to cut the check," _Falcon said, snickering, "_Cap's got to replace some of my gear thanks to his friend."_

"_Would it help to remind you it really isn't Bucky?" _Steve said

"_Nope, you owe me a new gear,"_ Sam said, and Steve could tell there was a smile when he talked, "_I"ve got people to impress."_

"_Can we all get back to business here?"_ Maria responded, "_It would be much more impressive to let me know you found something."_

"_Ooh, yes ma'am," _Sam said, followed by Tony's catcall and what sounded like a smack to an iron head.

Natasha heard all of this with an amused grin, as she prepared a message to send Director Coulson, while in the back of her mind she thought: Barnes or Rogers, Barnes or Rogers - who would get here first?

"Natasha, can I speak to you for a moment," Bruce said, taking her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him carefully - studying his face. Her spy abilities in full gear, similar to the first time they met back in his old hut. Sending the message to Coulson, Natasha stood up straight and pressed against her ear to turn off her comm piece.

"Sure," she said, her voice had a practiced coolness to it, "What's on your mind?"

"I want to apologize. Leaving the scene the way I did wasn't the best way to go. And I didn't act the way you deserved."

"Banner, I'm not looking for an apology. You know that."

"I do know that, but I want to. You tried to reach out to me. Above all you, were a friend who tried to help me see I wasn't the only one...and I rejected your help, in turn rejecting you and the help I could have offered as well."

"Everything happens for a reason, Banner," Natasha said, looking straight at him, "It worked better this way. We need someone to remind us that we're not alone, but maybe we turned to the wrong person."

"Two broken pieces don't fit together."

"Exactly."

"That's what I told Steve, we were two broken pieces. But with him..." Bruce said, gauging her reaction. She stilled, her face resembling their time at Barton's farm - vulnerability, "Don't worry. I figured it out for quite some time. And it hit me, you both look _natural_ together, helping each other in all the ways you need to."

"Natural?" Nat asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure what went on after I left - what you went through with Steve to co-lead the New Avengers, but you both are in sync. I saw it before, to be honest, and it surprised me to know you felt something for me when you and Captain Rogers were so _in tune_. The way you complement each other in battle, during meetings, the way you move, react...it was all there. So, yes, natural."

"We are starting to work this out, Bruce…"

"And I won't tell," he said, smiling, "I can sense how protective you are of this relationship. I just wanted to let you know how happy I am for you. You don't deserve pieces, Natasha. You deserve someone willing to give his all for you - trust you, be there for you, and remind you of the person you can be, a hero. I'm certain Captain America is the perfect person for that position."

"I'm starting to feel just as certain, too."

"Good," Bruce said, looking back at his paperwork while Natasha turned her comm back on, "Barnes will need a few more minutes to re-energize. I'm not sure what kind of diet this man was on, but I can say he's had some pretty difficult years or decades."

"Steve won't be very happy."

Commotion filled her head as distant noises blasted through her earpiece. Nothing alarming - hopefully.

"Steve?" Nat asked, turning to walk out of Bucky's room and into the hall, "Where are you?"

"_On my way back. Definitely nothing here. If Rumlow is supposed to be following Bucky, then there is definitely a reason as to why he let us get him."_

"You'll worry about that later. Seems Sleeping Beauty just got his kiss," Nat said, seeing Bruce step back towards Natasha when Bucky slowly began to wake up.

"Barnes," Bruce said, softly, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. You are at the Avengers facility."

Bucky looked around the room slowly, groggy from either the forced nap or the hit in the head.

"Those IV's are to keep you hydrated. Good for you, don't worry," the doctor continued, "We're friends of Steve….Steve Rogers. Do you know him?"

"I knew him," Bucky answered, in a rough, low voice.

"He'll be here in a moment. Do you remember who you are?" Natasha asked, reflexes ready in case he was getting ready to attack.

"No….sometimes…." he answered, and closed his eyes, "Who are you?"

"My name is Natasha Romanoff. This is our friend Dr. Bruce Banner. We're here to help you with what we can."

"Romanoff…Romanoff..." he muttered, his expression changing, "Are you with them? Are you?"

"Barnes, calm down," Nat answered, seeing him try to get free from his restrains, "I am Steve's friend. I'm here to help you."

"Lies. You're with them...the Black Widow…." Bucky said, ripping the straps of his cybernetic arm off completely. Natasha pulled back, ready to attack if need be. She turned to Bruce who looked tense but not enough to lose control.

"Stay back, Barnes. I do not want to hurt you."

"That is not my name," he answered and lunged at her - pushing them out to the large hall.

"Get down," Steve yelled from across the hall and gave both Bruce and Natasha seconds before his shield came flying towards Bucky, sending him towards the back wall.

Natasha and Bruce turned to Steve who was running towards them, his eyes leaving Bucky only to look at her. She gave him a nod - letting him know she was okay.

Steve turned to Bucky. It was far from over. Now in full Winter Soldier rage, Bucky threw the shield back to Steve, who caught it with ease. They ensued, throwing and blocking punches, kicks, and sweeps with difficulty.

"We've got to get you out of here, Bruce," Natasha said pushing him away as Steve came crashing down next to them - windows shattering, "Let's get to the quinjet warehouses. It's….more spacious there just in case."

"I'm okay. I'll get to the medical storage room and prepare another sedative. You help Cap," Bruce answered, his voice drowning in the noise of grunts and hits. Nat nodded to him as he stood and ran over to get the medicine prepared.

"Bucky, stop," Steve said, landing a kick to the chest that sent Bucky crashing against the bed he lay minutes ago.

"I will not let you control me," Bucky said, angered. Breaking a metal rail from the med, he walked out to the hall where they were. He aimed for Natasha, but was blocked by Steve. Bucky struck again and was able to plunge the sharpened metal piece into Steve's side. Hearing him hiss in pain, Natasha crouched, kicked his knee, giving Steve an opportunity to strike, elbow to face.

"Steve, just like in Ukraine," Natasha said, climbing onto his back. Automatically, Steve turned, swinging Natasha with force as she extended her legs to kick Bucky's chest. Natasha loosened her hold, sliding down to the ground as Steve turned back to Bucky to land another punch, Natasha kicking up from under Steve to land yet another kick to Bucky's stomach. Last, there was the shield, fastened on Steve's forearm already, swinging to slam across Bucky's head.

All in a matter of seconds, the synchronized couple brought Bucky back to unconsciousness - he fell sideways, completely knocked out.

"I have the sedative," Banner said, running towards them excitedly then stopped in surprise to see the sleeping Bucky at Natasha and Steve's feet.

"We should really make that a signature move," Nat said, hands on her hips, "Give it a really cool name and everything."

"I thought _The Ukraine_ was pretty good."

"We'll see next time, if it doesn't feel right, we're changing it."

"Alright," Steve said, laughing, "Now would be a good time to administer the sedative, Dr. Banner."

"Right," Bruce said, "This should really calm him down."

"Hey soldier, you should really learn how to fight," Natasha said, looking at the nasty gash across Steve's left side.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"That…" he said dismissively, "It's nothing. I could do this all day."

"_From the sounds of it, looks like Barnes isn't the charmer," _Tony said, butting in once again, "_Capsicle got a boo boo?"_

"Stark, when do you ever mind your own business?" Steve asked, earning a chuckle from Iron Man.

"_Ask Pepper."_

"Find anything useful," Nat asked, as she stood back to watch Steve pick Barnes up and take him to a new room - completely ignoring his wound, muscles visible from the tear in his suit among the usual view every time she saw him leave.

Might as well enjoy the small pleasures in life.

"_Not much. Seems the place is clean. Plenty of chitauri remains, not much on the Winter Soldier or Ultron. Stark is doing a full scan,"_ Barton said, followed by Sam's chuckle.

"_On another note, I agree with Agent Romanoff. Man, you need to learn how to fight."_

"I heal fast," Steve answered, setting Bucky down.

"That's no excuse," Nat said, "Let's get this cleaned up. You're ruining the floors. Bruce, you okay here?"

"Yeah, I'm going to check the damage you guys did to this poor guy," he said, chuckling, "Go get cleaned up."

"We'll be right back, Dr. Banner. If we get any news from the Wakanda team, we'll come get you and leave immediately."

"Sounds good. We'll prep to have Bucky-to-go, then."

Steve thanked Bruce and walked off with Natasha to get patched up and changed.

Walking close together, Natasha decided to play her cards the right way and get Steve to use her favorite blushing-smile.

"I'm assuming you're suiting up again, right?"

"Yes, we may just leave already. Rumlow is not around and Bucky will not be interrogated anytime soon," Steve said, entering what used to be his room. There were suits in the darkened closet ready for wear. Taking off his ear piece - exactly what Nat wanted - she mimicked him.

"I told Hill already," Nat said.

"Oh good. If there's no problem leaving already, we'll get going. I'm sure Stark and the Sokovia team are on their way."

"That's not what I meant," she said, smirking as she took a spot on his bed, "I told her...about _us_."

Steve turned to her, hiding what looked like her favorite smile.

"I think Dr. Banner knows as well…" he said, shyly, "Known for a while."

"Yes, he knew. Kind of confirmed that one as well today."

"For a spy, you seem to be blabbing this secret to everyone," he teased, "Soon I'll see you having tea with Stark to talk about it."

"Not a chance," she laughed, "A spy always knows who to spill the right information to, it is all planned. All part of the grand scheme of things."

"And here I thought I was rubbing off on you."

"Oh but you are Rogers, in all the right ways," she said winking. It was what she needed to bring it out - the blushing smile that lit up and reddened his face at the same time.

"Why do I feel you wanted the conversation to go this way?"

"And what about me?" she asked, ignoring him, standing up and coming closer to him until there was an almost non-existent space between them, "Do I rub off in the good ways?"

"All of them," he said, leaning down to kiss her tenderly, "but I have to say it - you'd be a horrible nurse, Agent Romanoff, seducing a man by pressing against his wound."

The laugh that burst from both their lips was enchanting to the other. Was this what it was like - was this what a woman felt when she was falling in love - Natasha didn't know exactly but it was a ride she was enjoying all too much. They kissed again, longer this time.

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to his. Yes, this was pretty wonderful. She couldn't help herself, pressing against him and making sure he felt all of her - completely forgetting about the nasty cut. His hands found her hip, keeping her at a close (but relatively safe distance). She got the hint.

"C'mon soldier, this isn't time to get into the really good kind of rubbing," she said, once again earning the swoon-worthy smile from her captain, "Don't even try it."

"Damn, maybe next time," he muttered, a smirk on his face. Steve turned to look for a first aid kit and swiftly began to tend the wound. Natasha, once again, sat on his bed and enjoyed the little pleasures. Muscles tightened as he cleaned up the wound - already healing - and placed a small bandage on it.

_Why was this so alluring to her?_

_Don't question it Natasha!_

_Did he even know how handsome he was?_

_Don't question it! _

"Let's get ready to kick some ass," Nat said, before her own thoughts drove her crazy. She stood, throwing his chest piece at him.

"We can try out the move again; see if the name fits," he said, as they placed their ear pieces back on and joining in the midst of joke cracking on Barton's case - most aimed at Stark.

"We'll have to try them _all_ out. Soon we'll just be calling out random names and confusing the rest of the group. I'm sure it's all confusing now."

"That will just make _us_ look better."

"_Who's making who look better?"_ Sam asked "_You all talking about me?"_

"_Definitely not Rogers and Romanoff,"_ Barton said, laughing, "_They're probably back at the tower playing Monopoly or something."_

"_Don't you mean Little Red trying to teach Capsicle how the glowy thing on his talking box works?" _

"_Why do they tease Captain Rogers so?" Vision asked_

"_It's because he's like 100," Rhodey said_

"_We have to make sure he's up to date so he can call Life Alert if ever he needs to," _Barton teased, earning a laugh from almost everyone. "_My joke was better than yours, Stark."_

"See, I already have the advantage of being underestimated," Steve said, smiling towards her.

"Ooh, sneaky, Captain Rogers," Natasha said, winking at him, "I like it."


	15. Chapter 15

When the quinjet landed in Wakanda, Natasha and Steve were not ready for what waited for them. The supposed Hydra facility was located in the middle of what looked like a small jungle; humidity running it's full course for the day. The trees only cleared when they reached the facility.

Stark and his team had arrived much earlier; files safe and sound back wherever Director Coulson's office was; all that was needed to complete the copious team was Banner, Nat, and Steve.

However, when the team arrived, Banner not being able to land on-site, hovered over the skirmish in order for the duo to jump off into battle. Below, Thor, Hawkeye, and Falcon were taking care of a handful of Hydra agents - from the looks of it - Wanda and Vision annihilating a horde of eerily similar-looking Ultron clones, Iron Man and War Machine, flying over the area, was shooting down stealth jets.

"I can't keep this here much longer without attracting too much attention," Banner said, "Or stay calm. Plus, we have a sleeping soldier with a metal arm in stasis."

"We're already heading out. We'll call you if we need a Code Green," Steve said, opening the hatch, "Just...don't take so long to come back, Dr. Banner."

"I'll wait for your call," he answered, with a somewhat guilty nod. With that, Steve grabbed his shield and looked over to Natasha.

"You're jumping out of the plane without a parachute again, aren't you?" Nat asked, her eyebrow cocked upward and smirk in plain view, "Us normal people have to use one...you know what it is right?"

"You know what, Romanoff," Steve said, challenging her smirk with one of his own before pulling her to him and jumping off the jet. Natasha didn't scream - he didn't expect her to do so - instead, she let out a wonderful laugh as she gripped him tightly. Thankfully, there wasn't much height to jump from, and without difficulty, Steve landed.

"You crazy son of a -."

"I don't have to remind you about language, right?" he laughed, before a shot whizzed between them, "Oh right, bad guys…"

"Time to bark out orders and coordinate these guys, Cap," Natasha said, as both ran towards Thor and the group, "They look worse for wear."

"Says the agent that just got here when the tough stuff was taken care by us," Barton said, with a smile, "Hiya team!"

"What are we looking at, here?" Steve asked, throwing his shield at an incoming group of agents while Thor knocked another group with his hammer.

"Hydra. The facility was crawling with them. Seemed like Director Coulson wasn't wrong. Maximoff found Ultron tech in abundance," Falcon said.

"_Seems he left a little more than stolen vibranium here,"_ Stark mentioned through the com, "_Guy named Klaw was here to meet us, minus one forearm. Turns out my kid made enemies with the neighbors."_

"Where is he now?" Nat asked, shooting to cover Steve.

"_Who do you think we're fighting, Red?" _Stark replied, "_Vitals show him in the building to the right, getting very busy. If I were you, I'd check it out." _

"_We're getting signals of another baddie," _Rhodes chimed in, "_Cap, he could be Rumlow. Fits the profile."_

"Alright, Romanoff, Barton, Falcon, go for Klaw. Get him talking or get him knocked out. One way or another, we're figuring out what's going on. Thor, aide Maximoff and Vision. Wipe the bots out once and for all. Iron Man, War Machine, keep eyes open and watch out for Banner. He's waiting for Code Green. Make sure no one gets to him before that. I'll be having a chat with Rumlow."

"Now, this is a battle I enjoy!" Thor said, as he flew towards Wanda and Vision.

"It isn't as effective when he battle cries with black hair, huh?" Barton said, tightening the heads of his arrows, "Is it just me? No?"

"Let's get to Klaw and Rumlow," Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

The hall was quiet, dark, and with an unpleasant moistness in the air. Steve walked, the creaking of the iron mesh beneath his feet giving away his location. It didn't matter, Nat, Clint and Sam weren't far away. It was Rumlow he was looking for.

Crossing the facility with care, hearing crashing, explosions, and gun shots from outside, Steve walked into a large room. It reminded him of the base he had visited long ago with Natasha. Where he had faced Zola again, and where their lives had been in danger.

This time, though, the computers looked more like they were supplied by Stark. Screens, lights, and machinery filled the far end of the room. What caught his attention most, however, was the twisted looking bed, covered by what looked like a foil-like blanket. Walking over to it without hesitation, he lifted the cover back to reveal a version of Ultron's robotic form.

"Guys, we have a problem," Steve said to his team, "Seems Hydra's a little more ahead in getting Ultron's physical body up and running again."

"_How far ahead?"_ Stark asked, his voice noticeably lacking the teasing tone.

"Well, Ultron is sleeping right in front of me."

"_We're destroying the building then. Can't take any chances. Get out of there."_

"Not so fast, Stark," Steve said, "Do you have Klaw?"

"_Sam and Barton have him sedated and in custody."_

"Get him to the jet. Romanoff, you come with me and make sure any file worth keeping is kept. Then, Stark, you may shoot and explode as you wish."

"_I can hardly contain my excitement, Capsicle."_

"_The bots are exterminated, Captain Rogers," _Vision said_, "I did not detect the same Ultron technology in them. Perhaps they have not achieved that level yet. However, they were running on something very similar - like me."_

"_But they did not have a mind of their own. I could not read them as I can Vision," _Wanda said quickly_, "Nevertheless, they are destroyed."_

"_Of course they have been vanquished. We have handled worse." _Thor's voice boomed, "_Sadly, I was not even lucky enough to break a sweat."_

"Alright, tough guy, make sure there is no one left, then get back to the jet. Our job is still not over. Klaw and Rumlow have some explaining to do," Steve said, effectively ending the conversation.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your half-metal pet with you," Rumlow said, hidden in the shadows. Steve didn't flinch, he knew he was being watched, "But then again, he really doesn't like you, does he?"

"Rumlow, I'll have to take you in for questioning. You know that?" Steve said, turning to find a man he did not recognize. Before him stood Rumlow, scars and burn marks covering the entirety of his exposed body and face.

"Yeah," he laughed, extending his arms towards Steve, "Here, take me."

Instantly the battle ensued, cracks of bones and crashing of windows filled Steve's ears as he blocked and avoided Rumlow's attacks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Natasha jump in, as silent as ever, through a broken window panel and begin extracting information. With her here, Steve needed to get Rumlow away and without him noticing. Kicking him square in the chest, Rumlow was sent flying out the door and into the other side of the factory's hall.

"Keep him busy and I'll get all the information I can, but don't take long. Stark and Rhodes were preparing the reactors," Natasha said, before Steve nodded and ran off to finish Rumlow.

Rumlow was waiting to attack, punching Steve's chest with all of his energy - enough to bring the super soldier stumbling back.

"I've waited long enough to break you, Rogers," he growled, "That's why we took your friend. Bet he doesn't remember you."

"He remembers more than you think," Steve said through gritted teeth, returning a deadly blow to Rumlow's jaw, "And now, you'll tell us all you remember."

"You know I'll die before you get anything out of me," Rumlow barked, "Cut one head; two will grow."

Steve threw his shield, aiming with precision at his opponent's chest sending him crashing towards a concrete wall.

"Steve," Natasha yelled, from within, "I've got the files, we gotta go."

"Rumlow's out. Perfect timing."

"_I second that, Capsicle. You and Little Red get out of there already. Reactors ready."_

Steve grabbed Rumlow's unconscious body, throwing him over his shoulder as Natasha ran past him.

"C'mon, old man, too tired to run? Bet I can get there first."

"_How come you let Nat tease you?"_ Barton asked, "_Not fair."_

"Not a lot of things are fair, Barton," Steve answered, running past Natasha and throwing a wink at her, "Let's head to the jet. We have Rumlow and the files."

They ran out just in time to throw a thumbs up at the hovering Iron Man and War Machine. With a nod, Stark set the repulsors to aim at the small building. Explosions surrounded the area instantly. Steve and Natasha barely escaped the force of the impact, as they kept running towards the jet.

Above them, Vision and Thor flew towards the jet, the danger now effectively dismantled. Maximoff caught up to the soldier and spy.

"Want me to keep him asleep?" she asked, turning to the two of them.

"Once we get to the jet, it's a pretty good idea," Natasha said, seeing the jet as they turned the corner of a particularly dense set of trees.

"I'll be doing the same to Klaw, I believe?"

"Yup," Steve said, as they all slowed down - well away from the fires now. Stark and Rhodes were now containing the fires from spreading and making sure there was nothing left of Ultron copycats.

"Finally, you're here," Barton said, opening the hatch to the jet and taking Rumlow off Steve's shoulder, "We've got first class seats for these guys."

He pointed to the parallel cages, one already occupied by an unconscious Klaw, the other ready for Rumlow.

"What's this?" Nat asked, picking up a silver forearm, "Looks like a part of Barnes' arm…"

"It's Klaw's arm...or forearm," Sam answered, "We took it out of him to prevent escape. Looks like vibranium - Ultron cut off the real one."

"I suggest we get these two prisoners under a sleeping trance," Vision said, speaking softly before them, "Unless we want a riot in our hands."

"I'll get right to it," Wanda said, adjusting her scarlet jacket and contorting her hands until a luminous red essence emitted from her hands.

Steve felt Natasha shudder next to him - he always felt her tense or shutter slightly when Wanda used her powers near her. He nudged her playfully to get her attention. He walked out of the jet, once more, looking out for Stark and Rhodes.

Natasha stood next to him in an instant, removing her ear piece. Steve followed along and smiled at her.

"If I recall correctly, I believe you bet I was going to get to the jet after you."

"Did I say that?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Indeed, you did."

"Well," she said, biting her lip, "I would be more than happy to pay up for losing. What's your punishment?"

"I'm glad you said that," Steve said, teasingly, "As punishment, you can sit as co-pilot with Stark and listen to him gloat all the way home."

Natasha's surprise and fury ridden face was enough to make Steve laugh loud enough to get the others attention.

"Oh, you'll pay Rogers."

* * *

"Can I ask again why I'm not the one flying the plane?" Bruce asked; to the left Barton was cleaning and adjusting his arrows, to the right Falcon sharpening the knifes he could attach to his wings.

"Natasha lost a bet," Thor responded, with a muffled chuckle, "She must endure the gloating of Stark all the flight home."

"And by the looks of it, she's having the time of her life," Rhodes said, turning to the cockpit. From where the team sat, they could all see Tony flailing his arms around imitating explosions and karate moves as Natasha flew the plane, her hand gripping the levers tightly - too tight.

"I have learned not to bet against our Captain," Thor said, "Or against Barton."

"When we get home, you will go straight into Loki's clothes. You won't get away with that," Barton teased, "But, I agree...no one bet against the Hawkeye."

"Please stop referring to yourself in third person, Barton," Steve said, cleaning his shield, "We have enough with one Stark. We don't need another."

The laughing of the entire group made Natasha turn her head to Steve. When they locked eyes, she gave him a dirty look as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where will we go now?" Wanda asked, turning to the captain, "It seems we have just begun another journey."

"We're taking these guys to S.H.I.E.L.D. Klaw and Rumlow are going to get interviewed by our agents, find out what they know. Barnes will be taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. to have memories restored; hopefully he can deflect and be the way he used to be."

"And what is our next mission?" Vision asked.

"We'll have to ask Director Coulson about that," Steve said, "First you'll have to meet him."

"A good director, I hope?" Maximoff asked, turning to Vision with a smile.

"Well, he came back from death to whip us back into shape...so" Barton said, "Yeah, he's pretty good."

* * *

Once they were almost an hour from landing, Steve knew it was time to relief Nat from her duties and asked Rhodes to replace her, which he readily agreed. Steve stood and walked over to Stark and Nat. It was dangerous territory, he knew it, but he'd be damned if he didn't admit a flustered Natasha was a beautiful one.

"We'll land at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, new headquarters. Coulson just sent the coordinates," Stark said, not looking at him as he toyed with all the gadgets, "Our rides should be there in order to get to the tower."

"I'll need multiple bottles of vodka to drown you out, Stark," Natasha said dryly, "Thanks to you, _Rogers_."

"I come here to offer a peace offering. Rhodes is willing to fly co-pilot so you can take a break. Besides, we all know Stark doesn't need rest; he's got a battery included."

"Was that an attempt at a joke, Capsicle?"

"That was me saying you'll still stay as pilot."

"Autopilot exists," Tony said, rolling his eyes, "Another thing you missed while you were taking a nap."

"Just stay put, Stark," Steve said, as Natasha unbuckled faster than Thor's lightning.

"I'll be smarter when betting against you, Captain Rogers," she said, as they walked back to the rest of the group.

"Was Stark really that bad?" Steve asked, sitting next to her on the benches of the plane. Thor and Falcon were dozing off in front of them, Wanda and Vision engaged in deep conversation, Banner reading some of the files they had brought back, and Barton - sitting right next to them - was still cleaning his arrows.

"What do you keep cleaning those things?" Nat asked, stretching her legs and arms. She was sitting between both. Steve went back to cleaning his shield, "You too, Rogers?"

"I'm used to it," Barton answered.

"And there was blood on mine," Steve said, turning to her, "As in the enemy's blood - I kinda want that gone."

"Well, you're no fun," she said, "Clint and I used to flaunt that back in the day, isn't that right?"

"Oh boy, remember Tokyo?" Barton said, laughing and simultaneously making Steve shudder.

"Nat, where's the righteousness?" Steve asked, "You too, Barton."

The pair of assassins laughed lightly at the captain's expense, seeing his reddened and flustered face. Steve knew they were teasing him; but he didn't know to what extent. He could easily believe Natasha and Clint had their fair share of dangerousness and deadly aspects to them.

"Alright, alright," Steve said, finishing up his shield, "Stop laughing the your captain."

"Yeah," Barton said, "I want to know how annoying it was to be cooped up with Stark for the entire ride home. Nat, are your ears working?"

"If I hear one more story about being blacked-out drunk, extravagant parties, and how awesome the Iron Man firework show was when he dealt with A.I.M. I will punch him repeatedly again."

"It went well, then," Barton said, laughing.

"Yeah, well, for punishing me so horrendously, Rogers," Nat said, grabbing his shield to hand it above them, "You will now serve as a human pillow while I nap."

"But don't you throw random punches or slaps in your sleep?" Steve said, teasingly.

"That's exactly why I'm asking you and not Barton," she said, sticking her tongue out. Clint laughed and set his arrows aside as well.

"A nap sounds pretty good right now, too."

"Cool," Steve said, leaning back against the wall of the plane, "I'll just stay here and wait for you guys to wake up."

"Good," Nat answered, already curled up in the impossibly narrow bench comfortably, head resting on Steve's lap and her hands tucked under his leg.

She was asleep fifteen minutes later; Steve was mindlessly reading through a file with one hand and had the other arm thrown around Natasha's soft shoulder to prevent her from falling forward. It was somewhat peaceful to him, even though he was reading horrific details about Ultron's possible reemergence. That's probably why Steve was so surprised when Clint's whisper broke the silence he had grown comfortable in.

"You and Natasha get along well."

Steve turned to him slowly, realizing they weren't in his room or hers. They were surrounded by their team, and yet, acting as if their relationship was public.

_Oops. _

"Don't tell me you're going to start with the teasing as well, Barton. Nat and I have enough with Stark's 24/7 determination."

"I won't tease. I actually value my life, thank you very much. I don't want Natasha leaving my kids without a father if I tease her that way. Stark's got a death wish."

Both men laughed, softly.

Barton was drifting off again, shuffling around to get comfortable.

"As her official best friend," he muttered, "I have two things to say…"

"And what is that?" Steve said, cautiously.

"One: I never bought her feelings back when we were fighting pain in the ass Ultron...Laura and I actually have a bet going on…."

"What is it with this team and bets?"

"Don't interrupt or I'll be gone before you finish," Clint said, yawning, "And two: I bought her feelings back when you were fighting pain in the ass Hydra and decided to take a dive in the Potomac…"

"And you trust your instincts?"

"I'm the Hawkeye, Cap, The Hawkeye. I see everything...everyone…" Clint said, half asleep already, "And Natasha likes to share stuff with me."

This made Steve smile as he held on to Nat's shoulder a bit tighter.

"Go to sleep, Barton. I"ll wake you before we arrive."


	16. Chapter 16

"Home sweet, home...sweet, beautiful, marvelous, self-sustainable home," Tony exclaimed as they slowly but surely entered the main floor of the tower. He walked straight to the bar and hugged the closest bottle of whiskey.

"I'm taking a wild guess here, but it seems like you really missed your alcohol, Stark?" Barton asked, taking the closest sofa and dropping into it unceremoniously.

After arriving at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Steve and Falcon made sure to deliver Rumlow's sedated body to Coulson and his team, while Barton and Natasha transported Bucky to the room pre-prepared for him.

Sore, dirty, and hungry wasn't enough for the Avengers to catch a break; once they had delivered the files, and the captured, each one was called in for debriefing. Having set up multiple missions simultaneously, Coulson and Hill had a lot of questions in order to prepare for the next step.

If that wasn't enough, each Avenger was then taken into another set of debriefing in teams. By the time the whole ordeal was good and done, the team was done with questions about Hydra or Wakanda or Ultron. Without another word, the group filed back into the jet and took off to the tower.

"Thanks for letting us stay tonight, Stark," Wanda said, looking around at the place, "I have never been here before."

"Of course, take it as an Avenger privilege," he said, "It comes with saving the world and risking your life, among other prizes."

"Yes, like Shawarma Sundays," Thor exclaimed, "I cannot wait for it any longer."

"Why do I get the feeling the night isn't going to be over soon?" Steve whispered to Nat, and being the last ones to enter the room, they were able to see the startings of a night of drinking about to begin.

Stark and Barton were already drinking. Thor, Falcon and Rhodes were not far from getting to the bar. It left Banner talking to Vision and Wanda in the center of the living room set while Natasha and Steve saw it all.

"Well, I did tell you I needed vodka to take Stark's voice out of my head," Nat answered, looking over to Steve, "I wasn't kidding. Thankfully, I have a wonderful boyfriend who will take care of me when I'm drunk."

"I'm sure you don't need any help."

"Maybe I'll pretend to need some, loverboy," she teased, a wicked glistening in her eyes, "I hope you're prepared to handle it."

Before Steve could muster up an answer, Stark yelled out for everyone to come around for shots.

And, of course, everybody agreed.

Leaving Steve and Vision to stand back, still in the living area, arms crossed and staring.

"It seems to me like the night will only get more and more curious for me, Captain Rogers," Vision said, "From what I understand, their inclination to drink copious amounts of alcohol will result in the whole team not fully functioning for the later part of the night and the following morning; thus, leaving us with as the only ones to care for them, and - from what I understand - tease them about their unease tomorrow."

"You got that right," Steve said, "But you don't have to say it in so many words. Besides, I'm pretty sure you can drink without a problem."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. Wanda introduced me to popular alcoholic beverages from her home one evening. I was left in partial awe the following day at how she can tolerate it. I simply could not. That is the reason why I'm trying to abstain from it tonight."

"I remember you being grumpy without explanation," Steve said laughing.

"Humans are still something I am trying to grasp and understand, Captain. I think I'd prefer to be sober enough to remember these interactions. I can learn emotions faster if I remember them."

"You may call me Steve...no need to be formal all the time. Especially when we're probably going to be the only ones having understandable conversations."

"What am I to experience?" Vision said, half curious, half joking.

"I'll let you find out on your own."

And find out he did.

Within the hour, Stark and Thor had convinced the group to play a thumb war tournament.

"Very well, although it has been established," Stark said, sashaying to and from the sofa cushions he was standing on, "Thor rules Asgard. But, I, Son of Stark, will be worthy of ruling this tower and I say thumb war tournaments shall begin."

"Enough with the Shakespearean drama, Stark," Barton said, "Give me the rules and opponent. I'm gonna win this thing."

"Alright, Alright," he said, whiskey glass never spilling, "We will all be paired, and will play three rounds. Best two out of three, as per usual. If you lose the round, you will be obligated to take two shots, winner only has to take one. Once eliminated, you sit back. If you pass the round, you wait for the other opponent. Winner will have be given something from every loser."

"I'm keeping track of the winnings, by the way," Bruce said, "Steve still has tower boss rights, Stark still pays Nat and Steve $400 for every tease, Thor is obligated to dress as Loki for the rest of the month, and Barton owes Stark $1,600."

"How can I forget," Barton complained, "I'll figure a way to coerce him into another bet, won't I, Stark?"

"I'm sure you will, Legolas," Tony said, "Everybody's gotta have a weakness."

"And who picks the teams?" Sam asked, downing another shot.

"Excellent question," Thor said, "May I suggest, Avengers versus New Avengers. It would definitely add a magnificent sense of competition to prove one's worth."

"I like where this is going, Point Break," Stark said, "And to make things better, you are still obligated to take a shot for every winning streak or loss your team has. Same rules, double the chances for alcohol poisoning. There will be one battle at a time. That way, we can really get into the games."

"Nobody else is going to agree this is probably a bad idea," Steve said, shaking his head.

"Nope," came the collective answer of his group.

"Fine," Steve said, looking around, "Then, Vision you are pair with Thor. Falcon, you play with Hawkeye, Wanda will pair with Banner, Stark will pair with Rhodes. Nat and I are in both group so…"

"I'm not sure we can represent either team," Nat said, "Unless we pick one right now."

"Alright then" Steve said, "Who do you choose?"

"How about paper, scissors, rock? That way we leave it up to chance," Nat said, readying her hand as she stood before Steve, "The person that wins the other goes to the Avengers, being the first team, the other person does to the New Avengers."

"Deal," Steve said, readying his hand.

Flicking their fist and chanting the words in unison, both formed their hands.

And it took 9 tries for them to not choose the same object.

By the tenth game, Natasha beat Steve with rock over scissors.

"I was beginning to think that was going to take forever," Sam muttered, clearly amused.

"It actually doesn't surprise me so much anymore," Barton replied, earning a soft elbow to the gut by Natasha, warning him not to even think about teasing them.

"This means you and Natasha will be paired with each other," Wanda said, "Would it not be better for her to be paired with me?"

"I'll be the first to say that I won't object to some girl on girl acti-...ouch," Stark said, as Steve smacked the back of his head, "Nevermind."

"Well, it's up to you," Steve said, looking at Natasha and back to Wanda.

"I'd rather play against Steve, first," Bruce said, "To be honest, if I'm getting drunk and frustrated about not winning, I trust Captain America to be able to calm me down so the other guy won't make an appearance."

"Not a problem, Banner," Steve said, giving him a smile, "You ladies, okay with the change?"

"It's gonna be good," Nat said, "I'll just get to you later, Rogers."

"Alright," Rhodes said, "Let's begin the tournament. Stark, you're going down."

And so, all of the Avengers took their places in sofas and couches while the first pairing went up. Sam and Clint sat, cross legged on the floor, facing each other with only the glass table (already filled with glasses and empty beer bottles).

"May the best bird win," Stark said, clapping both their backs, "Now, begin."

Instantly, Clint went in for the kill twirling his thumb to defeat Sam.

"How are you even doing that?" Rhodes asked, "His thumb looks like a freakin' ballerina moving around like that."

"Represent us well, Falcon," Vision cheered, followed by another cheer of encouragement from Wanda.

The first match was finished quickly, Sam winning over Clint's pomp and circumstance approach.

"Sneaky bastard," Clint muttered as he downed two shots in a row. The original Avengers groaned loudly as they took their shots with him.

"It's already beginning to taste like water," Sam said, drinking his winning shot. Wanda and Rhodes shrugged, while Steve and Vision simply did not know what to answer and slowly took their drinks.

Round two brought Barton the win, maneuvering his thumb to grab Sam's quickly and bring it down.

"Too fast for ya," Clint said, shaking his shoulders in a shimmy, "Too fast for ya."

The third round was the decisive one, but having taken three shots in a matter of minutes, both Avengers were starting to lose speed. In the end, Barton claimed the victory and thanked his alcohol tolerance for the win.

Sam muttered a curse Steve frowned at and took his seat on the couch.

"Next up, Stark and Rhodes," Natasha said, "Remember Clint, Sam, you still keep taking shots for your team."

The following pair was too easy to tease, especially when the resident surly alcoholic master, Tony Stark decided the best approach to defeating his opponent was to pull a fast one on him by using most of his fingers. The idea was quickly thwarted. Rhodes claimed all three victories.

The original Avengers did not like it at all.

They voiced their complaints after they all had finished a total of 6 shots.

"I've never seen such poor performance," Thor exclaimed, "I believe my ancestors could probably do a better job than that, Stark."

"Oh shut it," Stark said, "I was distracted."

"Don't rain on my parade, Tony," Rhodes said, high-fiving his team, "Today, War Machine takes the win."

"Next?" Nat said, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, "Steve and Bruce."

"This is going to be easy," Bruce said, in a slight slur, "He isn't affected by what we're drinking, I'm about to pass out."

"Science bro's a lightweight," Stark said, giggling uncontrollably, "Go rage monster, Brucie, rage monster."

"Please ignore him," Steve said, rolling his eyes, "It's what I do."

"Yeah," Bruce said, laughing, "Just...go gentle, won't you. Don't break my hand."

"I'm sure I won', Banner," Steve said, stretching out his hand.

It really wasn't a competition for Steve, feeling Banner's fingers grip his tightly but his tolerance for the whiskey Stark was feeding him was catching up.

Three slow moves later, Steve and the New Avengers were downing their single shots while the rest took another six.

"So far….so, so, far," Barton said, his own thumbs in battle for dominance, "New Avengers are kicking ass at thumb wars...'cept Falcon. Cause the Hawk won't be beaten."

"Next time, buddy," Sam said, "Next time."

"We need another victory. Our fate for the first round of the tournament lies on us, Natasha," Thor said.

"Show us what you got, thunder god," she said, pushing him towards the center table, "Go for the win, go for the win!"

"Seems like I am next then," Vision said, sitting not-so gracefully on the floor, "I do not know if I too should ask you not to break my hand."

"I shall not hurt you, friend," Thor said, a smug grin breaking into his features, "But I shall win."

"We'll see."

The first round was claimed by Thor, although the game lasted longer than any other. Vision gave a formidable game. The second round was claimed by Vision, taking Thor by complete and utter surprise (making most of the group snicker hysterically - Stark voicing their teasing in the way only Stark could).

The last and final round, both Avengers staring at each other intensely, their respective teams begging for a victory, was long and deafening as the cheers of Wanda and Hawkeye filled the other's ears.

In the end, Thor claimed the victory and the New Avengers took their defeat with dignity as they took their shots.

"I'm completely wasted," Sam slurred, "This was definitely not thought out right...note to self…listen to Steve more…"

"I'm not even going to say I told you so," Steve said, smirking at his team, "Last up is Nat and Wanda."

"Ready for this," Wanda said, surprisingly as sober as Natasha, who was easily almost as sober as Steve.

"Ready."

Both women sat in front of each other, faces in concentration, and eyes on their clasped fingers. They smirked at each other without saying a word and took to battling their thumbs. The guys around them gathered closer, both female Avengers quietly battling it out.

"It's a lot less exciting than how I imagined…" Tony complained, "I imagined a bit more aggressiveness. Maybe in a mud arena...or something."

"I can still hurt you with one hand, Stark," Natasha answered.

"And I don't need hands to do so," Wanda said, turning to him with a smile that effectively shut Stark up. The rest of them laughed.

"That's it, Maximoff is officially moving in. If she gets Tony to stop before he begins, I'll even pay to build her floor," Barton slurred excitedly.

"I win," Wanda said, softly, making Natasha curse.

"What!" The men exclaimed.

"I didn't even see you do that," Nat said, pursing her lips into a thin, hard, line as she took two shots of her favorite vodka.

"Learned a few things in training, Agent Romanoff, you taught me," Wanda said, smiling.

The group cheered on, Falcon and Hawkeye taking their celebratory cheers to the maximum level by standing and dancing in synchronization - or at least as much as they could - in order to cheer for each of their teams.

Stark and Thor held each other as Natasha and Wanda battled it out. Rhodes and Banner stared wide-eyed while Vision and Steve stood, arms crossed and smiling.

"_Go Natasha"_

"_Go Maximoff"_

"_Represent the team!"_ Falcon and Hawkeye cheered, pushing each other like five year olds and screaming louder than the other.

"And the respective boyfriends looking at them," Falcon said, snickering.

"Don't make us look bad, babe," Hawkeye mimicked, "I won't, super-hun, I'll make us look like the best!"

"What are you talking about?" Vision and Wanda asked, and Steve realized if the synthetic besides him could blush, he would be doing so right now - just like Maximoff was.

"I win!" Natasha exclaimed, "Lesson 67: never get distracted by your obnoxious teammates comments, Maximoff."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered, taking two shots with her team, "You're used to it."

"And did you notice how neither of our favorite non-officially official couples denied the pairing," Rhodes teased, slapping Vision's back.

"I'm assuming you're saying this because we have spent time together," Vision said, frowning, "Wanda has been the only one, aside from Captain Rogers, to show me around."

"Yes, that's true…" Wanda said, blushing, "We just work well together."

"That's what Rogers and Romanoff say and look at them," Banner said, earning a glare from both mentioned Avengers.

"I bet Romanoff and Rogers will come clean before Vision and Wanda," Sam said, budging Clint's shoulder.

"I agree. Who will take our bet," Barton said pointing to each Avenger.

"No. No more bets, especially about our love life," Steve said, "It's already enough with us getting 24/7 teasing, don't drag Maximoff and Vision into this."

"Victor…" Wanda said, smiling at him, "We picked a name he liked last time, it was Victor."

"I win again," Natasha said, "Lesson 68: Never get distracted with niceties."

"Ugh," Wanda groaned, "I've still got a lot to learn."

She took her two shots, followed by her team.

"I like the name Victor - it suits you," Thor said, standing to retrieve another bottle, "We shall toast to it."

"More drinking…bad for me…cannot go on…" Bruce said, leaning on Tony as they stood, "Tell them Tony, you tell them."

"Bruce, are we dancing?" Tony asked, waltzing towards the bar, arm around Bruce's shoulder, "We are aren't we?"

"Okay, and what happens after the toast to Victor?" Sam asked, downing his drink, "Round two of thumb war tournament."

"Are we really going to finish it?" Steve said making everybody nod. He sighed, "Very well, second round continues with Barton paired with Rhodes, Thor will either be paired with either Natasha or me...paper, scissors, rock again?"

"Yes!" Nat said, standing in front of him, slightly stumbling but not enough to look drunk yet. Steve smiled at her; yes, she would definitely be acting if his help was needed.

"Alright, get ready," he said, standing.

"Paper, scissors, rock!" Nat said, groaning when they both chose paper.

"Paper, scissors, rock," Steve muttered, this time earning a groan from the entire group when they both chose scissors.

"Not this again," Bruce said, laughing, "Okay, I say Thor plays Steve, then whoever wins first of both games will play Natasha and from there we will go to the final round."

"That sounds good," Vision said, "Unless, you both want to go through another 9 rounds of the game...again…"

"Don't sound so cheerful about it," Steve said, laughing, "It's fine by me."

"Then my opponent has been decided!" Thor said, "Cheers to that!"

It was safe to say that 20 minutes later, when all rounds had been played and Natasha claimed victory over the entire team, crowned as Thumb Wars Queen, the team did not have the energy to get to their rooms.

Bruce and Thor were asleep on the couch, each in fetal positions claiming a shoulder rest. Falcon was spread on the floor, half hidden under the center table. Clint had managed to get on the bar area - the highest he could climb - to pass out in the middle of bottles and glasses. Rhodes was asleep on the other couch, face hidden in the cushions. Tony lay spread-eagled on top of his suit which was assembled on the floor behind the sofas. Wanda lay curled under Vision's arm (the team had taken to calling him Victor all night), head resting on his shoulder, his head resting over hers.

And Steve, being the only sober one in the group had fallen asleep behind the sofa where Natasha (slightly drunk) had decided was the place they would sleep without being bothered. He didn't complain. She wrapped legs and arms around him - and only elbowed him twice.


	17. Chapter 17

"Wake up, Steve…"

He heard the whisper, but didn't pay much notice to it. Steve was too comfortable, even though he knew the floor wasn't the best place to sleep.

"Steeeeveeee…"

He didn't budge, instead tightened his arms around a curvy waist - one he loved holding.

"Steven Rogers, wake up."

Suddenly, he felt a hard nudge on his side. It made him groan as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Why cause pain so early in the morning...is it even morning?"

"Because you may want to let go of me before the others wake up…" Natasha said, trying to get out of Steve's bear hug. A groan later, they untangled themselves and sat up.

"Do you want to sleep a little more? You can go up to the room, I'll tell them not to disturb you," he said, softly, running his fingers through her tangled, red curls.

"And you? Let me guess, you'll make breakfast for everyone or something nice like that?"

"Not for everyone _but _I am hungry…"

"When are you not?" she said, with a smile, "How about we freshen up and we both have breakfast. We can show off because I'm sure we'll be the only ones without a hangover."

"I'm sure Thor won't have one," he said, turning to the couch where he lay, curled into an impossibly tiny ball, arms thrown out across the sofa arm rest and black locks of hair covering his face, "Or maybe that much whiskey was enough to bring him down…"

"Poor iron suit," Nat said, looking over at Stark, "So, ready to get dressed and show off your amazing skills at breakfast. I can make coffee."

"And we'll be quiet about it until it's all ready," Steve offered, extending his hand to help Natasha up. She took it, not really ignoring the fluttering in her chest when she did so.

"Oh, soldier, I like the way you think," Nat said, standing on her toes to peck his cheek, "Meet you here in 15 min."

* * *

The smell of french toast, fruit, and strong coffee wasn't enough to bring the other Avengers back to life. And it was better if they stayed asleep; Natasha and Steve had no plans on sharing what was theirs - although it physically pained Steve not to do so.

With the sleek, glass dining table all set up for a nice, peaceful breakfast - far away from the mess of drunk Avengers in the living room, and close enough to get them jealous - Nat and Steve sat down to eat. She felt happy - even though the days had been rough - Steve always made her feel light.

Wanda and Vision woke up first, not flinching away from each others embrace - sharing small smiles instead.

"Will we share with them?" Steve asked, puppy eyes melting Natasha to the core. She rolled her eyes and threw him a smirk.

"Fine…just because I really like Maximoff," she answered, grabbing his hand from under the counter top, "And those eyes are difficult to ignore."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't push it," she answered, waving over to the duo as they got up, "Hey, there's breakfast waiting after you freshen up."

"Thank you. We will take you up on that offer," Vision said, "Captain Rogers, you wouldn't happen to know how to get rid of this headache?"

"Lightweight," Wanda murmured, chuckling, "We still have a lot of work to do."

As they waved and said they'd be back shortly, Natasha stared at them as they left.

"They are definitely into each other."

"You're starting to sound like the others," Steve said, "Do you think that's how we look?"

"Probably. You can't stop staring at me. That's a dead giveaway."

"Well, you're something extraordinary to look at," Steve said, sipping his coffee. Natasha felt the flutterings in her chest again but ignored the tingle in her lips that felt a lot like an 'I love you'. She shook her head and ate another piece of her french toast.

"By the way, everybody needs to give me something of my choice," Nat said, "I'm Thumb Wars Queen, remember?"

"Yes, I do. What would you like for me to give you? I can't say no, none of us can."

"When you put it that way…" she said, running her hand higher on his leg, "There's something we kind of owe each other."

"Oh, right...that…" Steve whispered, with a small smile, "I can definitely give that."

They were leaning in towards each other, their kiss quick and playful but filled with passion - a passion they hadn't fully discovered completely. Frustrating as it was, they separated briefly - foreheads still touching.

"We can just tell them and hide from them until we're forced into a mission together," Steve whispered, "Do you think that would work?"

"Maybe. How long do you think we'll have to put up with their teasing and comments after we tell them we're together? You think we'll have any privacy?"

"Probably after a few months, once Tony, Sam, and Barton find something else to obsess about," Steve said, running his fingers through her hair rhythmically. Natasha tilted her head towards his hand, closing her eyes briefly - savoring their fleeting moment.

"Another kiss before the other power couple comes back?"

"You know I can't say no," Steve said, lifting her chin to bring it closer to his awaiting lips, "Maybe a few more…"

And so they kissed. Multiple times. Natasha's hands were glued to his thighs, as she stood from her seat and stepped closer to him. He shifted from his seat, giving her his full attention.

"One more," she murmured, between small kisses, "We'll stop when we hear the elevator beep…"

"Or when someone over here starts to wake up," Steve said, equally as engaged in Natasha's lips and hips.

They were granted eight glorious minutes before they heard the elevator stop. She squeezed his muscular thighs, almost purring out his name.

"Time to act like we're not making out all the time," she said. Steve caught the glint in her eye, playful and dangerous.

Wanda and Vision walked out - the dark haired beauty looking much better than when she walked out.

"Is breakfast still an option?" Wanda asked as they took their seats in front of the secret couple.

"Of course," Steve answered, "Coffee?"

"Sure," both answered, looking at each other rather quickly. Natasha caught their behavior, their closeness, their avoidance to touch each other for too long. She recognized it quickly - that's definitely how Steve and her acted.

"Help yourselves to breakfast," Nat said, "There's enough for two more. As long as we don't have to share with Stark, we're okay with sharing? Ain't that right, captain?"

"Yup. From one object of their teasing to another, make sure not to leave anything for Tony."

"You have a deal," Maximoff said, turning to Vision with a smile, "You won't have a problem with that, huh, Victor?"

"No?" Vision said, looking around to the group, making them chuckle.

"Don't worry. Stark will get the hesitation out of you pretty soon," Steve said, taking another french toast, "Probably by today."

"We owe you something," Wanda said, changing the subject as she perked up visibly when she took a long sip of coffee, "For winning last night's tournament."

"I was waiting for everyone to wake up, but it might be a while. We can negotiate your gifts now, if you'd like," Nat teased.

"What would you like then? We're here to please," Wanda said, nudging Vision, "Isn't that right?"

"Right, your wish is our command."

"Treat me like this and I might just get used to it," she said, winking at Steve, "Let's see. I'd like to know where you got your red jacket, Maximoff. I want one."

"I'll get you one, not a problem," she smiled and took a bite out of her breakfast.

"As for you, Victor," Nat said, "Remember what we talked about back during training?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to know what you found."

"I'll compile the data and send it to you momentarily."

"Can we know what you both are talking about," Steve said, looking to both of them.

"No, Captain Rogers. You cannot know yet."

"Yet?" Steve said, his curious face making Natasha's heart somersault. How was he able to do this to her so easily?

"Stop being curious, Rogers."

"How about you, captain? What will you be giving Natasha?" Wanda asked, taking a big bite out of her toast. Steve smirked, looking over to Natasha.

"A sparring match," Nat answered, smirking right back, "We always either get interrupted...or I don't convince him. And I'm sure I'll call victory this time."

"A sparring match? That's it," Barton grumbled from the counter top island, "Why do I feel my gift to you will be very hard on my wallet?"

"That's because you are a constant pain in the ass, Barton. Your gift has to cost you," she said, laughing, "And you can't deny my request."

Clint groaned and jumped out of his sleeping spot, careful not to tip over the empty bottles that lay around him.

"How can you all be up and at it as if we didn't try to destroy our livers yesterday?"

"Super-soldier"

"Synthetic"

"Russian"

"Sokovian"

Barton grumbled something under his breath and ran his hand through his messy hair as he looked around to the rest of the group.

"You think they'll wake up pretty soon?"

"Not for a while," Steve answered him, knowing the look in Barton's eyes well, "Why?"

"Well you might want to thank me for this later," he said, smiling at all of them.

* * *

"Are you sure this won't make Banner, you know, Hulk out?" Nat asked, as they stood behind the wall of the corridor, peaking into the living area.

Once they had all finished their breakfast, and had negotiated to share with Barton once they heard his plan, the group got to staging what Clint called '_The Nuclear Wake-Up Call'._

"How does this work again?" Vision asked, leaning over Wanda.

"Okay, when I shoot this arrow," Barton explained, "To that trigger in the ceiling, it will pop. Think of it as a stink bomb but instead of stink, you get a really loud pop."

"Why do you have this?" Steve asked, slightly amused, slightly appalled by Barton's uncontrolled excitement, "Or better yet, who were you planning to prank with this?"

"I have it because _why not_ and this was going to be for the entire tower. You know I don't like to exclude. It's everyone or no one."

"You are a dangerous one, Agent Barton," Vision said, making everyone agree.

"Glad you acknowledged my talent. Okay, team, everybody take their places and ear plugs on."

"Are you sure it won't make Banner freak out?" Steve asked, worry filling his features.

"Can't you just lullaby him again?" Barton said, earning a smack in the head from Natasha, "Ouch okay, okay...I'm 12% sure it won't make him Hulk out."

"Then don't do it, are you crazy?" Nat said.

"Yes, I am," Barton answered, and shot the arrow with ease.

The group barely had time to put their ear plugs on when the arrow shot the desired target. In an instant a deafening bomb-like sound filled the room for a few seconds. Enough to wake the rest of the group from their slumber.

Tony jumped up, tripped over his suit and landed face first onto the wooden flooring, his surprised screaming paired well with the flailing of his arms.

Sam _tried_ to sit up but was knocked back down by the center table he was partially under, the glass rattled as he landed back on the floor, hands covering his ears as he screamed a "Stop that noise" - which was not really heard.

Rhodes jumped from the couch, throwing cushions all around him as he punched the air around him, stumbling on Sam's legs when he stood as he regained some consciousness.

Banner's arms and legs kicked and punched as he woke up, falling off the couch and groaning - he looked around, a mix of surprise and pain - the only thing do was whimper in pain as the noise worsened the headache he already had.

And finally Thor, whose long, black hair stood out from every corner grabbed his hammer quickly, stood on the couch, tripped backward, threw the hammer and screamed out a battle cry as the Mjolnir collided and got stuck into the wall across the room.

Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, and Clint all stood in awe, not sure where to look and not sure whether to laugh or stay as stunned as they were.

It was Barton who broke the silence. Barking out a joyous laugh, he walked closer to the living area, pointing and laughing at each surprised Avenger.

"Oh man, the look...the look on all your faces," Barton laughed, "Priceless!"

"How dare you surprise the son of Odin like this?"

"Why, why, why would you do this Barton," Bruce said, both his hands on his head as if to shut out noise, light, and pain, "The other guy could've come out."

"We took the chance," Barton said, still howling with laughter. Behind him, the rest of the group took off their ear plugs and began to laugh.

"You were in on this, Capsicle?" Tony asked, still on the ground - face-up this time. He groaned and rubbed his face, "I didn't think you'd do this to me...your friend...brother in arms…"

"I beg to differ there," Nat said, teasingly, "Anyways, I'm glad you're all awake. You have gifts to give. Specifically to me."

The rest of the group groaned while Natasha, stood before them, arms crossed and a devilish smile across her angelic face.

Steve decided he could not be more in love with her than in that moment.

* * *

"Alright," Nat said, once they were all sitting side by side on the couch, "Let's get to gift giving. Maximoff, I already requested a jacket similar to yours. Victor, those files. You know what to do."

The two nodded, Wanda sitting on the single sofa couch with Vision standing at her side. Both with wide, amused grins on their face.

"Barton"

"Please nothing too expensive or hard to find or dangerous, please…"

"You will buy me the pair of glocks you destroyed while on mission - you will customize them just like I had them. None of that Guns-R-Us bullshit. Got it?"

"Damn it. Customized means it'll take me time, Nat…"

"Too bad," Nat said, with a sweet smile, "Sam, you will get me a new hair straightener. The one I used to have was misplaced. Make sure it'll be one that won't damage my hair and make sure it's red, black, or blue. No prints or I will hit you with it."

"Fair enough," Sam said, rubbing his eyes, "I did break the last one."

"Rhodes," Nat said, making him cringe, "Remember what you broke last when we were training?"

"Yes," he said, his head hanging low.

"Good, because you'll have to replace my batons and widow's bite. Talk to Stark - he'll tell you what can be fixed or upgraded. You can bring them back to me in a nicely wrapped gift box."

"Yes, ma'am," Rhodes said, mumbling something about it being the suit's fault and not him for breaking the Black Widow's toys.

"Banner, I want all of your tea. It's mine now."

"If it'll make this headache go away!"

"Don't be such a lightweight, Bruce. You're not getting sympathy from me. The tea is mine."

"Damn…"

The group laughed collectively as Steve handed Bruce aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thor…"

"Yes?" he answered, looking at her as if pleading to go easy on him.

"I would like for you to bring me something from Asgard, a weapon would be the best. But, I am open to a variety of things including any drink you may have over there. Don't be stingy."

"I shall bring back enough to celebrate your victory for days to come," he answered, with as much enthusiasm as ever.

"And finally, Stark," Nat said, in a purr-like voice, dangerous, silky, and fully amused.

"Why do I feel this will hurt?"

"I want your credit card for a month," she said, hands firmly on her hips, "No limitations and definitely no lectures on what I can and can't buy."

"Absolutely not, you'll bankrupt me within the first week on purpose."

"Why would I do that?" Nat smiled, "Besides, you can't deny my request. You said it yourself - winner gets something from everybody without refusal."

"Yes," Tony said, standing to serve himself a glass of whiskey, "But I thought it would be me asking you guys."

"Thought wrong. If you don't do it, Rogers will make you do it. He's got boss rights."

"And why would my best bud want to betray me like that," Tony said, clapping Steve's shoulder. The super soldier rolled his eyes.

"Do you really need an answer for that?" Sam interjected, "Really Stark?"

"You're right, I forgot these lovebirds were in it for the long run."

"That's another $400, Stark," Steve said, this time clapping his shoulder, "And give Natasha your card."

"_Fine_," Tony answered, "But who's fixing the wall after Point Break removes the hammer?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Ooh," Stark said, "Capsicle and Little Red!"

"You are asking for it, Stark," Thor warned, "It is not wise to anger Romanoff or Rogers. You know well enough."

"Well, unless of course, he wants to be grabbed by the throat by Steve. Loki, check. Thor, check. Steve, pending," Barton said, laughing, "He may still be drunk though."

"Keep going, this is getting entertaining," Rhodes chimed in, getting a glare from Natasha and Wanda.

"I think, instead, we should get Natasha her gifts," Wanda offered, "We do have this day to ourselves, unless Agent Hill wasn't serious. I think getting some fresh air will help us all and it will give us something fun to do."

"Says the one who needs to shop for a jacket," Tony mumbled, "If she goes out with my credit card, I'll be broke by 4 p.m."

"No, that's actually a good idea, I can get her hair straightener," Sam said, "I'm all for fresh air, too."

"No, no," Tony said, still shaking his head, "And miss out on a day of teasing these two. No, I will not leave this tower."

"Well, I could go and buy more tea now that my supply has significantly diminished," Bruce grumbled, "Tony, you'll just go with me."

"Is everyone against me today?"

"Everyone is just being reasonable," Steve grumbled, arms in his pockets and looking at his friend with slight amusement, "Why must you always be difficult, Stark?"

"I'm not being difficult," he answered, making the entire team groan with laughter and slowly stood to get ready.

"You lose this round, Starky," Barton said, "Banner and I will keep you company."

"I'll go with Rhodes," Sam said, "We can get breakfast on the way, seeing as to how the power couples did not include us at all."

"You too?" Nat asked, crossing her arms. Sam looked down immediately, as if punished by his mother, "I think it's a great idea for all you guys to get my gifts. The sooner I have them the better.

She heard Tony groan, leaning his forehead on Steve's shoulder.

"Capsicle, do I really have to give her my credit card?"

"Um, Tony, you set up the rules. I don't even know why you keep doing this if you end up losing most of the time."

"Offense taken," he said, straightening up, "And here I thought we were pals."

"I suppose getting an early start to your request is the best way to go," Vision said, "I'll head on over to retrieve it."

"Or," Wanda added, "You can help me pick out Nat's jacket. We still need to work on your people skills."

"See, Tony, why can't you work well like them?" Steve asked.

"I don't work well with others, there's a whole S.H.I.E.L.D. file on it."

"I'll take him. We'll freshen up and head Chinatown for some things we need," Barton said, "I have to get in the black market in order to properly customize the guns you asked for."

Then he quickly added a _just kidding_ when Steve's reprimanding eyes met his. Little by little the group dispersed, Wanda and Vision off to go shopping. Thor pulled out his hammer from the wall, watching pieces of it crumble.

"I shall go to Asgard, bring back a proper gift to bestow on you, Romanoff," Thor said, walking out to the balcony, "However, make sure you do not prank Stark while I'm away. I prefer to be there first hand to experience it properly."

"Will do," Nat said, smirking, "Remember, don't be stingy."

His booming chuckle was heard as the portal opened and he disappeared.

"Three down, five to go," she whispered to Steve, sending a chill down his spine. He recognized the tone of her voice.

"Are you guys going to be turtles all day or are we gonna get going?" Barton asked, looking over to the soldier-spy duo, "You guys coming with us?"

"I'm going to stay behind with Steve. We're going to check on Barnes," Nat answered, before Steve even opened his mouth.

"Alright," Sam said, looking over to Rhodes, "I'll meet you at the garage in 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good," he answered, as they both walked out of the lobby sluggishly, "Do you have anything strong enough for super-hero sized headaches?"

Sadly they didn't hear Sam's answer when the elevator closed leaving Tony, Barton, Bruce, Nat and Steve in the living area.

"I really have to get that fixed before Pepper finds out," Tony said, looking over to the giant hole in the wall, "Well, I'll be in the lab if you guys need anything."

"Your credit card, Stark," Nat said, sticking her hand out, "Time to pay up."

Groaning, he took out his sleek designer wallet; however, before he could react, Nat snatched it and looked through the slots of plastic.

"Oh, I think I'll take this one," she smiled, "I like black."

"Don't bankrupt me in a day, please."

"I'll try. Also, I thought you were going with Barton and Bruce?"

"Want alone time with your boy toy?" Tony asked, effectively earning a smack in the back of his head by Steve.

"Note to self: don't annoy Steve," Barton said, "I'll be heading out with Banner and Stark today."

"Nope. I'll be in the lab."

"No you won't," Nat insisted.

"Why do you want me out of here?"

"Just listen to the lady, Stark," Bruce said, groaning, "And for the love of god, stop talking so loud."

"I'm staying in my lab."

"Stark, stop being a child," Barton said.

"I am not being a child. I am simply choosing to annoy Little Red."

"You know that's only going to make her wanna spend more of your money," Steve said, "How about you just go out, get some fresh air, stop annoying us, you know, act like a normal person."

"Are you kicking me out of my own tower?" Stark said, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, "Something is up. What's up?"

"Jesus christ, Stark," Nat said, walking closer to him to take the whiskey glass away, "Stop drinking and, I don't know, buy Pepper something nice."

"Why are you guys not vibing on this, we're being kicked out of the tower?" Tony said, pointing to Clint and Bruce. Both men shrugged, obviously aware of the alone time Steve and Nat wanted to have. Bruce already knew about their relationship, Clint was two seconds away from finding out.

"Tony, we're all leaving the tower. They're going to inquire on Barnes, remember?" Bruce said, scratching his head, "Let's just meet back here in 20 minutes. Give me time to at least try to shower the hangover off. We'll go out, eat something and get Nat her gifts."

"I'm onto both of you," Tony said, being dragged away by Banner towards the elevator.

"Stark, you should worry about getting the wall fixed instead of this," Bruce said, punching in the numbers to their floor.

Once gone, Barton walked up to Nat and Steve, eyes on them as if reading them for the first time. Steve looked back, unsure of what Clint was doing. Nat was fully aware.

"I called it. A long time ago. I called it," Clint said, smiling widely, "I knew Laura was wrong. She owes me big time."

"What?" Steve asked, not sure if they were on the same page, "What does your wife have to do with what you're saying?"

"I told Laura you guys were doing it. The Hawkeye strikes the target again," he said, then after chuckling for a bit longer, went completely serious, "I'm happy for you guys. Truly am."

"Barton…" Nat warned, but didn't have a chance to finish because Clint took them both into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around their necks, patting their backs.

"You're kind of choking us, Barton," Steve said, muffled by the sweater Barton was wearing.

"I won't tell Stark. I know, I know," he said, walking over to the elevators, "And I'll make sure he won't tease as much."

"You don't have to do that, Barton," Steve said, but to no avail. Barton just waved it off and closed the elevator doors.

"He's going to ruin it. He'll be so obvious with Tony. I know it," Nat grumbled, locking her arms around Steve's waist, "But, in better news, now...we can have that much anticipated _sparring match_…"

"And here I thought you wanted to ask for Bucky," Steve teased, leaning down to kiss her softly, his arms wrapped around her, too.

"Already did. Called Maria this morning. Everything is stable and he should be free of any drugs they administered by tonight."

"Good," Steve said, resting his forehead on hers, "Now...about going up to my floor…"

"Yes, please."

They didn't hesitate longer. Taking her by the hand, Steve pulled her towards the elevator and pressed the number to his floor. Nat stood before him, on her toes, arms around his neck, kissing him with enough sensuality to bring back all those moments they had been stopped. She moaned into their kiss, sending shivers down Steve's entire body. Just one more step and they'd be in his floor, away from the rest of the group. They'd finally be alone.

"We're doing this," Nat whispered, "We're finally doing this...yes?"

"As if I can deny you anything…" Steve murmured, cradling her head with his hands, "Nat, I…"

"You what?"

She held her breath.

"I...thank you…" he whispered, their lips brushing against each other, "Thanks for giving us a chance."

Nat pressed her hand over his as he caressed her cheek. They both knew he was talking about more than just them. Steve was talking about giving herself a chance - against all odds, she did and thankfully, he was always there along the way.

"C'mon soldier, I want to undress you already," Nat said, her eyes gleaming with excitement and teasing, as she pulled a blushing Steve towards his room.

They tumbled onto his bed as they had once before, tangled in each other's embrace. Natasha slowed herself down, enjoying the moment she was about to experience with Steve. This wasn't another mission to seduce the target, this wasn't another night to cool off lust and avoid real feelings. Today, Natasha was going to be what she always was denied: herself.

With a stretch of her arms, she reached over and pulled his t-shirt; fingers itching to touch him. Pressed on her back, Nat crossed her legs around his waist and smiled at him as she tugged the shirt away. Running her hands along the new view, she kissed his neck, pulling him closer until he collapsed on top of her.

Steve chuckled at her impatience, but let her take him wherever she wanted to go. After all, they were both so inexperienced when it came to real intimacy; 70 years in ice and the Red Room Academy will do that to you.

He marveled, her bright eyes half lidded as he leaned forward to kiss her once more. Natasha gasped, a soft breath of air mixing into the heat of their bodies, as he lowered himself to kiss her neck; stooping down to her chest and stopping at the edge of her tank top. Steve lowered his hands down her sides until they hit the loopholes of her denim shorts, and leaning on his elbows, focused on unbuttoning them.

When he separated from her, Steve heard Nat's quiet groan clearly not happy with the distance between them, but offered him a moan instead as Steve pulled her shorts down until her toned, silk legs were completely exposed, inviting him closer to her.

"This is the part when we get interrupted," Nat said, sitting up to meet Steve who was leaning down to her. Their lips met briefly, Nat grazing her teeth on his lower lip, "Any moment now…"

"Yes, any moment now…" Steve said, looking at her. His blue eyes piercing hers with love, trust, and sincerity; but there was a darkening in his eyes, a darkening blue. She felt tingles all over her body when he looked at her like that.

Nat felt him, his hands as they hesitated before slightly lifting the hem of her tank. He looked at her and she nodded, a silent permission to keep going. Pulling it off, he hardly had the strength to keep his breath - before him was Natasha, half naked and waiting for him.

"Any moment now," Nat repeated, as she got on her knees and shuffled closer to him; Steve stood at the edge of his bed, admiring the beautiful, strong woman in front of him. She pulled him closer by the hips and her fingers got started with unbuttoning his jeans. She was working towards her goal slowly, wanting to tease him but at the same time wanting to burn each memory in her mind. This was something she definitely did not want to forget.

Once again their lips met, torsos touching every exposed inch of the other, and it was beautiful. Natasha trembled as Steve brought her closer, hips crashing together as her panties rubbed against the denim of his jeans. Her hands had a mind of their own, running through his hair, grasping it to pull his face closer than it was possible. Their teeth grazed together, tongues battled for more, their moans joined the melody they were slowly making.

Until, of course, they both heard the unmistakable voice of Anthony Edward Stark.

"Spangles, we're leaving. Well, they're leaving. I'm staying here!" Tony yelled, having no consideration of coming into Steve's floor and screaming out to him, "Where are you?"

"Should we kill him?" Nat offered.

Steve didn't answer, simply sighed, buttoned up and walked out of the room. Natasha stayed behind. She had seen his expression once before, and that had been when he punched a computer screen with Zola's image on it.

Steve, on the other hand, was done with interruptions.

"Hey there you are?"

"Get out, Stark," Steve said, pushing him back into the elevator doors.

"I thought we were going out, fresh air and all that," Tony said, putting up resistance, "Why are you shirtless?"

"Stark, out."

"No."

"You're such a child."

"I'm on to you, Capsicle," Tony said, walking towards the living room sofa, but before he could sit, Steve grabbed him, carried him over his shoulder and walked back to the hall.

"What the hell are you doing, Rogers?"

"Getting rid of you, Stark. What do I have to do to have some time for myself?"

"I'm sure it's not just yourself."

At that moment, the elevator doors opened, revealing Bruce and Clint.

"Good," Steve said, pushing him off and into the elevator room, "Take him and just...don't...don't let him come back here. Just one day, Stark, one day."

Without waiting for a response, he walked back into his floor. Once the door was closed, Nat appeared, still with the same lust in her eyes but with an amused grin gracing her features. Steve returned the smirk, walking over to her.

They hugged for a second, still laughing at their luck, at their feelings, at life and how they were fighting so hard for each other.

"Keep everyone out of this floor today, will you, J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"_Will do, Agent Romanoff."_

"There we go," she said, kissing him, "Now we're not going to be disturbed."

"Why didn't we do this before?" Steve chuckled and brought her up to his lips. She didn't waste any time wrapping her arms and legs around him as they re-entered his room.

"No interruptions now," she whispered, "Just you and me."

And it was.

There was no other person but Natasha Romanoff for him. They tumbled back onto the comfort of the pillows, in each other's arms. Between kisses and hushed moans, Natasha was, once again, able to unbutton Steve's jeans and successfully pull them off.

Closer than ever now.

"Take these things off me, Steve," Nat whispered in his ear, earning a series of soft kisses down her neck as he reached to unclasp her bra. The newly exposed skin was arched for him to touch, to make his like everything else. And Steve was not one to disappoint her.

She gasped when he kissed her breasts - it wasn't just sex. This is what it felt like to make love. And for Natasha Romanoff - it was the first time. The first time she was cherished and adored this much.

"Steve," she whispered, as his beautiful lips traveled down to her navel, his hot breath leaving goosebumps on her skin.

He hooked his fingers on the hem of her panties and pulled them down slowly, her body anticipating this moment. She felt heat radiating through her, felt it straight through her core. She moaned his name when Steve ran his hands up her thigh, grazing her center.

There, fully exposed to him, was the love of his life, and Steve could not get enough of her. Drinking her in, he kissed every inch of her, up and down until he met her lips once more. She whispered his name, incomprehensible words in Russian when he slipped his fingers in her.

Their kiss was passionate as ever, and Natasha did not know if she was breathing. Her lips were busy assaulting Steve's and yet, his strong, beautiful hands were busy assaulting her.

But she wasn't completely in a dream, her hands reaching down to pull of the last remaining barrier between them. Once done, she found him, hard and ready. Her fingers grasped him and he groaned, their foreheads touching, creating an intimacy that would not be shattered.

"I need you now, Steve," Nat said in a hushed, breathless whispered, "No more waiting…"

Steve withdrew his moistened fingers to hold her waist as she arched her back for him.

"No more waiting…" he repeated and slowly, torturously began sinking into her. Natasha gasped, wrapping her arms around Steve's neck when he thrust completely into her. He groaned in her ear, nibbling on it as he moved within. This was their moment. Finally.

"More Steve, I want more," she panted, wrapping her legs around his muscular body, pressing all of herself to him - the friction and heat trapping her in a whimsical daze of lust.

And he delivered. The lovers did not have difficulty finding their rhythm, so in tune with themselves to a point Steve knew they had been made for each other. Every time their hips met, a jolt of electricity burned through him, seeing Natasha body arch and move with him and they twirled and wrestled each other in bliss. Tumbling around the bed and discovering new angles of pleasure, the soldier and the spy set out to discover just how powerful making love could be.

When their eyes met, Natasha kissed him, kissed his jawline, his neck, and moaned in his ear when a particular thrust hit her strongly. The pressure building in her core was getting hotter, it was getting bigger. Seconds turned into minutes, and soon she felt it getting closer.

"Steve," Nat groaned, throwing her head back slightly, mouth slightly open, eyes tightly shut, "Steve…"

"I'm here, Nat," Steve said, his mouth kissing each peak of her breasts, "I'll always be here."

Her body tensed, the jolts of pleasure surging through her limbs, her abdomen, her chest. Nat gasped, holding Steve closer as they rode her orgasm together. He continued to move, looking at her all throughout and promising never to forget any detail of how beautiful his Nat was in that moment.

She continued to shiver and buried her face in the crook of his neck, peppering it with kisses and nibbles. A slight sheen of sweat made them both slick and hot, and to her, they were glowing. When she opened her eyes, Nat sought Steve's blue ones.

"You'll always be here," she repeated in a whisper.

"Always, Nat," Steve said, smiling softly at her before plunging into a kiss. Their bodies moved with equal vigor. She should have guessed Steve's stamina would overcome hers, but she couldn't find it in herself to complain. On the contrary, she immersed herself in the pleasure he was giving her.

"Nat…" he whispered, his voice low and seductive as she raised her hips to meet his, "You're beautiful."

"And yours," she added, feeling her center's pressure bubble again. Steve smirked, kissing her lightly as his hand found it's way down to the bundle of nerves between her legs. She gasped.

"You're my home, Nat," he said, fingers rubbing faster, "Say it again."

"Yours, Steve," Nat said, her core burning with desire and lust and love, "Yours…"

"And I'm yours, Nat."

"Steve..._oh_, don't stop this, _Steve_," she mumbled as she toppled over her desire.

"Nat," he groaned, as his thrusts became faster, harder, and erratic. He was close and so was she. They joined hands, Steve pulling them over her head and holding them there, fingers intertwined.

"Steve, I'm...I'm..._oh...Steve_," Nat groaned as her orgasm hit with strength she wasn't expecting. Keeping her gaze locked into his, she shivered uncontrollably as her body experienced the pleasure Steve was giving her. He groaned, the tightening and pulsing of her core pushing him over the edge. Soon, she felt him, felt his release; both moaning and writhing within their entanglement.

Steve slowed down, breathing heavily as he rested his face in the curve of her neck, waiting for their breathing to become steady. Natasha kissed the side of his face as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of their afterglow.

Letting go of her hands, Steve moved to pull out of her but was stopped by Nat's legs, holding him to her.

"Don't...not yet," she whispered.

Steve smirked, but didn't move again, opting instead to turn them over until she was sprawled over his chest. Her slight laugh and giggle brought a joy he didn't think possible.

"This is much better," he said, wrapping her in a tight hug. She nodded and cuddled closer to him, resting her face on his chest and pulling the covers over them. Her eyelids drooped lower, a sight that endeared her more to Steve.

"I'll be here, Nat."

"And I'll be here," she mumbled, hugging him tighter as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Nat opened her eyes slowly - feeling deliciously satisfied and rested. Rubbing her eyes lazily, she wiggled closer to Steve; her back now pressed against his bare chest with her arms intertwined in his, resting over her waist.

He nuzzled his face into her hair suddenly, bringing her closer to him. Natasha could tell he was asleep, and while a part of her wanted to wake him and have her wicked way with him again, she couldn't help but stay just as she was.

Natasha Romanoff didn't have plenty of peaceful moments, and this was too good to pass up, too precious. She'd just made _love_ and to Steve Rogers.

Her breathing quickened considerably when the thought crossed her mind again and again. Here was her moment of panic.

The word ticked in her mind like a bomb: _love, love, love, love, love, love…_

Natasha tensed, unsure of the situation now. Her brain subconsciously thought of her trainings, something that would help her have the upper hand in this sort of situation. However, she was not prepared for _this_. The question that made her heart race was: _what was she feeling?_

She was in a relationship with Steve - she couldn't deny herself that. She was his..._girlfriend_? Yes, she was. I mean, c'mon, their naked bodies were tangled together after _making love_. Of course she was his girlfriend. _Which meant he was her boyfriend._

She already knew all of this; why was this freaking her out? Was she freaking out?

Getting into this was as easy as they were willing, and bringing Steve with her was as natural as ever. Yes, he helped her when she most needed someone to be there for her, making her believe she wasn't the monster she was taught to be. And she had learned, the tough way, that she could be a hero. _But still_...

Nat remembered when she had made the first move, kissing him in the receiving area of his room, cradled over his lap and mixing her tongue with his. It had been her to make the first move - deciding to give in to her curiosity. Steve could have refused her, could have been the one to stop this. But he didn't.

And now they were in this together.

What were they in?

Why was it so difficult to just be with him?

_You are not your ledger, Natasha._ You are with Steve because you want him and he wants you.

And yet, this strange unsettling feeling in her stomach was frightening. She wasn't afraid to be with him. Steve was a man she trusted and cared about; a man she wanted to be around. Nat was sure he felt the same way about her judging the way his eyes lit up when they were together.

Even though her common sense knew this; her body - her chest - tightened in uncertainty, nervousness, and a strange tingling sensation that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

Was it that she was scared of these new feelings?

Was she falling in love?

Natasha didn't want to answer that yet, maybe one day - but not today. Instead, she shook her head and enjoyed her moment as she was doing before the panic. Turning to face her sleeping soldier, Nat began tracing his features lightly, running her finger along his neck and the curve of his neck to the bulges of his biceps.

Steve hummed softly and Natasha tilted her head to kiss his chin lightly. Continuing to trace his body, Nat saw a soft smile form in her favorite lips; Steve was waking up.

"I think we still have some time for ourselves before the others come back…" Nat whispered, kissing his neck - not as innocently as before. Steve tightened his hold of her, reciprocating the kiss.

"What do you suggest we do?" he said, as his hands began traveling south.

"I'm sure you already have an idea," she chuckled before her lips were sealed with a kiss.

* * *

Later, when Steve and Nat steadied their breathing back to normal, all of her previous internal conflicts were forgotten. Steve felt happy. He felt at home. There may be few opportunities when he'd be able to hold on to Nat like this - although the thought wasn't the most pleasant, it made him treasure her more than what he already did.

For Steve, the moment they had shared had been cemented into his mind and strengthening what he found out just the day before. He was definitely in love with Natasha. Maybe they weren't there yet - both of them - but he was willing to wait for her to catch up.

And he realized there were plenty of things he'd be willing to do for her.

Frightening - but worth it.

With their hands connected, Nat and Steve looked at each other, their smiles matched.

"We'll have to get up pretty soon," Steve whispered, running his hand through the strands of her hair. His heart fluttered when she stretched, her face alive with an emotion he couldn't quite name. Her eyes drooped, half open as she bit her lip and wrinkled her nose.

"And get dressed," she frowned, making him laugh, "Do you think the others are on their way back?"

"Well, it has been a while," Steve smirked, earning a playful nod from her, "We can wait for them downstairs, how does that sound?"

"Not the best option," Nat said, crawling over him with a seductive wink in her eye, "But we've got all night for activities. What's a couple of hours of socializing, right?"

"And you have gifts coming your way," He said, sitting up with her still on his lap, "We also don't know what's in store for tomorrow."

"That just makes me want to take no shit from anybody today and just stay here."

"Nat…" he whispered, almost reprimandingly - it only made her smirk.

"Fine. Let's get on with it, then. Does my hair look like I was given a good tumble, 'cause yours does? We could say Barnes gave us a run for our money again, if you don't want me to fix it."

Steve simply rolled his eyes as her sharp laugh filled the room. She separated hesitantly from his. He watched her walk about in his room with such grace, he thought perhaps she had invented the word. It was until, of course, she threw him her panties and told him to stop daydreaming. After that, they _tried_ to get dressed, in a way they only could, spending more time playing around with each other - Nat putting on his shirt, Steve hiding her bra. Between banter and kisses, they headed down to the lobby just in time to walk in after Rhodes, Wilson, Wanda, and Vision.

"Hey, Cap, how's Barnes?" Sam asked, as they entered.

"He's...okay. Hill said they're still monitoring him. But no incidents, which is a good thing," Steve said, not really looking at Sam, opting instead to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Think they'll have something for us tomorrow?"

"Actually, I'm thinking they'll call us in earlier. If Fury is still pulling some strings in there, he'll want this shutdown as quickly as possible."

"There goes another date with Maria, then."

"Hey," Nat called from the sofas, "You got my gift?"

Sam nodded, a smile playing in his lips as they walked back to the others. Handing a bottle of water to Nat, Steve took a seat next to her while the others chatted about their excursion.

"After that, we headed over to S.H.I.E.L.D. for the batons and widow bites," Rhodes said, "I hope you don't mind but I looked through the baton design and made a couple of changes I think you'll like. The bites stayed the same."

"Then I can't wait to check them out."

"We had a good time though, two men walking around asking for the best hair straightener for our long, beautiful hair," Rhodes said, laughing, "Piece of cake."

"It _was_ difficult to go about the city," Wanda jokingly complained, "Victor had a question or a comment about everything. But, finally, we found it."

Handing Natasha her bag, she smiled at the other woman.

"The information you asked for is also there, Agent Romanoff," Vision said, "I did not know whether to wrap the gift or not. I was hoping to give it to you down at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, but Wanda concluded we had just missed you."

"Now will you tell me what's in there," Steve said, looking over to her playfully.

"In a minute, Rogers," Nat answered, a devilish grin on her lips, "Thanks Victor, We would have stayed where we were longer, _much longer_...but you guys were coming back. We didn't want to keep you waiting."

"How considerate!" Stark called out, as the rest of the group came in, "You know, after being thrown out of my own _building_, I'm glad you still care."

"Drama queen is back, everyone," Barton said, "In case you hadn't noticed."

"At least he behaved in public," Bruce muttered, handing Nat some bags, "I bought you new tea instead, what we have here is already halfway gone."

"Great, thanks," Nat smiled, then it disappeared when she turned to Tony, "Had fun?"

"Oh, I most certainly did, Little Red. You?"

"Same old SHIELD stuff," she shrugged, "What else is new?"

"You'll be surprised," Maria Hill called out from behind the entire group, making them all turn to her.

"Called it," Steve whispered to Sam, earning an almost unperceivable groan.

"Day off is over," she said, coming closer to them, "I've got another mission for you all."

"I didn't know SHIELD could go backsies on day's off," Rhodes muttered, earning a scowl from Hill.

"Where's Thor?" she asked, giving the room a once over.

"He's in Asgard," Steve answered, "He should be back soon. Today, we hope."

"As soon as he comes back, you'll be grouped off again to explore different sites for potential danger. There's more trouble up ahead and it seems this time - Ultron is closer than before."

"We destroyed everything in Wakanda, Agent Hill," Bruce said, shuddering slightly, "How can this happen?"

"Well, it's not just about destroying things," Maria said, keeping her cool and receiving silence from the group, "What Captain Rogers found was more than just Ultron's previous body."

"And what else is trying to kill us now?" Tony asked, sighing exaggeratedly.

"Same A.I., different plan," Maria said, "When the copy was destroyed in the fire, it emitted a signal. Since then, our Ultron radar has been sparking up all over the world, traces that were able to hide within the system. This is where you come in Stark. We need to know what that signal means. S.H.I.E.L.D. is tracking it to no avail. We need more help."

"On it," Tony said, calling for J.A.R.V.I.S. and soon had virtual screens up and running besides them, "J.A.R.V.I.S., let's find this signal first - find a pattern."

Soon, red points all over a global map appeared, blinking crazily. This brought the Avengers closer to the screens. Bruce and Tony gathered closer, typing away instantly.

"What else needs to be done?" Steve asked, not able to fully ignore the map before him.

"After we get some coordinates, places we need to check out, you'll be sent out. Scout the area, if something pops up, deal with it. If not, you'll be sent to another area."

"And Barnes?" Sam asked, "Is Hydra still after him?"

"We believe so. Rumlow has been handled by Director Coulson and his team - not much help. Klaw is a bit easier to crack than that. So far, we've been informed how Hydra was planning on using the Winter Soldier. It seems he wasn't just brainwashed severely. Hydra's been adapting him to be compatible for Ultron tech."

"Is there any risk in them coming after Bucky?" Steve asked, and Nat could tell he was ready to leave if Hill said yes - of course, she'd go with him.

"Having Rumlow there is risk enough. Barnes, hopefully wakes up fully aware of who he is, but if he doesn't…" she said, hesitatingly, "Rumlow knows Barnes is there. We're not sure how much control he has of him."

"Are the jets ready for us to leave?" Steve asked

"Yes, Captain," Agent Hill answered, both in full superhero mode, "Once Stark's tracking systems give us an answer, we'll leave."

"And we've got some," Tony said, "I don't think we'll like it."

"What is it now?"

"The coordinates for the most frequent pattern are coming from S.H.I.E.L.D."

The collective silence from the group was broken by an unceremonious and unsurprising:

"_Fuck_," Barton groaned, everybody turning to look at Steve in unison. He rolled his eyes and looked to the virtual global map.

And a thunderous boom from the balcony.

"I come back with gifts, Natasha," Thor exclaimed, his smile faltering when he saw the gloom he was confronted with.

"No time to celebrate, _Thoki_, we've been called for duty," Barton said, earning a scowl from the Norse God.

"Perfect timing," Steve said, "Stark, you have any more coordinates?"

"They're popping up…" he muttered, "I may just have another win...come on J.A.R.V.I.S. find me a pattern...coordinates strong in Norway. I'm picking up something strong in a base up in Lofoten.

"Anything else?" Hill asked

"Not much right now, we've got two points of interest giving off the strongest signals. Ultron, or whatever is left of him, is smart, he's bouncing off his signal to scatter around the world. It's a decoy."

"I'm willing to bet one of these two points is also a decoy - probably Lofoten. Ultron wants Barnes - he may be using Norway as a distraction to get to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Then we'll break in two - keep jets ready for splitting if we need to. Stark, Banner, Thor, Wanda, and Rhodes. Get to Lofoten and inspect that base. Tony, Banner, make sure to cut the signal and make sure there is nothing there. Keep looking for coordinates." Cap said.

"Will do, Capsicle."

"Rhodes, make sure you have eyes on everything. Inspect and maintain a perimeter. Thor, Wanda, you will infiltrate and if something like Ultron comes up - destroy it."

"Yes, Captain Rogers," Maximoff answered - their team already getting ready.

"The rest of us will go to S.H.I.E.L.D. We have to get Bucky out of there if he's the key. Nat, Clint, you're in charge of making sure he does. Keep him safe and _hidden_."

"It's what we do best," Nat answered, a smile on her face.

"Vision, Falcon and I will infiltrate and search for whatever is making this mess. Agent Hill, you'll make sure Rumlow and Klaw do not escape?"

"Director Coulson has already been advised and waiting for your team. We're moving already. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton will be sent coordinates to a ghost safe-house to house Barnes."

"Then let's get going," Steve said, "Suit up and assemble in 10."

The group broke, heading to their respective floors to suit up with the everything that was necessary. The New Avengers had fortunately left their equipment and gear in spare rooms the night before and went off to suit up while Tony and Steve stayed behind contemplating their situation.

"Lofoten is probably the decoy. You know that, right?" Tony said, looking over to Steve's stern face, "We'll take a couple of hours to get back to you guys if you need back-up."

"We can't take any chances, Stark. I can't risk - _we_ can't risk believing S.H.I.E.L.D. to be the main target and have Ultron emerge in the background because of our assumptions."

"If your friend is the key - we can't let Ultron or any Hydra agent get to him. A human is easier to hide than a giant A.I. - he's already been a ghost most of his capture…"

"Nat and Barton will take care of him," Steve said, sighing his uncomfort away when he thought Nat would be away from him and in risk of Bucky lashing out at her again.

"We'll destroy Ultron this time, _for sure_," Tony said, closing up the virtual screens and packing up to set up in the jet, "_Together_, right?"

"Finally, you've learned something."

* * *

Steve found himself speeding off towards S.H.I.E.L.D. following Natasha's sleek car, Hill's S.H.I.E.L.D. issued truck and right under the shadow of Falcon's wings and Vision's cape. The other group had flown off immediately - the jet already set up for Bruce and Tony to continue their search.

When they arrived, the group split; not wanting to waste any time.

"Hey, don't do anything crazy," Nat whispered, "You know, like driving a plane into the water or something dramatic like that."

"I'll try," Steve smirked, before Nat squeezed his hand lightly and split. Shaking his head, he followed Sam and Vision down the halls of the unassuming S.H.I.E.L.D. offices. Turning back once more, he saw Agent Hill directing Nat and Clint down to where Bucky was.

"Okay Stark," Cap said through the com, "What are we looking for here?"

"_Signal is strongest in the lower floor; check base level 5 - look for something external - we're searching for a chip, a USB. It'll run on electricity, Capsicle."_

"You're hilarious," Steve answered, amused, as they headed down to the designated floor. Once there, the group was met with an entire floor filled with what looked to Steve as a jumble of lights, wires, and hassle.

"The central control room," Sam sighed, "This will be a piece of cake."

"_Also, as an update - you guys destroy or mess with the wrong thing - you'll mess up S.H.I.E.L.D. signals and we won't be able to track anything anymore," Bruce said._

"Vic, you think you can spot out the Ultron tech?" Sam asked, as they fanned out in search of controllers that had been tampered with.

"I will try; it may take a few moments," Vision said, opening the main computer hard drive and running through the information.

"_Director Coulson and his team are moving Rumlow and Klaw to retention facilities down to D.C. They have been boarded up in the quinjets already," Nat said through the com piece, "We're ready to leave with Barnes pretty soon." _

"Copy that," Steve said, half distracted with his surroundings, "Anything yet?"

"I am reading two different anomalies in the systems, Captain," Vision said, "Station 12-B47 in the far right of the room, system controller 7."

"On it," Sam said, running down the narrow halls of metal cages containing the system computers.

"Second anomaly is emitting from Station 45-Q72, center of the room, system controller 36."

Steve jogged off to the controller, finding it with ease and searching for an opening to the metal gate.

"We'll need codes to open these things up, Vic," Sam called out.

"Falcon, code 769642. Captain Rogers, code 147953."

Steve and Sam placed in the codes and opened the metal hatchets to have access to the systems. Inside, Steve was hesitant to continue. He wasn't completely unaware of technology now, but it was still a monster in training.

Looking around to catch something that resembled what Stark had mentioned - _a chip or a USB _\- he was kind of familiar with that already. Skimming through the ports he found it. A possible anomaly.

"Victor, I've got a chip on Port 7 - can you read that?" Steve called out, "Anything?"

"It seems to be coding for security files, Captain Rogers, from an unmentioned source."

"Sam do you have anything?" Steve asked

"Two chips, side by side Port 12 and 13."

"The chips seem to be reading the same file codes. We may have found Ultron, gentlemen - however, it is only in one of these chips. I am deciphering the codes to know exactly which one it is. Destroying the wrong one will erase security files that could harm the signal as Stark mentioned or place any agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D. in potential danger."

"Then make sure to decode them correctly," Steve said, looking around, "I'm not sure how much time we have."

"_The signals are still all over the world, Steve; however, there are no other stronger coordinates. It's either what you have found or what we will find in Lofoten," Bruce said, "We're an hour away from landing."_

"Very well," Steve said, "Romanoff, Barton, update?"

"_We're heading to the ghost house already. Barnes is unconscious and steady," Barton said, "No one is tracking or following. We seem to be right on track."_

"We have a problem, Captain," Vision said, his voice alarmed, "We've been cut out of the system. It is not giving me access to any system controller now."

"Is this Ultron?" Sam asked, before they heard another voice in the room. One Steve and the rest of the Avengers recognized instantly through the com.

"Captain Rogers, what a pleasure to hear from you again…" the voice said. Steve and Sam ran back to Victor who was standing in the center of the room's entrance, looking around to pinpoint the voice.

"Ultron." Steve said.

"How clever of the great Tony Stark to decipher my signals."

"_Cap, the signals have all stopped and are focused on S.H.I.E.L.D. now," Tony said through the com, his voice on high alert._

"What are you up to now, Ultron?" Steve asked, trying to gain some time. Ultron laughed.

"_Steve signals are now pointing to Lofoten," Tony said, "He's playing with us."_

"By now, I'm sure you've all realized I don't plan to change my purpose," Ultron said, "You will suffer extinction. And it will be by my hands…"

"Through the Winter Soldier?" Sam asked, "Not gonna happen."

"We will not let you, Ultron," Vision said, "You are not stronger than us."

"What wonderful spirit," Ultron said, "That is why there is no better feeling than to take your hope away first. The Winter Soldier. He has done his job wonderfully."

"_Rogers, I can shut down the signal from here. J.A.R.V.I.S. has tapped into the system. He won't be able to track Barton, Nat, and Barnes," Bruce said, "He won't be able to get him."_

"_We'll lose signals too, but at least we'll have the upper hand with Barnes safe," Tony said, agreeing._

"Was Lofoten just a decoy then, Ultron?" Vision asked, keeping Ultron occupied while Steve decided, "It is all just a game to you."

"Hold on, don't cut signals yet," Steve whispered, "Use them to know exactly where Ultron is."

"Oh, quite the contrary. Lofoten is exactly where _I _want to be. S.H.I.E.L.D. however, is exactly where I wanted you, the mighty Avengers to join together. That is all I need."

"Didn't work out, huh?" Sam asked.

"_Steve, he didn't mention Barnes," Nat said, alarmed, "Shit. He doesn't need Barnes."_

"But it did. You see, Stark doesn't need to cut my signal. This was all planned. Now the fun begins, with the loss of a captain and his hope."

"There wasn't a decoy...you wanted us here," Steve said, realizing the pieces to the puzzle. Ultron laughed, an arrogant laugh that angered him.

"Correction, dear Captain, I wanted _you_ here…who better to lure you than a long lost friend."

"We have to get out of here," Vision said, his voice lost in the roaring laughter of Ultron.

"Too late _Captain America_, those chips you found. They'll explode in any second now. I'm sure the Avengers will come back to find the remains of their teammates."

"_We're turning back," Stark said followed by Natasha's same response._

"Until we meet again, Avengers."

Before Steve or the others reacted, the room boomed and shook violently, fire consuming the entire room. Quickly, the floor was beginning to crumble and consume before them.

The three Avengers ran towards the exits but were blocked with falling debris that landed over them.

To Steve, everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

He didn't know how long it had been - how long since it had been pitch black around him. Steve moved, pain shooting from his side as blinding as the explosion they had just experienced.

"Sam? Vic?" Steve called out, "Talk to me."

He pushed around him, rubble falling off him until he saw a bit of light - fire still going. It must not have been long since his blackout. Struggling, but finally able to get out, he looked around.

"Sam?"

"About time you wake up," Sam said, his voice barely above a whisper, "Get this thing off me, yeah?"

Steve turned to find his teammate, his friend, stuck under a large pile of what looked like dust, concrete and metal mess. He ran toward him, ignoring the pain hitting him - probably broke something. Grabbing onto the biggest chunks of debris, Steve pushed them off as quickly as he could.

Sam groaned angrily, pushing some debris off, grabbing onto Steve's hand to get up. Once they dusted off, as much as they could, both took to finding Vision. Not far from them, they found his unconscious body.

"Let's get those things off him, then we find a way to get out of here before something else collapses on us," Steve said, as they both worked on getting Vision out.

"Victor," Steve called, waiting for a response that didn't come. They looked at each other worriedly, "Your com working?"

"Not sure where it is. We'll need to contact them to get to Lofoten before Ultron gets away with whatever that bastard has planned," Sam said, as they reached Vision.

Pulling Vision out of the confines, Steve and Sam swung each of his arms over their shoulders and limped farthest away from the fires.

"Where's the entrance to this place?" Sam asked, turning around, "Or should we find a way to contact them first?"

"Contact them. We can find a way out of here before the smoke gets to be too much, but they can't let Ultron go. Not now."

"I'll get to opening this place up. You look for my piece - tell Stark to calm down and get to Lofoten. He won't listen to me."

Steve nodded and walked - or rather limped - to where Sam had been, searching frantically for the com piece; hoping it still worked.

"I think I found a door, Cap," Sam called out, "And Vision seems to be waking up. Any sign on the com?"

"Found it," Steve said, pressing the piece to his ear, "It works!"

"_Cap!"_ Tony said, his voice frantic, high pitched, and scared.

"We're okay. Stark, we're all okay."

"_We're going back for you. We're already turning back."_

"You have to go to Lofoten. You guys have to keep going. Ultron is out there. Don't let him escape."

"_We have to go back for you, Capsicle,"_ Tony said, "We're not leaving you behind."

"Go around, Tony. That's an order," Cap said, his voice as firm as he felt weary, "Sam, Victor and I are fine. We're figuring out how to get out of here. Don't worry about us."

"_Don't you even keep talking, Rogers,"_ a new voice came into the conversation, making Steve wince, Natasha did not sound happy, "_Where are you?"_

"Nat," Steve said, almost as a warning, "We need to stop Ultron. We're okay. _I'm_ okay."

"_Not gonna happen."_

Steve cursed, under his breath, enough to make what sounded like Tony and Bruce mumbling in the background, and tried to make out the best plan.

"Tony, you and your team stick to Lofoten. Nat, you and Barton let Maria know we're okay; get the jet ready. We're going to meet with Stark and the team in Norway. I'll meet you at the hangar."

"_Copy that,"_ came the voices of Nat and Tony.

"Sam?"

"Here, hey man, Vic's awake. Not fully here yet."

"First explosion to the face?" Steve asked, as Vision clumsily stood up, "The first is always the most impressive."

"I am not entirely sure if you are joking or not, Captain," Vision said, "Not the most pleasant experience."

"I'm glad you're up, though, we have to get out before the smoke becomes too much for us. Fire is still going...we need to get out of here."

"This is where we came from," Sam said, struggling, "It just won't budge. Might need a super soldier push, over here…"

Steve jogged over to him, Vision followed. Together, all three Avengers pushed away the rest of the debris - Steve getting ready to pull open the heavy metal door.

"The wires are completely charred, Cap," Sam said, "This is all on you."

"Here goes nothing…" Steve said, pulling the door back to him with as much might as he could - the wound on his side unbearably burning now. Luckily, the door began to move, "Go through, Sam. Make sure there is no one out there shooting at us. Just in case."

With a slight chuckle, Sam slipped through the growing opening and looked around.

"There's no one around, Cap. I was almost certain there'd be, I don't know...S.H.I.E.L.D. agents worried about us...paramedics," Sam grumbled as he hooked his hands on the door and pulled, "No one's here."

"We are in lower floors. I believe the explosion really did erase all security systems and files in SHIELD, Captain," Vision said, slipping out of the room.

"Then we better hurry before we're trapped under here any longer. I'm going to cross the door. Hold on tight, I'm letting go for a moment," Steve said, feeling his side oozing in blood, something must still be stuck in there to cause the bleeding. Groaning, he let go; hearing Sam and Vision curse as the door shifted forward an inch.

This time pushing the door away, Steve managed to slip through, barely, and once safely crossed, they all let the door go as it crashed towards the frame, sealing once again the room they'd been attacked in.

"Glad we're out of that one," Sam sighed, as all three Avengers were busy breathing in clean air, "You realize what he meant, right Cap...Ultron is looking to kill you off."

"He is looking to cause chaos within the team once again," Vision said, as they started jogging off to the staircases that lead back up to the main building.

"We're not going to let that happen. He's still weak, Stark and Banner will know what to do with shutting him down. They must," Steve said, "As for Hydra, I'm still hesitant about them not needing Bucky. Ultron might be playing with us there, too."

"He probably is. Barnes underwent some alterations - to similar to all this Ultron plan, if you ask me," Wilson said.

"I believe once we destroy the Ultron technology for good, we can rest assured Hydra will not have access to any A.I. at all, thus making Barnes' alterations and manipulation useless. We can go from there," Vision said.

"Right," Steve said, "We have to destroy Ultron. And this time, he's not hurting anybody."

They reached the main floor of the building, opening the door to S.H.I.E.L.D agents, gun ready, Maria Hill leading the group.

"This is more like it," Sam whispered to them.

"They're out," Hill said into her com piece, "We're moving to the hangar."

"Don't you want to take a look at the wound on your side, Captain?" Vision asked, walking rapidly with the rest of the group as SHIELD agents took to heading downstair to salvage what they could.

"It'll heal and I've told you," he said, turning, "Just call me Steve."

"They jet's ready. Romanoff and Barton are already inside. Barnes is guarded and not dangerous. Stark and his team are close to arriving at Lofoten. You should be there in a few hours," Hill explained, as they walked to the jet.

"What was lost?" Steve asked

"Security systems, mostly. Satellite signals, too. We're working on getting them back up - we have agents out in the field without our aid. We need to get back up to them."

"Any idea why Ultron would want to destroy that room…" Wilson asked, "Aside from trying to kill us. Any information out of the ordinary."

"As of right now, it seems the signals he was transmitting from here was bait to get Captain Rogers here. It isn't particularly difficult to restore the damaged information. This makes us believe he was just looking for your attention; however, we've got agents looking deeper into that."

"So, we mustn't worry about S.H.I.E.L.D., then, Agent Hill," Vision asked, as they got to the hangar - the quinjet now in sight, "There isn't anything to be wary of that the agents cannot handle?"

"You're correct. I'll handle S.H.I.E.L.D. from here until Director Coulson gives us further instructions. Right now, you're needed over with the others. If Ultron is out there…"

"We know," Sam sighed, "Let's go then."

Nodding and saying goodbye to Maria - Sam for a little longer than the rest as Maria asked him for injuries and he soothe her- the group boarded the jet. Steve didn't know how Natasha would react - she had sounded _tense_. However, as he boarded, she was no where in sight.

"Let's get this in the air," Sam said, looking over to Barton, already seated in the pilot seat.

"What took you guys so long?" Barton said, the scare less evident in his voice now that he knew his teammates were safe, "I was starting to think you ditched the mission."

"Is that an option?" Vision asked wearily.

"Feeling the impact of a bomb to your face, I suppose," Nat said, coming in from the back of the jet, guns in her hand as she set them in her holsters.

"I suppose so," Vision said, sitting down with a heavy smirk, "Here we go for another round."

Nat smiled then looked at Steve who was already looking at her. She sighed - he wanted to think it was because she wasn't worried about him - and moved her lips to form the tiniest of smiles.

"I'm going to get this thing cleaned up," Steve said, looking over to the guys, "I'll be in the back."

"No problem, Cap. We're ready for takeoff so don't hold sharp objects while we're going up, okay," Barton said, chuckling.

"I'll help you," Nat offered, earning a glorious eye roll from Clint, who saw right through their veiled disinterest, "Bandages are this way."

Once they were far away from the others, Steve pulled her hand towards him, bringing her into a hug. She melted into it with ease, feeling his lips press a light kiss atop her hair.

"You okay?" she asked, "That was one hell of a scare...you know that, right?"

"I'm fine. Thankfully we had gone back to the entrance of the room. If Sam and I would have been closer to the stations...well, it wouldn't have been the best…"

"I was worried about you."

"Thank you for that, but I'm fine, _really_, Nat. Just a few scratches. However, I know he's trying to attack us directly now. We can't let it happen again."

"We won't," she smiled and reached up to kiss him, "Just try not to lose your com piece. Not hearing you answer back...it...it made me feel frustrated. I was too far away to help. And if you wouldn't have found the com, I would be down there right now looking for you."

"I'm not saying it will happen again, but I'm not saying it won't," Steve said, looking at her firmly, "The only safety I can rely on is you. I know you will always have my back and I will always..._always_, Natasha, have yours. I'll protect you with my life if I have to."

Once again they leaned in for a kiss, slower this time. Nat felt happy and at peace. She wasn't in denial or a fool. She had been worried. Worries Steve would have been too injured to fight. She hadn't known if she was scared. Perhaps scared of not seeing him again, but Steve didn't back away from a fight. That was her comfort. If he had to fight to survive and see her again, she trusted him to do the best he could. She trusted him to be safe for her.

Because she was being safe for him - to avoid causing him any pain, any sorrow, any sadness. Steve was too important to her now - maybe always had been. Now, in his arms and lips glued to hers, she couldn't feel any better. They were off to destroy a pain in the ass A.I. together, and to her it was what mattered most.

Steve hugged her tighter as she pressed her forehead to his chest. When the explosion hit, he had thought of her - of wanting to be with her. He hadn't lost hope that he would, of course not. If he had to claw his way through a thousand fires, he would just to see her again. Steve was simply upset at himself for worrying her. He understood, hadn't expected her to make a big deal out of it - but the fact remained, he had caused her panic. Something he would be careful never to do again.

"Let's get this clean, I'm ruining your suit," he whispered to her when he noticed his wound was still bleeding, now soiling her top.

"You should really learn how to fight, loverboy. We're going to run out of bandages with you around."

He laughed, genuinely happy. Her voice intoxicated him, seduced him, and brought him peace all at once. Taking her hand, he walked over to the small supply of med supplies they had to start fixing up his side.

"I was thinking...as we drove back to S.H.I.E.L.D., once you had answered..." Nat said, as she sat up on the table Steve was standing in front of. She scooted closer until she was sitting opposite him, her legs now dangling on either side - her cat eyes, Steve noticed, had a glint of mischief to them.

_What will you do to me now, Romanoff._

"What were you thinking of?" Steve said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

She leaned back, against her arms - suit straining with the new position as her chest came forward, closing her eyes in the process and leaving Steve to imagine her as the spider she was named after - enticing her prey closer and closer. She was beautifully dangerous - a trait he didn't know existed but was a devoted slave to now that he had seen her in raw desire and beauty.

"About us. About kissing you. About you making love to me. That stuff," she said, resuming her previous position and leaving Steve still wondering how a zipper could be so frustrating. Her nimble fingers taking the last of the bandages from Steve's hands and applying it to him.

"May I know what came out of thinking about those things," he asked. She pulled him closer to her. Maybe she had felt a little more than worry on her way back to him. Maybe she needed to feel him again - strong and well, whispering sweet nothing to her.

"I loved it Steve," she whispered into his lips, "I replay it in my mind, even more when you're around - I want you to throw them out of the tower again just to have our way with each other all the time."

Steve chuckled lightly, his hand rubbing up her arm to her neck and disappearing into her hair as he moved forward to kiss her.

"You're _always_ in my mind, Nat," he said, between kisses - both their eyes closed, "I loved it too, being there for you, being with you."

"Being _in_ me," she whispered, her voice impossibly sultry.

"Yes," he whispered right back, "Being in you, over you, _under_ you...but..."

They kissed, both realizing it was slightly hotter in the jet than before.

"Most of all," he continued, kissing her once more. His hand traveled to the small of her back, bringing their hips closer together than before, "Most of all, Nat, I love-"

"I knew it! I so called it," Sam yelled out, effectively ruining the moment for the soldier and his spy as they turned around, not really letting each other go until they saw who it was. Clouded with their unexpected lusty encounter, Steve and Natasha reacted slowly yet frantically. By the time they had let go, Barton and Vision were there as well.

"What are you yelling about bird-brain?" Barton said, four sets of eyes looking at him, "What, the jet is in auto-pilot."

"What I'm yelling about is Captain America and Black Widow in a full make-out session back here and no one is freaking out about this," Sam said, looking at Vision and Hawkeye.

"Sam, eventually we would have let the team know," Steve said, clearing his throat as his voice was still rough from his thoughts, actions, and unexpected interruption.

"They're not as surprised?"

"Barton already knew," Natasha said.

"Did he walk in on you guys too?" Sam said, laughing only to be shot down by Nat's death glare.

"No, he actually knows when to knock...besides, he sort of guessed it," she answered.

"I knocked," Sam explained, "I knocked on the big metal frame that separates the front of the jet with the back. I knocked three times before I realized you weren't listening and I looked like a fool.

"Oh," both Steve and Natasha said.

"Vision knew, too?" Sam asked, "Did everybody know before me? Man, Steve, we're friends here - what's up, now you're keeping things from me? They've got their science bros and spy bros - we're supposed to be soldier bros."

"Relax," Steve said, laughing at his outburst, "We've only confirmed it for some people that guessed, really."

"Why aren't you surprised, Victor?" Nat asked.

"Well, Agent Romanoff, Wanda is good at reading emotions. Her telekinesis knows no bounds. She can even feel and manipulate things that are not material - she can read off their presence as if it was tangible."

"You mean she felt our emotions?" Steve guessed, a bit in surprise.

"You can say that. She felt your happiness...and your feelings for each other and mentioned it to me. I suppose it was a matter of time before we confirmed it. Which was easy to deduce the morning of the prank incident."

"So Wanda is onto us, too?" Nat said laughing, looking over to Steve, "The only people we've been truly able to hide it from was Sam, Rhodey, Thor, Tony and maybe Pepper."

"And you call yourself a spy," Steve teased.

"Wait," Sam said, "Maria knows about this? Banner knows too?"

"Bruce figured it out first; Steve kind of confirmed it. After that, I told Maria," Nat said, shrugging, "As long as Stark is the last to know, I'm good."

"Same here," Steve agreed, "If we can avoid his taunting and teasing for longer, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Consider us silenced, then," Vision said, "I am truly happy for the two of you. It is nice to see you two and get a preview of what this new emotion is like."

"Anyone in mind when you say that, buddy?" Barton said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Steve wasn't sure, but he thought he had seen Vision blush in that moment - if that was possible. Laughing, the group walked back to the main area. Barton taking a seat back into the pilot seat, this time Vision sitting next to him.

Natasha grabbed Steve's hand as they walked back, happy they could do so freely. Sitting on the benches, she scooted close to him and rested her head on his shoulder, lips close to his ear.

"We're not finished with what was going on back there, Captain Rogers. Make sure to finish what you started."

"As you wish, Agent Romanoff," he said, smiling as he felt her put her head back on his shoulder, hands still intertwined.

The only sound filling the room was Sam's voice as he talked to Maria.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," he said, "How long have you known?...Seriously, you know for how long I've called it…Don't get sassy with me...I told you, I told you it all started in my house, baby, _my house_...And when you find out you don't tell me…wait, what do you mean by that...oh, _how_ are you planning on making it up to me...oh..."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello guys! I first and foremost would like to apologize for making you wait horrendously for the next chapter - but I got married and was celebrating my honeymoon. However, I did want to come back and finish this up for me and for you guys! Thank you for following and for making it a favorite. I am truly happy and will not make you wait longer. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The trip to Lofoten wasn't pleasant. They were ten minutes from their destination; every Avenger in the plane anxious to get into the fray. He wasn't going to deny it. Steve was tired and sore; thankfully, the bleeding had stopped early in the flight. But, tired and sore was not going to stop him from giving Ultron a dent in his metal skull for having bombed him in the face.

Not a very Steve Rogers attitude, he mused, but Natasha was rubbing off on him.

At the thought of her, he turned his head. She was fidgeting with her widow bites - tightening and moving the deadly bracelets until she was comfortable.

"Don't think because they know about us, you can stare at me like a lovesick puppy, Captain Rogers," she said, without turning her head or giving the slightest indication she was talking to him.

"I wasn't...was I?" Steve asked, shaking his head in a soft laughter, "I wasn't even thinking about anything in particular...except throwing my shield at that metal head."

"Just like you did with ol' Hitler about 300 years ago, huh? Just like the good old black and white days," she sighed in mock nostalgia.

"You know what, Romanoff…" Steve started saying, before his weak grin turned into a full smirk aimed at the beautiful redhead sassing him.

"I hate to break up my favorite couple's intimacy, but Cap - we've got eyes on the target site, and Stark is making for one hell of a light-show," Barton said from the cockpit.

"Why am I not surprised?" Steve said, walking over to the nose of the jet,

"Now it seems our favorite metal head, Ultron, is also sporting new gear. You guys remember him being able to shoot out repulsor beams just like his daddy?" Barton said, the straight line of his lips forming into a scowl.

"Then we'll steer clear of that. Bring the jet as close as you can. Falcon, Vision, get ready to fly out. We're making a quick exit here and a hell of an entrance over there," Steve said, grabbing his shield and helmet.

"You do have a weakness for the dramatic," Falcon mumbled, earning a glorious eye roll from the super soldier as they all put on their com pieces - Falcon, Vision and Cap getting new ones.

"Eyes on the target," Barton said, "Damn, he looks like shit; you know, aside from shooting lasers now."

"Let's just hope his tech is shit, too," Nat added, "What about those who can't fly or jump off without a parachute, Cap?"

"Hawkeye will stick to the jet. Fire it up whenever you get eyes on any unfriendly. Nat, you and I are joining the rest. Wanda might be the only one on the ground right now. Any sign of Hulk?"

"Nothing yet."

"Then we still have him controlling signals and monitoring any trace of Ultron tech. Let's make sure we keep it that way," Steve said, opening the hatch of the jet.

"You still haven't informed me how we're getting down there," Nat said, hands on her hips.

"They'll take us down there," Steve said pointing to Vision and Falcon, "Unless, you want to pull another Wakanda jump off the jet?"

"I'll take Vision."

"Did you go big breakfast this morning or will it be a nice flight for me?" Falcon said as they jumped off, "Damn it...big breakfast again."

"Get us as close to Wanda as possible," Nat yelled out, "Just look for something scarlet."

"I was aiming more for the witch looking stuff that shoots out her hands," Falcon said, spotting her easily, "There she is. North side of the ruins, our lonely scarlet witch."

"_I would prefer Wanda,"_ she said, through the com piece, "_But Scarlet Witch has a nice ring to it."_

"Dropping off Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers now," Vision said, letting go of Natasha as she hit the ground running towards Wanda. Beams shooting from above as War Machine, Iron Man and Thor wrestled with a flying Ultron.

Natasha was already shooting down drones when Steve landed besides them - right before a flock of bots exploded out of the ruins. Falcon took most of them before focusing on keeping the jet area with Dr. Banner secure.

"Stark, update," Steve said, punching through the chest of a drone.

"_Ultron is weak. Consider him like the Iron Man suit I used to get out of the cave compared to the ones I have now. That's him. But less cool. And with considerably less aim."_

"Out of where?"

"_Right, you were still ice-napping. Like the guns you used in WWll compared to the ones now. My baby had seriously downgraded last time we stopped him from destroying the world."_

"Then why is he still shooting at us?"

"_We're giving Banner time to figure his tech out. Destroying from the inside out."_

"And then we'll only have Hydra - got it. Stark, priority is to take out whatever is making him fly."

"_Roger that, Rogers."_

"They're coming from inside, Steve," Sam said, destroying a drone behind him, "I don't know what's making them come in small hordes, but I'm willing to bet there are many more coming."

"Then let's drive them back in. Hawkeye, keep eyes on everything. Aim to destroy anything that leaves that building"

"_My genuine pleasure,"_ Barton answered, "_Just make sure you don't forget to kill the big one." _

"Captain America! You're harder to kill than I thought," Ultron yelled out in anger and surprise, "No! I will finish you now!"

"That's our cue," Steve said, taking out a few more drones in the process, "Nat, Sam, Wanda, go ahead and make sure no more come out. Hawkeye and I will handle the ones out here."

"Steve."

"Nat," he said, sparing a second to look at her, "Go."

She nodded as Steve turned back in time to dodge a shot from Ultron himself. Thor, followed by the rest of the flying group followed quickly.

"Get to destroying the drones. We shall make sure he goes nowhere near you, Captain," Thor said, in a grunt as his hammer went flying through the air, knocking Ultron back a few miles.

Steve did as the Norse God said, throwing his shield left and right as the drones dropped to the grassy field they were standing on while avoiding shots and fires from above.

That is, until the whole metal body of Ultron fell near him.

"That was quick," Steve said, as the four flight worthy Avengers came down around him, "Why fight in the air for so long?"

"Because it's awesome," War Machine said, earning an enthusiastic nod from Vision.

"Showoffs," Steve said, before getting back to business, "Hawkeye?"

"_Reading you loud and clear."_

"Scan the surrounding area except the North. Pay close attention to the south gate of the building - the drones have an easy exit there. Thor, keep eyes on the North perimeter and Dr. Banner. Nothing should get close to him."

"Nothing will," Thor said, before swinging his hammer and taking off to make sure they didn't have to call in V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A. again.

"Stark, Rhodey, Vision, you keep Ultron steady. I'll be grounded with the rest to take out the remaining drones inside."

"Got it, Capsicle," Tony said, turning to Steve and Vision, "Bruce might take a while. The tech isn't very advanced but it is new. The artificial intelligence is renewing and rebuilding slowly _but surely_ every time he takes a hit. We need to cut that off first to get rid of him for good."

"Oh, you won't get rid of me so easily," Ultron said, making all Avengers turn to him as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Shit, regenerated already," Tony whispered.

"I will destroy the wonderful Avengers," Ultron said, in a tone dripping in hate and sarcasm, "Starting with Captain America."

Firing a shot, Steve took to his shield. Dodging was easy. Hitting Ultron was the hard part. Tony, Rhodes, and Vision blasted him with their beams, deterring him for a moment - long enough for Steve to strike. Throwing his shield, Steve aimed for his head, sending it whipping back violently.

Vision struck again, disabling tech in his chest that caused him to fall, while Tony and Rhodey destroyed incoming drones.

"How 'bout that? Teamwork," Iron Man said, turning to his companions.

"_Looks like some bots are escaping like you said, Cap," Hawkeye said._

"Take them down. Make sure none are left."

The Avengers turned upward to see the jet fly off close by and begin to scout and demolish the fleeing drones. Much to everybody's surprise; however, Ultron regenerated faster, striking Tony and War Machine square in their chests. Iron Man tumbled back several yards, Rhodes the opposite way.

"Stark! Rhodes!" Steve said, shield ready.

Ultron's laugh was loud and sincere - as if he were playing a game. Seeing his distraction, Vision struck hitting straight in Ultron's chest. The angry A.I. however, counteracted the beam, firing back his own until it was a tug of rope game between the two.

Vision was struggling as he aimed for Ultron and divided his attention to the drones that came at the group. Steve tried to keep them away from Vision, taking out any who dared come close to them. Meanwhile, he hear War Machine and Iron Man strike down bots from the ground.

"He needs more firepower, Cap. Half my armor is down. This is like a one-night stand nightmare," Tony said, "I can only do so much from here - damn it, half my armor down _right now_? _Seriously_?"

"Stop complaining and shoot at me," Steve said, prepping his shield before Tony.

"Good thinking, Capsicle. Just like the first time," Stark said before raising his metal armor to strike Steve's shield. The force sent him back a few inches, but Steve managed to deflect the beam back to Ultron.

"Looks like it's working," Tony said, "Rhodes! A little help here!"

"Last of these bots down. Ready to help," War Machine said before starting up his firepower to hit Ultron. Attacked on all sides, it looked like the Avengers were going to call victory. Steve aimed Tony's beam to his chest, Vision hitting his head while War Machine was set on making his limbs useless.

Steve turned to the ruins, but saw nothing - hopefully they didn't need him in there.

In that moment, Falcon broke through the roof as he tumbled into the air - guns ready as he prepared to dive in again.

"Looks like they're having fun in there too," Tony yelled out, "Reminding me of fun, now would be a great time to share some good news, Banner!"

"_Give me a second...I've almost got it."_

"We have less," Steve said, feeling his shield grow hotter by the second. Sure, Ultron was trapped, getting far more damage done to him than time to regenerate.

"_Almost…I simply need to catch him. His tech knows I'm attacking. Just a little more..."_

"Out of time, Avengers," Ultron yelled out, blasting them all. Tony was once again brought down by the weight of his suit - Rhodes, Vision and Steve flew back by the impact.

War Machine was knocked back into surrounding boulders, shutting off by the impact while Vision was sent crashing through nearby trees until he fell face down on the debris filled land.

And Captain America crashed into the ruins. Steve's back suddenly felt the hardened rock of a ruin wall as it crumbled with his impact. What hurt the most, though, was the sickening thud that filled his ears when his head collided.

Falling on his knees, Steve tried to get back up. His vision now blurry as the heat of blood dripped down his forehead, he searched for his shield.

"Rogers, watch out," Tony screamed, pulling apart his armor as fast as he could to get up.

Before Steve knew it, Ultron had smacked him across the chest, sending him flying again. Ultron's body burned from the heat of the beams he had been shot with - and now Steve could feel it as the sting of the blow ached.

_Note to self, Steve thought, avoid getting touched by the burning maniac._

Calling his shield to him, Cap dodged the next hit maneuvering to get Ultron back. Back and forth, like in the highway before, Steve and Ultron fought. This time, Ultron was aiming to kill and it showed.

He was precise - hitting Steve hard enough to break bones if he wanted. And if it hadn't been for the trusty shield, it may have ended that way. The relentless fight seemed to go on for hours for Steve - mere seconds for Ultron.

Steve stuck him again, using all of his force to sink his shield into Ultron's shoulder. When he realized what it meant, Steve pressed harder; metal arm completely detaching it. The A.I. turned, not believing what had happened.

"That should take a while to regenerate."

"That is rude, Captain."

"You're not the most charming either, tough guy," Steve said, dodging Ultron's angered attempts at breaking him and kicking the discarded arm farther away.

"I suppose an arm for an arm is the way to go," Ultron hissed, using his legs to kick Steve against the ruins again.

"Not gonna happen," Steve said, blocking several kicks and strikes before Ultron finally caught up to him. The A.I. was fast and big; in one powerful strike Ultron aimed for Steve's arm, dropping the shield in the process. Before Steve could strike again, Ultron had his hand around him.

"There's nothing to do now," Ultron said, his white-hot metal hand tightening around Steve's neck, "You hear that, Captain Rogers? Your team is dispersed fighting the very bots you destroyed in Sokovia. Hear it. Hear the fires, the explosions, the chaos. The beauty of it all."

"You won't get away with this, Ultron," Steve said, as the grip of the A.I. tightened.

"Oh but I will - destroying you will destroy their spirit - _their hope_ \- from there it will be easy. One by one, I shall pluck the nuisance you call Avengers...one...by...one."

The grip tightened, and Steve knew he had to act quick if he wanted a chance to survive this thing. And then, he saw it.

"You still won't win this thing," he said, trying to pry Ultron's hand from his neck, "There's 10 of us and only 1 of you."

"You don't count my bots. That hurts me. "

"You've got a Norse God, a killer marksman, an elite soldier, and two lethal ladies," Steve said, pointing to the ruins, "destroying them all. My guess is you shouldn't count them either."

"You have a death wish, Captain America," Ultron hissed, tightening his grip.

"You know, Ultron, the bad guys always talk too much…"

"And it will be the last conversation you have."

"Doubt it," Steve said, before using all his might to pry Ultron's fingers off his neck before Vision struck against Ultron's neck with his discarded arm.

The surprised Ultron tumbled to the side as Vision struck again, denting the side of the A.I.'s chest. This gave Steve time to breath again and try to ignore the pain of the burns around his neck.

Steve turned to his teammates, Rhodes and Stark finally out of their suits, salvaging a weapon to defend themselves. They were fine - he thought - time to fight the bad guy, again.

"_Now, I've got it now!" _Bruce yelled out through the com, "_He cannot regenerate anymore. Damage done now is permanent."_

"Music to my ears," Tony said, with only his Iron Man arm armor. Without hesitation, Tony struck, sending Ultron flying to the side, "Now I'm all out. Take him down, guys."

Vision blasted out a powerful beam enough to melt Ultron's other arm - stopping to give Steve the necessary time to strike again - shield piercing through the body with enough strength to detach it.

Ultron screamed in anger as he was torn apart by Vision and Captain Rogers.

"I will come back. You know I will," he yelled before Steve kicked him back against the ruin wall he had been pushed to earlier.

"Yeah, we're going to be ready again. Don't worry about that," Steve said, as Vision struck again this time aiming for Ultron's chest. The heat and power of the beam was strong - and without hesitation, Steve aimed for Ultron, shield striking and cutting through the metal until it was embedded in the ruin wall.

Ultron's scream pierced their ears, ringing loudly - or maybe Steve heard it because of the hit in the head.

All of a sudden, he felt weaker - the adrenaline from the fight disappearing as quickly as it had come. He didn't let the A.I. notice - Ultron metal body twitching and unwinding until the red glow of his eyes was nothing but black.

"No more," Tony said, falling back on the ground, breathing out heavily, "Definitely calls for a drink."

"_Bots are done here," _Hawkeye said, over the com, "_How are the ladies doing?"_

"_Wanda just simultaneously smashed the last dozen to bits - it was much easier now that they weren't coming back up again," _Nat said, "_Heading out once Falcon makes a round to secure the area is all clear."_

"Thor?" Steve asked, trying to shake off the weakness in his voice. Nat was going to give him _the look_ once she saw his bloodied face.

"_It is all well here. Dr. Banner and I are preparing to bring the jet over to you all. Another battle well fought, my friends!"_

"_Bringing the jet around as well. Hey, can you smart guys make sure he's really dead this time?" _Hawkeye said, earning a few choice curse words from Tony that made Steve want to glare at him.

"Alright Avengers, regroup in the field. We're bringing in Ultron with us for Director Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. to analyze," Steve said, setting his shield against a boulder as he peeled off his broken helmet.

"Suits are down. We'll have to haul those up as well to get tinkering with them," Tony said, leaning on the boulder next to Steve as Vision and Rhodes came closer.

"You'll haul those up, Stark," Steve teased, earning a glare from Tony.

"I'll ask my good buddy, Thor, God of excellent hair and muscles."

Laughing, Steve wiped his face with his sleeve as he tried to get most of the blood off his face. Mixed with the sticky oil that had sprayed out of Ultron when he ripped of his arms, he ended up looking worse than before.

Steve tried again - hurriedly - before his beloved red-head came out of the building in front of him to give him the look. _The Look_.

He managed to make it better - although his hair was a total mess, sticking out in odd places and dried with blood and oil and sweat. Steve shivered - he needed a shower. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw them come out - Wanda, Natasha and Sam. They looked tired, somewhat bloodied and covered in what he believed was the same kind of oil - black and thick. _Drone blood_? Steve shivered again.

He really wanted a shower.

All it took was one glance, eyes locking together for a split second, and there it was.

Natasha eyed him up and down; her lips turned into a restrained frown. Then, there it was - as beautiful as it was terrifying - she was giving him _the look_.

And there was no avoiding it.


	22. Chapter 22

Of course she didn't miss the amount of blood that was dripping from Steve's head - she heard it all - for crying out loud - but Natasha had to give him points for trying to clean up. If he looked so bloodied now, she could just imagine how he looked before.

But as much as she tried to understand it was all part of the job, _of who they are_ \- she couldn't help but look at him in a way that screamed daggers.

Walking out of the ruins back to him was a decisive moment for her - upset or not. Of course, Nat wouldn't be upset at Steve - but she was at something. She shouldn't be upset or worried or angry - that was clear enough - but Ultron tried to kill Steve twice in one day - she could have _lost_ Steve twice already. And she couldn't have that - there were many things she could endure. Losing Steve...she wasn't ready to handle that yet.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those dark thoughts, she walked over to the rest of the group as they prepared to board the jets.

"I'm guessing the huge dent in the wall over there is yours," Nat said, as Steve took a couple of steps to meet her, "_But_ that wall seemed to have a better day than you."

"I don't doubt it," he said, sheepishly, "But we got him."

Natasha sighed, looking at him with the adorable 1940's smile of his that was littered with genuine affection and happiness and sincerity - and only for her. It was conceited of her to think he brightened up when she got there, but she wanted to be selfish right now.

She hated Ultron for giving Steve so much pain; but she couldn't be upset at him - not when he was so selfless in fighting any threat in order to save others. Nat was proud of him; proud of his bravery, his tactics, his strength - she loved that and more.

She could almost admit to herself how much she loved the super soldier standing in front of her. He turned to see Thor, Tony, Rhodes, and Barton as they carried the suits' armor into the jet. Nat was almost certain he would offer his help; but she didn't want him away from her just yet.

"I think you missed a spot," she teased, looking over to the lifeless Ultron, "He still has legs."

"Hilarious."

"I thought that's what you liked about me, Captain," Nat said, taking off her com piece and making it seem like the sexiest thing in the world. She reached to take Steve's com off, playing with them in her hand.

"Of course I do, but it certainly pales in comparison to your intelligence and bravery...your compassion...your heroism...but most importantly, you're also _kinda pretty_."

"You know, it was really romantic at first…"

"You like that I'm hilarious, too," Steve said, his playful smirk threatening to spill over his lips.

"Cap, we gotta get this guy in the jet...or rather the pieces of this guy in the jet," Falcon said smirking and pointing to Ultron, "I'm gonna need a little help; that is, if you can spare some time for friends in need."

"Be right there," Steve said, turning to offer Natasha one more smile, "Hey...I'm okay, Nat."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've had worse."

"But _we_ haven't, Rogers."

"We won't have worse, Nat - we're both trying so hard. Something is bound to pay off, right?"

"Fine. But Ultron is not going in our jet. Take him with his two dads," she said, loud enough.

"I heard that," Tony exclaimed as he came out of his jet, then covered his face in mock sadness, "He may have been a bad kid...but he was ours. And we won't have you making him any less. Right, Brucie?"

"I...this is really strange," Dr. Banner said, "Why don't we just get him onto the jet and figure out what tech he was using."

"Bruce, buddy, I'm going to get you to lighten up. I swear it," Tony said, turning back to his science companion as Steve left to help Sam with the rest of Ultron. Nat sat on the same boulder Steve had just been leaning against, as she waited for her jet to be ready for take off.

"It was a great fight, was it not?" Wanda said, coming over to her, "We made a great team in there with Falcon."

"We definitely kicked some ass," Nat said, smiling over to her, "And it looks like you have your alias already. _Scarlet Witch_. It has a nice ring to it."

"Yes, I like it - makes me feel like I am a superhero now. Everybody had an alias except for me."

"Steve didn't want to pressure you into getting an alias if you didn't feel comfortable. So, we left it up to you."

"He is a great leader, but I'm sure you already think that," Wanda said, looking at Natasha with a big smile on her face. An all-too-telling smile for that matter, one that could not fool the elite, redheaded spy. Instantly, Nat turned to Vision who was coming to them as well, shaking her head.

"Vision can't keep a secret very well, can he."

"It isn't his fault really. We have a unique way of communication - my powers," Wanda said, shaking her hands, "Remember?"

"And if you recall, Agent Romanoff," Vision said, trying to save his skin, "I did mention Wanda's opinion in that matter. It was as if she already knew."

"I did. I mean, really. I was there after Sokovia at the Avengers facility. You two fooled many - including yourselfs - but it was very difficult to fool someone with my kind of powers."

"We were not together then," Nat said, almost defiant.

"But you wanted to," Wanda replied, shrugging, with a matter-a-fact tone in her voice.

"We hadn't figured it out yet, Wanda, give us a break…" Nat said, stealing a glance over to Steve as he talked to Thor and Tony, "But now we do and-"

"I know, I know. Don't let Stark know. We actually started a pool. Once Thor and Rhodes find out, we'll include them - but whoever spills to Stark owes everybody a bottle of our favorite drink."

"When did you have time for that and what is with this team and wagering?" Nat said, shaking her head and standing up once they were signaled by Barton and Rhodes that the jets were ready for take off, "I'll see you back at headquarters. And no giggling about us."

"I do not giggle," Wanda said, as her and Vision walked away from her and into their own jet. Soon after, Steve joined Nat again.

"Didn't Vision fly with us?" he asked.

"C'mon Rogers, being away from Wanda seemed to not sit well with him. Let them have their privacy together...and we'll have ours," she said, winking and walking into the jet. Steve followed close behind, just as she expected.

And she was right. Several privileges of their long flight back home was the peace she and Steve fell into once they took off - of course, it also helped Stark was in the other jet talking science gibberish with Bruce. Natasha could almost imagine a sleeping Thor in the back of the plane. Maybe Wanda and Vision having some time for themselves - or gushing about new gossip - and Rhodes making sure they all go home.

Which was great because that left her quinjet as peaceful and quiet as could be, with Barton and Sam piloting the jet and talking about their bird nonsense.

Yes, it was wonderful.

She settled herself in Steve's chest; both sitting on the floor - possibly too tired to move anymore - her small frame fitting perfectly between his outstretched legs. Letting her head rest on the front of his shoulder, Nat brought his arms around hers. It truly was _silly_ of her to think they were sheltering, maybe even protected her from harm. And yet, she still thought so.

"Did you break anything today?" she said, her usual teasing voice in a whisper.

"Well, when we got a bomb to our face back at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, I think I just hurt some ribs. I'm not sure. It doesn't hurt anymore...and right now...no. Just a pretty bad burn."

"You should really learn how to fight, Captain Rogers."

His response was a deep laugh that made her feel warm inside as it rumbled through his chest, the vibrations tickling her back. She looked up at him with a wicked smile which he returned. Now, it wasn't only the tingling in her back that made her feel warmth inside.

"I've heard that before."

"In all seriousness, Captain. You will need to get checked out and make sure there isn't any little chip or crack or bruise in these bones."

"Yes, Nurse Romanoff."

"That is Agent Nurse Romanoff to you, Rogers."

"But I'm okay. All I want is a shower," he said, sighing and tightening his arms around her, "There's too much blood for it to be a normal day again."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm?"

"I want for the day to end normal, too," she whispered, snuggling closer to him, "And to start it off, I'm going to take a nap...in the arms of Captain America...who happens to be my blood-covered boyfriend...in a quinjet flying over an ocean...headed to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters...so we can turn in a destroyed A.I. maniac...yeah, _very_ normal indeed."

"Go to sleep, Romanoff, your sass is getting to be too much."

She elbowed him lightly before closing her eyes and drifting off. Maybe it was the infatuation, the newness of being with Steve - but she had never slept so peacefully in all her life.

* * *

He didn't realize when he drifted off, but soon he felt the slight jolts of their landing. Natasha had woken up earlier and was now co-piloting with Barton, while Sam slept across from him - draped on the bench.

Steve was too tired - Falcon, Vision, and him had definitely been drained that day. Two direct attacks from Ultron was more than enough for the week, if Steve had any say in it.

Staying exactly where he was, he felt it all. Felt when the jet landed, felt when Natasha's light footsteps crossed the area where they were napping to open the hatch. He even felt it when Director Coulson stepped in to greet the team, walking over to him after.

"Still present while I'm unconscious, I see," Steve said, not opening his eyes but knowing there was an amused grin on his director's face.

"That was strictly for safety measures to ensure you were not harmed, Captain Rogers - which is something that happens quite often, by the look of things."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes, Agent Romanoff gave me a few details. My team is bringing down what is left of Ultron as we speak," Director Coulson said,

"Any news on Hydra?" Steve said, standing from where he was.

"Nothing has jumped out in our signals. The good news is Sergeant Barnes is getting better - responding well to the medications, but still unconscious, - actually, he's _sleeping_."

"Sleeping?"

"Yes. He isn't sedated or drugged. Sergeant Barnes was probably carrying years of unease; it might be that he's tired and is finally getting some sleep."

"When can I see him?" Steve asked, knowing well it wouldn't be tonight.

"You can swing by the med wing whenever you'd like Captain. You have access."

"Thank you," Steve said, looking out into the hangar, "And now I suppose we're off to debrief before heading back to the tower?"

"I believe Mr. Stark wanted to stay the night in order to properly identify the Ultron regeneration tech. It seems you'll be closer to Barnes than what you thought."

"Very well. Then, let's go and get this over with," Steve said, following Coulson out the jet and leaving behind a sleeping Sam Wilson for Maria to wake up.

Steve saw Natasha ahead of them, going into her own debriefing station guided by the woman he recognized as Agent Melinda May. Winking at her, he smiled making Nat roll her eyes in amusement - soon enough they'd have their normal evening again.

_Soon enough._

It was not to say Steve Rogers didn't like immersing himself in discussions about tactics, plans, strategies, and debriefings; he was familiar to them, felt comfortable talking about missions. He was used to them and were one of the few things that hadn't changed in his life.

But now there was a longing to be somewhere else and Steve was a smart man, he knew very well where that longing originated from. Of course, it wouldn't be like him to ignore his duties, and so, for close to three hours, Captain Rogers, Tony Stark, Director Coulson and Agent Hill made sure no details were left untouched.

"It would be easier that way," Tony said, as they walked out of the debriefing room once Agent Hill and Director Coulson had gone off, "With a compiled file for each super, we'd have better understanding of what is out there - who is out there and what side they're playing for. We wouldn't have to be scavenging for information like right now."

"That's a lot to ask for, Stark. Having to register each agent and super out there involves a lot of information - and that information can fall into the wrong hands. We don't want to make it easier for Hydra, for example, to infiltrate again and have information on Barton's family at their fingertips."

"We can prevent that from happening, Cap. We'd know right away who is pulling the strings. We can make sure it doesn't and still have a safety net _around the world_."

"Think about the last time you said something like that, Stark. And please, don't do anything major without consulting with the team."

"Sheesh, you make one psychotic robot and people never let it go," Stark said, waving his hand dismissively, "But, anyways, I've got to check out the regeneration tech, Capsicle. Hopefully we figure this out tonight."

"Make sure to rest, Stark," Steve said, pausing to look at his friend, "Hey, we've stopped him twice already...we're alright now."

"I have to make sure there isn't a third time."

"And if there is, we will bring him down again - together. _As a team_."

"But that's why - we're the Avengers, _The Avengers_, Rogers. I need to make sure people are safe. I need to neutralize threats and make sure they stay that way."

"No, Tony. _We_ make sure people are safe and _we_ neutralize threats. _We_ make sure it stays that way. This isn't Iron Man and the Avengers."

"But it would make one hell of a boy band name," Tony said, smiling widely.

"Get to work," Steve said, pressing his lips into a thin line to prevent from smiling, "And get some rest."

Tony laughed lightly and headed to the labs where Bruce probably awaited. Steve sighed deeply and headed to his own room, thinking of nothing else but water, soap, and cleanliness...and Nat. The rest of the Avengers seemed to be sleeping now - or getting ready to do so. He walked the familiar halls until reaching his door.

Dropping his shield, helmet and uniform in a corner - he'd pick it up later - Steve walked over to the shower and hummed in appreciation as the spray of warm water filled the area. Scrubbing off the oils and blood from earlier that day, Steve paid attention to nothing else.

That is, until his favorite red-head showed up.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you want to skip the next debriefing session?" her teasing voice filled his ear as Steve heard the bathroom door open and shut once again.

"I don't mind them," he answered, rinsing off the rest of the shampoo in his hair, "I'm guessing yours was longer?"

"Nope, I got out hours ago.I just really wanted to shower and you were taking forever," she said, and before Steve could fully process what she meant, Nat was already sliding the shower door open to get in, "Hope you don't mind smaller space."

"Not at all," Steve said, smiling at her as she stepped under the spray, "You waited for me?"

"Yeah, I need help shampooing my hair," she said, a wicked smile forming in her lips, "You see, I hurt my shoulder."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Steve answered, chuckling softly, "But, you don't need a reason…"

"Free pass, every time? Nice." she said, handing him her shampoo bottle. He laughed and took it from her. Pouring some in his hand, Steve started shampooing Nat's hair slowly. Of course he knew she could do it on her own and the fact she _was_ doing this - allowing herself to be this way around him - made his heart beat strangely - faster and slower at the same time. He loved her. So much. And hoped one day she would find the strength he knew she had to let him know if she loved him back. Not a day would go by from now on that he wouldn't take advantage of - every day he'd show her.

Nat closed her eyes as Steve massaged his fingers into her hair and scalp. Feeling the gentleness of his touch made her want to rinse off and just sink into his arms - forget about everything else.

"Tilt your head, Nat," Steve whispered, placing her under the water spray and rinsing off the soap as she did. It was as if she was dreaming right there and then. Natasha didn't want to open her eyes because the possibility of this not being real cut her deeply. And so if she dreamed, she would do so all her life it it meant feeling as treasured as she felt now.

Steve's hands worked their way down to the tips of her hair, running through it as if it were made of silk. Lathering more soap, he continued, scrubbing her slender arms first. She hadn't expected him to keep going, but didn't have it in her will to stop him. His touch was mesmerizing and teasing - not really fully touching her with his hands but grazing. Their skin coming in contact here and there made Nat want to hum. It felt unreal - especially when seeing the dedication in Steve's eyes when he looked at her.

_How did he make something so simple feel so special?_ But she knew it wasn't that. She was simply seeing things differently now.

Now that she was falling in love.

Nat felt his lips against hers, feather light and warm. _Yes, this was definitely real._

"Steve Rogers. You are something else," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist and making sure they were pressed against each other quite nicely.

"Says the woman who has me wrapped around her finger," Steve said, amused, "And uses it to her advantage."

Nat hugged him tighter, Steve reciprocating the gesture - both of them standing under the spray in silence until she broke it as unexpectedly as she had shown up.

"I know it's part of the job and I know you'd never risk doing anything to hurt yourself recklessly if...if you didn't have to…" Nat said, looking up at him, "But I was scared today. When we couldn't hear you or the others over the coms anymore, I was scared. I called your name a dozen times before Barton turned around to head back. It replayed in my mind until I heard you again. I didn't know what had happened. Then, we get to Lofoten and Ultron has it against you."

"Nat…"

"I know what you're going to say - and it'll be exactly what I need to hear and what I already know. However, it doesn't take away what I felt earlier today. I stopped breathing the moment I heard the explosions and couldn't regain it - as hard as I tried - until I knew you were..._alive_. You and your selflessness with be the death of me but know this, Rogers…"

"I'm listening."

"Wherever you fight, I fight and where I fight, you fight. We go into things together. Ultron, Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, Loki, anything. Together. There is no one out there I trust who will watch out for you as I will...and I know...I know you'd do that and more...for me. So, no more being separated, Steve."

"And we won't. I promise, Nat," Steve said, with a small nod, "You and me."

"I'm glad you learn quickly, soldier," she whispered, a hint of teasing in her voice again.

"I'd do anything for you Natasha," Steve said, kissing her deeply. Those three beautiful, poisonous words stung his lips wanting to get out but he settled himself. _Not yet._

Instead he held her tighter, brought her closer and tasted her lips. Nat moaned in the kisses - she wasn't particularly ashamed of eliciting such sounds so quickly but her eagerness did amuse her. Steve thought _he_ was wrapped around _her_ finger - if that was so, she could only imagine how deep she was in it for him.

Steve picked her up, hands grasping at her thighs, which she eagerly wrapped around his hips. Their fun was just getting started. Pressed against the wet wall of the shower, she felt all her senses come alive as Steve pushed into her. Nat assaulted his neck, feeling every inch of him. Steve moaned, a deep, throaty sound that slipped from his parted lips and into Nat's sensitive ear. However, this time it was different - they both felt it - this was not their first. They had already experimented with making love. Tonight, both of them - though tired and worn out from the day's battles - let their passion for each other reign.

Nat dug her fingernails in his shoulders as their movements became faster, deeper thrusts every time they joined again. Hungrily, they sought each other's lips. Steve wanted more of her - he'd never get enough of his beautiful Natasha. One hand grasping the curve of her ass, the other pressing her head to his - lips in a biting, pulling, and kissing frenzy.

"Steve, more…" Nat panted, before kissing him again, "I won't break, soldier."

"No, you won't...but I'm willing to bet I will," Steve said, a smirk in his lips that made Natasha think he was talking about more than their lovemaking. Before she could ask him anything about it, Steve returned to kissing her, and moving with her, and touching her in ways that made Nat tremble with need.

Maybe she was wrong - _maybe, just maybe_, she'd be willing to break for him and for the wonderful things he did with his hands.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Pure unapologetic fluff. You have been warned._**

* * *

Natasha had no complaints when she finally sunk into bed late that night - or was it very early in the morning? She smiled to herself, scooting closer to Steve's natural body heat. He sighed into her hair, kissing it softly.

It didn't take long for both of them to sleep, tucked in the warmth of their closeness.

It also didn't take long to be jolted awake by the loud rumble of an explosion.

"Are you kidding me?" Natasha said, jumping off the bed with Steve.

"If this is anything other than H.Y.D.R.A…if this is Tony, I swear..." Steve mumbled as he rubbed his sleepy eyes; his tousled hair making Natasha stop and stare for as long as she could.

Snapping out of her infatuation, they dressed - Nat putting on shorts and the closest t-shirt she could find while Steve slipped on sweatpants - armed and barefoot, they ran towards the explosion. Nat and Steve heard it before they rounded the corner, Director Coulson's agitated voice:

"For the love of everything that is holy in this world, _Stark_, would it kill you to let others sleep! Would it kill you to be just a little more normal."

"Accident…" a disoriented Tony said, hair slightly standing on end and his usual Black Sabbath shirt covered in filth, "Overcalculated...it was for science."

"Damn it, that's no excuse, Stark," Steve said, grumbling to himself once they got close enough. Several agents now gathered around them, "I knew it. I knew it wasn't..._of course_ this was Tony."

There he was. Tony Stark walking clumsily out of his lab, grabbing on to the remaining blocks of the wall he destroyed - smoke escaping from the crumbling lab.

"We just got back from an attack and you go off making explosions in the middle of the night!" Natasha said, hands on her hips, "Seriously, Stark. We literally just came back from a whole day of explosions!"

By now, Barton, Rhodey, Sam, and Thor had arrived, all half asleep and half armed with whatever they found.

"It was Tin Man!" Barton said, groaning with the rest of the guys, "You sure know how ruin everybody's sleep Tony. Director, permission to shoot him with a tranquilizer - I've got my arrow ready at your command."

"Permission granted, Agent Barton, after he cleans up," Coulson said. By now, a sleepy Maria had joined in, guns in hand and leaning her head against Sam's shoulder.

"Okay, maybe I thought it would be a small, itty, bitty burst. I overcalculated," Tony said, whining, "Wait, where's Banner?"

They all tensed - no one making a sound and hoping it wouldn't be interrupted by the roar of the green rage monster.

"It's all right," Vision said, running to them from the opposite hall, "Wanda and I crossed his room before coming here. She's helping him calm down as we speak."

"We're fine," Wanda said, coming into view with Banner trailing behind her. He looked tired, as if he had run a marathon, nervous and sleepy.

"Tony, you were supposed to wait for me," he grumbled. Wanda soothed his back, smiling sympathetically. The collective sigh from everyone except Tony's was heard. The billionaire, on the other hand, let out a nervous laugh to play off his offence.

"Seriously Stark, you think laughing is going to get us to go back to sleep? Or better yet, you think it's going to get you off the hook?" Steve said, seconded by Thor.

"He should pay for waking us all in such rude fashion," he grumbled, Rhodey and Sam nodding in agreement.

Natasha stood besides them, acutely aware of all of the female agents taking a good look at Steve's bare torso. She gritted her teeth and took deep breaths to calm the unexpected annoyance it brought her.

"Guys, _buddies_, relax. We all wanted to know why Ultron kept regenerating and how he got that tech. Besides, no one got hurt," Tony said, walking away from the rubble that was once a wall, "Except me. Why isn't anyone asking if I'm okay?"

"Are you okay, Stark?" Natasha asked, eyeing him angrily.

"If I say I am, how many of you will want to hurt me to make sure I am _not _okay?" he asked, shivering when the collective stare of his team answered his question, "Okay, _fine_."

"Just clean this place up," Coulson said, turning to head back to his room, "I want it looking as if nothing happened by morning. Other agents and the rest of you Avengers, back to your rooms."

"Any volunteers to help?" Tony said, earning a backhanded slap to the head by Barton and a 'no' from everybody else. He groaned once more and stepped into the lab to ask his robotic helpers to pick up the debris.

Natasha turned to Steve, eyes locking and both yearning to go back to bed. He nodded slightly towards their room, indicating it was time to do just that. It was then that Natasha got a good look at him - muscles exposed to everyone, smooth and delectable. Her eyes trailed down to the hem of his sweats, the navy color of them contrasting against his light skin - resting low on his strong hips. No wonder the sleepy agents got an eyeful - there was plenty to go around. Thankfully, she was skilled in disguising her glances, making it obvious to no one.

Wanda and Maria didn't have the same skills, being the closest ones to Steve besides her.

Steve was oblivious to the gawking, talking to Thor and Rhodes as they headed to their rooms again, grumbling like old men about hurting Stark.

"Eyes to yourself, ladies," Nat whispered, once Steve was far enough, startling both Wanda and Maria, "That man's not for anyone else's viewing pleasure except mine."

"We weren't staring," Maria said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, we were gawking," Wanda corrected, all three breaking into smiles, "But no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Nat said, teasing and walking off to catch up with Steve and the others, "But maybe I am. He's off limits, okay?"

The two laughed, and headed back to their own rooms alongside Sam, Vision and Bruce, leaving Tony to clean up and Barton to laugh at him as he did, bow and arrow in hand.

"We're flying back tomorrow, so make sure to get enough rest," Steve said, once they got to his room entrance, addressing Thor and Rhodes. Nat ignored them and pushed their door open.

"Wrong lodgings, Agent Romanoff," Thor said, making Steve and Nat freeze.

"Oh," Nat said, letting go of the doorknob and meeting Steve's eyes, "Right...you both don't know. I'm sleeping here now..._every_ night."

Steve's heart fluttered at her words.

"Cap and Widow..._together_," Rhodes asked, not fully surprised and not fully grasping the idea, "Actually it makes sense. I saw you guys making eyes at each other _all_ last year in training. It's about time. Lost a bet with Wanda because I thought you guys would get together sooner. But she knew, _she knew_ you'd take longer to admit it."

"What is this you speak of, making eyes? I don't understand," Thor said, clearly confused.

"We don't make eyes at each other," Steve said, not fully believing that himself, "And again with the bets? Seriously guys."

"No, of course we don't," Nat said, crossing her arms before her in defense, "We don't do that. Oh and, now there's another bet going on - whoever blurts it out to Tony has to buy everyone a bottle of their favorite poison." Steve shook his head - giving up.

"Make eyes? Favorite poison? Can someone explain this? Are you jesting?" Thor asked again, looking from Steve to Nat to Rhodes.

"Kind of, Thor, making eyes at each other - it's when these two look at each other like they want to _you know what_ in there," Rhodes said, pointing to the bedroom.

"We do not," Steve said, "We definitely do not make eyes at each other."

"You do," Rhodey said, laughing, "The favorite poison thing is like their favorite drink - bad for you but you still love it. Get it?"

"I see. Indeed, they do make the eyes with each other. I have witnessed such occurrences often. Well, now that we know Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff are consummating their love, we cannot say a word to Stark. I will not lose the bet."

Steve and Natasha blushed fiercely hearing Thor's words, making Rhodey laugh.

"Nah, we won't lose the bet. If anything, Barton will probably spill first. He'll be so obvious," he said, "Or Tony will figure it out on his own."

"Because they are making their eyes," Thor said, amused, "I bet they will be the ones to make it obvious to Stark, all on their own."

"You're on, thunder god," Nat said, grabbing Steve's hand, "We don't make eyes at each other. And it'll be one of you to spill the beans to Stark."

"Don't make it a big deal, guys. Nat and I...we don't need all that teasing, alright?" Steve said, looking at them both as they nodded. Their smiles breaking through the seriousness of their faces.

"Congratulations to you both. You make a worthy couple and a strong bond can only bring forth wonderful fruits of your love," Thor said, "I am happy for you."

"Right, thanks," Steve said, blushing again, "Goodnight."

"_Bow chica wow wow_," Rhodes mumbled under his breath, but earning a death stare from the duo before going into the bedroom.

Once inside, Nat laughed softly, turning to grab Steve's hands in order to guide him back to bed. He followed her lead, gladly, taking the gun away from her and placing it on the nightstand nearest to her.

"Do we really make eyes at each other?" she asked, playfulness in her voice. Steve stared at her, hardly having the opportunity to see her so carefree, with a laugh in her voice.

"No," he said, pulling the covers over them and bringing her closer to him, "I mean, maybe I do...sometimes I look at you and I forget about stuff around me. Does that count?"

"I think so. You look at me, soldier?"

"Of course I do. I like to look at you when you train - the way the curls in your hair bounce every time you kick or punch and your eyebrows twist angrily...which is why I forget to block your moves more than half of the time. Then there are times when we're having lunch or dinner. I like to look at you," he said, blushing slightly, "You do this thing with your lips every time you bite into something, like you're sending kisses. And you always lick the corner of your lips, the left side."

"No wonder they caught on easily," she teased, "You can't keep your eyes off me."

"But, we don't make _those_ kind of eyes...like Rhodes described, do we?"

"The ones where I'm undressing you with my mind?" Nat said, "Yes, _I _do those kind especially when you're hitting those punching bags or when you have me pinned down when we're sparring."

"_Natasha_," Steve said, sounding like a nervously whispered whine, "Now, I'm not going to get that out of my head."

"Counting on it, soldier," she said, pulling on the covers, "Now, let me sleep before I get grumpy."

"You mean, you haven't already."

An elbow to the stomach later, Steve and Natasha settled down to sleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

When she actually woke up - not to any explosions or monsters or nightmares - but instead as naturally as one would hope, with a fluttering of eyelids and a soft yawn, Natasha stretched lazily. It truly was a pleasure to do so, especially with such a great space heater as Steve, curled behind her. Of course, she knew they'd have to get up eventually. But _eventually_. Not now. And, thankfully, Steve was sound asleep. He was usually the early riser - ready to get out of bed and dive into whatever they had to do - he'd always been that way when they went on missions. Now, though, she was sure he'd be easily convinced to stay in bed.

Softly and carefully, she touched his face with the tip of her finger. He didn't move. Nat smiled and ran her finger along the straight line of his nose and continuing to trace the curve of his lips. He shifted then, only slightly. She removed her fingertip from his face.

Of course, he'd wake up soon. Especially if she kept on messing with him, but it didn't stop her. Once again, she traced his face, along his jaw realizing how much she loved kissing it. It was something she'd probably only admit to Steve, later, but for now she admitted to herself how weak in the knees she felt when she looked at his jawline, strong and defined.

Nat moved closer to him, brought his arm over her to cuddle even more, resting her head on the softness of his chest, even though the muscles pressed against her cheek were anything but soft. Steve moved, arms hugging her rather than simply being draped on her.

His arms were another favorite of hers - of course the curves of his biceps were a plus - but she liked the steadfastness of them when they wound around her. Security. It encompassed her every time they hugged, or slept. Natasha was more than willing to sink into them daily, feel them hold her and press her against his chest.

Then there were his hands. Nat blushed slightly, as images of the previous night flooded her mind. Of course, she could be a total perv and admit his hands did unimaginable things to places in her body that were heating up at the moment. But it wasn't just that. It was also the way they would find hers during missions to pull her into the safety of his shield. It was when they would bury into the curls of her hair to pull her head closer when they kissed. The way his wonderful hands would touch and heal her faster than any stitch or medicine.

But nothing could make her happier than the beat of his heart. She closed her eyes and focused on it. The predictable drumming made her hum softly. It was wonderful. His heart. So precious and giving and everything to her. Nat would make sure nothing broke it, hurt it, or made it stop. She swore it. Sighing deeply, she mused about being the only one in his heart. Yes, it was selfish, but the thought was hers and hers alone. No one could admonish her for thinking it, except herself and she was far from doing that. So she mused - dreaming of being the sole capturer of the Steve Rogers' heart. Before she sighed again, she caught herself.

Natasha Romanoff didn't sigh or swoon and she definitely did _not_ have flutterings in her stomach...but she most definitely had them in her chest. Did that count for her? Shaking her head, she laughed to herself.

_You're swooning and sighing and fluttering everywhere right now, Romanoff, don't lie to yourself._

Maybe she was beginning to fall in love with Steve Rogers…

Maybe she was already in love with him…

Maybe she should stop using the word _maybe_...

She was in love with Steve and she knew it.

Suddenly, Nat got the irresistible desire to tell him - such an enlightenment was bound to be shared with someone. She felt happy and light and utterly in love. But could she tell him? Was it too soon? Would she hurt him? Would he love her back?

_Could he love her back?_ She was Natasha Romanoff - The Black Widow.

Her ledger would spill on him, would spoil him and those three words would only tie him to her unjustly. That she couldn't do. Steve was beautiful and whole. Yet, the words still burned her lips.

She could tell him in secret.

Steve shifted some more, hands tightening around her waist - the tell tale sign of him being on the brink of waking. She was running out of time.

_Now or never, Romanoff_

Squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her face against his chest, above his heart, Nat pretended to hide. She could do it. Simple. Three words. Mouthed against his skin. Sealed with a kiss. A Promise.

She would say it soft and slow: _I love you_. And in time he would figure it out and say she'd always known he'd find out and cherish her for it. He would say it back. And she would live in her dream.

Squeezing her eyes tighter, she opened her mouth slightly trying to find the strength in her vulnerability.

"Nat?" Steve whispered, his hand moving up her waist to rest in the curls around her face - he felt her freeze. He began to pull them apart but she held on tight, face still pressed against his chest.

_No, just a little more. Let me tell you._

"You okay?" he asked, voice still deep and rough from sleep. No answer.

"Nat?"

She looked up, green eyes meeting sleepy blue ones. Her heart hammered against her chest, blood rushing to her cheeks feeling as if she had been caught.

"Hey, you okay? Nightmares?" Steve asked, hugging her tighter. She shook her head, "Need more sleep?"

She shook her head again, this time with the ghost of a smile lingering in her lips.

"What's wrong, Nat?"

"Nothing," she barely whispered. His features twisted into adorable confusion making her smile fully this time.

"Not buying it."

"Kiss me," Nat said, pulling herself closer to his lips without waiting for his response. He didn't hesitate; however, and pulled Nat closer, lips colliding hungrily.

He parted her lips softly with his, her breath giving him reason and hope. Moving closer until she was lying fully on her back, Steve continued on. The kiss was slow and heated while their hands looked for their pair. Natasha locked her fingers with his, above her head. Her teeth grazed his lower lip, itching to bite it softly and get that delicious sound from his throat. The kiss deepened, tongues lazily fighting for dominance neither would achieve. A moan escaped Natasha's lips making Steve smile. Their teeth clashed, Nat's finally sinking into Steve's lip. In return, his free hand wound around her hip, pressing it closer to his, while he sucked softly on the now-swollen plumpness of her lower lip - glistening crimson from their passionate exchange.

Their mouths ceased their conquering for a second to regain their breaths, but never parting more than an inch from the other.

_Say it, Natasha. Say it. _

"You sure you're okay?" Steve asked, kissing her lightly once more, "I mean, I'd love to wake up to this everyday. Kiss you until we're both breathless...but I know there's something you're not telling me."

"It's nothing…" she said, cursing herself, "I just wanted to be lazy with you and forget about everybody else. Just the two of us."

"It is just the two of us."

"Yes...but _really_ just the two of us. No Avengers outside of that door. No agents asking for training or Coulson asking to debrief. No Tony making incredibly inopportune explosions in the middle of the night. Instead we'd wake up carefree and have breakfast together…"

"We can still do that," Steve said, smiling at her before giving her a light kiss.

"Yeah, but we can't do it naked," Nat said, making him chuckle and blush fiercely.

"_Oh_, no...we can't do that. Why would we have breakfast naked?"

"Because we can."

"That is hardly a valid excuse, Nat," Steve said, laughing softly, their heads still buried in the pillows, "Even if we did that at the tower, you'd never escape the stares of the guys. It would have to be in secret."

"The prim and proper Captain America intrigued about eating breakfast with the Black Widow naked and in secret? How scandalous."

They laughed at their silliness, but the mention of stares brought up a dormant annoyance in Natasha, one she hardly had forgotten.

"Speaking of that, you hardly escaped the stares of every female agent last night when you went out there in these sweatpants and _just these_ sweatpants…" she said, teasingly, "I had to fight them off with my Widow glare."

"Did you, now?"

She nodded, both laughing. The words still held their ground at the tip of her tongue, not wavering. Natasha sighed and curled herself closer to Steve's chest, feeling his arms wrap around her without hesitation.

_I'll tell you soon, Steve. Soon._


	24. Chapter 24

"Meeting in five," Sam yelled out from the other side of the door after a quick knock, "Coulson's got some news for us. Yay."

"Be right out," Steve said, as he fastened his utility belt and turned to Natasha, "Ready?"

"I was ready fifteen minutes ago, Rogers. I just like watching you get dressed. That way I'll undress you exactly in that order later on tonight," Nat said, winking. Steve smirked and shook his head.

"Okay, one-track, let's see what is threatening our world now."

They stepped out and walked over to the end of the hall, where they expected most, if not all, the Avengers to be gathered. The halls were already populated with agents starting their day - recruits being shuffled around by S.H.I.E.L.D. senior agents. Steve and Natasha were about to round off the corner to the conference room, when she spotted her. Blonde hair, white catsuit, plenty of guns.

_Carter._

Of course, Natasha wasn't the jealous type and trusted Steve, but she _knew_. Knew Sharon was Peggy's niece and could potentially have a lot in common with Steve. Knew Sharon had kept an eye on Steve during the Winter Soldier fiasco. Knew Sharon had set her sights on the super soldier ever since her infatuation for him, through Peggy's stories, solidified the day S.H.I.E.L.D. found Steve. _And she knew_ Steve had gone through with inviting her out on a simple coffee date.

Of course, Fury had gotten shot that day and Steve hadn't found out Sharon was an agent yet.

But she was Natasha Romanoff, not jealous or petty but most definitely territorial.

Casually, she slipped her hand into Steve's. He turned.

"Public display of affection, Agent Romanoff?"

"Oh, whatever. Everybody knows already," Natasha said, looking up at him, but knowing very well, Carter observed them from afar.

"Tony doesn't. We'd like to keep it that way. And Coulson...and Fury...both who could potentially fire us for entangling ourselves like this."

"All I heard was entangling ourselves," Nat said, licking her lips then tiptoeing to kiss him chastely, "Great idea, soldier."

"Tease," he said, pulling away from her attempt at getting handsy with her free hand.

"Spoilsport," Nat said, turning towards Sharon as if it hadn't been strategically planned, and let go of Steve with a practiced "_Oops_."

Steve turned, blushing slightly at getting caught once again.

"Agent Carter," Steve greeted, "Training recruits today?"

"Finalizing the last batch of level 5s," she said, looking at both of them with a smile, "Don't worry, I didn't see anything."

"Thanks," Natasha said, before Steve could answer, "We're enjoying our privacy and _all_ the perks of it. And want to keep it that way before all the teasing starts."

"Of course," Sharon said, her lips in a thin line, turning to Steve, "Maybe you'll stop by after to get a look at the last trainees. It'd be great for your approvals."

"Sure. We'll stop by," he said, as she took off in the opposite direction. Once they were at a safe distance, he chuckled, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't as subtle as you wanted it to be."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't get me wrong, Romanoff. I enjoy the spontaneous kissing, but the territorial side of you isn't as well practiced."

"Still don't know what you're babbling about," she said, a smirk gracing her features as they approached the conference door.

He laughed and walked in after her, seeing Thor, Bruce, Sam and Maria waiting for them - each nursing a hot cup of coffee and waiting on the others.

"Morning," Maria greeted, "Meeting should be brief. We're updating on the status of our missions."

"Good, because I need breakfast," Nat said, not wasting time to grab a cup herself. Steve took a seat next to Thor and greeted them.

"Who else are we waiting on?"

"Stark, Barton, Vision, Maximoff, Rhodes...the only one I'm counting to be fashionably late is Stark, of course. Then there's Director Coulson. He'll update us on what's going on," Maria explained as Nat took a seat next to Steve. Within seconds, all the missing Avengers walked in, each taking their seats sleepily. Most of all Stark.

"Now that Ultron has been eliminated," Coulson started off, "We've only got Hydra to worry about for now. The bases you visited earlier in Wakanda are closely monitored and we've sent a team to monitor activity in Lofoten. This is all good news, but we haven't fully eliminated Hydra's presence. And we're not sure what they want from Barnes now."

"Well, wasn't Ultron the one looking for him?" Rhodes asked, curiously.

"We have reason to believe Ultron and Hydra's partnership was on rocky terms. The intel gathered in these past missions shows a possible plan for betrayal on Hydra's part. It seems they want to make the Winter Soldier a better weapon than before by extracting the human side of him. Using Ultron was a way to get them there."

"And what now?" Steve asked

"Now we have Barnes in our custody and it is our responsibility to make sure nothing happens to him. I was informed this morning, Barnes is due to wake up soon," Coulson said, looking at Steve, "As for missions, we've got them ready to go."

The team groaned - Barton and Tony the loudest - when they heard their director. Hill and Natasha tried to hide their amusement unsuccessfully.

"Glad to hear your excitement. We're dividing into two groups. Our first team will head to Germany. We have reason to believe some of Red Skull's laboratories and bases are still hidden and in use. Target is to eliminate the Hydra base and leave no intel behind. We expect heavy resistance," Coulson explained, "Second team is heading to South Africa. There is weapon dealing activity involving Hydra. We believe they have made a shaky alliance with a terrorist group who was willing to manufacture weapons made from vibranium stolen from Wakanda. These weapons were designed specifically for Winter Soldier missions. Thankfully, they are at early stages and will be trading prototypes. Target is confiscate the items and return them to Wakanda's security after S.H.I.E.L.D. inspection...of course, after destroying the base."

"Sounds like a plan, boss," Barton said, "So, who's going where?"

"Captain Rogers, you will lead the Germany team. The mission has two stops. Germany first. This is, unfortunately, familiar ground to you. If you recognize anything with Red Skull's signature, you know what to do. Thor, you'll be going with him. They dealt with the tesseract even before S.H.I.E.L.D. knew what was going on. Bruce, Vision, and Sam will be going with them. This mission means facing plenty of resistance, be ready for it."

"Yes, sir," Sam and Steve answered, while Bruce, Vision, and Thor nodded.

"Alright, as for the South African team, Romanoff, Barton, Maximoff, Rhodes and Stark," Coulson said, as they nodded, "This mission will require you to go undercover - most of you. Maximoff, Barton and Maximoff, infiltrate and gather as much intel as possible. You have two days until Stark and Rhodes override security systems and create a distraction. This will give you the window to destroy as much as possible and bring those weapons here."

"Understood," the team answered.

"Here are your files. Jets are ready to leave when you are. These missions are going to be long, so don't expect to be back in time for dinner," the director said, handing each of them a black folder with the details for their mission.

With that, the director stood and left the office without another word, followed closely by Agent Hill who was already busying herself with the tablet in her hand.

"Sure, I'd love to go on this mission. Thanks for asking so nicely," Natasha grumbled under her breath as she opened the file, "Oh, look, Maximoff and I are going undercover as sisters."

"Never has there been a more dangerous duo," Thor said, chuckling, "We are to arrive directly onto the base. That will be fun."

"Which means I have to be ready to Hulk out at a moments notice," Bruce said, sighing deeply as he read the file, "Over 500 unidentified Hydra agents in the facility...damn it."

"Alright, Rhodey and I get to blow some shit up," Tony said, the only smiling as he read.

"Didn't you have enough explosions last night?" Steve asked, sitting back against his chair. Tony rolled his eyes and kept reading.

"It says we are to destroy the facility in Germany and head to a second stop in Tonsberg, Norway...it says this is where Hydra first acquired the tesseract," Vision said, looking to Steve.

"Probably right. The town was occupied by Germany during the war. I can see how Red Skull could have zealously searched wherever he could," Steve answered, sighing and closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Barton asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Hydra...it seems like it will never end," he answered, opening his eyes again.

"Cut one head, two more will grow," Wanda said, solemnly, "We just have to be smarter and cut it at the root."

"Then it will all be over," Natasha whispered, squeezing Steve's hand from under the table.

"Okay, so meeting over. We start preparing for the mission?" Sam asked and getting a nod from Steve.

"Yeah, I'll be along. Just gonna...check on Bucky."

Steve saw Natasha try to follow him, but before she could stand up, Wanda was there, asking her about their undercover personas. They exchanged a quick glance - they understood each other.

_Go talk to your friend, Rogers_

_Miss you already, Romanoff._

Walking out of the room with Bruce, Sam, Thor, and Vision, they quickly discussed at what time they'd meet at the hangar. Easily agreeing to their duties, they broke off to get ready for the mission as Steve headed down to the medical wing to finally talk to his long lost friend.

It was a bit surreal seeing him there, unconscious and covered in scrapes, bruises and tubes in his arm to keep him hydrated. He wasn't the same Bucky from Brooklyn, but then again, neither was Steve. And once again, he wasn't the same Winter Soldier they had encountered years ago - angry and disoriented.

Steve shut the door behind him and walked over to the side of the bed, sitting down quietly.

Within seconds, as if planned by Fury himself, Bucky stirred and this time, his reaction was calm and collected.

"This isn't Hydra," he said, voice rough and low making Steve believe he hadn't used it in years. Bucky was looking up at the ceiling of his room, gazing at the white, blank space above him.

"No, this is S.H.I.E.L.D. We're not going to harm you here."

"I'm the Winter Soldier."

"No, you are Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, of the U.S. Army, presumed killed in action a long...long time ago. You're Bucky Barnes, my best friend."

"Who am I now?" Bucky asked, staring at the ceiling unflinchingly.

"You're a man who's going to get his life back...be whoever you want to be, and I'll be here to help. I'm Steve Rogers. Remember me?"

The silence that encompassed the room felt like hours to Steve.

"I thought you were shorter…" Bucky said, finally looking over to his friend after a while.

"And I thought you were dead," Steve said, smiling widely.

Bucky gave a weak chuckle, moving his eyes back to stare at the space above him. Steve knew not to push - it would be a lot to take in. After seeing all the damage and torture they had done to him, Steve wasn't sure how Bucky would react now that he was conscious.

"Steve…"

"Yeah, Buck?" He braced himself for what he expected to hear.

"I killed a lot of people."

"Hydra killed a lot of people," Steve corrected, "They took the choice away from you. You probably don't want to hear it, but it isn't your fault."

"You were always nauseatingly optimistic."

They both laughed. Another few minutes of silence before Bucky began to sit up. Steve knew better than to force him back down - he hated being limited whenever he was in a hospital bed; he wasn't about to force it upon Bucky. Instead, he stood from his chair and stepped closer to his friend. He took in all of Steve's attire - the navy suit he had used when they had first fought.

"You look ready to go beat someone up…" Bucky said, his voice barely above a rough whisper.

"I've got a mission in Germany. I'm all suited up," Steve said, removing his shield from the straps in his back, "Remember catching this?"

"Captain America…" Bucky said, "...it's been a long time, punk..."

"Yeah, it has," Steve said, and before he could answer anything else, Bucky pulled him into a hug. It had been years, but it didn't matter. Steve would be there for him like always.

"I killed so many people, Steve," Bucky said, arms stretched out and grasping onto Steve's shoulders, "I was sent to kill you."

"Hey, it wasn't you. Buck, Hydra seriously messed with your head. You'll have to accept that and be strong enough. I know you can do it."

"Hydra is still around."

"Yeah, and they're looking for you. I'm leaving with a team right now to destroy a Hydra base so that you and many other people can be safe."

"I'm going with you," Bucky said, making an impressive effort to get up and going, but Steve shook his head.

"You're barely getting over years of brainwashing and torture, Bucky. You need to be strong and calm and ready."

"I've been through worse, Steve," he said, glad to find out he was wearing a pair of black sweats instead of the horrible medical gown lying over his bedside, "I can't stay here."

"But you will. S.H.I.E.L.D. will protect you."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is Hydra," Bucky said, shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

"It _was_. We've cleaned that up now. Besides, we're in the Avengers Facility. Limited personnel and the most trusted agents are here."

Bucky listened to him but did not lay back down. Instead he moved his arm around, opening and closing his metal hand. The noise of a door opening made them turn. There stood Tony Stark, com piece and Iron Man suit bracelets ready.

"How you holding up, Southpaw?" Tony said, looking at Bucky then at Steve, "We're all ready to leave, Cap. Just waiting on you."

"I'm going with you," Bucky insisted.

"Did I interrupt? Sneaking the other old man out of this place, pretty sneaky. I'll help," Tony said, a wide smile on his face.

"Don't encourage him, Stark. He needs rest," Steve said.

"You know, you should follow your own advice when you're in that bed, Capsicle. But you don't."

"Are you forgetting that Hydra is still after Bucky. We take him with us and if they capture him - Fury and Coulson will have our heads...oh, and the world might face another catastrophe."

"I won't get caught," Bucky said, sounding more like himself each time he spoke again. It made Steve happy to know his friend was slowly but surely coming back - but he really didn't want to risk losing him again. Stark was definitely not helping.

"This isn't my call, Buck. And I'm not kidding, you are not in a condition to leave this place yet…"

"Has he always been so _by-the-book_?" Tony asked, arms crossed and an amused grin on his face.

"Steve never followed the rules, unless they came from Peggy Carter. She was the only one to knock some sense into him," Bucky said, hands on his hips.

"Southpaw, you and I are going to have _plenty_ of talks about our favorite super soldier, you know that," Tony said, coming closer, "So what now, we busting him out or what?"

"No, we're not!"

"Is the feisty redhead going with you, at least?" Bucky said, turning to Steve, "That way someone can be watching your back when you go in there as recklessly as ever."

"Agent Romanoff is involved in another mission," Steve said, making a mental note that he'd have to tell Bucky about Nat sooner rather than later.

"And it's a miracle really…" Tony said, "Those two are inseparable, I was actually surprised Coulson had the guts to put you in different missions. He _is_ your number one fan."

"Let's be serious, Stark."

"I'm always serious."

"Is there something between you two, you and the redhead?" Bucky asked, looking at the two men in front of him.

"The redhead has a name," Steve said, "_Agent Romanoff_ is my S.H.I.E.L.D. partner. You are staying and we are leaving. End of discussion, both of you."

"I'm going with you, punk. That's the end of the discussion. This guy will help me," Bucky said, pointing to Tony.

"Where are my manners? My name is Tony Stark, Iron Man to many, genius playboy billionaire to others," he said, shaking his hand.

"Howard's son…" Bucky said, a flash of terror and sadness crossing his eyes for a split second, "Howard Stark…I...I…"

"You knew him, yeah...I know. Captain America and the Howling Commandos was all he ever told me about as a kid. It's like I know you already."

"Steve if I'm not going with you, then I'm going with Stark. I can protect him."

"He's not going to a Hydra base. He's cutting a weapons deal with a terrorist group and Hydra in South Africa," Steve said, "Bucky, you have to stay and get better."

"I will not get better until I clear up all the wrong I've done," Bucky said, glancing over at Tony for a split second - Steve knew there was more to that, but decided to ask later, "You said I need to accept the bad I've done and be strong enough. This is my chance to correct a wrong."

"Bucky, don't use my words against me," Steve complained, his resolve crumbling.

"Keep going, it's working…" Tony whispered, earning a scowl from the soldier.

"Let me do some good today...what do you say, punk?"

"_Bucky…_" Steve warned

"Keep going, it's working," Tony said excitedly.

"Damn it...we're going to be in so much trouble...but we get him out without anyone noticing," Steve said, making Bucky smile and Tony squeal in delight.

"That's the Steve I know."

"Hehe, Capsicle said a bad word."

* * *

Steve and Tony walked out of the room, making sure no one was around while Bucky suited up - his Winter Soldier gear in the metal storage in the room.

"I've got a camera over here, Rogers," Tony whispered, making it seem as if they were talking about their mission.

"And I've got three agents walking our way. The hangar is close by - if we get him out through the vents, it might be easier."

"You've been spending too much time with Legolas, my friend," Stark mumbled, taking out his cell phone, "I'll deactivate the security systems in the vents for a minute - that should be enough to go unnoticed by S.H.I.E.L.D. Think you can make it?"

"Yeah, easy," Bucky said from behind the door

"Okay," Steve said, quieting down as the agents passed by, "Bucky, get in the vents as soon as Stark gives you clearance and go North until you hit the cross-section, head East and it'll take you to the openings of the hangar vents. We'll wait there to get you on the plane. Got it?"

"Got it," Bucky responded.

"Once you're in the hangar, Tony and I will distract anyone there. Get onto the jet, and get in the weapon's cargo supply. Sam and Thor will be piloting. Bruce and Vision will probably be busy with science crap," Steve said, earning a frown from Tony, "Just wait there for me."

"Done. I'll see you there."

"Security systems down. You now have 60 seconds to get there...59...58...57…" Stark said, until Steve pulled him by the arm and started walking towards the jets.

"If we pull this off, Fury and Coulson are going to chew us out when we get back."

"And if we get caught right now because of your babbling, we'll get our punishment earlier, so shut it Capsicle," Tony said, opening the doors to the hangars, "Besides, it's better to say sorry than ask for permission."

"How much time left?"

"32 seconds," Tony whispered, smiling as Nat, Barton and Wanda boarded the jet. Steve turned and caught Natasha's curious glare. She knew something was up right away and stopped dead in her tracks when a black figure opened the vent behind Steve and crawled his way out with Tony obviously trying to cover him.

"Nat's coming," Steve whispered.

"Shit…not Little Red," Tony said, "Stay there, southpaw. We've got company."

"I'll distract her. You get him on the jet," Steve said, jogging over to Nat before she got too close.

"Someone just crawled out of the vents, and I know it isn't Barton because he's already in the pilot seat," she said, guns already in hand.

"Nat, I don't know how you're going to take this...but...I think I'm going to lose the bet."

"What bet?" Nat asked, but before she could say anything else, Steve took her in his arms and kissed her. Hugging her close with one arm and cradling her head closer with the other, Steve tried his best to kiss her senseless. It took half a second for her to respond - wrapping her arms around his neck and molding her body to his.

"I called it, I so called it, _I knew it_," Tony exclaimed as he watched them kiss, "Oh _shit_...go, go, go, get in there…"

Steve felt Nat tense as they heard Tony and tried to make a move, but Steve didn't let her go. He heard Tony whistle at them once more, until there was no other noise except the drowning sound of the jet engines.

"You're distracting me," she said, "And it worked, but you're going to talk as soon as we get back, Rogers. You have some explaining to do."

"I know."

"And you owe everyone a bottle."

"_I know_."


	25. Chapter 25

"Ready for take off, Cap," Sam said, turning back to see a very red faced Steve Rogers walking into the jet, "Should I even ask?"

"Listened to Tony. Lost a bet. Got punched in the gut by Natasha…all's well…"

The guys laughed at his expense while Thor slapped him across the back joyfully.

"By losing a bet you mean…" he asked

"Yeah, Tony knows. That's why I got punched," Steve answered, earning another wave of chuckles from his teammates.

"Man, you know it's never a good idea to listen to him. Why - of all people - would you do it?"

"He helped break Bucky out of the med wing…" Steve said, almost embarrassed - _almost _\- causing Sam to jerk in surprise.

"You _what_?" Bruce said, dropping his files. The rest of the team gawked.

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked, setting the jet to auto, "Damn it, you're not. You listened to Tony. _Of course you did_."

"And where is he now?" Thor asked, the only one not alarmed by the situation.

"Um...here...he's going to help us."

That being said, Bucky appeared, looking better than he did before - a bit more color in his face and a sheepish smile as he waved an awkward hello to the group.

"Captain, I believe you are in - as Wanda likes to say - some deep shit when we get back to headquarters," Vision said, looking back at Steve.

"Let's just make sure the mission is a success...seeing as to how it'll probably be Tony's and my last."

"Good to see you up and healthy, Barnes," Sam said, walking closer to him without hesitation, "The more people to make sure Rogers doesn't get his butt kicked, the better."

"Do you mean by Agent Romanoff or Hydra?" Thor teased, laughing.

"Didn't know you were wrapped in her finger, punk," Bucky said, joining in the mockery.

"Little finger," Bruce mumbled, chuckling behind his folder.

"I can only imagine the teasing Agent Romanoff is experiencing at the moment mostly from Stark," Vision said, glancing over to Steve, who grimaced.

"He values his life too much," he answered, not really sure of it, "I mean, he's got to have at least some common sense."

"Romanoff is gonna be pissed," Sam laughed, "Tony's teasing her. You're not following the rules. Leaving her out of it. Priceless."

"Alright, alright…" Steve said, placing his com piece in his ear followed by the rest of them, "Back to the mission."

"_I knew it all along, Little Red."_

"_Quiet," the Russian snapped._

"_Called it from the very beginning."_

"_Shut it, Stark," she warned._

The group eyed Steve with an 'I told you' look; Thor's laugh was the only one to break the silence.

"_Oh, they finally decided to join the party," Stark said, "Rogers, buddy, pal, bestie. You're red-head is fuming. I don't know why."_

"_That's it, I'm going to kill you."_

"Stark. Now is not the time," Steve said, "Nat, come on, you need him for the mission."

"_Thanks for the appreciation, Capsicle."_

"_Way to keep your mouth shut, Rogers," Barton teased, "So far, we want 2 vodka bottles…the good Russian kind, 2 whiskey bottles...aged. And I'm feeling adventurous, you're getting me tequila."_

"I'm not buying a bottle for Tony. He wasn't included," Steve said, shaking his head, "I know the vodka is for Wanda and Nat. And one whiskey for Rhodes...the other one?"

"_Maria Hill, buddy," Barton said, laughing, "She was, uh, kinda there when you planted a big one on Nat and in front of money banks."_

"_Everybody knew before me! How could you, Capsicle?!"_

"_What do you think the bet was for?" Wanda asked, laughing. _

"Can we focus on the mission first, then you can laugh at my expense all you want," Steve said, flustered but with a hint of embarrassed amusement.

"_Whatever you and metalhead did better be worth it, Rogers," Natasha said, voice dangerously sharp, "You don't know how much you owe me, right now."_

"By the look on his face," Thor said, voice booming with amusement, "I say he does."

"You mean the look that says 'Earth, please swallow me'," Bruce said.

"_What did they do?" Rhodes asked, curiously._

"Let's just say, these missions are cake compared to the whoopin' Tony and Steve are gonna get from Fury and Coulson," Sam said, earning an eye roll from Bucky and Steve.

"_Rogers," Natasha warned_.

Steve could almost see her - the look, the fiery red hair and the gleaming green eyes. Beautiful and deadly and...she had to understand - he wasn't really putting himself in any unnecessary danger, so he was good. _Right?_

"We broke Bucky out and brought him along," Steve said, as if speaking only to her, "He remembered and Stark helped me get him out of there. He wanted to help."

"_Ooh, Nat's pacing," Barton teased, "But, I'm glad Barnes is okay."_

"_блин Роджерс, вас безрассудньІй...сумасшедший...тьфу...То что я собираюсь сделать с вами"_

("Damn it, Rogers, you reckless...crazy...ugh...what am I going to do with you…)

"_I think you broke Red," Tony teased._

"_Just get back in one piece," Nat sighed, voice still sharp but leveled._

"I will, Nat. Don't worry. I promise," Steve said, ignoring Stark and sighing in relief. At least Nat stopped speaking in Russian; he was safe.

"_Coulson and Fury are gonna give you guys so much shit," Rhodes laughed, making Tony groan._

"_That doesn't mean you're off the hook, Rogers," Nat warned, one last time_

And with that, Steve closed his eyes and cursed.

Once the team landed in Germany and the com link with the rest of the team was cut, Steve was able to concentrate properly. He just hoped Stark was doing the same thing. After giving his orders, Vision, Thor and Falcon took to the skies to scan the area where over 500 agents awaited.

"They're not all trained for combat," Bruce explained, "But they won't hesitate to shoot you."

"Got it," Steve said, turning to Bucky who nodded - a silent okay, "Now would be a good time to get some anger going, Dr. Banner. Head to the main building. Buck and I will take down as many as we can and meet you there."

"Here goes nothing," Bruce said, running out into the fresh gloom of Germany's cloudy afternoon. Bucky watched, wide eyed and mouth hanging open as Banner transformed through the sparseness of the forest barks until a towering green heap of muscles and rage crashed through the land.

"You're new friends…" he said, "They've got issues, man."

"Yeah, we fit right in...Bucky, I know I don't have to tell you to be careful but I do need to tell you this is an Avengers mission. This isn't time to-"

"I know. I'm not here to hunt down the ones responsible. My memories are coming back to me, Steve. I remember fighting for the good guys once...I remember fighting with honor. I want that back. Having you by my side helps."

"If you feel like you're going to lose it, you come back to the jet - that's an order," Steve said, looking at his friend, worriedly, "That way Coulson won't have something else to give me crap for."

"Just deal with him like you did with ol' Colonel Chester...made him lose all his hair, didn't you?"

"No need to bring that up. You're gonna ruin my America's Golden Boy reputation," Steve teased, "Ready?"

"Waiting on you, lazy bones," Bucky said, taking off into the trees, gun ready. Steve followed, staying on his right as the distant shots and explosions began to fill their ears. Hulk's roar, Thor's lightning, and Vision's beam surrounded them quickly. Both soldiers were now in their element.

"This will be a long fight!" Thor boomed, striking his hammer down and sending a dozen agents crashing down into surrounding trees, "But one we shall definitely win!"

Steve threw his shield, cracking the heads of incoming Hydra agents, bouncing from one sickening thud to the other until it ricocheted back to his waiting arm.

"Vision, Thor, cover the southeastern gates, don't let them escape - no prisoners. Hulk, keep smashing everything in your path. Falcon, you're with me and Buck. We're taking the main entrance."

"Copy that," came the voice of his team except for a grunted roar from Hulk, who in a blur sped across Steve and smashed incoming agents.

Bucky and Falcon were with him in seconds, as a wave of Hydra agents bursted out of the main doors, guns ready.

"Just like old times," Bucky said, "Hydra's going down."

With that, Sam, Bucky and Steve formed an unbreakable line - no agent getting past their rapid attacks and onward approach. Moving in synchronicity, the soldiers attacked and destroyed with tactic, strength and bravery.

Steve jumped from the top of a destroyed jeep and ran onto another, slicing the barrels of guns pointed at him with his shield while throwing a grenade inside the incoming tank's nozzle.

"Show-off," Sam called out, as he grabbed a couple of Hydra agents approaching Cap by their ankles, flying up and tossing them behind him. He turned, now with a better vantage point in the air and fired and the enemies ganging up on Bucky.

"Who's showing off now?" Bucky said, watching three men fall before him thanks to Sam. Bucky turned, his metal arm crushing the nearest gun aimed at him, dropping it and crushing the agent's nose in the process. Aiming his rifle, he fired a wave of bullets - all hitting their targets. Grabbing his knife, he turned and threw it with force, hitting a Hydra agent ready to pounce on Sam.

"Guess we're even."

"Southeastern gates destroyed. There is no way they can exit other than the main gate," Vision said, through the com, as both Avengers flew above them.

"However, we shall make sure there are no other exits," Thor said, growling as he struck several agents with lightning, "Let us know when we are to infiltrate the building."

"Copy that," Steve said, turning as a wave of Hydra agents toppled over in screams of anguish and pain when Hulk appeared, "Hulk, good job."

The answering roar was enough to satisfy Steve. Grinning, the super-soldier resumed his attack, throwing his shield at a couple of agents.

"I think it's a good time to find out who's hosting," Cap said, "Ready to crash this party?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sam said, running next to Bucky as all three, plus a very angry Hulk reached the entrance of the Hydra facility.

"We're going in," Steve called out, earning an affirmative grunt from Thor and Vision, then kicked the door open for another round.

By nightfall, the team had successfully gotten rid of all of the Hydra agents swarming the facility. Hulk was back to Dr. Banner - still breathing heavily as the effects of his wrath were slowly going away - Vision helping him through it.

Sam was nursing wounds in his arm, bandaging what he could while Thor inspected the area they were going to scout. Bucky sat next to Steve, both catching their breath and wiping the sweat, grime, and blood off their faces.

"That was a hell of a swarm," Bucky said, voice low and still rough.

"I know...but worth it. They won't be out there destroying lives anymore."

"What's the next step?" he asked, gaining the attention of the rest of his team. Captain America was needed for duty. Pushing away the gnawing thoughts of how Nat was doing - or the sharp pain of his bruised chest - he stood and looked at his team.

"We have to get into their systems - Dr. Banner, Vision, scan anything and everything. We're loading the data back to the Avengers facility and tower. Link up to J.A.R.V.I.S. and make sure we get it all back to the tower. Thor, Sam, Buck and I will scout the area and keep watch - our mission is destroy this base. We can't leave anything behind that Hydra can get it's hands on."

"So destroy it all?" Sam asked, suit ready.

"That's the plan," Steve continued, "We leave for Lofoten before dawn. I suggest we get this scouting over with and regroup to form a sleeping schedule for the night. Jet in stealth mode?"

"All set up," Bruce answered, "Vision and I should work through the intel and send it to headquarters with enough time."

"Thank Odin we have already completed the most difficult part of our task. 500 enemies! A victory worth remembering."

"Yeah, tell that to my spleen," Sam mumbled, earning a laugh from everybody. Without another word, the group split. Vision and Bruce took control of the command center, immediately working to extract all information possible with the help of J.A.R.V.I.S.

Thor, Bucky, Sam and Steve each disappeared into the darkened hallways of the facility, guns ready.

He was sure there weren't any more Hydra agents lurking around - they had already done full through sweeps before setting up in the main command center - but he would never be too safe. Steve had to focus on making sure there weren't any distress signals calling out for more agents to stop by. He had to make sure there weren't any weapons that could get into the wrong hands. And he had to damn well make sure the facility wasn't using S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons, intel and experiments out to hurt people. Captain America had to destroy it all.

Suddenly a vibrating in his pocket took him out of his gloom. Shaking his head from the thoughts, he reached into his pocket and took out the glowing, transparent screen that was his StarkPhone - to be used only in missions. Secure lines, encrypted tech, the works.

He smiled when he saw the name of his caller.

"Nat?" He answered.

"_You kept safe?"_

"Of course I did. Aren't you undercover?"

"_Yeah, playing the spoiled, rich daughter of some weapons dealer - supposed to be bored out of my mind and talking to my rich, equally spoiled boyfriend while twirling my hair and chewing my gum."_

"I'm okay. Promise. Sorry I didn't tell you about Bucky."

"_Hahaha, no you stop it, silly. I can't wait to get back there. This place is so boring, but you know daddy...and Eva is just so into this stuff," Natasha said, changing her voice to a higher octave, continuing without his response, "You miss me, teddy bear?" _

"I always miss you when we're not together."

"_Sorry, some lady was snooping around. Came to the bar. So, you miss me?" _

"You doubt it?" Steve said, turning to corner to yet another ransacked room filled with pieces of metal, guns, and armor. Nothing useful.

"_You're still not off the hook. Seriously, Steve? Breaking Barnes out?"_

"Listening to Tony was not my brightest moment, but Bucky's good. He stopped Hydra agents, probably even stopped a couple of bullets from getting to me."

"_Telling me he saved your life won't get you off easy, Rogers. I know a play when I hear one."_

"It's not that. You know I wouldn't endanger my team - even for my friend. But it's Bucky. Cut me a little bit of slack, will you, love?" Steve said, as he distractedly checked another room filled with files of various Hydra blueprints - all about S.H.I.E.L.D. He heard her sigh on the other end of the call.

"_We just talked about fighting together and Coulson separates us the first chance he gets."_

"He didn't do it intentionally. You know I suck at undercover stuff."

"_You don't. But, whatever, at least Sam and Bucky can keep your reckless ass from getting incapacitated."_

"There's the feisty red-head I've come to adore…" Steve said, stopping by a large warehouse room housing hundreds of Hydra weapons. His jaw dropped at the sight effectively transporting him back to the horrors of WWII - weapons upon weapons of guns, grenades, launchers, gas masks, and flame throwers - all stacked up and ready for distribution or use.

"_Don't sweet talk me, Rogers. You've got to make it up big time. I gotta go, Stark is giving me crap about calling you teddy bear."_

"Gotta go, too. Just found a warehouse that'll probably put your weapons deal to shame."

"_Go get 'em, Captain...but preferably not alone. Stay safe."_

"I will," Steve said, and heard the end of her line go blank. He tucked the phone back into his pocket and sighed deeply. Hydra had kept busy.

Upon entering the room, it lit up. He could count about 1,000 square feet of weapon storage. Crates on top of crates that were probably being amassed to strike back. The whole situation was one big mess. He somewhat believed Fury when they got the reports on Ultron and Hydra working together, but it was one, big, messy blur to him.

One thing was clear - whether Ultron was being used, allied with, or not needed, Hydra was going strong.

"This looks like it could use several grenades," Bucky said, standing in the doorway of the storage room, and making Steve turn.

"You think?" He replies as they both stand side to side in silence. Steve is finally at peace - of course, he was happy and content, but finding Bucky had been a long, long mission. Now, he could finally take a deep breath and relax. It wasn't until Bucky broke the silence after minutes of staring into the warehouse, that Steve turned to his friend.

"Thank you...for never giving up on me."

"I had to Buck, 'til the end of the line, right?" Steve said, making Bucky chuckle. He sighed as well, as if finally releasing years of torment and torture.

"You thought I was dead, huh?"

"Ever since I saw you fall from the train. I...I'm so sorry Bucky. I couldn't get to you fast enough. If I had...if only I had gone farther…"

"Then I would have died already and you would be alone right now. Hey, punk, things happened this way. There's no changing it. Yeah, it was horrible getting captured by Hydra, but so was being stuck 70 years in ice and waking up completely alone."

"Buck…"

"No, don't give me any guilt shit. Because if you do, then I have no right to get over everything I did. This is a two way street, Steve."

"I told you we fit right in with these guys, so full of issues," Steve said, both men laughing softly, "We gotta destroy this entire facility. We'll get the jet up by morning and bomb the entire base. Did you find anything?"

"A bunch of weapons with your S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it. Not much after that," Bucky said, turning to Steve, "Seems this was one of those basic missions we had back then, remember? Carter would send us out with orders from the Colonel to destroy - no keepsakes, no prisoners."

"How can I forget...the easy missions," Steve teased, "At least this one didn't have enhanced resistance. Last facility we destroyed had Strucker's name all over it. It was a pain."

"So what's going on? Besides Hydra wanting me back and clearly not being dead?" Bucky said. Steve sighed, and shrugged lightly.

"Seems Hydra was working with an artificial intelligence named Ultron, who we thought was defeated. Turns out, his tech had managed to seep through systems unnoticed until it reached Hydra. He needed a new body - Hydra needed it's weapon back."

"Me?"

"Seemed like it," Steve nodded, "Until things got weird. Ultron decided to make his own plans and used an ex-SHIELD agent, Brock Rumlow to lure you back - probably under Hydra commands. When we captured you it seemed to be exactly what Ultron wanted in order to kill us off one by one."

"Shit," Bucky cursed, "Sounds like a mess."

"Exactly. I don't really know if something bigger is at play or if Hydra is reaching out and grabbing anything it can get - unfortunately for them Ultron was a backstabbing bastard and it didn't work out. But...Hydra is still here and they still want us...me dead."

"So our war really hasn't stopped then…"

"Still fighting," Steve said, somewhat sadly, "Just with a different team."

Again there was silence. It seemed like the years of their shared past came crawling back slowly.

"Steve…" Bucky called out, softly, "What happened to them?"

He looked down - sighing as his long lost friend asked about their shared past. How could Steve tell him without filling his heart with the same melancholy and loneliness he'd fought so hard to forget.

"The Howling Commandos have all passed away. They lived good lives. Kept in touch with Peggy after we...after we were gone. Howard and Peggy made sure to keep them in the loop - worked on missions together. There's a whole section about us in a museum," Steve chuckled dryly.

"And Carter?"

"Peggy," Steve said, his voice suddenly dry, "She kept being the same strong willed beauty we met. She started S.H.I.E.L.D. with Stark. Kept it clean under her watch."

"Wonder why she named the whole thing S.H.I.E.L.D.," Bucky said, sarcastically, earning a smirk from the captain, "Where is she now?"

"Alive. I visit as often as I can...but she's...she doesn't remember what happened sometimes. Then, she remembers me as if time hadn't gone by. The easiest days are when she does remember and tells me that it's okay."

"Do you think it's okay?" Bucky asked, taking Steve by surprise. He had avoided asking himself that all these years and hadn't been asked by anyone else. Steve knew Natasha wanted to ask, but she hadn't.

"I...I wanted a life with Peggy. I wanted to spend time with her. I wanted to know her more than what I did. I loved her, Buck. From the moment she saw me for me and not some skinny kid with asthma problems. Our time during the war was tough, but I didn't need dinners and romance to fall in love with her. She was strong and fierce. Determined and so beautiful. She made me believe in myself. I'll always be indebted to her for that," Steve said, eyes glistening, "But that was taken from us."

"But she was happy and you are too...aren't you?" Bucky asked, patting Steve's shoulder.

"She _was_ happy. I thank God for that everyday. She married and had kids. Peggy was successful in seeing her dream come true with S.H.I.E.L.D. It was a good life; I hope. But I caused her pain...and she had to learn how to be stronger than it. I know how painful it had to have been because I lived through it when I woke up. Missing something you never had."

"You're getting stronger, too. I can see that," Bucky said, smiling, "Because of the _red-head_."

"_Natasha_," Steve corrected.

"Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow," Bucky said, "And my best friend's girl. You sure know how to pick 'em, punk."

"I know," Steve sighed, "Why do I fall for the incredibly dangerous ones that have no problem shooting at me?"

"Does she make you happy?"

"More than I thought possible. Natasha saved my life, Buck. Not just physically - though she's taken too many bullets for me," Steve said, frowning.

"Don't give me that shit," Bucky teased, "I'm almost sure your reckless ass has taken double the bullets for her or anybody for that matter. Always difficult."

"Perhaps," Steve said, earning a chuckle from his friend, "But one thing is obviously clear...being with her has been the easiest thing I've done all my life, _natural_. I think I was in love with her before I had time to catch my breath."


	26. Chapter 26

The rest of the mission went smoothly for Steve and his team. After Vision and Bruce extracted all of the necessary information, the team took to eliminating the entire facility, taking extra precaution in making sure nothing remained. All of the weapons Hydra was amassing were destroyed, along with SHIELD's.

When everybody was safe in the quinjet, Vision and Thor lit the place up. The place exploded quickly; Sam, Bucky and Steve had prepped it to be so. Bruce was still filtering the information they had gathered and so far, they had come across information useful to them. Information about smaller bases, scattered around the world.

For a moment, Steve forgot about what waited for him back home. He really didn't want to think of Coulson and Fury's reactions. Of course there would be lectures and talks of endangering the team, but Steve would not change his mind. Bringing Bucky along made him feel better - made him feel like there was still a part of his past life with him. And he was sure Bucky felt the same way as he slowly regained all of his memories and tried to validate himself once more.

"ETA 2 hours, gentlemen," Sam said, turning back from the wheel, "Seems like a smooth ride back home."

"A glorious battle indeed," Thor said, stretching his legs out as he leaned back on the bench of the jet, "And minimal battle scars."

"Talk for yourself," Sam muttered, making the team laugh. Steve and Bruce discussed the contents of the intel as Vision sat beside Thor as he looked over to Bucky. The long-haired soldier was leaning against the back of the bench as well - his posture far more rigid. His legs were at a perfect angle, straight and unmoving. The only thing fidgeting were his fingers as they interlaced and untangled between his stiff knees.

"You are nervous?" Vision asked, quietly, "I'm sure there is no need to be."

"You don't have my track record, bud," he said, almost a whisper.

"But we do share something…" Vision said, and that made Bucky open his incredulous eyes to him, "We were brought into this world by forces stronger than us and not necessarily with the best intentions. When Ultron attacked, he wanted to evolve. That is how I came to be. Thanks to the Avengers, he did not download himself into me completely. They let me be. I am neither Ultron or the program they added. I was new."

"But you never killed so many people like I did."

"I haven't been around for almost 90 years," Vision said, a sad smile gracing his face, "My point is, you were created from evil but now you are you again. I understand that. I see the potential in human beings, their will. You are neither the Winter Soldier nor the man you used to be. You are new. And you are making the best out of it. Captain Rogers sees it, and so do I."

Bucky smiled. They both turned to Steve who was already walking towards the rest of the group with Bruce in tow.

"Intel has been filtered and secured," Steve said, "Now we wait…"

"Wait for your ultimate demise," Thor muttered. The entire jet was filled with laughter.

Except for Steve.

It wasn't long after, they arrived exactly on time. The jet of the other team followed them 20 minutes later. And while Steve knew he was in some sort of trouble, he lingered behind in the jet with Sam and Bucky as they gathered the collected information. Vision, Thor, and Bruce had run off the moment they landed and the captain was certain they were already setting it so they could hack the feed of Coulson's office the moment they'd be called in.

Turning to the opened hatch of the jet, Steve noticed Wanda, Clint and Rhodey walk across the hangar, their hands covering their mouths to contain their laughs.

Steve grimaced - no doubt Stark not only bragged about getting Bucky out of the facility but gave Natasha a hell of a time teasing her.

And he wasn't off the hook with her even if she called him during the mission - even if she sounded pleasant and teasing.

He knew better.

Carrying the files with the information, Steve finished up. Sam and Bucky were waiting for him. And by divine timing, Stark and Natasha stopped in front of the jet.

"Rogers," she said, her voice icy, "You came back in one piece. Good."

"I told you I would," he muttered, placing the USB file in his belt pouch, "How did the infiltration go?"

"You know, lots of explosion, weapons destroyed, prototypes brought in for inspection, lots of dead bad guys," Tony said, waving his hand as if it was nothing, "Southpaw, how did you feel out there?"

Steve, Natasha and Tony all turned to him, standing quietly behind his best friend. It reminded Nat of a scared child behind his parent. And she was probably spot on.

"I stayed in one piece."

"Man of a few words, just like me," Tony said, pushing Steve off to the side to get a better view of Bucky, "Now, let's get talking. About Steve. Mostly about all those rules you said he would break."

Steve rolled his eyes and Natasha chuckled. Of course, Tony's tact wasn't the best but at least he got a small smile out of the damaged soldier.

"What a coincidence," Fury said, making the entire team turn to him. He stood in the entrance, his face devoid of emotion and standing in front of Hill and Coulson, "Stark, Barnes and Steve. Let's talk about rules and how many you two idiots broke."

Natasha took her opportunity to laugh a little louder this time, earning a scowl from Steve.

"See you after you get out of the principal's office," she said, a dangerously teasing smile on her lips, "Then you'll deal with me."

She walked off - and Steve swore she was almost sauntering off, her hips swaying enticingly as he looked back at him one last time. She knew he'd be looking at her. Cursing inwardly he knew the lecture he was about to receive would by no means be more damaging than the torture Nat would subject him to.

They were escorted to the main office and as soon as they were out of sight, Nat ran off to the rest of the group - she knew Barton would have the feed up and ready. She wouldn't miss the chance to see her captain and Stark getting yelled at by Coulson. The thought made her giggle.

Natasha arrived just in time. Thor, Wanda, Bruce, and Sam had taken the couch - situated in front of the computer screens Clint had set up. Three giant monitors showed the office from every angle. Vision and Rhodey stood behind the couch, arms crossed and smiling. She hurried off to the spot on the floor next to Barton and stole his bowl of candy.

"Just in time, Nat. The show's about to start. I bet Coulson's gonna give them the lecture of the century," Clint said, trying to grab a chocolate piece. His hand was unceremoniously slapped away.

"You're on," Nat answered, "I know Steve. He's gonna come up with a rousing speech about trust and freedom and put the top dogs to shame."

"Aw, Steve and Nat sitting in a tree…"

"You're playing with fire, Clint," Wanda warned, shoving her foot at him slightly, "I tell you this because I care."

They all laughed but quieted down when the lights in the office turned on. Steve, Tony, and Bucky filed in. Maria followed and ordered them to sit down.

The did without a word - it seemed Tony was already intimidated.

"That's my girl," Sam bragged.

Coulson and Fury followed in, slamming the door behind them.

"Principal Fury and Vice Principal Coulson are very mad," Bruce said, chuckling, "I bet 20 on Tony infuriating them more than they already are."

"No, Tony's too intimidated…" Rhodey answered, "You're on."

The three agents stood before the culprits, stern faces almost glowering. Tony sat with his head held high, arms crossed in front of him, tapping his foot. Steve had more sense to him - he was sitting as if it was just another meeting. Bucky was looking down, arms resting on his thighs and unmoving.

"They will not be as harsh to Barnes as they will to Rogers and Stark," Thor said, "Look at the poor soldier. I can tell Coulson has forgiven him already."

"Nah," Sam replied, "Coulson's pissed Steve and now Bucky are off being reckless when neither have signed his vintage sets."

"How did you know about that?" Thor asked confused.

"Steve told me," Sam said, "20 bucks they go hard on all three of them?"

"It is a deal," Thor said, eyeing the soldier, "I will not lose another bet."

Fury was unmoving, and Coulson was shaking his head and not knowing what to do with his hands, they moved from being crossed to rubbing against his face, to being stuffed in his coat pockets.

"We are the only one's who have not wagered, Wanda," Vision said, looking down at her. He smiled as she looked up at him.

"True. $20 on Stark and Captain Rogers getting put on leave for a month. Tony will be overjoyed and Rogers will be devastated."

"That's on point," Natasha muttered.

"I agree to that wager," Vision said, "But they will not be put on leave. Judging Director Coulson and Fury's stance and behaviors, they are angry but not ignorant to the fact Sergeant Barnes was exemplary in the field. I believe they will be reprimanded with tedious trainings while Barnes will be put through the filtering of SHIELD agents."

"Whew, don't mess with Vision," Clint teased, laughing, "You're done for Wanda."

Again they laughed. In the screens, Maria was going through the missions and asking for the intel they gathered. She was direct and gave them no slack. Once she finished, she snatched the USB files from Tony and Steve then stepped back.

"Higher it, Barton...we can't hear," Nat said, pushing Clint. The archer shuffled around and raised the volume. The voices were clearly heard now.

"_Of all the stupid things you all have done, and that includes creating a robot out to destroy the world…" Fury said, looking straight at Tony._

"_Oh, come on Nicky, you make one tiny miscalculation and people never forget it. You do remember when I made sure New York was safe, right? Alien invasion, selfless sacrifice?"_

"_Shut it, Stark, or I swear you will not hear the end of it," Fury answered. _

Bruce laughed and Rhodey groaned as the loser handed over the winnings.

"Fastest $20 I've made in my life," Bruce said, "Thank you, Tony."

"_What were you thinking? Breaking Barnes out of the facility is already enough to break protocol, but taking him on a mission," Coulson said, "Not only that, a mission where you are to face Hydra; the same people out to get him back and use him as a weapon."_

"_Now, I understand your recovery is going smoother, Mr. Barnes. I truly am satisfied with your performance in the field, but it was an unnecessary risk," Fury said, face serious, "I also understand your desire to redeem yourself, but that was not time to do so."_

"_I already recovered. I'm used to not resting," Bucky said, solemnly._

"_But that was Hydra. This is SHIELD," Coulson said, "We care about our agents and make sure their well being is taken care of - even if you aren't an agent. That choice is up to you, but for now we are in charge of helping you recover."_

"They are practically holding his hand," Sam groaned, "Not that it's a bad thing…"

"But it has cost you a loss of currency, friend," Thor said, laughter booming as he stretched out his hand. Sam gave him the bill and groaned again.

"Two down, two to go," Barton said, "And I don't hear Rogers making a sound. I think I'll buy myself a whole lot of pizza with those 20 bucks."

"He's coming up with his speech," Nat said, popping a candy in her mouth, "Just wait."

"_Thank you," Bucky said, genuinely surprised at Coulson's words, "But I needed this."_

"_And if these two wouldn't have encouraged you, maybe you wouldn't be thinking that. I can't say I am entirely surprised by Stark with this behavior," Fury said._

"_I think I'd like to take offence by that!"_

"_But Captain Rogers, endangering a mission by exposing your friend to being caught. That is something that surprised me."_

"Oh, he's using the guilt route. Good one, Nick," Clint muttered. Natasha scowled.

"_We had it under control," Steve said, his hands balling into fists._

"_You had it in control last time and I'm sure you remember how it ended."_

"Low blow, Fury," Sam said.

"_Sir," Steve started but was quickly interrupted._

"_Captain, you have to understand that we are looking out for our own. Sergeant Barnes could have been captured, tortured once more, and sent out to destroy the Avengers. This is serious. Not a game of fixing our friends. We look at the bigger picture. SHIELD is here to protect people and if that means keeping Barnes out of the field until we are certain he is stable then that's what will happen."_

"_Right, because SHIELD protecting people has always been the number one priority."_

"Here it comes…" Natasha said as the entire team was entranced by the screens. She heard a pleasantly surprised Rhodey whisper a 'damn' under his breath.

"_Excuse me, Rogers?"_

"_I understand what you are saying, Fury and I understood that bringing Bucky along would put him in danger. I knew Hydra would find out we have him and come after us if we failed to complete the mission. I knew that if anything happened to anyone of us because he lost control, I would be responsible. I knew that. I didn't save him once. That wasn't going to happen a second time. I had faith my team would succeed because they are the best at what they do. You sent us to destroy 500 Hydra agents - I didn't question you or asked for backup. Because I had faith my team would be more than capable of succeeding. Bringing Bucky along was not a mistake and I will not change my mind about it because I not only had faith in my team. I had...I have faith in Bucky. I knew he wasn't going to lose it out there. I trusted him to follow the team and follow the mission and follow my orders. Because we're a team and we trust each other. This was never a game of fixing friends for me, Fury. This is my life. I've always been dedicated to helping you and helping SHIELD. I know my priorities. I know Bucky's. I know my team's. As long as you and Coulson know SHIELD's, we're good."_

The room was silent for a few minutes - and so were the viewers on the other side of the cameras. Without another word, Clint handed Natasha her winnings. She stuck out her chin smiling and took the cash.

Sam started slow clapping.

Rhodey whispered another 'damn' under his breath.

Tony brought his hands over his mouth to hide his excitement and smile.

"_Captain, we do not want the Avengers to be separate from SHIELD. We are working together and that's how we hope to stay," Coulson said, sighing deeply, "And because of that, we have to set rules. Rules we expect to be followed because if you trust Fury, Hill and I, you'll know we're doing them for our Agents and the Avengers' own good."_

"_I understand."_

"_Then we can all agree with the following," Maria said, "If Barnes agrees, he is to stay here with the New Avengers for training and recovery. SHIELD will make sure to keep his health a top priority. Captain, you can help with his training whenever you'd like."_

"_I agree," Bucky said, looking at the group then turning to Steve, "Do you trust them?"_

"_I do…" Steve said after looking at Hill and Coulson. His eyes hesitated on Fury but ultimately he repeated, "I do trust them."_

"_Then so do I. I'll agree to say and recover."_

"_Excellent," Fury said, looking at Steve and Tony, "As for you two. We'll need some help…"_

"Don't say it," Wanda whispered, already groaning, "Come on…"

"_These files should keep you occupied until we forget about this incident. File duty for both of you."_

"Time to pay up, as they say," Vision said, and grabbed the money Wanda was handing him.

"_This might not be the only files you will sort through," Coulson said, "We have a great memory and it takes quite a bit of time to forget an incident. You'll sort through these and recommend the people you believe are SHIELD worthy. Some files are on Hydra bases and weapon dealings that need detailing. Have fun."_

_Steve and Tony visibly faltered as they were each handed thick files that when stacked on the floor reached their hips. The duo exchanged glances._

"_Objection, technically I'm not part of SHIELD. Capsicle here is, but even if he weren't he'd still do it, but I don't have to."_

"_We'll see about that once I contact Pepper," Maria said, a soft smile playing on her lips. Tony didn't make a sound after that. _

* * *

"I guess this means I'm going back to the Avengers tower and you'll be staying here," Steve said, helping Bucky into the new SHIELD issued bedroom in the living quarters of the facility.

"I'll be fine, punk," he said, "They'll help me recover and train and for once they'll let me make my own choices. Besides, your friend Sam will be here. I like that guy."

"He's your friend, too," Steve said, smiling, "Yeah, you'll be in good hands with the Avengers."

The two friends hugged, patting each other's backs as they let go.

"You helped me, Steve. You helped bring me back, so I think now's a good time to stop feeling guilty about the train accident all those years ago."

"I'll try."

"Besides, you need all your energy to keep up with your red-head."

"_Natasha,_" Steve corrected, but Bucky just smiled, "Well, I gotta go. Jet's all set up and my files are waiting for me."

"You brought that upon yourself. I mean who in their right mind breaks a crazy soldier out of recovery and takes him on a mission?"

"You know what, Barnes…" Steve said, walking out of the room and shaking his head, "I'll see you soon."

After a brief nod, they parted. Steve was content; Bucky seemed to be steady and the peace of the facility would help him recover. With the help of Vision, Sam, Wanda, and Rhodey he'd be fully back in no time.

Walking back to the jet, he spotted the entire team. The hangar was noisy and full of agents now as they went about their duties. Wanda was hugging Clint while Sam and Rhodey spoke to Tony. Thor and Vision were saying their goodbyes while Bruce waited for his turn. Natasha was a little behind the group, hands on her hips.

"Is he all settled?" Sam asked when Steve was close enough.

"Yeah, he's happy to be given a chance."

"And I can tell he is more at ease now," Wanda said, "You did good captain."

Steve hugged her goodbye and said farewell to the rest of the team staying behind until he got to Sam.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Steve said, with a smirk. Agent Hill had walked into the hangar and given Sam a flirtatious wink.

"Better. You don't have to say it you know, I'll be there for him."

"I wasn't gonna. Kinda knew you'd be there," Steve said, and hugged his friend goodbye with the promise of seeing him soon enough. They boarded the jet soon after. Thor and Barton took to piloting the jet while Tony and Bruce went straight to the table filled with their discarded experiments and ongoing research.

All that was left was Natasha, sitting on the bench of the jet, eyes on him already.

"Is this seat taken?" Steve asked.

"Yes," she said, stretching her legs onto it. Steve frowned and took to sitting on the floor close to her.

"_Nat…_"

"I'm not angry about you taking Barnes to the mission...I can see why you did it and I could tell he was safe enough."

"He's my friend, Nat. Now, I know I have you and Sam. You are the closest people to me. But for a long time, I only had him."

"And that's why I get it," she said, slapping his hand away from grabbing hers, "What you are in trouble for is one, not telling me about breaking him out - really, you asked Tony for help - I'm disappointed. I would have done a better job at not getting caught. I assure you; and two, you caused Tony to find out about us and I endured days of constant teasing while you didn't."

"I'm truly sorry about that," he said, smiling at her. She returned his smile; that calmed Steve, knowing he really wasn't in trouble. That didn't mean; however, that she'd let him have it easy.

"I know you're sorry. I'm still going to make you pay, Rogers."

"I'll make it up to you," Steve said, resting his head on her thigh. She didn't push him away, which was good.

"Oh...will you…" Natasha said, her delicate hand running down his jawline and to his neck, leaving behind a tingling sensation that woke up his entire body. She shifted, bowing down to have her face closer to him.

Steve blinked at her sudden closeness and blushed slightly - a reaction he didn't really understand. All of a sudden he was flustered and uncomfortable in his constraining suit as Natasha's hand ran across his shoulder down to trace the star on his chest. He felt the feather light pressure of her fingertip as she did so, making his breath shorted. She grazed her lips against his cheek, kissing the corner of his ear and jaw softly. It made Steve wonder if her lips were made of silk. He almost gulped when he heard a soft sigh - one that could very well pass off as a moan - escape her lips.

"Natasha."

"I'll make damn sure you make it up to me," she whispered, her lips so close to his he could almost feel them; the warmth of her breath and the fragrance of her curls surrounding him completely. He leaned forward to close the gap between them when she pulled away quickly. The magic he was wrapped suddenly gone and replaced by the cold air around him. He was still uncomfortably hot and blushing when he looked up at her curiously.

"Like I said Rogers, time to pay up."

"Tease," he whispered, but only received her soft laugh for the rest of the flight back home.


	27. Chapter 27

Natasha could tell it had been a hell of a week for Steve. Ever since their Tuesday night arrival, she'd made it her mission to torture him the best way she could. And she was enjoying it. Immensely.

Tuesday night was quick and to the point. He knew there was punishment to be accounted for and Natasha made it clear when she prepared for her shower - did she really leave the door to his bathroom door open just enough as she undressed? _Oops. _

And maybe she did slam the door as he approached her; blue eyes darkened with lusty gazes and lips forming an apology already. Again, _oops_.

Then there was her coming out in his towel, completely naked - dropping it around her ankles (for the effect, of course) and getting dressed while he looked on. His mouth was slightly agape and his hand slapped away repeatedly until he sighed in defeat - she counted it as a full win for her that night.

And as domestic as it may be; his pillow was now on the living room couch. Natasha had provided a blanket and conveniently forgot there was an entire floor belonging to her just below them. He didn't mention it either.

Wednesday had been a lot more fun (for her). While breakfast was filled with taunts and lewd gestures on behalf of Tony that made Steve want to punch him, Natasha made sure she was close _enough_. Walking closer to the kitchen and dining area, she pulled a chair next to Steve and made sure her bared legs grazed his.

The contact had the desired effect and while Tony rambled on about knowing all along; Steve's eyes flickered over to her. Natasha acted as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, grabbing a french toast off the platter and topping some berries on it.

Their legs still touched. By now she had slithered hers over his thigh, entangling him with her body. Then there was the little moan she made when the first tried her breakfast. Steve fought back a blush, but didn't fight the looks he gave her.

"So how long, Capsicle? How long have you lied to me?"

"What?" Steve said, ripped away from Natasha's seductive hypnotism. His hand reached her knee and she slapped it away under the table.

"How long have you been at it? You and Red?"

"Since we got to the tower," Natasha answered, _her_ hands lingering on his knee. Steve could feel the edge of her nail trace her hourglass symbol on him, "Well...there were feelings before but officially: here."

"I knew it. I was the one to find you in bed together. I knew it," Tony said, flailing his arms as if explaining a new scientific breakthrough. Bruce and Thor laughed at his antics while Clint turned to them.

"Wait, wait, wait…" he said, pointing to Tony, "You mean this genius over here saw you in bed the first morning and you still managed to hide it from him until now?"

"It wasn't that difficult to do really," Steve answered, chewing on his breakfast, "I mean, we could have been a lot better at hiding it."

"Look who's talking..." Natasha muttered, and Steve sent her an apologetic smile.

"People were finding out anyways, so," Steve said, shrugging.

"I do not know about you, but having Stark find you the first day and still fooling him for this long deserves a recognition," Thor said lifting his coffee mug as Tony grumbled, "For having outwitted Stark, our resident genius."

The rest of the team joined them and cheered over Tony's back-sassing.

Natasha rubbed her hand over Steve's thigh as they drank and ate. Her movements were planned and manipulative; grazing exactly where she knew would have the best effect. Steve would glance at her every now and then, when the little noises she made while eating got too provocative. Thor, Bruce, Tony and Clint were none the wiser; they were already talking about their plans now that their mission was over.

"I think I'll be leaving by today or tomorrow," Clint said, "I've been away from home for too long. Miss my kids and miss Laura."

"It is a good time for us. I might take off for a few days as well," Bruce said, taking the last sip of his juice, "I've Hulked out enough for the month. Time for a vacation."

"It would be the perfect time for us to take a well deserved break," Thor said, "Until another monster calls for attack."

"Don't jinx it, Point Break," Tony said, waving his hand to dismiss the thought, "Pepper will be coming back from London in a week. That'll give me perfect time to work on some projects and make sure to clean up the explosions - if any - before she gets here."

"Don't even, Stark," Natasha said, "You and Rogers here have plenty of paperwork to do. Don't you?"

"Just cause you and Capsicle won't have any fun doesn't mean you have to drag me into it, Red."

"Tony, S.H.I.E.L.D. is growing from Stark Industries now. Don't you want to make sure they're doing things right this time," Steve said.

"Not really. I could just not do it."

"I promised Agent Coulson and Agent Hill I'd supervise your paperwork, Tony," Bruce said, "Besides, Pepper is CEO of Stark Industries and will want you to make sure S.H.I.E.L.D. is walking the straight line if she has to handle it at some point."

"Okay. Number 1: Pepper doesn't have to know. Number 2: How could you Bruce?" Tony gasped, utterly betrayed (or making show of it).

"That would be lying to Pepper, by the way," Steve said, frowning, "Besides, it's the right thing to do, Tony. We broke the rules and now we have to pay the price."

"Steve's right. You break; you pay, tin man," Clint said, as the rest chuckled at Tony's slumping head.

"Steve...you are such an eagle scout," Tony groaned, turning to Natasha, "How do you put up with this, Little Red? Really, tell me. I want details."

"Stark. We have to do this," Steve said, before Natasha acted out on the death glare she was shooting Tony; her hand had already wrapped around her fork.

"Only you'd take punishment so responsibly, Cap," Tony muttered and sighed in defeat, "_Fine_. But on one condition; we talk about the registration program I mentioned."

"_Fine_," Steve answered.

"Children," Thor teased, "Make sure to get along."

Tony rolled his eyes and Steve crossed his arms. Natasha would have told Steve how cute he looked frustrated if she wasn't still teasing him herself.

"Well, then we'll just meet later today I guess," Tony said, "We can finish up with that and then we'll take our vacations."

The team (mostly Thor and Clint) cheered and settled to clean their plates to start another day. Natasha took the opportunity to mentally prepare for the day herself. Her plans weren't over the top or cruel; but she'd make sure that by the end of it, Steve would be dying to touch her again. And maybe she'd let him. It all depended on how desperate he'd end up being.

Steve turned to her and smiled cautiously. She returned the affection with an all-knowing smirk and with her fingers grazing the back of his neck. They traced his spine lazily and with purpose. Natasha didn't drop his gaze and when she noticed the rest of the team standing to drop their plates in the dishwasher and leave, she leaned closer. Her arm draped around his neck, she pulled him in closer to her. All of her actions were slow, graceful, and premeditated. Her other hand inched up his thigh. When he visibly gulped, she knew it was working.

"Steve," she whispered, her voice low and sultry.

"Um, yeah?"

"You know you're still in trouble with me, right?" Natasha said, the hand on his thigh now crawling it's way up to his chest. Steve gave an almost unperceived nod, "Good."

Natasha lips almost touched his - almost - and when she noticed him leaning forward to close the gap, she moved her head back. Untangling herself from his, she smirked as he groaned.

"I know what you're doing," Steve said, clearing his throat when his voice came out too low. He sighed deeply, "And I can't help it."

"You can't."

"You won't let me touch you."

"Nope."

"_Nat_," he whined, "_Really_?"

"Oh, yes. _Really_. That's what you get for leaving me alone with Tony's teasing for 5 days, _Rogers_. Therefore, you get 5 days of not touching me...maybe more, depends on how pissed I still am."

"But why like this…" he complained again and made a half-hearted attempt to grab at her waist, which she dodged.

"Steve Rogers, I didn't know you were so handsy. Actually, I did, but I didn't think you'd be so in public."

"Guess I really like you," he said, resting his chin on his hands, "And I don't want you far away."

"Don't be charming to get off the hook," she teased, leaning just a little closer, "But who says I'll be far away. Oh no, captain, I'll be very..._very_ close. It helps that I know exactly where to touch…" She pressed her palm against the inside of his thigh again, "I know exactly where to kiss…" She pressed her lips against the underside of his jaw, "And I know exactly what to say to tease you just right."

"What makes you think I won't just take you then?" Steve said, and Natasha reveled at how sharp his eyes were on her, desperate for a kiss.

"You're a gentleman, Steve. You wouldn't do that to your best girl, now...would you?"

"Maybe…" he said, but she giggled.

"I'd break your hand if you tried," Natasha said. The warmth of her breath sent goosebumps down Steve's neck as she whispered in his ear. He chuckled desperately.

"That really shouldn't be that much of a turn on."

And so, what he would later call the "_Worst Torture Week_" began.

* * *

Thursday was probably the worst one for Steve (and Wednesday had been challenging to say the least - Natasha determined to sit on his lap for the rest of the day and wiggle around to "get comfortable")

And even though he knew to be on the lookout, Steve hadn't prepared for what was in store for him Thursday when he walked into the training room. He'd been alone for most of the morning, without any of the other Avengers up so early. Before, Thor would usually arrive later, Clint much later - Tony and Bruce probably didn't remember there was a training room unless they wanted to experiment something.

Then there was Natasha who strode around the entire building like she owned it, never appearing in a floor or room at the same hour.

So really, he should have been expecting the caress down his back as he aimed at the punching bag to relieve...um, _stress_. Still, he was taken by surprise and she knew it. Her light laugh was enough to put him on guard.

She acknowledged him with a kiss on his neck and told him - _didn't bother asking him_ \- to spar with her. Natasha walked over to the ring and removed her loose S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt. Steve faltered slightly as he looked at his girlfriend - clad in tight yoga pants and a red sports bra; her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Sighing, Steve jumped up on the ring and before he knew it she was charging at him. Just as before, as it always had been, their sparring matches began as intense as they ended. Now, though, Natasha was keen on pressing certain parts of her body against specific parts of his.

"_Natasha_," he warned, as she pinned him down and straddled his neck - and it was almost as if she was challenging him to remove her. Her smirk was enough of a tease; add her now sweat-glistening body and Steve Rogers was a goner.

He'd promised himself to act with a little more decorum the previous day while he took a rather cold shower before heading to bed - _correction_, before sleeping on the sofa yet again - and, might he add, while Natasha slept on his bed in a ridiculously short, black nightgown. Steve didn't know she owned something so sheer; something that could hardly be considered fabric, let alone clothing.

He'd promised himself to have a little more restraint when it came to her touches and glances and when she licked her lips at him.

And he had tried.

But it was all going down the drain now. Natasha was kicking and blocking; moving gracefully and fiercely. However, she was also pressing up against him and letting herself be pinned down only to press her hips against him and moan.

Steve was seconds away from backing out of the ring and heading for yet another cold shower.

"Come on, Steve," she taunted, "Afraid of a little spider bite."

He originally thought she'd said that to tease him, but as he felt her teeth sink into his shoulder, Steve groaned and tried to pull her away. She laughed - openly and fully - reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"Why not take it off, Rogers, you're drenched in sweat," Natasha said, humming as she overpowered him in speed and peeled his t-shirt off him.

Immediately - and Steve meant _immediately_ \- Natasha began peppering his chest with kisses; assaulting parts of his body with her greedy hands.

"Nat," Steve warned again, but she knew it was an empty threat. As soon as he'd attempt to touch her she'd win and leave him laying on the mat, heaving and embarrassingly turned on.

Still, he was weak and couldn't help it. His hands reached to her shoulders to pull her closer when Natasha ground her hips against his. Yes, he groaned - and that was enough for her to smirk playfully - almost evil - and jump off him.

"Done sparring. I'm gonna shower."

With that, she left; disappearing behind the elevator doors as Steve sat up and rested against his arms bewildered and, damn it, he needed more control. Bolting off behind her, Steve was ready for a freezing shower.

And, much to his dismay, Natasha had left the bathroom door open as she undressed. _Again_.

* * *

By Sunday, Steve was sure he felt her around him all the time...and that he was heavy breathing easily 23 hours of the day. He'd gone more than 80 years without intimacy and now he'd been deprived of it for less than two weeks and it was driving him crazy. His traitorous mind flickered back to the last time they'd made love - just before their separate missions and breaking Bucky out.

Those thoughts quickly morphed into her latest antics: sitting on his lap, undressing in front of him, sparring matches, Friday's lingerie show because she'd been "too lazy" to wear clothes (but not lazy enough to handpick the lacy barely-there bra and panties) - oh and she'd asked him to hook the back of her bra as well multiple times because it magically kept undoing itself - _no problem_.

Then Saturday's breakfast for dinner incident where she licked jam off his fingers while he made more toast. Of course, she'd paired that innocent action with a soft moan. Steve was then turned into a bubbling puddle of pent-up lust at her feet.

A shiver ran down his spine again.

What was worse was Tony's influence in all of this. The more he teased her about their "_hook-ups_" and their "_not being able to keep their hands off each other_" and his ever present "_totally called it, Capsicle and Red sitting in a tree…_" then the more determined Nat would be to torture Steve with her teasing. That's why his Sunday had started with a frustrating touch-feel-tease-and-stop in the elevator as they exited the lab after their Avengers meeting that morning. Closing his eyes for a second, Steve sighed at how much Natasha had _touched_ and _felt_ \- the feeling of her hands still lingered underneath the hem of his sweats. How she got her hands in there before he blinked again was something Steve was still trying to figure out.

"Really, Rogers, those aren't the best of thoughts right now…" he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen area - _cautiously_. The day Steve would be avoiding Natasha was something he never thought would happen. But she was relentless.

He peeked out of the elevator and sighed when he saw the common room was empty. Clint had left earlier that week back to his family for a vacation before Coulson and Fury decided to call on them again. Thor would be packing to leave later to visit Jane. Bruce would be leaving in two days while Tony finished his paperwork and Pepper arrived back.

Steve wasn't entirely sure where Natasha was after their encounter in the elevator; however, the coast was clear. But really, it never was. That's what he gets for having a super-spy/Avenger girlfriend...and making her survive Tony's teasing for five days.

He walked over to the fridge and planned to take out the makings of a sandwich, feeling too lazy to cook up anything else. Steve was about to start when she strutted in. He gulped. _And he stared_. Suddenly it's as if she'd flipped a switch on him.

Natasha had changed out of her earlier outfit and was not wearing a short, navy dress that hit her thighs midway. The neckline scooped down to the top of her breasts and grazed her shoulders down to the long sleeves folded at the cuffs. There was a red outlining around each hem, standing out from the rest of the dress - oh, and did he forget to mention the Captain America star and stripes on her torso. She'd paired her look with long, knee-length navy boots. Her hair was straightened and loose. There was a bit of makeup adorning her face, Steve noticed, and sighed at how beautiful she looked - almost innocently cute - clearly dangerous. She smiled sweetly, her smooth pink lips stretching over her pearly whites.

"Steve," she said, her voice terribly alluring. He thought of mermaids serenading pirates to their doom.

"...Nat," Steve said, failing to avoid giving her a once-over look.

"Like my dress, huh?" she said, jumping up on the kitchen island counter in front of him. The hem of the dress hitched up a few inches as she leaned forward to pull him towards her by the waistband of his jeans.

"It's very nice. You definitely pull it off better than the girls I used to tour with." he said, and Steve didn't realize he was holding a deep breath until she laughed, her head thrown back in amusement.

"Thanks," she said, eyeing him up and down unashamed, "What are you doing?"

"Just a snack, I've been bored to death all morning by Tony and the paperwork we had to finish up. Would you like something?" Steve asked and cursed his manners. If he was honest with himself, he just wanted to drop everything and slowly back away up to his floor before Nat played with him easily - for he was all too willing.

"Would a milkshake be too much to ask?" Natasha asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Not at all. Strawberry?" he said and made a mental note at how stutter-ish his voice sounded. The glint in Natasha's eyes was a dead giveaway that she heard it too and was thoroughly enjoying it.

"You know me _so well._"

Keeping an eye on her, Steve gave a small sigh and started taking out what he needed. All the while Natasha sat there, legs swinging and ruffling her hair. That only made it easier for him to catch a wiff of her velvet spicy scent and perfume. Hesitating slightly, he looked back to the blender sitting conveniently on the counter behind him. He'd have to turn his back to her - and he knew that's when she would strike.

"Something wrong, _Steve_?" Nat asked and he was suddenly filled with slight confusion - had she always pronounced his name so sultry-like.

He shook his head and turned to dump the ice cream, chopped strawberries and milk in the blender. Tense. Steve definitely knew the meaning of the word before - but now he completely understood what Tony meant by sexual tension. However, she didn't move. Steve was well aware of this because he kept glancing back at her. For no reason, of course…

"I'll get the glasses," Nat said, jumping off and rummaging through the cabinets until she found the tall, 50's inspired milkshake glasses Pepper had purchased for movie nights, "Made enough for you and me?"

"I think so," Steve answered and removed the blender to pour their treats. Natasha sauntered over to the corner of the kitchen island, propping herself onto it again with ease and grace. In Steve's mind she'd gone from a serenading mermaid to a sleek, black panther playing with her prey.

Discarding those images, he walked over to get the whipped cream and cherries he knew she enjoyed on sweets. Topping hers first, he pushed it closer until their fingers met, and quite on purpose.

"Steve...you look tense, baby," she said, almost like a dreamy chant that was luring him closer and closer, "I wonder why?"

"_Nat_"

"Oh, right...me," she said, victoriously, as the cherry in her milkshake was brought to her teeth, "It's been a fun week."

"You said it would only be five days," he complained and he really hadn't expected it to sound as whiny as it did, "It's been six."

"I also said it depended on whether I was still upset. And Stark is still as annoying as ever."

"Nat, I've said I'm sorry. I should have been smarter about kissing you in front of Tony. I screwed up there but…"

"But what?"

"Wouldn't it be better to just shut him up for good," he said, winging it completely but noticing her eyes shift from teasing to curious. She set her milkshake down and tilted her head - a tell-tale sign she was interested in hearing what he'd say.

"How so?"

"I'm still thinking about that...I didn't think you'd actually listen," Steve admitted shyly as he sipped on his own milkshake, looking down at her with wide, puppy-dog eyes, "But I really am sorry."

"Looks like you're the star-spangled-man _without_ a plan right now," she said, and for the first time that week Natasha was genuinely teasing him without ulterior motif.

"You can say that...my brain isn't working very well with all the stunts you've been pulling on me...and don't look so proud."

"I'm trying," Nat said, giggling into her milkshake, "But it's been so easy to rattle you up. Really, you have no control."

"It's your fault."

"_Your_ fault," Natasha said, smudging his nose with a bit of whipped cream from her drink.

"No, _yours_," he countered, smudging her with the thick milkshake across her forehead.

"Yours," she said, smudging him more as a chuckle escaped her.

"You're right," Steve said as he jerked her to him by her legs. She slid forward on the counter until their hips met. Without missing a beat, Steve's hand tangled in her hair as he kissed her. She didn't fight it; instead kissed him back and wound her arms around his neck. Yes, they were messy and sticky but he didn't mind. Their tongues danced with each other as Steve tried, unsuccessfully to control the week of restraint he'd survived. That was until Natasha's throaty whisper filled his ears.

"Unzip those jeans now, Steve," she said. He didn't have to be told twice, especially when he saw the hem of her dress being pushed up by her own trembling hands. In an instant, Steve freed himself from constraints and pushed into Natasha. Her own groans drowned his. He bent forward to kiss her as they moved and paid no attention to the clattering of their milkshake glasses as they tumbled down and shattered by their movements. Steve and Nat were too lost in their coital haze to pay attention to anything but themselves.

Natasha moved and met his hips with matching vigor - because of course a week of teasing also affected her, but she'd never tell him how much she craved his touch and other things. She groaned when Steve straightened up again, already missing the warmth of his chest. Pulling her own dress neckline down to expose herself even more, she winked at Steve and guided his hands to where she wanted them. That brought them closer again; Natasha sitting up and Steve pressing palms against breasts. Roughly and desperately, they kissed, still tasting of whipped cream.

"Hey guys..._OH MY GOD. Oh, god….I'm so sorry_," said a voice that brought them out of their lustful stupor fast enough for Natasha to slip off the counter and Steve to lose his footing. They tumbled down to the floor, both surprised and Natasha flinging out a string of curses as they landed on the floor.

"Natasha? Steve?" Pepper gasped, but only groans of pain (at least that's what Pepper wanted to think) were heard, "What...oh god...what is going on?"

Nat and Steve suddenly peeked over the counter, only their messy hair and wide eyes visible.

"Pepper...we weren't expecting you until Monday," Natasha said, looking over at Steve for support.

"How was your flight?" he said, earning an eye roll from the red head.

"Fine. Fine thank you," Pepper said, still evidently shocked and looking at her friends. Steve's hair was beyond mussed and Natasha had a pink streak of something over her forehead. Pepper didn't want to ask.

"Pepper!" Tony said, jumping out of the elevators. Steve and Natasha scowled, "I saw your name pop up in the tower. Came rushing over….what's wrong? You're blushing matches your hair."

"Nat and Steve…" she said, finally turning to him.

"Oh yea, together. Old news, Pep," Tony said, turning to his half-hidden friends, "Why are you down there?"

"Can you just give us a minute…" Steve said, Natasha still very much joined to him and unmoving.

"If you don't mind," Nat added, hiding her smirk. Steve couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"We should go, Tony, back up to...our room. Give them some privacy…" Pepper said, visibly embarrassed and mouthing another "I'm so sorry".

"_No_," Tony gasped, as realization dawned on him, "No, no, no, no….why is there shattered glass? Don't answer….what's that pink stuff...don't answer that either...oh, no, my state of the art counters…not on the Italian marble…."

"Yes, most definitely on the marble," Pepper muttered, "We'll just...leave you two and I'll just...see you later for dinner, maybe…Tony?"

"Right behind you."

"Well, that's a first," Natasha said, as the elevators closed on a shocked Tony and a giggling, nervous Pepper, "Really brings us full circle, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. What are the chances of Tony finding us together twice…"

"We were going at it in the kitchen...a shared kitchen. It was bound to happen. Poor Pepper," Nat said, raising her brow when she realized they were still joined at hips, "Your fault."

"Definitely your fault…" Steve said, kissing her quickly, "How about we finish this up in my floor?"

"What's taking you so long?" Natasha said, standing up carefully and smoothing her dress while Steve zipped up before running to the elevators in a blur.

* * *

Natasha and Steve weren't out of their room until _late_ that night, not really bothering with fixing their hair. Once they reached the common room, they found Pepper and Bruce sitting on the couch, sipping wine and staring at the kitchen island - mumbling quietly to themselves.

They turned to the the couple and stifled their laughs. Bruce pointed to the kitchen.

"I think that did the trick," Steve whispered when they saw.

"Definitely, no more Stark teasing…" Nat said, smiling, "And if he starts again, we know what to do."

Before them was Tony was scrubbing at the island fiercely, surrounded by his robotic helpers and wearing a bright yellow hazmat suit.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello readers. I am deeply sorry for the long period between updates. I hadn't planned for time to go by so much without an update. I promise it won't happen again. I am deeply appreciative of the favorites and follows that keep coming. **_

**_That being said, we're reaching the end of our story. I calculate two more chapters (guaranteed much longer than this one) and I'm contemplating an epilogue. We'll make it reader's choice - let me know if you'd like one. _**

* * *

The following day was anything but tense - if Natasha had a say in it - as Tony avoided their eyes more than once and very much on purpose.

"Stark," she said, after their dinner and once Steve had gone upstairs with Bruce to help him bring his luggage and research cases down.

"Oh god…." Tony whispered in mock horror as he turned slowly to her, "What is it, Lil' Red?"

"You and Pepper caught Steve and me having sex right here yesterday," she said in her matter-of-fact tone as she slid her palms over the kitchen island. Tony visibly shuddered.

"For the record, you don't have to remind me. The fifteen hours I spent cleaning is reminder enough."

"A bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

"What's your point, Romanoff? Or are you doing this to get me interested in your sex life? Pepper will get jealous…" Tony said, attempting to tease right back, but the tone of his voice betrayed him.

"Quite the contrary, Stark. Just a reminder. You see, Steve and I are in a very healthy...very, _very_ active relationship," Natasha said, smiling at Tony's disgusted groan, "And if you keep teasing us about it….we'll take it upon ourselves to have sex on every surface of this tower - starting with the places you love like your labs or where you least expect. And we'll make sure J.A.R.V.I.S. isn't recording...that way you won't know where or when it happened."

"Lies! Captain Purity would never go for that," Tony said, a chuckle escaped his lips, "Impossible."

"Oh, is that what you think? You know, he's the one that started it here. Didn't even give it a second thought, " she said, smiling wickedly, sighing theatrically, "And, hmmm, who knew Captain America could be so rough…"

Tony shuddered and covered his ears with his hands as Natasha laughed, triumphant and playful. He looked at her then at the kitchen island, and finally back to her before shuddering again.

"Those are not the types of thoughts I want to have about Capsicle."

"_Right_. Just don't try to steal my boyfriend," Nat teased, "Joking aside, you've been warned Stark. You keep teasing and, well, we'll have to keep fuc-"

"I get it, I get it….just stop putting images in my head," Tony said, muttering, "And they're not even about you…"

Natasha laughed again and walked over to throw herself on the couch, not having slept much the night prior - not that she was complaining. A minute later, Tony followed and sat in the sofa in front of her.

"I'll try not to tease."

"We'll try not to have sex in the lab."

"You wouldn't."

"Steve most definitely would if I tell him you were bothering me."

The elevator doors opened, Bruce and Steve walking in with a few luggage bags. The doctor was looking forward to a long stay in one of Tony's many private beaches to meditate and continue their research on the science behind the stone now situated in Vision's forehead.

"Oh thank god, you're back," Tony said, bolting from the sofa and walking towards the two men, "Take your girlfriend and keep her away from me."

"What?" Steve said, looking over to Natasha; the spy was sitting carefree and innocent. Instantly he knew - of course she was teasing Stark. Without hesitation, he teased Tony as well, "I'm sure you're the one bothering her. Are you still asking her questions that are none of your business?"

"Capsicle, I _don't_ need a reminder of what you two did on my imported - and one-of-a-kind, I'll add - marble last night. And I also don't need threats about you doing that again," Tony said, hands crossing over his chest like a stubborn child.

"Can I just go to the private beach already," Bruce muttered, visibly embarrassed yet slightly amused.

"Well, Stark," Steve said, sitting on the armrest of the couch Nat was lounging on, "this might be the only way to shut you up and I guess we have to do something about it…"

"You wouldn't?" Tony repeated.

"I think both of us definitely would."

"You devious little shit," Tony muttered and Steve smirked. Bruce and Natasha giggled.

"That's another $5 in the swear jar," Natasha said, jumping from her seat to get closer to Steve. Tony groaned and turned to Bruce.

"I'm going to miss you…._so much_."

"I'll be a plane ride away, Tony. Just try to stay out of trouble, no homicidal robots or teasing Nat and Steve. Do it for the lab…."

"So that we won't do it _in_ the lab," Steve added, earning a growl from Tony and a high five from Natasha.

"I thought the same thing, Captain," Nat said, resting her head on his thigh, "I'm starting to miss Stark's teasing…"

"That's it," Tony said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, "Bruce, I'll help you with the bags, anything to get away from these two…"

"You'll be leaving them alone," Bruce said, smirk in place. Tony stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the couple, eyes scrutinizing them.

"Not the couch, please...Pepper and I like to sit there and talk about all of our inappropriate house-guests."

"Says Tony Stark like inappropriate isn't his middle name," Natasha said, arching a brow, "We'll behave."

"I don't believe you, but I have to get some fresh air," Tony said, "Capsicle, _please_, not the couch."

Without another word from Stark and after quiet goodbyes from Bruce, the science duo left leaving Natasha and Steve to look at each other in amusement. After a moment, they laughed quietly. She patted the cushion next to her, which Steve immediately moved to. Nat climbed onto his lap and tucked her arms around his torso. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she felt Steve wrap his arm around her and place a soft kiss on her hair.

"So, you going to tell me how long it took to rattle Tony up like that?"

"A total of 4 seconds," Natasha said, proud of herself, "This just might work, Rogers. And I see no downside to it."

"Neither do I."

"There might be some collateral damage with Pepper but I'm sure once I invite her over for brunch to talk about our ridiculous superhero boyfriends, she'll be cool with it."

"_Ridiculous_?"

"Obviously."

"And what would you talk about?" Steve said, genuinely curious.

"What women usually talk about with their friends…" Nat said, rolling her eyes playfully, "Troubles, exciting news, ridiculous boyfriends, and sex lives."

"_Oh_," Steve whispered, and Natasha really couldn't read him. Was he surprised or shocked? Looking at him, she smiled.

"What? Don't want me sharing all the juicy details with Pepper?"

"It's not that," he said, chuckling, "It's just...you talk about that stuff? Like what?"

"Well...it's usually girl code not to share what we talk about _but _if you promise to start making out with me when Tony gets back, I'll be inclined to share."

"Hmm," Steve muttered, pretending to think it over, before he felt a nudge in his side from Natasha, "Deal."

"Okay, so with Pepper for example, I'm not that close - good friends, yes. But not great friends - like with Wanda or Maria...so I'll probably bring up last night. Gauging her reaction, I'll see how to start the conversation because obviously she wants to know. They all do."

"They want to know?"

"You're America's golden boy super soldier plus you're incredibly hot," Natasha said, teasingly and watched as Steve grew red and uncomfortable, "I'm the one that gets to sleep with you."

"You enjoy seeing me blush, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, I do. Very much. Don't interrupt," Nat said, chuckling, "With Pepper, I'll talk about light stuff - skim through details about how good it is and how we are to each other when we're together. It'll be more about our relationship in general."

"That's not that bad," Steve said, looking slightly relieved until his eyebrows furrowed, "And what about Wanda and Maria?"

"Wanda likes the romance, the intimacy. She gets the touchy-feely stuff. Maria gets more explicit stories; we usually share tips and keep a point system."

"Oh, god," Steve said, very red now, "A point system? For what?"

"Orgasms, of course."

"I didn't know it was a competition, Romanoff," Steve said, somewhat mortified and maybe a little competitive, "I'll never be able to look at Maria without blushing again."

"Rogers, c'mon, you are talking about two top S.H.I.E.L.D. agents - of course we keep a point system," Natasha said, turning to the elevator, "Lips, Rogers. Stark is coming back."

Steve chuckled as he was pulled forward from the collar of his t-shirt. Natasha and her cat-like agility had already shifted them closer. Their lips melted into each other easily and no sooner were they kissing - his hand already resting on the curve of her breast - when they heard the unmistakable voice of Tony.

"NO!"

* * *

Natasha rubbed her eyes open the next morning. She felt odd - uncomfortably cold. Steve was on the other side of the bed; the covers were up to their cheeks and only their messy hair exposed to the cool air surrounding them. Odd. She always preferred feeling cold when she slept. Why did it seem different now?

When they stayed in Steve's room, it was always a few degrees warmer than the rest of the tower - but she never complained; Steve wasn't very fond of sleeping in the cold. _But her room_ \- which they had opted for last night - was the opposite and it never bothered her until today.

Her hand padded around her coming in contact with the cool part of the sheets between her and Steve. Too far - that's what it was…

Natasha's eyes flashed open. The implications of...what it meant...she was changing. She was needing him more now; Steve was slowly creeping into her life, her habits. Nat should stop it, she _should_ make a clean break - no ties meant no liabilities. But, almost as instantly as those thoughts came to her they were overpowered by a resolute and unwavering _no._

She wasn't going anywhere. There was something she needed to tell him - sooner rather than later. And something she hoped to hear back - no matter how undeserving she may be of it.

"Steve," she mumbled, eyes closing again. He stirred, waking slowly and stiffening suddenly - he must feel the cold, too.

"Too cold" Steve murmured, pulling the covers closer. Natasha smiled and mimicked his movements, tucking herself into his chest. He pulled her closer, the warmth of his hard body encompassing her completely and instantly she felt better.

Smiling to herself, Natasha mind went alight with amusement.

_All you need is Steve. His warmth. His embrace._

_You might be going soft, Romanoff._

_But Steve doesn't seem to mind, _Nat thought, running her hand down his chest, _And he definitely isn't going soft._

_Maybe you can tell him now...tell him that you love him._

"Maybe," Natasha whispered, wrapping her legs into Steve's. They were positively tangled up in each other and that's just the way she liked it.

"Did you say something?" Steve asked, voice muffled by the pillows. She gave a little noise in response, neither confirming or denying his question, which only made him chuckle, "Right, I forgot you only purr in the mornings."

Natasha let out a soft, quiet laugh and shushed Steve playfully in order to get some more sleep, but she knew it was useless. They were both more awake than asleep now.

"Nat…." Steve whispered, but he received no response, again he tried, "Natasha….Na-ta-sha…"

"What?"

"Hey, I'm hungry."

"You sound like a kid."

"How about we ditch the tower and spend the day together - like we did when I first arrived back...let's go have breakfast and just get lost for a while."

"Hmm, you do know how to get a girl interested. But I'll only accept if we can sleep in for five more minutes."

"Five minutes? What difference does that make?"

"C'mon Rogers, don't you want to stay in bed with me for a few minutes more…" Nat said.

"Of course I do," he answered, his face cradling closer to her neck. Steve really didn't want to think about his feelings...certain kind of feelings - they'd been through a lot since the beginning of their relationship; what with finding Bucky, Ultron, Hydra, not to mention getting bombed within S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tony's incessant teasing, they were finally settling into the calm serenity of a normal life. He wouldn't pressure her; stress her out by saying he loved her. Not yet anyways.

He didn't want her to close up now that she was so open and carefree with him. It was enchanting to see her every day - the way she talked to him and how she moved around him. He always felt her; nothing like before when she'd keep her distance and to herself.

"Where'd you go, there, Steve?" Natasha asked, her hand running through his hair. Their play at domesticity was soothing. She knew these moments were fleeting and had to cherish them for all they were worth. The exhale of warm breath hit her neck when Steve sighed - the only answer he gave her question.

"So five minutes?"

"They're already up, Nat."

"We haven't agreed on the deal yet, so technically...we still have five minutes," she said, pushing until he was on his back and she was conveniently sprawled across it, "So deal?"

"Yes, deal. Five minutes more and then we get out of here," he said.

"And the best part of it," Nat said, her hands flat under her chin, "...is that if Tony starts questioning us we can start making out and he'll run away."

"I'm having too much fun scarring Stark. _We're _having too much fun."

"He's having just as much trouble believing you have a mischievous side...or a naughty side…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steve said, pressing her closer to his chest, and pulling the covers over the messy red hair in front of him. Natasha laughed. Already, his day was made.

"Oh, yes you do, Rogers," Nat said, wiggling closer and making Steve chuckle at her insinuation, "How much time do we still have?"

"About two minutes."

Natasha thought maybe these two minutes were good enough for her to blurt it out - just let him know she loved him. She could tell he didn't expect it and the thought of him not loving her back didn't really deter her - at least not that much.

"Steve…"

"Hmm…" he answered, "Hey, we can go to that French place you mentioned last week; what do you think?"

"Yeah, but before we do…" Nat said, pulling herself up to meet his eye. That was the proper way of doing it, wasn't it?

"Before we do, I need to properly say good morning," Steve said, peppering her neck with kisses. Although she was slightly distracted by his actions, Natasha frowned. He was unintentionally deterring her from probably the most vulnerable moment.

"Behave Rogers, I need to say something," Nat said, but it really didn't stop Steve. Instead, he chuckled and started kissing her face all over. Instead of keeping a serious face, she succumbed to the laughter that spilled from her lips. Although she was a hardened spy, a deadly assassin, Natasha had a weakness for Captain America and glimpses of domesticity.

"Wait Rogers," Nat giggled, successfully pinning his arms down as she struggled to get on top of him. Steve chuckled and paused for a moment; they took the opportunity to look at each other - a quiet exchange of happiness and just being them. Young, not heroes, not Avengers, just two people creating something beautiful.

That's not to say the three words she wanted to tell him fell into the back-burner of her mind. Quite the contrary, with every second that passed Natasha felt that it was truer than before.

"Any excuse to get on top of me, huh, Agent Romanoff?" he said, grabbing her waist.

"Any excuse to touch me, Captain Rogers?"

"I believe we already established that when you said I had a mischievous side," Steve said, smirking, "Which I still don't acknowledge."

"You're such a jerk, Steve. Do you acknowledge that?"

"That? Yes, yes I do," he chuckled. Natasha threw her head back, a light laugh drowning out the silence.

"Then, I fear we're back to where we first started, Captain. I'm holding you captive until you admit your mischievous side or any others you're hiding."

"And I'm sure I can talk my way out of captivity just like last time...with breakfast just like last time…"

"Only if you admit it will I accept your breakfast invitation," Nat said, tilting her head down to him, "You won't trick me with your charm this time, Captain."

"Agent Romanoff, I believe your five minutes are up," Steve said.

"Admit it Steve," Nat said, running her fingers down the sides of his chest, knowing he was a tad ticklish below his ribs. Steve tensed and a series of strained chuckles escaped his lips.

"Nat…" he warned, but she only answered with a wider smile and faster moving fingers.

"Admit it, you're horrible. Worse than Tony. Worse than Clint."

Natasha began her attack, her fingers tickling in strategic places. Steve's surprise made him more sensitive to her. His laughter came out and Natasha swore she'd never heard a more beautiful sound.

"Okay, okay….I give in, Agent Romanoff," he said between laughs, "I admit it. I admit it."

"Ha! Black Widow strikes again and brings down the mighty Captain America," Natasha said raising her arms in triumph and let out a shriek when Steve turned them around.

"How about you accept my breakfast invitation _now_ and we get out of here?"

"Deal. But when we come back, I need to tell you something. I want to be in bed, just like right now...just the two of us, our own bubble. No interruptions, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Steve said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Very well then, Captain. Take me to breakfast and you promised a day of getting lost."

_And when we come back_, Nat thought, _you'll find out just how much I love you._


	29. Chapter 29

Steve and Nat were off to a good start, finishing up their breakfast without rush or sideways glances to make sure they weren't being followed. Once they jumped onto Steve's bike, they sped off to get lost. Half of their day had been spent goofing off at the docks once they had gotten far enough to be under the radar. Nat had enjoyed the trip, with the rumbling of Steve's motorcycle and the whirling of the cool wind against her face. Once they'd gotten to the beach-side, they walked along the docks talking about nonsense, the past few days of grueling battles, with the occasional argument about Steve not wanting to share his funnel cake.

And not a single desperate call from Stark or a calming text from Pepper afterwards.

Yes, the day was going well.

By sunset, they drove back. Natasha felt like the morning's _almost_-confession couldn't wait any longer, but she knew better and she knew Steve. He'd probably swerve off in surprise if she told his as he drove along the dusk lighted road.

She smirked, imagining the scene, and decided to wait just a little longer for the sake of their healing bodies.

"Ready to go back to the tower?" Steve asked casually as he weaved through the streets as they began to populate with civilization.

"Not really, taking a break from being a superspy is far too enjoyable. We should really do this for a month straight."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. would go ballistic."

"We'd give them a notice, of course."

"Oh, right...yeah, that makes more sense," Steve said, looking up ahead towards Stark Tower.

"Rogers, did you contemplate going M.I.A. without telling the parents?" Nat asked, her wicked smile beaming with pride, "I'm so proud of you."

"Parents?"

"Obviously Fury is the angry father, Coulson the worrisome mother, Hill the aunt that covers for us. That makes all of us a big band of misfits they adopted."

"Can't wait to tell Fury that," he teased, earning a sharp slap against his ribs.

"I didn't peg you as a tattle-tale, Rogers."

"The price for silence is high, it's always been."

"Did you just quote yourself?"

"Technically, the first time I used the word freedom."

"Tell me again how you became America's Golden Boy if you're a sarcastic bag of muscles," Nat teased, squeezing her grip on Steve as they turned into the tower's garage.

"It all just happened so fast," Steve said, chuckling. Parking his bike, they jumped off and headed to the elevator doors, eager to shower (together, if Nat had a say in it) and have dinner (or just jump right into bed and onto each other - again, if she had any say in it.)

But no sooner had they walked into Steve's floor when her phone rang. Letting out a string of curses which made Steve chuckle, she took it out of her jacket pocket.

"It's Coulson," she said, holding Steve's shoulder for him to stop him from walking any further. Answering the call, they both came to a stop, eyes locked together. She noticed Steve's shoulders tense.

"Romanoff," she answered, keeping her tone of voice stoic - Coulson didn't know he'd just ruined an almost perfect day.

"_We need you to come in. Rumlow has attacked and escaped. Three agents were killed. Maximoff and Barnes are in pursuit. Falcon, Vision, and Rhodes are handling damage control. It seems he had help from the outside. Hydra Agents. We need Rogers to bring in Rumlow."_

"On our way," Nat said, hanging up. She didn't have to repeat Coulson's message. Steve was already strapping his shield and tossing two glocks her way.

"Tony?" Steve asked, seemingly to no one, but J.A.R.V.I.S. answered quickly.

"_In the lab, sir. Shall I put you through?"_

"ASAP J.A.R.V.I.S.," Natasha said, strapping up her suit. Stark's voice was heard a few seconds later.

"Talk to me," he said, with seriousness.

"Rumlow escaped. Coulson called us in. Barnes and Maximoff are in pursuit."

"The rest of the Avengers?" Tony asked.

"Damage control. It seems Rumlow wasn't alone. Hydra Agents attacked the facility," Nat answered, strapping on her Widow belt, ready to go.

"Jet will be ready in 3 min. Meet you there...how the hell did they disable security to get in," Stark said, mostly talking to himself now as they heard the tell-tale whizzing of his armor being pieced together.

Steve and Nat raced up to the lobby and out to the balcony where the jet waited. Tony, already inside, motioned them to close the hatch as they lifted off. No sooner were they in the air that they spoke again.

"Any details on how this happened?" Stark asked.

"Coulson was brief. Hydra attacked, Rumlow escaped, 3 agents killed, Maximoff and Barnes in pursuit."

"Just dandy," Tony muttered, "And we're sure Southpaw won't take revenge on, I don't know, the guy that most likely had a hand in his brainwashing?"

"Knowing Bucky…" Steve said, tense and ready, "Probably. He's been responding well to the trainings but...maybe Wanda might be able to curb some of those feelings. "

"Then we need to get there fast if she can't. Barnes is in enough muddled water as it is," Nat said, shooting a glance at Steve, "And Coulson asked _you_ to bring Rumlow in. That's for a reason."

"I don't need Coulson's orders to do just that," he answered, his fisted hands against the tabletop where Nat was already pulling up the schematics and video feed of the facility. It didn't take long for Tony to get them there. Almost instantly, they arrived, hovering over the facility, damaged and in chaos.

"Dramatic entrance?" Tony suggested, opening the hatch before landing the quinjet on the roof, Steve and Natasha looked at him with slight amusement before jumping off making Stark smile, "Yay for dramatic entrance. J.A.R.V.I.S., land this baby right and maybe later you can meet your older brother."

Flying out of the jet, he took to catching up with the rest. There was still some gunfire heard as Hydra agents ran out of the wooded areas and into the fray. Vision and Rhodes had the west side covered. Coulson and his team kept the captured agents down and Falcon alone was taking on the Northern side of the building where most of the damage had been done.

"Where did they go?" Steve asked, voice commanding and urgent. Coulson turned, tossing comlinks at them. They dodged the debris of an explosion near by as Stark took down an obstructing wall, freeing several agents. Tony didn't hesitate to help Falcon, both soon engaging in combat and dismantling the gas launchers Hydra agents were using.

"East. Barnes and Rumlow engaged in combat until Maximoff managed to wound him. He caused the explosion and took off. Both of them followed."

"Any other details?" Nat asked. The chaos around them was lessening but it wasn't over. Gunshots and screams could be heard, the sound of scuffling and cracklings of fire filled their ears.

"There was a red surge of energy shooting up from the trees 3 minutes ago about 15 miles East. Captain, bring him in, whichever way you see fit. Agent Romanoff, I need all my Avengers back alive."

Without waiting for any other approval, the duo took to catching up to the others. It didn't take long to figure out their path. Scorched trees, bullet damage and broken branches soon led them to the half-clearing where they saw the three fighters battling out. Wanda was occupied with four other Hydra agents while Barnes and Rumlow fought in a deadly combat.

Natasha didn't hesitate to run into the fight, aiding Wanda immediately and bringing down an agent with her widow's bite. Swinging lower, she kicked his legs - snapping his knees together. She nodded at Wanda, who sported a deep gash over her eyebrow and a cut lip. The brunette nodded back before using her power surge to knock another agent to the ground.

Steve kept running; throwing his shield with precision, he managed to hit Rumlow's knees, bringing him to the ground. The sickening thud of bone against rock wasn't enough. Before Rumlow could bring out his gun, Bucky kicked it away while Steve brought his shield to the side of Rumlow's head.

"Ah, the mighty Captain America has arrived," Rumlow growled, looking up from the ground, hot blood running down the side of his face. A pompous smirk took hold of his busted lip, looking directly at Steve. Shoving a painted gas mask on, Rumlow laughed, "_Just in time_…"

Steve was only a few seconds ahead of Rumlow, noticing the light grenade he was about to detonate. He attempted to kick it away from his hand, but it was too late. A bright light, white and blinding filled his vision almost instantly while the all-too-powerful blast left him nearly deaf and dizzy. Steve heard Bucky's body shoot back and fall from the too-close blast, landing un-moving, but most importantly, heard the thuds of the rest as they hit the ground violently. He was the only one left standing.

"I knew you'd be hard to bring down," Rumlow said, seemingly unharmed from the blast, "Hydra gave _me_ an upgrade similar to your buddy over there, and I like it."

"Falcon said you talked to much," Steve muttered, using all his waning strength to throw a punch. It hit it's mark, making Rumlow stagger as his jaw made contact with Steve's balled fist. Holding on to his shield, ready for the counter-attack, Steve blocked the blows of jabs and kicks until one connected with his ribs. Hissing in pain, Steve tried hard to blink away the confusion left from the grenade but he felt worse.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention it…" Rumlow laughed, "Hydra makes better grenades, you see, the light grenade that just went off...well, they added some neat things...like a the gas that is slowly weakening you. Maybe next time you'll learn to wear a mask."

"You don't shut up do you," Steve said, using the remaining strength to throw the shield straight into Rumlow's chest, hoping it would bring him down for good. With no luck, he kicked Rumlow to engage in weak combat - his jabs weren't strong enough. Rumlow aimed a punch to his face, making Steve lose balance.

An explosion then followed. Steve turned to the distance they'd come from - fire clouds rising to the sky.

"There we go. Another explosion. No more Avenger's Facility, my dear ol' Captain America!" Rumlow laughed, connecting another jab at Steve's ribs. He felt the air around him tighten his lungs; his vision darkening more and more.

Disoriented and wary, Steve turned to see Natasha on the ground - blood trickling down her forehead. Steve attempted to go to her before Rumlow kicked the back of his knees, making him fall. Steve heard the cruel chuckle of his enemy before feeling the butt of a gun hit the back of his head with force strong enough to crack his bone.

Steve fell even further and before he lost consciousness, he heard three distinct gun shots.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Rogers!"

The voice sounded distant to Steve, muffled by a ringing sound that wouldn't go away. He tried moving but the restraints kept him steady. His eyelids were like heavy lead and the back of his head was starting to hurt unbearably. It almost felt broken. There was a sharp edge running down his chest leaving behind a burning sensation - was he being cut open? It felt like it.

Then he remembered - Rumlow, fires, grenade, fighting, Bucky, Wanda, _Natasha_. His eyelids finally listened, blinking away the blur. The room was unadorned - gray, dark, and empty except for the figure standing before him.

"Hiya Cap," Rumlow said, wiping away the blood from his hunting knife, "I was starting to think I went too hard on your head. Glad I didn't because you'll want to see this for sure…"

Pointing the knife around him, Rumlow gestured to the room they were in until stopping the tip of the weapon on Steve's neck.

"Because I know you're not much of a talker, I'll get straight to it. Welcome to the lab where your buddy was washed again and again...and again…" Rumlow said, chuckling, "And the best part is we get to do it all over _again_."

It was then that Steve tried tugging at the restraints, realizing what they were. His wrists and ankles bound to the cold metal of the makeshift chair, Steve finally felt the metal around his head, the patches on his now bare, bleeding chest and the machine next to him.

"It won't work…" Steve managed to mumble, making a note of his injuries - technically his whole body hurt but his head and chest were killing him.

"Then I'll keep doing it until it does work. Oh, _right_, by the way, I'll have to wake up the cheerleaders before we set this baby on you," Rumlow said, stepping off to the side to let Steve see for himself. Before him, Natasha, Wanda and Bucky were tied and hanging from their wrists - tied by metal bindings similar to his. Ankles bound and mouth taped shut, the three were unconscious.

"I heard the shots...I thought you'd-" Steve muttered, before Rumlow interrupted.

"You thought I'd killed them. Those weren't the orders. The others were useless. You four are valuable."

"You killed your own team…"

"I work for Hydra alone. The others were expendable."

"What makes you think you're not?"

"Because I'll be the one to hand over to Hydra what it's wanted all along. Super-soldiers - those who will follow orders no matter what."

Steve felt frustration and anger fill his body as he desperately tried to pull on the restraints. It made his captor laugh.

"Pull all you want, Rogers. These are magnetic. You may have gotten free from them in the elevator but now, with broken ribs and a fractured skull, I doubt you have the energy for it."

"It won't work…" Steve repeated, his voice still sluggish.

"But of course it will. You see, one brainwashed super-soldier was enough to wreak havoc for seventy years. Imagine what Hydra can do with four of them. I'll admit, the truce with Ultron was pathetic, but I'm glad you took care of him. Barnes will make a much better soldier without some idiotic A.I. controlling his every move."

Rumlow turned, walking over to a black switch on a lonesome stand - the wires sprouting from it were tangled and messy but Steve knew where they led - his eyes trailing along until they landed on each of the binds around his teammates.

"Let's wake up the rest of the party, shall we...how many shocks do you think it'll take? 1? 2? Bet it's going to be fucking painful for Barnes…"

With that, Rumlow flipped the elongated switch. Instantly, the humming of the current traveling up and to the binds filled the room. Jolting forward, Nat, Wanda and Bucky let out muffled screams of agony as Steve uselessly yelled at Rumlow to stop.

"Now we can begin," he said turning the electricity on them off. He walked over to Steve with wrath in his eyes. Without another word or warning, Rumlow turned on the machine.

Natasha watched, eyes wide in fear, as Steve was tortured before her. But her covered mouth stopped the screams coming out of her. And so she watched, helplessly, as Rumlow attempted to wipe Steve; as the love of her life arched in pain, bleeding and holding back agony-filled screams.

To her left, Bucky and Wanda squirmed forward, trying - like her - to break away from their restraints. She saw Rumlow turn up the knob then turn to them - the wicked smile only growing larger.

"Look at them Rogers - their last memory will be you being tortured. And your last memory will be seeing them squirm to help you."

Steve didn't answer - instead shook within the restraints as his mind burned, tore, and twisted. Natasha pulled on her bindings - feeling the unexpected warmth of blood run down her arm as the metal cut into her wrists. She saw Steve bite through his lips to hold back the screams.

Natasha saw Bucky lunge forward, still trying to break free and stop the torture. She was getting nowhere. Her strength wasn't enough to break the binds. All she could work on now was dislocating the bones to slip her hand out of the impossibly small cuff.

"Had enough?" Rumlow asked, not expecting a response as he turned to smile at his captives.

"You won't win," Steve said, his voice pained and hoarse. Natasha's heart leap and was crushed. Hearing him renewed her strength but the voice she heard was torn and weak. Worry and panic hit her as she imagined Captain America no more.

"You stubborn son of a bitch," Rumlow said, through gritted teeth, "I didn't want to do this but more pain will weaken your mind…"

The gleaming dagger in his hand was then stabbed into Steve's side, a muffled grunt in agony then left his lungs, heavy and crushing.

"Maybe I did want to do that…"

She heard Wanda scream through the tape over her mouth as Rumlow turned the knob on the machine yet again - to it's fullest extent.

Besides her, Bucky pulled his weight down, hoping to break through the chains holding him up. The ceiling gave in slightly, crumbling debris falling at their feet. Wanda turned, eyes glowing red, as she focused on Bucky's restraints - willing them to come apart.

"Don't break up the party," Rumlow said, rushing over to grab Wanda's face and turning it to his, "You're just asking for another jolt."

He flipped the switch on them once more - the current rushing through them like wildfire. Natasha felt her arms weaken, her knees twist and her back pull in odd ways. She locked eyes with Steve, still heaving and fighting the machine trying to wipe their history together. Blood trickled down his mouth and side; his blue eyes wild and half opened. Natasha hoped _her _eyes conveyed her thoughts:

_Please keep fighting. Please don't forget. Please hold on._

The overbearing growl coming from Bucky brought Natasha back to reality. The electric jolts stopped. She turned to see Wanda's glowing red aura blast around them, shooting Rumlow back against the wall and weakening the already straining binds on Bucky. With another pull, he was free.

Falling on his knees, Barnes growled again - his head shaking. Natasha saw him get up clumsily and charge towards Rumlow grabbing him from his waist and shoving him against the wall.

Wanda wasted no time, her energy flowing out again to weaken their restraints. Natasha pulled again and again, each time with more vigor than before until finally both fighters crumbled into a heap on the ground. Bucky was still struggling with Rumlow as elbows connected with jaws and knees dug into ribs.

Natasha peeled off the tape over her mouth as she ran towards Steve - hands still trapped in the metal cuffs. Turning the machine off violently, she searched frantically to free Steve and get them out of there. Wanda was next to her almost instantly, her cuffed hands reaching over the metal hinges as the red glow emanating from her caused them to tremble.

Steve has breathing heavily now, his body tense and sweating - the wound on his side and the cut along his chest pooling in deep red blood. Natasha ripped off her sleeve, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Steve, look at me," Natasha whispered frantically, "You have to listen to me. I need you alive. Please."

He didn't answer - his blue eyes simply stared at her.

"Don't leave. Don't leave, Steve," Natasha whispered frantically as Wanda broke one of Steve's cuffs. She pressed against the wounds willing them to stop bleeding.

"Watch out!" Bucky screamed. Both women turned quickly to see Rumlow charging at them, pushing them away from Steve. Once again, he turned on the machine - Steve tensed yet again, groaning in pain through clenched teeth.

Bucky pulled Rumlow off to the ground hitting his face again and again. Natasha didn't waste anymore time, jumping off the ground with Wanda following her, she turned the machine off. Wanda's red aura blasted out through her hands, breaking the rest of the binds.

"We need to get out of here," Bucky said, leaving a bleeding Rumlow on the ground, "Now!"

"Steve," Natasha tried again, "Let's go home…"

"Home…" he repeated in a slow whisper, distant and semi-conscious. Bucky helped her pull him up and away from the chair. He staggered, disoriented and weak, "The war..."

"Come on Steve, let's go. Our team is out there - they're looking for us," Bucky said, slinging Steve's arm over his shoulder for support.

"The Commandos...they're here?" Steve said, his head tilting to one side. Natasha reached out to him, touching his face. He sighed; eyes closed, "Peggy?"

Nat tried to focus on the task, but hearing Steve call out for his past froze her almost immediately. Biting her lip, she turned him to her, hands trembling in pain and fear. She took hold of his free arm; her heart crushing when he called her Peggy once more

"You remember me, Steve?" she asked, her voice frighteningly small, "Do you?"

"Nat," Wanda whispered behind her, "We have to go. Give him some time - he'll be okay."

"Steve, listen to me. Look at me," Natasha protested, ignoring her friends' pained expressions, "Steve?"

"Peg-"

"No, Steve, look at me."

He didn't answer for a moment, having trouble keeping his eyes open and his head straight, but once he did, Steve looked beyond her - eyebrows furrowing together.

_And it happened all too quickly_.

"Hail..._Hydra_!" Rumlow growled, aiming his gun weakly with one hand, a grenade in the other. Before another second passed, Bucky and Wanda attacked. Steve lunged at her - turning them around. And Natasha hear the shots fire.

She felt Steve hug tightly, clinging onto her shoulders. Nat's arms wound around him quickly and her hands soon became drenched in something hot, thick, and flowing. _Blood_.

Natasha blinked once before reacting again. Seeing past them, Bucky lowered his gun after shooting Rumlow dead, Wanda working to contain the explosion within her powers.

"Steve!" Nat cried out, realizing he'd saved her once again, "_Steve_..."

Falling to her knees as their combined weight brought her down, she lowered Steve to the ground. Keeping him on his side, she traced the bullet wounds marring his back. It wasn't until the tiny splashes of water hit his arm that Nat realized she was crying.

"You're not dying today Rogers," she whispered, "Not like this...not remembering us…"

Bucky and Wanda crouched with her.

"Let me take out the bullets - then we get him out of here and get him help," Wanda said, hands and eyes glowing red, "Keep him steady, Bucky. Nat, I'll need you to stop the bleeding afterwards."

They nodded and watched as three bullets were pulled from Steve's back. He tensed, hand grabbing Natasha's wrist with force. Once they were gone, Nat acted quickly, wrapping him in Bucky's now torn garments which now dripped in blood.

"Keep him breathing. We'll make sure it's clear and call for help," Bucky said, grabbing at Wanda - both running out of the room, ready to attack if need be.

Together and alone, Nat lay next to Steve - foreheads touching. Her tears kept flowing, making her vision blurry. Blinking away a few of them, she licked her chapped lips and kept her hands on either side of Steve's face.

"Steve, listen to me. You have to keep fighting. Please. Keep fighting," she said, lips pressing against his cheek, "We'll get you out of here. I promise."

Steve opened his eyes slightly; his breathing labored and slow.

"Is it over?"

"It is…" Nat said, brushing away his hair, "It's all over."

"Did we win the war?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing in pain once more, "It's been so long..."

"We'll go home. I promise."

"I can't Peggy...I can't go home," Steve said, finally showing some control in his movements as he looked at her. There was an all-too-brief flicker of recognition before his eyes closed again.

"Steve, please...it's me. Natasha," she said, pressing her lips to his, tasting his dried blood, her tears and desperation. Steve reacted, lips molding against hers for a split second before his shaky voice was heard.

"I need to get to you...I need to tell you...I love you…I didn't tell you sooner," Steve whispered. Natasha's heart broke completely - was he still talking to Peggy? The words she wanted to hear for so long couldn't be for Peggy. _They couldn't. _

But of course they could. She couldn't deserve those words - once again she was alive because of him. Because he took the bullets aimed for her. He was unattainable to her and all of her red - everywhere. But still...she couldn't let him go.

"The coast is clear. Wanda is calling for help. SHIELD is coming, Natasha. We're going to save him," Bucky said, crouching down. She turned to him - broken and tearful - clutching Steve's hand.

Natasha nodded and helped as Bucky slung Steve up and over his shoulder. And all the while, she didn't let him go.


	30. Chapter 30

**At long last, I believe this to be the end of the story. I will add a short epilogue for you guys by tomorrow or later today. Thank you for your support, comments, and follows. I am always encouraged to write more because you guys. Sincere thank yous to all!**

* * *

"Nat," Barton called, "Nat, I brought you something to eat. Wake up."

Natasha rolled her head away from the hospital window-sill and cracked one eye open. Seeing her best friend's familiar face, she untucked her legs and unrolled from the uncomfortable chair she was huddled in.

9 days.

9 days ago, Steve suffered torture, brainwashing attempts, and was shot three times. He'd been taken out of the abandoned Hydra facility located 10 floors below sea level, under yet another military base - they maintained him breathing until Coulson arrived - looking worse than when they left him.

The Avenger's Facility had taken severe damage. Rumlow managed to detonate bombs before knocking Steve unconscious and kidnapping them. There was a total of 12 agents killed; Sam sported a broken arm and Tony had lost his entire armor. Rhodes and Vision had been closer to the explosion but luckily had no severe injuries.

They had searched for them for an entire day. Natasha didn't want to think about the attempts Steve was subjected to before she woke up. But if his state was any clue - it wasn't looking good.

"Hey, snap out of it, Nat," Barton said, tugging at her hair strand, "He's going to pull through. It's Steve. He never stops fighting."

She didn't answer.

Barnes was taken back to SHIELD to avoid prying eyes and remaining Hydra snakes from getting to him. It took hours to convince him to leave Steve's side; it was only until Wilson talked him into being safe for Cap that he left. Wanda came and went; staying as close to Steve as possible and holding Natasha's hand every so often. They hardly ever spoke more than necessary.

When Maria came in to ask what happened, Wanda took the responsibility - knowing Natasha was in no condition to move away from where she'd been since they arrived.

Barton was now sitting next to her. He opened a cup of steaming soup and unwrapped a sandwich, placing it on a tray before her.

"Does he know your favorite is chicken noodle? What am I saying..._of course he does_; you two are inseparable."

"He has to remember, Clint. He has to."

"And he will, Nat. Steve is nearly indestructible, but he's human. You gotta give him time to catch up..."

"And if he doesn't?" she asked, her voice breaking at the end. Barton's heart clenched unusually as he turned to look at his leader and friend. Steve was unmoving - no wounds marring his body and face anymore.

"Then we'll make him."

On the first night, Steve was taken into surgery. Six hours and a fixed collapsed lung later, they were told he was stable but unresponsive. SHIELD experts came to Coulson's call and it was assessed that Rogers' brainwashing was a very dangerous place to be in. No agent before had experienced that much torture and stayed untouched by it.

He was in intensive care all of the second day. Natasha was separated by a glass window.

On the third day, Bucky was interrogated and asked about his years as the Winter Soldier - and while his mind was muddled and unclear, he was able to attest to some degree of severe torture. Being the closest thing to a super-soldier that they had, everyone had to go by what he said.

And it wasn't good.

When Barnes was subjected to the machine; Pierce had never ordered Rumlow to bring it past 80% power unless there was heavy conditioning to be made. He'd only gone up to 80% when he'd fought Steve in D.C. It had wiped him clean of every memory to a point he'd forgotten it all. He was a blank slate and had been conditioned non-stop for hours.

Natasha's blood turned to ice the moment she heard those words.

Rumlow had used 100% power.

On day four, Nat found the surviving Hydra agents in the hospital wing. Two hours later, she walked out of the locked room (Coulson and his team waited angrily outside) with valuable intel on 26 other Hydra facilities. The two Hydra agents sported 164 broken bones each.

The good news: Steve had not been conditioned; only wiped clean. It made him safer to be around. The bad news: Steve _could_ have no recollection of who he really was.

Barton had been called in the next day to control the Black Widow and make sure she stayed put. It was the only day she'd spent more than 3 feet away from Steve.

"If he doesn't make it…" Nat whispered, staring at Steve unflinchingly, "I'm going to disappear, Barton. I don't know for how long. Don't look for me. I'll find you when I'm ready."

"Alright," he answered, "And if he does make it."

"It's not my style to hope."

"But if he does?"

"If he does...I'll make sure we both disappear. That we both step away from it all for a while and just...just be us."

"We didn't really talk about it much," Clint said, "When we were all at the farm long ago, what you were up to. That was the only time I didn't understand you."

"He deserved so much more."

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it," he said, "Steve deserves every bit of happiness out there and it won't be with anyone else but you."

"I thought that only another person who'd hated what they'd become as much as I did could love me."

"I don't hate who you've become, Romanoff, and I love you plenty. And because I do, I knew it all along. Ever since your crusade fiasco with him in D.C."

"Why didn't you knock some sense into me before…" Nat said, holding back a sob underneath her almost monotone voice, "We could've had more time."

"As if you would've listened to me."

"We were going to die together...in Sokovia. Before Fury got there; when we had almost lost all hope. We were there, on the edge of the city...and I told him I wouldn't be able to find another view like that one."

"I didn't take you as a sentimental one, Nat," Barton said, and only then was he able to get her to turn to him with a tiny smirk. It disappeared all too quickly. Her eyes turned back to Steve when she spoke.

"When he agreed, Steve was looking straight at me."

"Well, you fell for him in D.C. But him," he said, pointing his chin toward the direction of their captain, "Steve fell in love with you the moment he met you on that helicarrier. He just took a while to figure it out."

It was silent then. And Nat's mind only played tricks as memories of her week flooded her mind.

On the fifth day, Steve stirred. Natasha took a note of it. 4:28 a.m.

On the sixth day, he tightened the hold of her hand for a moment before letting it go.

On the seventh day, Steve mumbled incoherently at from 7:19 a.m. to 7:23 a.m.

Those numbers were stuck in her mind, waiting eagerly for his next movements.

There had been no change on the eighth.

The ninth day was coming to an end as the sunlight streaming from the window bathed the room in a golden sunset glow.

"Hey, can I leave you alone for an hour without you killing the enemy? I've got to pick Laura up from the airport," Clint said, nudging her shoulder and bringing her back to the present.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Barton nodded silently and walked out of the room almost as quietly as he'd walked in - sparing one last look at the unconscious captain. Nat took advantage of finally being alone to scoot closer to Steve - always feeling like she was too far.

"Steve," Nat whispered, "Come on. You have to wake up. You have to remember."

He didn't move.

"I really want you to wake up. I need you to do that. Coulson gave me a mission...he told me to bring all of you back alive...that's my mission, Steve, and I don't have failed missions."

Steve was immobile.

"But I also need you to wake up because...I don't know...if it was me you said those words to and...I have to tell you…" Nat whispered, pausing to graze her fingertip along the side of his face, "I haven't slept well, I can't think straight and I have this rage trying to find the person who ordered this and I have this anger and this need to destroy this person. And you can make me think straight again. So, wake up. _Please_."

She really wasn't expecting him to answer or move or do anything - but it still hurt to think about what he was probably experiencing. Nat remembered when her brain was a gray, fogged-up mess, when she didn't know who from what. When she opened her eyes only to be conditioned, to receive orders and follow them through. To not know herself. To ignore she was a self; living and breathing and alive and thinking.

"I'll help you come back. I promise, but you have to give me something...something to know you're also fighting it back," Nat said, "I don't need a sign right now...but think about it, will you? Right now, we're going to take a nap until Barton comes back. And I'm done sleeping away from you."

Sliding off her boots and jacket, Nat crawled over the hospital bed, silently and gracefully. She adjusted Steve as much as she could, curling up in the hook of his arm - his body warm and unmoving - pulling with her the dark red blanket at their feet, courtesy of Coulson. Her arm flung out to his healed chest, hand spreading over his heart beat.

The humming of the machines and the excessive warmth that radiated from Steve quickly lulled Natasha to sleep; her eyes fluttering to a close, exhaustion getting the best of her.

An hour later she heard the faint voices of Barton and Laura whispering to each other; sounding distant and fuzzy.

The sound of a closing door a moment later was the last thing she heard until she woke up six hours later; rested and cold. She hadn't moved an inch - neither had Steve.

Stretching and sliding off the bed, Nat made her way to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. It looked slightly pale from being away from the sun for more than a week. Her hair was lacking attention; draping around her face in curls messy from sleep. Natasha sighed, and shook her head. She had to snap out of it - out of the anger and out of the sadness. Steve was going to fight back - fight to get back to her. She shouldn't doubt him because if it was the other way around Steve would definitely have faith in her to do so. Walking out, she double-checked the windows - locked them securely, closed the blinds, walked around the room - locked the door (even if Coulson had told her not to).

"I know you."

Natasha turned, and quickly wasn't fast enough to describe it. Wide eyed and lips parted, she froze on the spot when she saw Steve looking back at her - the blue eyes she'd searched for all week starting _back at her_.

"I know you," he repeated, softer this time - even though his voice sounded like it came out of sandpaper. Natasha choked back a sigh in relief.

"Yes, you do," she said, walking over to him cautiously. Nat was happy to see he didn't move away from her.

"I remember your eyes."

"My eyes?" She asked. He nodded.

"And your hair."

"Do you remember my name?" Nat asked, desperate to keep him talking, to keep hearing the deep, firm voice she'd missed so much. He stared at her for a moment. Unmoving once more except for his ever-searching eyes. He took in her hair, her nose, the curve of her lip - eyes traveling around the softness of her cheek, then back again to her glossy green eyes.

"I don't think I remember my own…" he said, Natasha's heart threatening to explode within her ribcage, until he spoke again, "But I remember you. Natasha Romanoff..._right_?"

The insecurity in his voice almost made Natasha fling herself to him, hug him and tell him all about them, but she was stronger than that. Instead, she offered him a smile and motioned if it was okay to sit on his bedside.

He looked at her, lost and confused.

She sat there anyways. He tensed slightly then, but didn't move otherwise.

"My name _is_ Natasha Romanoff, you usually call me Nat...Natasha when you want to be serious about something."

"I remember you."

"I'm glad you do. I've been waiting a while for you to wake up."

Steve turned, his eyes scanning the room around him, adjusting to the light of a lonesome bedside table lamp. He blinked lazily, his eyes closing for a moment.

"No, please don't…" Nat said, reaching to touch his hand, "Don't fall asleep."

He didn't answer, simply looked at her and their now-joined hands. Natasha resisted the urge to keep holding on to him and untangled her fingers from his until it was Steve who held on to her. He looked at their hands, slowly sitting up from where he was. Natasha didn't blink, sizing up his every movement. Steve was breathing a little faster now, especially when he met her eyes again.

Steve's eyes were a battlefront - stormy and dark - Natasha could almost see the internal struggles he was going through, the reach for vapor memories that could or could not be there. Remembering something you never had and missing things you can't remember.

"Natasha," he said, the name coming out like a whispered prayer. It wasn't until she felt her eyelashes moistened did Nat know she was on the brink of tears grazing her cheeks. As one trickled down the apple of her cheekbone, Steve brought his hand over to wipe it off with a careful thumb.

"Why can't I...remember things well…" he asked, not removing his hand from her cradled face. Natasha sighed, long and cautiously. Their hands were still joined.

"You and I work for people who stop others from taking advantage of the world. One of those others hurt you...hurt you pretty bad."

"Nothing hurts right now," Steve said, almost innocently that it made Natasha huff out a small chuckle. She smiled for a bit, noticing the way Steve's gaze lingered on that very action.

"Well, you've been unconscious for a while. Some wounds healed."

Steve tensed immediately, his breathing accelerated and for once they broke eye contact, as he looked down to their hands. Letting go, he scooted away from the confinement of his bed, as Natasha cursed in silence.

"Relax. It's okay," Nat said, as he made a motion to get off his bed. She stepped back, let him have his space as Steve paced, the muscles of his bare torso rigid. Natasha tried to step closer, to reach out to him again but he beat her to the punch. Steve stepped closer to her, his eyes stormier than before, and grabbed her arms.

"Unconscious...not unconscious again…" he stammered, agitated and nervous. Nat's eyes widened as she understood then - he'd remembered something else.

"Steve, what do you remember?"

"That's my name."

"Yeah," she said, "It is. Tell me what you remember."

"I'm Steve Rogers. From Brooklyn," he said, eyes searching wildly, "My mom's name was Sarah, my father's Joseph…I was recruited for Project: Rebirth when the U.S. entered World War II...they were in charge; General Phillips and , Howard, and Peggy…"

He looked at her then - his eyes wide and Natasha wasn't sure if it was shock or fear that looked back at her.

"What else Steve?"

"I fought alongside the Howling Commandos throughout the war...I…" he stammered, "I didn't save Bucky. I wasn't able to help my best friend…and I was on that plane...and Peggy...I lost Peggy…"

His voice broke then, coarse and thick. He let her go, shaking his head. Eyes rimmed with tears, Steve stepped away, pressing his back against the wall as Natasha looked on - breaking on the inside as she watched the man she loved mourn the loss of another woman, of friends he thought dead. She shook her head; trying to stay on task.

It took only a moment, and before Natasha, Steve was overcome with the shock and loss of years he was reliving - the pain he was feeling over again. To Natasha, Steve looked caged and ready to blow at a moment's notice - his change from the docile Steve talking to her minutes ago to the fierce Captain that was before her now astonished her. Nevertheless, she stepped closer to him cautiously.

"Keep remembering Steve. Things will make more sense, I promise," Nat said, holding onto him now, "Do you trust me?"

Steve looked at her, long and unblinking.

"I do," he answered. She smiled, it was a true one.

"Okay, trust me. Keep trying to remember," she said. He closed his eyes, his fingers rubbing them to blink away the unshed tears. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"I remember water. A lot of it. I remember being cold and everything getting darker and darker."

Natasha's heart tugged, never before having talked about this with Steve. She imagined how alone he must have felt back then and figured that's what he was reliving now.

"Steve," she called to him. He looked at her wearily as she stepped even closer to wrap herself around him, "You're not there anymore. You're not alone. If you keep trying you'll fight your way through the fog. I promise it'll get better. You never give up - don't do it now. Okay?"

"Okay," he said, leaning his head back against the wall. Natasha pressed hers against his torso, her arms wrapped above the hem of his SHIELD issued sweatpants. It only took a second, but his arms wrapped around her as well.

"Keep remembering."

"I...I remember trying to wake up but I couldn't. Until...Fury came and told me I'd been gone for 70 years….Nick Fury, director of SHIELD…he told me I'd been frozen for 70 years..."

"I'm very sorry about that, Steve," Nat said, quietly, "I can't tell you that I understand what that feels like, but…"

"I lost everyone I know."

"You lost people you knew," Nat corrected, "You are not alone now, Steve."

"Are any of them alive?"

Natasha hesitated - a mixture of guilty jealousy and reason battled within her - until she looked at Steve again, eye to eye - green against blue.

"Peggy Carter is alive. You've seen her...you've talked again."

"But she…" Steve said, going off into thought. His face was blank - neither torment nor agony, shock or disillusionment graced his features, "Did she live a happy life?"

"You'll remember soon enough, I'm sure."

"Everything else is still a blur."

Natasha's infantile hope diminished into a barely glowing ember when she heard him - fear creeping up behind her back as she thought of a Steve Rogers that didn't remember what they had. He unwrapped his arms and travelled his hands up to her shoulders - cradling her face again.

"Everything else is a blur - I close my eyes and see these explosions and gunshots and destruction - but you're always there."

"We are partners. Do you remember who we work for? Who we are?" Nat asked

"No."

"Okay," Natasha said, her voice breaking as she exhaled. Steve looked at her worried.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Almost 10 days."

"You have been here all those days," he said, not a question. Natasha looked at him and nodded.

"Where else would I be?" She said, pulling away from Steve to sit on the edge of the bed, her shoulders slumped and her head down, "I've been here counting down the minutes until you wake up - not knowing if you'll wake up. Reliving every moment before you went unconscious, wondering if I'll ever be worthy of everything you've given me. You saved my life right before passing out."

"Natasha," Steve said, standing in front of her. If he wanted to say something else, she didn't let him. Nat crushed herself to him.

"All my life I've held composure. All of my training was to make me the perfect weapon - the perfect spy, assassin, agent. And _realness_ has been so rare in my life, Steve. You are one of the few people I have that truly mean something to me. I don't want you to forget."

"Natasha," he said, holding her face, "I'll remember. I won't stop trying to remember."

"Good," she answered. Her eyes travelled down to his lips for a split second - knowing it was too soon to overwhelm him with information much less a kiss she'd been thinking about for days. Shaking away the desire that suddenly burned in her - trying to ignore the allure of being in his arms - Natasha looked back into his eyes. They were both tired.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No. Not hungry."

"That's a first," she said, cracking a tiny smirk. He returned it - it was small and unsure, but it was enough to bring a flicker of light to his eyes and that made Natasha gain a bit of confidence in the matter, "Well, although I'd rather you not go back to sleep...you might need it."

"I don't want to."

"Steve."

"What if I wake up not remembering again?"

"We'll work through it. Besides, it's nearing 3 a.m. You need rest if you want to keep remembering things. And I'll be right here."

"Were you sleeping next to me?" Steve asked, a quizzical brow arched almost imperceivable. Natasha's face reddened without reason - almost like an act of being caught. If he noticed, it wasn't mentioned.

"I was."

"Would you mind...doing so again?"

"Of course I don't mind, Steve. Where else would I be?"

He smiled down at her and gave her space to crawl back onto the narrow bed. She pushed the covers back, adjusting it for Steve to crawl into besides her. Once he did, she turned the lamp light down and automatically huddled her body besides his, feeling his warmth again. Steve stayed still; confused and unsure.

"Goodnight Steve," she said, wanting very much to be cuddled by his arms. Steve turned to her, stiff as before, hands and arms on his side.

"Goodnight Natasha."

* * *

Nat woke up the next morning, clutching the blanket closely, her head buried under the covers and Steve's shoulder. She was cramped, having slept in one position all night to avoid falling. Her eyes flew open when the morning blurriness vanished and memories of last night flooded her thoughts.

Steve had woken up.

She sat up, turning to his sleeping form. He hadn't moved, and looked as if he hadn't woken up at all. Natasha groaned inwardly, placing her hands on Steve's chest and leaning slightly closer.

"Steve," she whispered, to no avail, "_Steve_"

Nothing.

She dropped her head down onto him, forehead touching the smooth expanse of his pectoral muscles, whispering russian non-sense to herself.

_No, it had not been a dream_.

"Natasha?"

"Steve," Nat said, meeting his gaze as she moved off of him to avoid more puzzling looks, "I thought...I was beginning to think I'd imagined you waking up last night."

Steve attempted to sit up, Natasha giving him the space to do so until their faces were close. His hair was messy, his eyes tired, and his body tense. Reminding her of the way he looked after a mission, Nat thought there were only a few other instances when he looked far more handsome than now.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I think I remember fighting in New York...when did that happen?"

"Almost 6 years ago. It was when we met."

"My memories are getting closer to the present, then," Steve said, suddenly nervous. A pink hue colored his cheeks - one that Natasha indulged in until he moved out of the comfort of their bubble.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I need a shower," he said, timidly.

"Do you need any help?"

"I think I got it," he said, smirking, "I remember figuring out how to use the shower in that big, ugly building - the very modern one,...what's it called?"

"Stark Tower...it's where we live."

"Oh," he said, rubbing his eyes once more, "It's still ugly."

"Right you are," Nat answered, giggling mostly at his very-Steve-like honesty and slightly disappointed he'd denied her help in the shower (_You have to wait, Natasha, WAIT_). She also knew she had to let the others know, but she wanted more time alone with him. Selfish - but whatever.

Steve had disappeared into the small bathroom by then, and soon she heard the spray of the showerhead turn on. Walking over to her phone, Natasha sent out a mass text - _Steve's awake. Memories are vague. Not ready for visitors._

A minute later her phone buzzed incessantly as multiple replies filled her inbox.

_How is he? - Rhodes_

_When can we see him? - Sam_

_Tell Spangles to get well; Pepper and I will stop by as soon as he's ready - Tony_

_What does he remember? - Bucky_

_I'll stop by as soon as he's ready - Wanda_

_I told you he'd wake up, Nat. So, I'm sure he'll remember everything soon. Also, Laura and I are visiting as soon as he's cool with it. - Clint_

She answered their questions and concerns; calling Bucky and Wanda who had more questions. In the end, they agreed to hold off on the visits to keep him from feeling overwhelmed or at least until he remembered things with a bit more clarity.

However, she knew the door to the room couldn't stay closed much longer. Soon, some SHIELD doctor or nurse would walk in here to check on Steve. Just like they did at 7:30 for the past days. Natasha glanced at the clock. It was 5:45 - they had time to talk.

"Natasha?" Steve called out from behind the closed door. She walked over quickly, hoping it was okay.

"Something wrong?"

"Just wondering if I have any clothes other than the sweatpants…"

"Right," she said, "Sam brought it over a few days back. Hopefully whatever you need is in there."

"Sam….Wilson?"

"Yes!"

"I know him. I _remember_ him. D.C?"

"Yes," Nat said, pressing her palms against the door, "D.C. It's where we met him."

"Bucky's alive."

"I told you it would make more sense," Nat said, pressing her forehead against the door. She wanted very much to go in there and make sure he was processing everything well, but she let him have his space.

"But he's out there, Hydra's after him!"

"No, relax Steve. We found him - recently, worked with him. You even took him on a mission with you even though you put yourself in unnecessary danger without telling me…" she said, but held her tongue, "But you don't remember that yet. I was very upset."

"I'm very sorry about that. But I'm sure I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure he was okay."

"Yeah, that's what you said then...and I did torture you long enough when it happened."

"Should I even ask?"

"I think it's best if you remember," Nat said, her mind clouding with the memories of the kitchen island encounter. Biting her lip was starting to become a habit.

"Back in D.C...did we destroy SHIELD headquarters?"

"_You_ destroyed it..._and_ the 3 helicarriers..._and_ SHIELD."

"_Oh_," he said, and it seemed to Natasha as if he was pretty proud of it, "I remember that."

"What else?"

"I remember...is that when we became closer friends? Closer _partners_?"

"Do you remember our talk at Sam's house?" Nat said, and suddenly the door before her opened. Before her, Steve was there - eyes alive, hair moist and tousled.

And she had to remember to thank Sam for his choice of clothes for Steve. Her amnesiac boyfriend stood before her with a black underarmor shirt designed with the Black Widow insignia. He sported his own black sweatpants - overall looking like a super-solider god.

Natasha bit her lip. If he noticed, the blush in his face was enough to remind her of the task at hand.

"I remember you asking me if I trusted you to save my life?" He said, "And you looked at me like I was a madman when said I did then. And that I was always honest."

"That is when you started to trust me. And that's when I realized _I _trusted _you_. It's difficult to have that with our professions. I guess D.C. made me realize you were far more important that just someone I worked with."

He nodded, and Natasha felt this was the moment she could help the most, so she continued.

"You and Barton - you remember him, right?"

"Yeah, Clint Barton; Hawkeye."

"Correct. Well, you two are the most important people in my life."

Steve looked at her with a mixture of happiness and confusion but his eyes looked clearer now and that's all Natasha wanted. If he remembered D.C. then it would be Sokovia and this past year in no time. He remained quiet as if analyzing what she'd told him.

"I'm missing something important, aren't I?" He said, almost a voiceless whisper that if Natasha wasn't so in tune with him, she would have missed it.

"I'd say so," she replied, same quiet whisper. He looked at her then, his eyes flicking down to her lips and back to her eyes in an instant. Natasha remembered Barton's words the day before; _He fell in love with you the moment you met him on that helicarrier. _She sighed and spoke again.

"When you say you remember…"

"It's all at once. The memories and feelings are elusive one second and then I blink and they're there - all of them. Every single moment. And it's such a contrast with what I haven't remembered yet. I know something's there," Steve said, "I just can't get a hold of it and it's...frustrating."

"You'll get there. Besides, you've remembered so much in such a short time. The doctors weren't sure how you'd respond."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Natasha grimaced, but nodded and led Steve to the couch by the window. He followed without question and sat by her, their knees touching.

"Okay, well. We'd just come back…" Nat said, smiling slightly as the memories of their getaway trip filled her thoughts, "From playing hookie all day."

"You and I?"

"Hey, it was your idea," she said, and he chuckled, "Anyways. We'd just finished our missions so we were clear to take the day off. But when we came back, we received a call from Coulson."

"Phil Coulson? Wasn't he...didn't Loki murder him?"

"Yes," Nat sighed, "But just recently we found out - Fury and Coulson met with us at the tower. You and Tony were upset, and that's putting it lightly."

"With due reason, but I assume I got over it?"

"You did. Anyways, Tony, you, and I got called in to help," Nat said, hesitating slightly, "And look, plenty of what I say won't make sense because you still haven't remembered but bear with me and maybe it will trigger something."

"It's worked so far."

"Exactly. Very well then, we head over to the Avengers' Facility to control the situation. Hydra agents attacked and helped Rumlow escape. He was detained there after you captured him. When we arrived, Tony was assigned to help Rhodey, Vision, and Sam. You and I were sent to follow Rumlow. He was being pursued by Bucky and Wanda."

Steve's eyes were concentrated, his eyebrows furrowed in thought but he was listening to her eagerly. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. Another memory. Natasha smiled.

"Wanda. I remember her. We recruited her after the events in Sokovia and Ultron's attack and…" he said, frowning, "Jesus Christ, Tony built a murder robot, didn't he…"

"Yes he did."

"And you were taken by him," he said, looking at her in alarm, "I remember it. We were in the highway trying to retrieve the cradle. He took you."

"But it was alright in the end, you guys got me back."

"I wanted to go after you. I remember Barton asking me if I had you in sight and I…" he said, trailing off, "But I had to make sure the cradle was safe."

"Hey, I would've done the same thing. It's our mission to make sure people are safe. Besides, you trusted me to be okay. If anything, you were the only one who knew I wasn't some damsel in distress."

"I'm sorry."

"C'mon Steve," she said, grabbing his hand, "It was exactly what I would have done."

"We did get you back...Bruce went to get you," Steve said, his face well controlled to hide his evident surprise as he pieced the puzzles of his memory back together. Natasha pursed her lips and looked down at their joined hands. _Right. Shit. _

"Do you remember everything from that fight?"

He nodded, looking distressed but less confused. Rubbing his eyes, once again, with his free hand, Steve leaned back.

"We got our asses kicked at the tower. Wanda messed with our heads. We met Barton's family. We fought back. Tony, Bruce, and Thor created Vision. Destroyed a city. Saved lives. We were about to die. Fury helped. We ended up at the Avengers' Facility. Thor left; Bruce left; Pietro died...and we stayed to train the new Avengers. Did I miss something?" He said.

"No, you remember everything. The events that led to you forgetting make a little more sense now."

"I don't remember that yet."

"Don't worry. You will," Natasha said, smiling sadly. She noticed a slight change in him and she understood why. In his memories, she was going after Bruce. It was subtle but it was there.

It had been clear to her he remembered feeling something for her when he mentioned D.C. And honestly, it delighted her. The way he looked at her when he remembered their conversation at Sam's house was similar to how he'd looked at her a week ago. And maybe his muddled memories had prevented him from asking her just how close they were...but now, she could tell he was trying to bury that confused hope.

And that must have been what he did when it was actually happening. Natasha's insides clenched at the thought. She'd tried not to think about how he must have felt when she was separating herself from him during their time in Sokovia. And yes, she'd been scared of how close they were getting and decided to pursue another interest. One that would give her control again. She didn't think of him and for that, she'd never truly forgive herself.

"You can continue, Natasha," he said, quietly, tugging at her hand lightly. She blinked several times, her eyes focusing back to him.

"Right. Where did I leave off?"

"We were assigned to help Bucky and Wanda."

"Well, we found Rumlow and several other agents in combat with them. However, Rumlow had planned it all. I don't really know how it happened. One minute I'm bringing down an agent and the next I'm blinded by this light grenade, and it seemed toxic. I was out pretty quickly. I don't know how he took you and Bucky down but Rumlow did."

Natasha tensed, not wanting to relive the memories of seeing him tortured but she pushed through, hoping it would trigger more memories.

"We were captured?" Steve asked, noticing the way she stiffened and was hesitant to continue.

Natasha nodded and sighed heavily.

"I was woken up by a jolt of electricity. When I opened my eyes," Nat said, her eyes on him now, "We were in some warehouse. Bucky, Wanda, and I were hanging by our arms; Rumlow was electrocuting us."

Steve's jaw tensed and a dangerous look flashed before his eyes. She recognized it well, because it was flashing through her eyes as well.

"Please tell me he's dead."

"He is."

"Good."

"But not after he tortured you," Nat said, shaking her head, "You were before me. And when I opened my eyes, there you were...chest cut open, and he was wiping your memories. You were trapped, and in pain and there was nothing I could do about it as much as I tried. He meant to prepare us as Hydra weapons. Clear us through and through and condition us to what Bucky used to be - a Hydra soldier. Except this time, there would be four of us."

Natasha stood up then, as she neared the part of the story that hurt her the most. Steve remained seated, his elbows now resting over his knees as he concentrated on the floor tiles.

"Rumlow had you on that machine, each time raising the power. You were resisting well enough until he stabbed your right side. He figured the pain would distract you from resisting. By then, we were furious enough to get the energy to free ourselves. Wanda broke our restraints with her powers. Bucky charged at Rumlow while I got you out of that thing. When you finally were free of it, Rumlow overpowered Bucky and aimed to kill me. And then...then you shielded me from the bullets. You saved my life."

It was harder to continue without letting him know just how much it pained her to see the man she loved almost die before her eyes. Blinking away the threat of tears, Natasha continued - her back to Steve.

"Bucky was able to overpower Rumlow, putting an end to him. Wanda was helping me take the bullets out of your back and get you safe. They left to call for help and clear the area. I stayed with you. You were mumbling things...incoherent memories of your past...mostly about the war and Peggy…" Nat said, and yes, it hurt as much as it did when it happened, "You passed out shortly after. We got out of there as quickly as we could. SHIELD finally found us. We were transported here and they took you for surgery immediately. The doctors weren't very optimistic. No one has ever survived brainwashing without consequences but you're a super-soldier. No one knew what would happen. Bucky was called in to help. But all we could do was wait."

Silence followed and Natasha could not turn yet - her eyelashes still moistened. She remembered the words - those cursed words he'd muttered before shutting his eyes. Remembered the way he'd called her Peggy - the way he looked when he thought she _was_ Peggy.

Natasha wanted to punch something, or scream or run away - anything to relieve the anger she felt at not being worthy enough to have good things happen to her. And of course they couldn't. She was so torn. So damaged. It was foolish of her to have once thought she'd conquer it by loving Steve and entertaining the idea he'd love her back. She ground her teeth together.

"_Nat_?"

She stiffened. All of this was taunting her - his voice sounded so familiar, the way he'd said her name like it was worth the world to him.

"Nat," he called out again. She heard the muted ruffling of him standing and then a soft whisper, "I remember."

She lifted her head and spun around to find him right behind her. Their eyes met a second before he crashed their lips together. It was instant and freeing and altogether exactly what she needed. His hands dug into her hair - tangling in the waves of red, pressing her closer to his hungry lips. She offered them; open and inviting as they explored each other's mouth with the equal vigor of a first kiss - one that was fueled by tension and surprise. She tugged at his rounded collar, pulling him to her and stumbling back until she was trapped between the wall and Steve. A sultry-soft moan that escaped her throat encouraged Steve to kiss her again and again; tongues seeking the company of its pair and teeth grazing the swollen curves of their reddened lips. The kiss escalated, not aggressive and not meek - but like them. Their hands were grasping - aware of the near-death experience of their love. Their bodies recognized the other, molding to the curves and edges. Steve withdrew his tongue and grazed his kisses over her jaw, to the apple of her cheek, up to the tip of her nose, the soft lid of her eyes, down to the dip of her neck (she sighed then, her burning body pleased he remembered her weak points). He captured her lips again when she whispered his name. Although his ready hand traveled down her side, grazing her breast, situating itself on the dip of her waist, teasing her in more passionate ways, the kiss was soft and sensuous. He was holding onto her tight, making it clear he didn't want to let her go.

"Nat," he said her name between soft kisses, "I meant it, you know. I meant what I said. I love you. I have for longer than I cared to admit before."

Natasha's eyes flew wide open as her throat closed up in shock. Her fingers grasped at his shirt even tighter and she felt herself flush with a mixture of emotions. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice failed her even though she tried to clear her throat - it was in vain until he spoke again.

"You didn't believe me when I said it?" Steve asked, "Is that why you didn't bring it up?"

"I didn't think…" she said, letting out a trembling sigh, "I didn't think it was meant for me."

His look of adorable confusion took over his face and Natasha almost felt ridiculous in answering the inevitable question that followed.

"Nat, who else?"

"Steve, I wasn't upset. I understood that with everything going on that you could have gotten confused and...well, you called me Peggy and I didn't know if you meant me or her and you were bleeding and telling me things of your past and I don't deserve it so it was easy for me to believe the words I've wanted to hear from you for so long were actually meant for her-"

"Natasha," he said, his voice commanding and pulling her out of the desperate mumbling she was on the brink of, "When I saw Rumlow aim, all I thought about was making sure you weren't hurt. I knew it was you. I can forget a whole lifetime, Natasha, but I can't ever forget you. I had to get to you - that's all I remember thinking - seeing my home, my _time_ and knowing deep in my heart I couldn't go back, I couldn't. I had to keep fighting to get back to you. I didn't want to leave you - I'm not strong enough to do that."

The memories flooded Natasha's mind as if they had been yesterday - and she knew it was something she'd never forget -

"_I can't Peggy...I can't go home," Steve said, finally showing some control in his movements as he looked at her. There was an all-too-brief flicker of recognition before his eyes closed again._

"_Steve, please...it's me. Natasha," she said, pressing her lips to his, tasting his dried blood, her tears and desperation. Steve reacted, lips molding against hers for a split second before his shaky voice was heard._

"_I need to get to you...I need to tell you...I love you…I didn't tell you sooner," Steve whispered. Natasha's heart broke completely - was he still talking to Peggy? The words she wanted to hear for so long couldn't be for Peggy. They couldn't._

All the while she'd been seeing it all wrong - yes, he was talking to Peggy, telling her he couldn't go. But in the end, it was her, Natasha, he'd talked to - _her_ he'd said those words to. She smiled at him - a true smile that reached her red-rimmed eyes as she reached up to kiss him once more.

It was considerably brief and soft but all-over perfect. Steve's hands situated at her hips now, keeping her close moved across her back to form a overdue hug. Natasha melted into it, into his safety and into his _love_. Their foreheads touched, lips teasing another kiss.

"I love you, Steve," she said, in a voice that was meant only to him, "_I love you_."

He kissed her again; peace finally settling into their actions. They hardly heard the opening of the door until a soft voice was heard clearing her throat.

They turned slowly and unashamed of being caught. Coulson was at the door, somewhat embarrassed himself for intruding.

"Sorry to interrupt but I received a call from Barton to let me know you were awake, Captain Rogers. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I expected," he said, looking over to Natasha with a side glance as they both sported an all-too-happy smirk, "I suppose you'd like to make sure of it though."

"We need you at your best, Captain. No other person has ever lived through what you did and as you might already expect, the doctors have a lot of questions."

"I suppose you do, too."

Coulson smiled apologetically.

"I can bargain a vacation for both of you afterwards?" He said, one foot out the door already. Natasha beat Steve to the punch as she gave the director a "_hell yeah_" response, "Whenever you're ready, Captain, you'll come with me. Romanoff, you can attend if you promise to abstain from any actions like those you caused this week."

"Agreed," she said, and Coulson took his leave, with a smile on his face.

"Actions?," Steve said, turning once again to Natasha, whose shoulders were back to their regular softness. She blushed - looking beautiful in Steve's eyes.

"Ah, that, two Hydra agents. I got some information out of them."

"Why do I feel like there's more to that?"

"There is. I was angry and well, they really didn't need their bones in perfect condition," she said, making him chuckle, their hands still intertwined, "You and I are going to disappear for a while, Steve. No missions, no others...and I mean for a _really long while_."

"We'll disappear once everything's cleared," Steve said, giving her one more kiss, "Then it's just you and me, love."

"Yes, just you and me."


	31. After all is done

**Here it is, an epilogue to wrap it up. I have separation anxiety with this story but alas, I must finish it. **

**However, I've started a new fic which I will be uploading soon. BUT, I'm taking a different tone and making it as heart-wrenching as I possibly can. (oh how we fangirls/boys love to suffer). Keep an eye out for my new fic _Red_ (if you'd like). Thanks again for all the support. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha stretched lazily as the thin sheets that were tangled around her calves tightened their hold. The rays of the morning sun were barely making their appearance - the window of their room open, welcoming the summery breeze.

Her bare body ached deliciously when she moved, bringing back vivid memories of the night before. A shiver ran down her spine as the ghost feeling of Steve's hands at her thighs shook through her. She really should be ashamed at the minuscule amount of time they've spent out of this very room with an entire city to explore at their fingertips.

But, she thought, smiling seductively to no one but herself, she preferred Steve's fingertips on _her_ rather than a city. Natasha sat up gracefully, trying unsuccessfully to adjust the mess of pillows around them. Steve was asleep behind her - the sinful sheets covering just the right amount of his body, exposing to her the hard planes of his abdomen and the strong v-shaped dip of his hips. The sleepy part of her woke up almost instantly as she took in all of Steve; something inside her tightened.

His face was peaceful and beautiful - Natasha usually wondered how he managed to look a different type of godly-handsome every time she looked at him. His arm was extended and had cradled her head in sleep. And the tousled hair - _Christ_ \- the tightening in her was unbearable now. She ran her finger along the curve of his bicep, hoping to rouse him from his sleep.

That, however, required far too much patience and she had none of it at the moment. Dropping all pretense (and sheets) she pressed herself against the man she loved - _it felt damn good whenever she whispered those words to him_ \- and pecked his neck with playful kisses. And well, it didn't hurt that, both being in the nude, their bodies rubbed in all the right places.

"Steve…" she called softly, and felt his arm wind around her waist. She hummed in appreciation, "Wake up."

"Still sleeping," he mumbled, but the smirk, half-hidden by the pillows, didn't escape Nat's gaze. She smiled, very willing to play this game. And they had all day. Something both were enjoying to its greatest extent.

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm," Steve hummed, burying his head in the hollow of her neck and hair; lips leaving behind a trail of almost-there kisses, moist and languid. _Oh, he was teasing her just right_.

"But sleeping isn't as much fun..." Nat mumbled in a carefully planned out moan against his ear, "as other things."

"You're not wrong…" he chuckled, amused by the soft circles she was tracing along his back. And, oh how wonderful to not be in a hurry. Natasha savored each of Steve's kisses along her neck and jaw. They were taking their time.

8 months into their vacation and still they were taking advantage of every second away from missions. Clearly, it suited them well.

Natasha pressed closer when Steve's arms hugged her waist, making her arch slightly and exposed her neck a little more to his kissing assault.

"Five more minutes?" she teased, making him laugh softly. It turned into a deep moan when it was her lips that kissed the line of his jaw and took to marking him as her own. They worked on each other slowly, mapping out each and every inch of skin. It had been so for the majority of those 8 months - neither were complaining.

They were also making up for all those moments robbed from them when they couldn't quite make it to home base - all those stunted attempts at making love. All of Stark's incessant interruptions and having to hide their relationship. All those near-death experiences (mostly on his part). No more having to worry about Ultron or Hydra or Rumlow until they made it back to the Avenger's Facility.

The Avengers could hold off without their leaders for a few months more.

Steve smiled against her collarbone when Natasha wrapped her legs around him.

"Not very subtle, huh?" She said, capturing his lips, "Not one of my strong points, I suppose."

"That's your _strongest_ point," he teased, playfully. Determined to please, Steve pressed into her slowly, "We should at least try to get out of bed today…"

"You want to do it in the shower?" Nat teased, her soft laugh resonating in his ear.

"That's not what I meant."

"Just...one more hour…"

* * *

It was 2:17 in the afternoon when they made it out to the gazebo balcony of their room, looking out into the lapping waves and white-soft sand.

Steve was sitting on the lounge chair, jeans and a faded Black Widow t-shirt, legs stretched out and tangled with Nat's. She was quite comfortable, nibbling on a slice of cantaloupe, cotton shorts and her very own Captain America t-shirt.

"Done?" He said, looking down at her head, resting over his chest.

"Okay, turn the page."

He did, noticing they were reaching the end of the book they'd taken almost the entire vacation to read. Steve didn't mind it one bit - they'd been engaged in better activities anyways.

"What a mess," she muttered, reacting to the character's actions, "And there's only 10 pages left!"

Steve chuckled, pressing a soft kiss on her head. Of course, they both missed the action of their occupation - it was a part of them, but no one was going to convince them otherwise of extended vacations being the best part of their job.

Steve took about three months after she'd said it the first time to convince himself it wasn't a dream when Natasha presented him with whispered _I love you_s - rare and precious and heartfelt. But how could he not believe her when Natasha's eyes glowed every time her words were reciprocated. Whispered in the middle of the night, when they ought to have been sleeping and finding, instead, pleasurable comfort in tangling themselves to the other and talking about everything and nothing, Steve couldn't ask for a better way to love her.

And well, this vacation had been a dream all the way through. Even if it had a delayed start.

By the time Steve and Coulson had gone through all of the details, after all of the tests and assessments were over, after assuring Bucky he was okay, convincing Wanda he was fine, proving it to Sam he was fully functional, showing Tony he was still able to think straight, telling both Clint and Laura he remembered everything and asked about their kids well-being - after all of it, he and Natasha escaped with a ticket out of the states.

Of course, they didn't shut out completely. Barton would call every now and then with Laura in the background asking for pictures of the beaches and plazas. Tony would text him rather lewd suggestions about how they should spend their time.

Wanda called Natasha sometimes; they'd talk about her missions and Nat would give her tips here and there; every now and then Steve had to reassure Wanda he was fine (it was like he had a little sister now). Sam and Bucky called rarely and when they did it was to embarrass Steve with innuendos - apparently they got along extremely well and spent too much time around Tony.

He still wasn't sure if Natasha made it better or worse when she'd yell into the phone that they were jealous '_cause they weren't getting any_.

And, being the responsible team leaders that they inevitably were, they had talked to Coulson and Hill. They were kept updated on the Hydra bases the new Avengers were now raiding (Bucky along with them) and all of what the two Hydra agents told Natasha at the hospital were true - little by little all of the raids were turning out successful.

Tony, who was busy researching, kept them updated on the technology Ultron had used when he regenerated; working with Fury and Coulson to figure out exactly what Hydra wanted all along. In the end, it turned out to be a messy plan for revenge.

Hydra wanted power back, Ultron needed a body that couldn't be shut down by Vision again, something more like a human but better.

Because Hydra had Bucky on the loose, they bargained him. If Ultron could catch him, he could keep him. When the Avengers destroyed Ultron again; Hydra was left with an empty plan. It was then that Rumlow stepped up to the plate, angry and frustrated at having been bested by Barnes and Rogers before.

He proposed having 4 soldiers instead of one; cut off the triggers and you have soldiers that don't question.

The rest, well, was a complicated success for the Avengers.

"Turn the page, Rogers," Natasha said, taking him out of his thoughts. Steve did as she said and adjusted himself when she stretched over to grab another slice of fruit from the table next to them.

All the while, Natasha reminded him of just how great the Avengers could do without them, if in case they ever wanted to take another vacation. Steve couldn't do anything but agree. He was pretty much done with his death-dance.

And he was enjoying his time with Natasha - the incandescent happiness they were wrapped in was exquisite. Their lazy mornings were spent with hour-long breakfasts in the balcony. Steve would steal Natasha's image onto his sketch as she read, or worked on her hair, or tried to sketch him back. He caught her when she teased him, when she smiled, when her nose scrunched up at food she didn't quite like.

Then the sky would turn golden as the sun set and they spent their evenings doing nonsensical things down at the beach, or (those few instances they actually ventured outside) they explored the area, shopped, walked around like tourists admiring antique buildings.

The time between their daily excursions was inevitably spent in each other's arms, not always in the ridiculously comfortable bed. When it was in bed, just like that morning, time was the last thing on their mind.

Sated and limbs tangled, they'd talk, finding their lips once more; he'd always play with the tendrils of her red hair and she'd tease him about being too fond of it.

They talked about her fear of him not remembering her once - the days she spent in that hospital room talking to his sleeping form, and while it led to passionate lovemaking afterwards, it was cemented in Steve never to hurt her that way again.

"Next page," Nat said, looking up at him with glimmering green eyes, "Are you falling asleep on me?"

"Not at all," he said, resting his chin on her head, "Just thinking…"

"About?" She said, turning her lithe body to face him. Nat settled herself over his lap, book on the center-table now forgotten.

"Us."

"Always an interesting subject."

He chuckled, running his hands down the softness of her shoulders. Natasha smiled at him, hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Nothing in particular really," he said, meeting her eyes, "Just...how we got here...how much I'm enjoying this trip...and how I never want to hurt you like I did ever again."

"There wasn't much you could do about it, Steve. You didn't hurt me on purpose. Besides, when you woke up and looked at me….I was what you remembered. And until much later did I really feel the impact of what you did for me. You forgot everything except me and you trusted me right off and you kept fighting for me. Steve, I don't know if you understand how much that means to me...you put me first….that….I wasn't used to that."

"Hmm," he said, taking her delicate hands, "You know I won't let it go so easily. And to top it off you thought I'd said I love you to Peggy. Even while I woke up…"

"Is that why every time you say you love me, you emphasize _you_?"

"Yes," he admitted solemnly but after a few seconds Nat found him smirking, "Just making sure you know I'm talking about you."

Natasha laughed, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder. They adjusted their position once more, his arms around her.

"We just have to make sure it doesn't happen again. That's all."

"I promise you it will."

"Tony called me last night," she said, "Told me he and Pepper made our floors into one big condo. Can you believe it?"

"And here I was thinking we'd be free of that ugly place," Steve teased, earning a playful pinch from Nat.

"Tony's exact words were: _That way I never have to catch you guys ruining my marble with your sex fantasies._ I think he's never gonna let that go."

"Lesson learned on his part then," Steve said, "So, we get to go back to a new home, so to speak?"

"Yeah, Pepper decorated. The upper floor is now full of bedrooms, your studio, the mini-theater you had that I was jealous of. The lower floor has the rest; and I know we'll see Sam, Bucky, Clint and Wanda raiding the fridge and situating themselves at our dining table even before we wake up."

"Oh, count on that."

"And then of course, Tony dragging Pepper in for brunch and letting J.A.R.V.I.S. know he's there and the food's getting cold."

"I guess that's Tony's way of showing he cares," he said, resting his head back on the lounge chair, "He's never been very good with words."

"Not everyone has almost-perfect motivational speeches ready on command, Captain," Natasha said, indulging in Steve's chuckle.

"I swear it's all just improvised," he said, their laughter subsiding into low giggles and satisfied hums. They were silent then, un-moving and content as the salty-sea breeze lulled them peacefully. Natasha breathed in his scent, her eyes closing in long blinks, finding the crook of his neck very comfortable.

"This is very domestic of us, Rogers," Nat said, barely audible, "I like it."

"Captain America and Black Widow domestic?" Steve said, "_Impossible_."

"Steve…"

"Hmm"

"I want to tell you something but I'm not sure how."

"Strange," he said, "I didn't know you had a filter."

"Jerk," Natasha muttered, as she laughed under her breath. Steve hugged her a bit tighter, securing her waist.

"That should have come out as 'Nat, you can tell me just about anything' which is true."

"I know," she sighed, "Okay, well...you know I love you."

"And I love _you_," Steve whispered, emphasizing just enough for her to smile against his neck.

"I am very glad you do. And now, even though Tony didn't ask at all, we're living together."

"I'm sure he did it with the best intentions," Steve said, rubbing his eyes as he thought his friendship with the eccentric billionaire, "But you're right. He didn't ask. Are you okay with it?"

"Me?" Nat said, almost in a laugh, "Hell yeah, I'm okay with it. I practically lived on your floor anyways. How about you?"

"The closer you are the better," he said, prompting her to press against him tighter than before. He chuckled in delight, enjoying the addictive care-free attitude she had sported all of their vacation - the pleasures of being closer to her.

"That isn't my question, though."

"Nat, just tell me."

"You're right," she said, sitting up from his embrace and looking at him, dead on, "Steve Rogers, I want you to listen to me very clearly because I'll only said this once. I give you my whole-hearted permission to take this relationship as serious an extent as you want it to be...because I'm all in. This is serious to me. Never in my life did I imagine being this comfortable. This happy. Never before did I think I deserved it. But now, I want to fight for it just like I fight everything else. That being said, I'm not afraid anymore. Not afraid of what we can mean for each other and what..._we can get to be_..._together_. I...I...can't offer you a family, but I can offer you _me_. All of me."

He smiled at her - one of those perfect ones that melted her entire soul - and leaned forward to kiss her. It was soft and tender, the type that make you fall in love. His hands cradled her face and she wondered how on Earth - with hands as strong as his - Steve could manage feather light touches. They delved in deeper into the kiss; finding their tongues with excitement and their bodies slowly coming to life as the buzz in their skin heightened with the touch of the other. Their lips were still grazing each other when Steve spoke, low and devotion evident.

"All of you is perfect, Nat. I'm glad you're not afraid or thinking you don't deserve to be happy because if you weren't fighting for this like I am," he said, "I don't know what I'd do...what I'd do without you."

"You'd be lost without me," she teased, in a loving whisper and in that instant she understood, without a doubt she'd be lost without him, too, "Would you ever consider marrying me?"

"I consider marrying you every day," he said, over a breathy chuckle, raising an eyebrow at her question, "Can't really see myself with anyone else in my life."

"Maybe that can be a possibility for us one day?"

Her voice was so small, so unlike her that all Steve could do was look at her with amused curiosity and alleviated understanding; it was a strange mixture of feelings - all at once and all for her. But all he did was nod, hiding his elation from the world.

"I'm sure it can."

Her lips twitched into a contained smile as they looked at each other without saying anything. Natasha leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes and taking a deep, deep breath.

"Good."

She kissed him, it was quick and routinely - like a quick fix to go on with her day, otherwise that's all she'd think about...his lips.

"Are you hungry? We can go have dinner somewhere outside of this room," he said, his right eyebrow raising slightly, heavy with implication. Natasha laughed and nodded.

"That sounds great, Rogers. It's about time you let me leave this room," she said, picking up the forgotten book and plate of fruit, "Really, I was starting to think we'd never get out of this room."

She heard him chuckle and heard the muted ruffling of him standing to follow her. Natasha looked back at him, realizing their life was just getting started. Together in all of it; battles, messes, friends, family, and love. And boy was she lucky. Natasha loved him; dear lord, she loved him.

"You coming, Captain?"

"Right beside you."

Natasha looked at him from the corner of her eye. Yes, she'd always have him beside her.


End file.
